Frozen: What Could Have Happened
by Anonymius
Summary: What if Anna had never gone after Elsa? What if she was never found by Hans and his volunteers? Then we might have gotten a very different (and yet familiar) story.
1. The Tale of The Snow Queen

_Once upon a time, in the sunny kingdom of Arendelle, there lived two young princesses, who loved each other very much, and were as close as two sisters could be. The younger sister, Anna, was a wild child who loved to play games, while the older sister, Elsa, was calmer but loved to play with her sister regardless. She also had magic that was both beautiful and dangerous; the power to create and control ice and snow. Elsa used this power entertain her little sister, making it snow in the hall, allowing them to play winter games like building snowmen, slide down mountains of snow, and make snow angels. One day, Elsa was making hills of snow for her sister to jump on, however Anna moved too quickly for Elsa to keep up, and as she fell from one hill Elsa tried to save her, but accidentally struck her in the head with ice instead. The King and Queen were able to save her with the help of healing magic from the Trolls, leaving only a white streak of hair where the ice struck her. Elsa, fearful that she might hurt Anna again, locked herself in her room, and tried to keep her distance from her sister. One day, when it was snowing, Anna knocked on Elsa's door, and asked her "Do you want to build a snowman?" "Go away, Anna," Was Elsa's reply, despite how much she wanted to join her sister, and so Anna sadly left her be. However every day when it snowed, Anna would knock on Elsa's door, and ask her the same question, with Elsa giving the same reply every time. Anna was confused and hurt by her sister's sudden coldness, no longer having any memory of what happened to her or her sister's powers. The loneliness was hard on both sisters, and even more so when their parents died in a storm while overseas._

 _On the day that Elsa was to be crowned as queen, Anna met a handsome prince. She was instantly smitten with the young man, seeing a reflection of herself in him. They decided to get married. However Elsa, once being told of their engagement, refused to bless the marriage, telling her sister that she cannot marry someone she just met. A heated argument erupted between the two, causing Elsa to accidentally reveal her powers to the whole court. Terrified that her secret had finally been exposed, and fearful of what the people would think or do, Elsa fled the kingdom, seeking refuge in the Northern Mountain. Unbeknownst to her, however, the release of her fears and terror unleashed a great winter that covered the land, an eternal winter that holds it even to this day. They say that Elsa the Snow Queen is still there, high up in the Northern Mountain, in her great palace of ice, surrounded by an army of snowmen, where she lives separated from the rest of the world, forever beautiful, forever alone._

* * *

"Wait. Was that it?"

An elderly woman who was reading a book looked down at the little red headed girl with pigtails.

"Grandmama, that can't be where the story ends!" She told the old woman, "There has to be more!"

"Well, let's see, shall we?"

The grandmother inspected the end of the book intently.

"Hmmm. Nope. There doesn't seem to be any more after that!" Was her conclusion, shutting the book, "And I don't believe that there's a sequel either!"

The little girl seemed very disgruntled at this.

"Well that wasn't a very happy ending!" She protested.

"Not all stories have happy endings I'm afraid, my sweet Gerda," Grandmother sadly replied.

Gerda suddenly smiled.

"Well, at least her sister probably lived happily ever after by marrying the prince!" She said happily.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Her grandmother laughed, "I think you'll find that Elsa was right to warn Anna about marrying someone she just met! And that goes for you too! Don't you go running off with the first boy you see!"

Sitting next to Gerda was a blond-haired boy a few years older.

"I wouldn't let any boy take Gerda away!" He stated bravely, as if any boy who ever took interest in his little sister would only ever mean her harm, "And if some Snow Queen ever came her to threaten us, I'd stick her in the stove and make her melt!"

"Kai!" Gerda replied, "That's not a very nice thing to say!"

"Well neither was freezing her entire kingdom!" Kai told her, "Or being mean to her little sister like that!"

"She didn't mean to freeze her kingdom!" Gerda pointed out, "It was an accident! And she was only trying to protect her sister by staying away from her, isn't that right, Grandmama?"

"I think you're right, Gerda," Her grandmother replied, "But now it's time to go to bed."

The children protested, but their grandmother insisted, with their parents at the door, and so she tucked them in.

"It is sad though," Said Gerda sleepily, "That Elsa and Anna were so close and they never got to make up."

Suddenly she smiled.

"I've thought of a happier ending to your story, Grandmama!" Gerda said to her,

"Oh? And what's that?" She asked.

"I think-" Gerda yawned, "That her sister should go up to the Northern Mountain after her, bring her back home, where she accepts her marriage with the prince, end the winter, and they all live happily ever after."

"That would have been a better ending" her grandmother told her, as she fell asleep. The old woman sighed.

"Perhaps if Anna was brave enough," She said as she left the room, "then maybe she could have saved the Snow Queen from her frozen heart."


	2. The Glass Shard

**I do not own Frozen or anything related.**

* * *

 **Hey Prof!**

Professor: Oh. Hello Anonymius. WAIT A MINUTE, ANONYMIUS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

 **There's no need to act like that, Prof! It hasn't been THAT long, has it?**

Professor: Well let's see. Hmmmm. The last time you mentioned us was in the latest chapter of Doctor Who Abridged. And that was over a year ago.

 **OVER A YEAR? Phew! I was worried it was longer than that! But, ahem, I guess that's no excuse. Anyhoo, I'm looking for Com. Do you know where he is?**

Professor: He's doing what he usually does nowadays. Reenacting his nostalgia critic style web show reviews.

* * *

Commentator: Now I'm sorry, you may think I'm nitpicking here, but I don't think I am! See, Peter Parker is meant to be a genius. I mean this is a kid who can make web-shooters that baffles most scientists for crying out loud! But this kid, this kid who brain melts when listening to Iron Man's technobabble? It's like if Batman didn't have his deductive skills or if Clark Kent went from a mild mannered reporter to a more confident person who played for the football team in his youth okay they did get away with that but still! Heck even Andrew Garfield's Spider-Man kept his intellect, and he was the most un-Peter Parker Peter Parker there was! And you know what? What the saddest fact is about all this? I'm not that shocked they did this to Peter in 'Ultimate Spider-Man'! I mean fr-fr AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Jumps behind the desk, realizing that someone was watching. The Commentator lifts his head to see who it is.)

Commentator: Oh. It's uuuuuuuu.

 **Ermm, hey Com! Happy to see me?**

Commentator: -Happy? Happy? HAPPIIIIIIIIIIIE? I'M THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF HAPPY! You abandon me for years you b****** and you suddenly show up here like it's-

 **It's only be over a year, Com.**

Commentator: -Really? Just a year? I could sworn it felt more like - DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! We were supposed to be a team, you and I! You write your parodies and I act them out, then you got a regular job and stopped writing them!

 **Look, Com, I'm sorry. I just lost the enthusiasm, okay?**

Commentator: Well congratulations, Anon! You have indeed become a true abridger!

 **You know I was going to let you respond to these reviews I have, but if you're going to be like this-**

Commentator: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA What was that?

 **I said was going to let you respond to these reviews I have, but if you're going to-**

Commentator: Reviews? Reviews? REVIEWS! Oh how I've missed responding to reviews! So tell me! Which abridged commentary is this for? Heroes Abridged? Yu Yu Hakushou abridged? Fullmetal alchemist abridged? Heck I'll even accept Doctor Who Abridged at this point!

 **Um, actually, this is for a new fic I've had published and-**

Commentator: Damnit, Anonymius! Stop making new stuff when you've still got old fics that haven't been finished yet!

 **Look, I want to finish the others, really I do-**

Commentator: Hah!

 **But I'm not going let that stop me from writing new stuff that I want to do!**

Commentator: Fine Teamfourstar, what TV series are you parodying this time?

 **-Actually it isn't a parody. It's a Frozen AU fanfic which deals with what would have happened if Anna never went looking for Elsa or if Hans never found her, and if I was you, I'd better start responding soon because I've put a word limit on these now and you've only got time for one.**

Commentator: What? We're back to doing that?

 **I have my reasons.**

Commentator: C**p! I ranted for too long! Well let's what we've got here. Hmm, ooh, positive! Positive! So true! Ugh, trolls! Ah, here's a good one. This is from a guest:

Anna IS brave. It's called revenge. But good job.

Commentator: Actually I think this person might have a point, Anon. This is an actual issue with most what if scenarios, especially those based on the character making a different choice. I mean yes I know the whole thing about humans having free will means they can make any choice they like, but let's be honest, it's not like people make choices like flipping a coin, they make them according to their personality, so to realistically consider them actually making the different choice would mean changing their personality, but if that was done then that would affect previous decisions they've made, which might end up with a completely different scenario than the one you're questioning about. It's like what Dumbledore said at the end of Deathly Hallows: But if he did, then he wouldn't be Voldemort, and he wouldn't have done the things he'd done-

 **Yes yes, I know that's a serious issue in what if scenarios that no one seems to address. I'm just having fun with a what if scenario.**

Commentator: Hey, if this means I finally get a version of Frozen that's actually based on rather than "inspired" I've got no problems. So here's the next chapter, "The Glass Shard". Man how I've missed doing this!

* * *

Snowflakes appear to fill the air. However, these snowflakes did not float to the ground like most snowflakes do. They not only remained in the air, but hovered to and fro, even though there was nothing holding them up like a strong wind. If you took a look closer, you would notice that these snowflakes were fluttering; an even closer look, and you would realize that they weren't snowflakes at all! They were in fact wings that belong to white insects. Judging from their stings and buzzing sounds, you would guess that they were bees, with icy eyes like diamonds. Below these snow bees, lay the northern mountains, which at first glance appeared to be deserted, but these were very much populated. Marching across the snow landscapes were snowmen. Not the small, friendly looking ones you would build on a snow day, but were giant, burly snowmen, walking on legs as thick as tree stumps. Their fierce faces were devoid of the warmth usually associated with snowmen, their hollow eyes unnerving. Each one bore a pickaxe made of ice. As they marched, they all sang the same song:

Born from the cold and the winter air

And motioned by our duty

We icy force both hard and fair

Serve the frozen heart of beauty

They continued their song as they started digging into the wall of the mountain:

So cut through the rock! Find what's here!

Strike for love and strike for fear!

Remember the beauty that's dear!

Split the stone apart

To serve the frozen heart

As they chipped away the rock, the snowmen made trains to move the rocks away.

Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!

Ice has a magic, can't be controlled.  
Stronger than one, stronger than ten,  
stronger than a hundred men! Ho!

With every point they made, the snowmen struck harder, as if making their point clear. After clearing away more rock, the snowmen saw what was behind. They looked at each other. They had found what they were looking for.

As they walked back, they continued their song:

Born from the cold and the winter air

And motioned by our duty

We icy force both hard and fair

Serve the frozen heart of beauty

we cut through the rock, found it near

Struck for love and struck for fear

There's beauty and there's danger here

Of which we are apart

Beware the frozen heart

They approached a large palace, made completely of ice. You would have thought it was the most beautiful architecture you've ever seen. Getting closer, however, you would have seen that it was surrounded by several tall and thick walls, making it look more like a foreboding fortress. The snowmen stationed on these walls opened up the gates.

Within the hall, the snowmen guards stamped their spears on the floor. From the staircase, Elsa the Snow Queen walked down. She was a tall, young looking beautiful woman with long flowing blond hair. However, as beautiful as she was her stern face bore a gaze so terrifying it could quell a grizzly bear. The Snow Queen wore a long, elaborate sparkling white dress with a large supportasse that looked like a web of ice. As she strolled down the hallway, the snowmen she passed knelt, however she gave them no notice, her eyes fixed on what was ahead.

"You have found it?" She asked.

The Snow Men nodded.

"Show it to me."

They brought it up. It was the frame of a large mirror; clearly battered, but still intact. The Queen gasped.

"So it does exist."

Walking towards it, she traced her icy finger nails along the edge of the mirror.

"At last I shall get what I want. For the first time in forever, I have a chance. Where is Olaf? Olaf?" She called throughout the hall, "OLAF?"

"Coming, Mistress!"

Another snowman entered the hall. This actually did look like a snowman you would build on a snow day, fitted with raisins for buttons and twigs for arms, although he didn't have a nose. He trotted along on his short, stubby legs.

"Olaf, where have you been?" She demanded, "Have you been outside again?"

"I found this flower!"

He held up a daisy.

"It seemed to have survived the winter! Isn't it pretty?"

The Snow Queen took the flower. As she studied it, ice spread from her finger tips across the flower until it was completely encased. The Snow Queen then dropped it on the floor. She smashed the flower under her foot, grinding it with her heel. Olaf stared at the remains.

"Awwww," He moaned.

"Pay attention, Olaf," She said as she strode away, "I need your mind focused, and undistracted from such trivial matters."

"Yes, Mistress," He replied somberly, following, his eyes still fixated on the remains of the flower.

"Do you love me, Olaf?"

"What? of course I do, Mistress, you know I do!"

"And you do will anything for me, won't you?"

"Of course I would, you have no need to ask!"

"Good. Then I have a task for you."

She stopped in front of the mirror frame.

"You see this mirror? I want you to start fixing it."

"Absolutely, Mistress, I'll get on with it right away! Don't you worry, it'll be fixed as fast as you can say, er, good as new!"

Olaf looked around.

"But, er, where are the pieces?"

"Well, they are not here, obviously. Not to worry, though. I'll get the snow bees to look for them."

The snow queen raised her hand. Snowflakes had appeared, which turned into Snow Bees.

"Find your brothers and sisters. Go out into the world. Find me pieces of the mirror, wherever they are, even if they are caught in eyes!"

And the Snow Bees flew out.

* * *

Thunder clapped. Gerda woke up screaming.

"Gerda?"

Kai had also woken up. He saw that Gerda was crying.

"Gerda, what's wrong?"

He went over to her bed.

"Oh Kai!"

She hugged her brother.

"I had the most horrible nightmare! I dreamt that an ice monster took you away from me, far away where I couldn't reach you!"

"It's okay, Gerda."

He patted her.

"It was only a dream. Go back to sleep."

After she let go and lay back down, Kai went back to his bed. Gerda grabbed him by the wrist.

"Please stay with me," She asked.

Kai looked down at his sister. He smiled.

"Okay, Gerda. I'll stay as long as you want."

He got on top of the bed, and hugged his sister. She was still sobbing.

"Shh," Kai tried to soothe, "Shh."

He began to sing to her, a song he knew always calmed her down:

Nothing's going to hurt you, not when I'm around

Nothing's going to bite you, so please don't make a sound

No matter how dark things may seem, have no fear

Gerda drifted to sleep, but was still awake enough to hear the last line:

For I will never leave you. I will always be here

* * *

The next day, Gerda and Kai went out to play. Their mother told them to be careful and to be home before dark, before giving Gerda a kiss on the cheek, followed by Kai.

"Mom!" Kai protested.

Kai joined his friends as they ventured out to play.

"Hey Kai!" One of the boys said, "Looks like your shadow's come to join us."

Kai looked at what he was talking about, and saw Gerda behind them.

"Go away, Gerda!" He shouted.

"But I want to come and play too!"

"Pfft, girls can't play snow ball fights!" One of the other boys shouted.

"Yeah! They can't throw as hard and they bruise easily!" Another boy added.

"Why don't you play with the other girls?" Kai asked.

Gerda looked back at the village. She saw a group of girls brushing their dolls' hairs.

"Ugh," was her response, "All they're doing is playing with dolls. I want to do something more exciting!"

"Well you're not doing it with us!"

* * *

 **The writer of this chapter would like to say that I in no way believe that girls would rather play with dolls than join in snow ball fights. However for the sake of showing Gerda being alienated from activities she would want to do and to show her somewhat tomboyish nature I felt like I had no choice but to include a scene like this. Let's just say that the people of this village encourages its girls to stay in the vicinity and refrain from physical activities and leave it at that.**

 **Also I'm aware that I took the first line of Kai's song from that one from Sweeney Todd. I intended to change it, but in the end couldn't part with it.**

* * *

So the boys played snow ball fights near the frozen lake, followed by games that included actually playing on the lake, with the group being divided into two and trying to get a round stone passed the other team using nothing but sticks. Gerda remained on the fringes of the group, playing by herself, including building a snowman. However, she sadly looked over at the boys, wanting so much to play with them, and particularly Kai. As the sun started to set, the boys decided to head back home. Kai looked behind his shoulder.

"I'll catch up with you later," He told them.

He walked up to his sister, who was sitting on the snow. She had been crying.

"Kai," She asked tearfully, "Why is it that you never want me around? Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do!" Kai replied, sitting next to her, "It's just, well, I don't want the other guys to know that I like you. They wouldn't understand."

"Well I think you shouldn't care what other people think and let them stop you from being with the people you love!"

"Well I'm here now. So I'm free to do whatever you want to do."

"No!"

Gerda crossed her arms as she turned away from her brother.

"I don't feel like it anymore!"

"Oh come on!"

However his sister seemed intent on having nothing to do with her brother. Kai suddenly had an idea.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Gerda's eyes brightened, before her scowl returned.

"No!" Gerda replied, crossing her arms ever tighter and turned away from her brother even further.

"Yes you do!" Kai grinned.

"No! I don't!" Gerda insisted

Kai tapped on some nearby ice in a rhythmic fashion.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" He sang, "Come on let's go and play!"

He dragged his sister by the hand.

"We'll build a really great big one, that will blow the other snowmen all away!"

Kai started work on the body.

"Or maybe a snowlady. Which would you like? We'll build three or six or nine!"

Gerda looked at her brother as he got on top of the body.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman. WhwhwhWHOAA!"

Kai fell forward from the snowball, which rolled onto him. Gerda giggled as he pushed the unfinished snowman off.

"Okay, fine," She relented.

And so they built a snowman, fitted with stones for buttons and twigs for arms. It even had a carrot for a nose.

"Hi there!" Said Kai in a high pitched squeaky voice as he got behind the snowman, moving the right twig up and down as if it was waving, "My name's Harry and I like to make people laugh!"

"I love you, Harry!" Cried Gerda as she hugged the snowman.

"So what do you want to do next?" Asked Kai, "Do you wanna build a snowman?

"Or ride sleds down the snowy hill?"

Which they did so.

"We can skate across the frozen lake, and spend all our time here until you've have your fill!"

Gerda laughed as they skated around the lake holding both hands.

"Or we can make snow angels, just watch the sky,

"Or pelt old man Aland's home?"

Kai and Gerda readied their snow balls as they took turns to throw them at a house's door.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

An old man open the door, only to have snow fall on his head. Kai and Gerda laughed.

"You rotten kids!" He cried, waving his stick as the two children ran away, "I know where you live!"

Gerda and Kai sat on the bank near the lake as they watched the sun go down. Gerda hugged her brother.

"I love you, Kai."

Kai looked at his sister. He patted her on the head.

"Come on," He said as he stood up, "We'd better get back before the sun goes down."

Kai turned away. He stopped to look at something lodged in the ground. He bent down and pulled it out. At first he thought it was a large piece of ice, but he realized that it was actually glass. It looked like it came from a mirror. Kai could not help but be entranced by the shard as he studied it, turning it over in his hands. He admired the craftsmanship, the way it felt. He realized that the eye staring back at him was not his own.

"KAI!"

Kai's sister was trying to speak to him.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asked, pocketing the shard in his chest pocket.

"I said you're supposed to say 'I love you too!'" Gerda repeated.

"I know."

"So why don't you say it? Don't you love me?"

It took Kai a moment to think about an answer.

"Of course I like you, Gerda!"

"That's not the same thing!"

Gerda stamped her foot.

Kai saw that she was standing on the icy lake, and that it was already starting to crack.

"Gerda, stop!" Kai shouted, "You're making the ice-"

"No I won't stop!"

Gerda stamped her foot again. More cracks appear.

"I think if you love someone you should say so! And if you can't say it then it means you don't love them! And if you don't love me, then maybe I should go away and leave you in peace!"

Gerda fell through the lake.

"GERDA!" Kai screamed.

At once he ran to the hole and dived in. He spotted his sister. Ignoring the cold, ignoring the water clouding his vision, all that mattered was getting to Gerda. After what felt like forever he managed to grab hold of her hand, and pulled both of them up. They managed to get out of the lake, and crawled back to the bank. However, that was only the start of their perils. Gerda was shivering.

"I'm cold, Kai!"

Kai at once knew that he had to keep her warm. Crawling over to her, he hugged her.

"It's okay," he told her, "I'm here. I'll always be here."

It didn't matter what happened to him, as long as his sister survived. Their best bet was for their parents to realize they were out too long, and that a search party would be sent out to search for them. He hugged her as tightly as he could, forgetting all about the mirror shard in his pocket, not realizing that the more he hugged her, the more he was pushing the sharp shard into his chest, where it dug into his flesh, and soon found home in his heart.

"Always...be here..."

Kai lost consciousness after that.

* * *

Sure enough, a search party was sent out to look for them. It didn't take too long to find them.

"There they are!" one of them shouted, holding up a lantern.

They saw two motionless bodies laying by the lake.

* * *

Gerda woke up.

"Kai!" She shouted, sitting up.

"Easy, Gerda," Her grandmother said to her, holding her by the shoulders.

"Where's Kai?" She asked.

Her grandmother didn't answer.

"WHERE IS HE?" Gerda asked again panicking, fearing the worse.

"He's alive," Her Grandmother answered, "But he was in worse shape than you."

"But he'll be okay. Right, Grandmama?"

Again, her grandmother didn't answer.

"Grandmama-?"

She noticed what looked like a tear emerging from her eye.

"I'm going to look for him!"

Gerda got out of bed.

"Gerda, wait!"

Her grandmother tried to stop her, but Gerda ran out of the room.

"Kai? Kai, where are you?"

She looked around. She had no idea where he was. He wasn't in their room, so where could he be? He must in their parents room.

"Kai!"

She ran to that room.

"Kai, are you here-?"

She saw him there, tucked under the sheets of their parents bed. He looked asleep. Kai was surrounded by their parents and a doctor. When Gerda came in, her parents stood up to look at her.

"Gerda? Gerda, you shouldn't be here." Said her mother.

Gerda's parents ushered her out of the room.

"No! I need to see him! Kai? KAI!"

Kai however did not wake up. Gerda's parents closed the door.

"The doctor's doing everything he can," Gerda's father told her.

"But he be okay. Won't he?"

"We can only hope. And pray."

* * *

Gerda didn't know how long Kai remained unconscious, but it felt like forever. Every day, the doctor came in to check up on him, while a priest said prayers. Gerda sat outside, waiting for her brother to wake up. One day, while with her parents, the door opened. It was the doctor.

"Good news!" he said, smiling, "Kai's made a full recovery!"

Kai appeared from behind the doctor.

"KAI!"

Gerda ran to hug her brother.

"Oh Kai! I was so worried about you!"

"Get off of me."

Kai pushed his sister off of him. Gerda was taken aback by this reaction.

"I-I'm sorry, Kai," Gerda stammered, "I'm just happy that you're okay!"

"I am. No thanks to you."

"KAI!" His mother shouted.

His family all gave shocked looks at him. Kai had never been this cruel to his little sister.

"I'm going to my room."

"Kai. Kai wait!"

Gerda placed her hand on Kai's shoulder, but he just shrugged her off. Kai's family stared after him as he walked to his room.

"K-Kai..."

* * *

After a few days, the doctor said Kai was now healthy enough to go outside. Kai joined his friends as usual.

"Hey Kai!" One of them said, "Looks like your shadow's back!"

Kai looked over to see Gerda.

"So?"

Gerda stopped in her tracks. Kai had always protested to her in public in the past, but he had never acted as if he didn't care before! Even his friends were shocked at what he said.

Kai played with his friends, while Gerda as usual played on the fringes.

"I'll catch up," He told his friends as the sun started to set.

He walked up towards her his sister was. For a moment, Gerda thought he was going to play with her again as he did before. However, her heart dropped as Kai remained several feet away from her. He was clutching snow in his hands as if he was admiring it, before starting work on a snowman. Gerda decided to go to him.

"Do you need any help with that?"

"I'm fine," Kai replied.

Having enough of this new Kai trying to have nothing to do with her, Gerda walked towards him.

"Here, let me help-"

"I SAID NO!"

Kai pushed her aside. Falling to the ground, her eyes full of tears, Gerda looked at her brother. His eyes had no trace of emotion in them.

"I'm going home."

And he walked away.

"Kai? KAI?"

Kai continued to walk.

"Brother can you hear me?" Gerda sang, "Not sure what I'm suppose to say. I'm told be patient, and I'm trying to, but it's almost as if you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why?"

Kai was almost gone from view. Gerda tried to hold her tears back.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Kai stopped.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

Kai turned to look at her.

"Go away, Gerda,"

And he disappeared from view.

"Kay, good-Bye."

Gerda fell to her knees, as she released her tears, as the snow obscured everything.


	3. Kai Captured

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the next chapter in Frozen: What Could Have Happened! Before we begin let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor does so, and out pops an envelope)

Commentator: Right then! Our review from last chapter comes from Erinmilne:

My gosh. Well written, well worded, well integrated (the songs, I mean). I love how you've connected it to both the original story and the concepts! Great job!

Yes it makes me wonder why Disney couldn't make a Snow Queen film that at least was LOOSELY based rather than inspired. Seriously, from the early concepts I've learnt about it's like they weren't even TRYING to make a film based on the actual book!

Professor: Actually they apparently did have a script that was closer to the original, indeed, Disney has been trying to make a Snow Queen film since even before Snow White, but they couldn't make the original story work in film.

Commentator: Yeah because it's not like anyone was EVER able to make a Snow Queen film over the years!

(As he spoke, images of numerous Snow Queen adaptations appear.)

Professor: Yyyyes but how many of those were actual critical AND commercial successes?

Commentator: Well apparently a number of them were well received or award worthy, heck even one was sequel worthy and another a box office success.

Professor: Yes, but was it Disney box office success?

Commentator: Huh. Well you got me there! I guess my main concern about adapting this for a family film is featuring a scene where a child is stabbed in the heart. So here's the next chapter!

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER...

Snowflakes filled the air. Within the flakes flew the snow bees, flying to different towns and villages. To those they visited, certain people were singing:

"This new vase is too ugly," Sang one.

"This piglet is too thin," Sang another.

"This carving's carved all wrongly!"

"It should be made a sin!"

Some were even singing together and dancing in their square:

"It seems although we can't quite

put our finger on it,

but everywhere we look now,

all we can see is OW!"

"OW!"

"OW!"

"OW!"

OW!"

The singers clutched their eyes as something flew in them. When it seemed the something was gone, they blinked their eyes a few times.

"Hey! Everything looks much better now!"

"Yeah!"

"You're right!"

"I agree!"

"Yeah!"

Unbeknownst to them, snow bees had flown into their eyes, taking out the mirror shards that were stuck in them. It was not just people they were checking had mirror shards, but objects as well.

* * *

"Oh!" Sang a young man indoors "Why are people happy? Living in this desolate wasteland we call home - HEY!"

A hole had appeared in the window.

"Oh now I see it!"

* * *

"Oh!" Sang a woman brushing her hair as she looked into her mirror, "Why am I so ugly? When others are blessed with beauty I look like a gnome AH!"

She dodged the falling mirror, distracted by the window as snow bees carried away mirror fragments.

"I'm - I'm beautiful?"

* * *

A man was reading a book.

"No matter how far I read this thing, it doesn't change my mind that it's a bunch of rot!"

A couple of snow bees popped out the spectacle glass, flying away with them.

"Finally a good part!"

* * *

In another village, the chief elder's son was being presented with potential brides:

"Oh will I find my one true love? Among these ugly broads that are the best we've got-AH!"

The man clutched his eye before setting his eyes on the next candidate. He instantly fell in love.

"Will you marry me?" He asked as he knelt. The girl felt flattered being chosen by the not so easily pleased elder's son, among all the jealous candidates who wondered what she had that they didn't.

* * *

The snow bees flew away with the mirror shards that they had collected. One snow bee, nicknamed Feisty, came across one village where the bell was ringing, signally the end of school. The children that cheerfully ran out of the building included a gang of girls encircling Gerda.

"So what do you want to do? Gerda?"

Gerda saw her brother Kai walking off into the snowy landscape.

"I'll catch up with you later," She told her friends. One of them sighed.

"Oh Gerda," She said.

"What?" Asked another.

"She's going after her brother again. I don't know why you bother with him, Gerda. I mean, I know he's your brother and all, but he's a jerk!"

"Elie!" One of the other girls whispered.

"Well he is!" she retorted.

"I know what my brother is," Gerda replied.

And sadly, she also remembered who he used to be.

Feisty listened to the conversation. From what the human girls were saying, this brother could potentially be affected by the mirror, as those with mirror shards stuck in their eyes tended to be rather hostile towards other people. Seeing where the boy was heading, she flew after him.

* * *

Standing on top of the hill, Kai looked up at the snow drifting down. Snow was one of the few things that he took any pleasure in anymore. Holding out his hands, Kai let the snowflakes land in them.

"Ow!"

Something had flown into his right eye. He tried to get it out, but the snow bee was too quick. It searched for any trace of the mirror shard. After concluding it wasn't here, Feisty flew off and into the other eye.

"OW!"

As Feisty searched, she couldn't find anything. Perhaps this boy wasn't affected by the mirror. Maybe he was just naturally a jerk.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Snow Boy?"

Kai looked around. A gang of boys, boys who were once his friends, walked up to him.

"Whatcha doin, freak?" One of them jeered, "Admiring snowflakes again, are we?"

"I bet he wants to marry them," Another suggested, "Is that what you want to do, Kai? Marry the snow?"

They all made kissing noises. If Kai was angered by this teasing, he clearly didn't show it.

"Are you done?" He asked, walking away.

"Hey, we didn't give you permission to leave!"

The boys surrounded him. Kai sighed.

"Must we do this every winter? I mean don't you guys have better things to do?"

"What's the matter, Kai?" The leading boy, named Thomas, asked angrily, "What are we not good enough for you, anymore? Us lowly mortals?"

Kai looked straight at him.

"No," He said, "You're not."

Thomas reddened.

"Why you-"

And he pushed him. Kai went tumbling down the hill, getting encased in snow.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Feisty cried, having not had enough time to fly away and now trapped between the eye and the snow.

"Ah!" Thomas cried.

"Thomas!" Said another boy, "What have you done?"

The snow ball that Kai was trapped in rolled onto the lake. Moments later, the ice cracked and the ball fell in. The boys were terrified at what they had done.

"Come on, let's go!" One of them said, and they ran off.

Gerda, who had been following her brother, saw what happened.

"Kai! Kai no!"

She ran to the broken part of the lake. Her brother crawled out of the lake, shivering.

"Kai, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He shivered.

"We've gotta get you back to the village!"

Holding up her brother, she hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm."

Kai considered this, realising that it made logical sense.

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Honestly, I can't believe what those boys did!" Complained Kai and Gerda's grandmother as she undressed Kai near the fireplace, "Especially after what happened four years ago! I swear, once your parents speaks to their parents they're going to put in them the fear of-"

"Ow!"

"Kai, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," He said, covering his left eye, "I think there was something lodged in my eye."

"Well let me see."

"Grandmama I'm fine."

Feisty had flown out of Kai's eye, having taken refuge under his eyelid.

"Well whatever it is it's gone now."

"I said I was fine, you old hag!"

Feisty glanced back then looked again. She saw what was probably invisible to a human eye but not to a snow bee's: a spec of glass sticking out of the boy's chest. The bee recognised it instantly. It was a mirror fragment!

"I know, I was just checking."

It was probably not the best time to try to get it out. Feisty would have to wait.

After being given warm clothes and a hot cup of and covered by a blanket, Kai sat next to the fire until he was warm enough.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kai," Gerda told him.

Kai ignored her, continuing to sip his drink.

"Well Kai? Aren't you going to thank her?"

"For what?" Kai asked, not understanding what it was he was supposed to thank for.

"For helping you! It could have been alot worse if Gerda hadn't helped you get back and helped you stay warm."

Kai considered this.

"That is true. Thank you, Gerda."

Gerda smiled. It had been a long time since she had gotten a 'thank you'.

"Hey that's what's family's for-"

Then Kai walked away as if she wasn't there.

"Kai? KAI?"

She stared after her brother, as she often did.

"Why is it whenever I think I'm reaching him, it turns out he's as far away as ever?"

It was always uncomfortable, being in the same room as the New Kai, which she referred to him mentally in her head. He wasn't exactly cruel, unless you tried to talk to him or engage in any activity with him. Kai just ignored her, which in many ways was alot worse. She remembered how days after the accident she had woken up screaming, but turned to look at Kai still soundly asleep, not willing to comfort her as he used to. He hates me, she decided, he hates me because he blames me for what happened to him. If I hadn't been on the lake he wouldn't have tried to save me and almost died because of it. That was the only possible reason she could think of for his coldness.

"He's thirteen, dear." Her grandmother told her, "Boys are not as particularly open with their emotions as girls are, especially in their teenage years."

"But it's not just me, Grandmama, he's rotten to everyone!"

And this was true. Although blaming her for the accident was the only reason she could think of for his attitude towards Gerda, it didn't explain it towards other people. He was quite dismissive of their mother's attempt at affection, and nowadays rather than just protesting against kisses deliberately dodges them. With their father he tries to avoid engaging in any activity, and had once openly dismissed his job of a "smelly, dirt-covered peasant". He was particularly cruel towards their grandmother most of all, often insulting her like calling her 'Old Bat' or 'senile hag', and had once destroyed her precious rose box. Even outside the family, Kai eventually stopped hanging out with his friends, and didn't engage in conversation with anyone unless forced to, and even then his responses were either emotionless or dismissive. Most of the time he was often staring out the window or looking in the mirror. The only activity he continued to carry on from the old Kai was doing puzzles. Gerda had at times tried to help him with them, but he preferred to do them alone. The only time in the year when he seemed to come alive was during winter when it snowed. The new Kai loved snow and ice, loved gazing at it, even snowflakes, inspecting them with his magnifying glass. Whenever it snowed, he would go out, but always alone.

"You know, Gerda, Princess Anna thought similar things too, about the way she was treated by her elder sibling, Elsa."

"Oh Grandmama, that's just a story!"

"Even stories have lessons to teach. Remember how every day, Anna would try to get her sister to join her, always being told to go away. She thought she was being cruel, not realizing in fact that the reason her sister was being so distant was that she was trying to protect Anna from her ice powers, because she still loved her very much."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Kai doesn't have destructive ice powers!"

"So was Anna!" Gerda's grandmother laughed, "So imagined the shock she felt when she discovered her sister's secret! But in all seriousness, child," She placed her hand on Gerda's shoulder, "It is important to remember that just because someone doesn't express emotion, it doesn't mean that they don't care. What matters is that we never give up on the people we love."

Gerda considered what her grandmother had just said.

"The people we love..."

* * *

That night, when Gerda and Kai were fast asleep, Feisty set to work. Flying down Kai's shirt, she attempted to pull out the mirror shard. However, no matter how much she tried, or different positions she was in, she could not get the mirror fragment to budge.

"Phew!"

Feisty wiped off the sweat from her brow as she leaned on the mirror fragment. It looked like she was going to need some help. Unloosening the locks on the window, Feisty opened it, and flew out to find other bees. Eventually she found some.

"Bzzbzzzz!" She said to them, "Bz bzzzz bz bzzzbzzz! bz bzzzzz bzz zzz, bzzzzz bz bzzz bzz'z bzzzzz!"

"Bzzzzzz?" The other bees inquired.

"Bzzzz!" Feisty nodded.

They flew over to the house, trying to pull out the fragment. When that didn't work, they flew out to gather more bees, and more, but no matter how many of them there were, no matter how hard they tried, they could not pull out the shard. Kai started to stir, and opened his eyes.

"Bzzbzzzz!" One of the bees shouted. They all headed for the open window.

"Why is the window open?" Kai asked sleepily.

Kai went to close it, too tired to notice what looked like snow flakes flying out of the window. By the time he closed the window, only one didn't manage to escape. Kai looked down at what he thought to be a snowflake. Feisty attempted to play snowflake. However that was probably not the best move, as Kai picked her up with a pair of tweezers, and placed her in a jar. Kai admired the snow flake, worried that it would have melted in his hand. He brought up his magnifying glass so he could better admire the snowflake. However, he was shocked at what it actually was. Through the magnifier, he saw what looked like a white insect made of ice, possibly a bee.

"What- are you?"

Feisty, looking straight at Kai, kept circling her fists, as if saying "Put'm up! Put'm up!"

"Such a perfect creature."

Feisty stopped, before the shade of colour on her face changed and now she changed gesture as if saying "Aw shucks!"

"Kai?"

Alarmed, Kai hid the jar and protesting bee under his pillow.

"What are you doing?" Gerda asked him sleepily.

"None of your business," He told her, going back to sleep. Gerda stared at her brother.

"Okay, I was only asking."

And she went back to sleep too.

* * *

"We must alert the Queen!" One of the Snow Bees said in their language, "That we have found another fragment!"

And they flew, eventually coming to the northern mountain, the home of the Snow Queen's palace.

Inside, the Snow Queen was looking fed up, sitting on her icy throne, her head to one side. Her servant, Olaf, stood at her side, looking up sympathetically.

"You know, it makes me sad seeing you look like this, Mistress."

Olaf suddenly brightened.

"I know! You can sing for us! I know how much you used to love to sing and dance!"

But the queen turned her face the other way. Olaf had another idea.

"Or you can build another castle!"

He grabbed her by the hand, and tried to pull her along. "I know a good spot on the mountain where you can start-"

The queen pulled her hand away.

"You know what it is that will make me happy," She told him, "So why aren't you continuing with it?"

"Er, yes," Olaf said guiltily, looking over where the mirror frame was laying on the floor, with the found pieces on top. "Well, it's just that there are so many pieces and they're so tiny that's it's been - well - difficult putting it together."

She looked straight at the snow man.

"So how much progress have you made?"

Olaf had a guilty look.

"I do know one thing! We almost have all the pieces. I think we're missing -"

He made a whole with his fingers,

"This much."

"And what good is knowing how much is left when you can't even put the others together?"

At that point the snow bees entered the palace, and hovered in front of the Snow Queen.

"What is it, my bees?" She asked, "Any further news?"

"Bzzz Bzbzzbz!" One of the bees greeted, "Bz bzzz bzzzz bz bzzzbzzz! Bz Bzz Bzz! Bzz bz'z bzzzz bz bzz bzzzz bz bz bzzzz bzz!"

"What? You have found another fragment?"

"Bzz!" The bee nodded.

"A large piece?"

"Bzz!"

"Stuck in the heart of a young boy?"

"Bzz!"

The queen had a rare look of excitement on her face.

"This could be it. This could be the final piece I need to fix the mirror."

"But its stuck in someone's heart? Ouch!"

Olaf clutched where a heart would be situated in his body.

"That has to hurt!"

"That is irrelevant. But it seems I need to send something - bigger - to get me the fragment."

"Bzzz bzzzzbzzz!" Another bee added, "Bzz bzzz bzzz! Bz bzzz bzz bz bzz bzz bz bzz bzzzz bzzzz bzz bzz bzz!"

"What?" Olaf gasped, sounding alarmed, "One of the bees is trapped in the boy's house?"

"That is of no concern," The queen raised her hand, "The loss of one snow bee is insignificant."

The snow bees clearly felt differently.

"Bzz-bzz bzz bzzzbzzz-!" One stammered. the snow queen glared at them.

"Not another word, or I'll turn you back into the nothingness you were."

The bees stared at her.

"Bzzzzzz," they submitted.

The Snow Queen waved her hand over the floor. A small blizzard appeared, and out of the blizzard emerged snow men- actual figures looking like men made of snow carrying icy nets.

"Lead these snow men to where the last fragment is," she ordered the snow bees. She turned to look at the newly made snow men.

"Capture this boy with the mirror shard in his heart, and bring him to me."

The snow men rode out on their horses from the palace, being guided by the snow bees. The broken mirror seemed to sparkle.

* * *

Kai woke up in the middle of the night. He suddenly had the desire to go outside on his sled. As he got out of bed and out of the room, he woke up his sister.

"Kai?"

He shut the door.

Gerda followed him in the shed.

"Kai, what are you doing?"

"I'm going sledding," Was his reply, dragging the sled by the rope.

"In the middle of the night?" This was odd behaviour even for the new Kai, "Why?"

"It's none of your business."

And he walked out with a lantern.

* * *

He made some distance from the village towards where the river was.

"KAI! Kai, Wait up!"

Kai turned around. Gerda was running after him.

"Go away, Gerda!" He shouted.

"Not a chance!" She said, walking up to him. Kai sighed.

"Gerda, what will it take for you to leave me alone?"

As if in answer, Gerda offered him a carrot, like the ones they used to make snow men together. Kai took the gift, not understanding what it meant.

"I just want you to know, Kai," She told him, "That I'm not giving up on you. I'm never giving up on you, no matter how many times you try to push me away, no matter how much you hate me, that I'll always-"

"Hate you?" Kai was puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

Gerda was taken aback by his question.

"For being responsible for you almost dying from being in the lake. Isn't that why you've been so cold towards me since then?"

"The lake? Wait, you mean the accident, when we were kids?"

Kai actually laughed.

"Is that why you think I want nothing to do with you?"

"Well, yeah. Why else then?"

Kai looked straight at her.

"Because you mean nothing to me. You, Grandmama, our parents, the other kids, the other adults, you're all rotten to me now. The entire village is rotten in my eyes now, the only thing left that is pure and good in this world, is ice and snow."

Gerda couldn't believe what she was hearing. She almost wished he was angry at her! It was much better than feeling nothing towards her at all. She stared into those eyes, those cold, emotionless eyes that had no trace of affection in them. Kai turned away, his sled trailing behind her.

"KAI!"

Kai turned around. Gerda was holding back her tears the best she could.

"I - I love you, Kai! I'll always love you! I'll never stop loving you!"

Kai walked towards her. He smiled.

"Oh Gerda," He said, "Who could possibly love a skinny, ugly little wild boy child like you?"

This was perhaps the worst thing anyone could possibly say to Gerda, even worse coming out of her brother! Kai turned away, and continued walking with the sled, and disappeared.

Gerda fell to the ground, still reeling from the shock. She then burst into tears like she was seven again, her cries howling as loud as the wind.

* * *

Kai was now nearing the river. He didn't know why he was out so late, only that he felt like it. Getting his sled prepared, he saw snow flakes appearing, hovering around him. At least he thought they were snow flakes.

"Are you-"

A number of figures emerged. At first, Kai thought they were covered in snow, until he realised that they were actually made of snow, including their horses! Kai stared at them. One of the snow men raised their nets. It took Kai a moment to realise what they were about to do. He tried to run for it, but he wasn't quick enough before the net fell on top of him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He protested, "Let me out! LET ME OUT!"

"Hiya!"

The leading snow man whipped his horse, and they turned around, one of them accidentally knocking the sled into the river, where it crashed through the ice.

Gerda was running after where Kai would be.

"Kai? KAI?"

She stopped to see Kai being captured.

"GERDA! GERDA HELP ME!"

"Hey!" Gerda started running after the captors, "Leave my brother alone!"

The snow men turned to look at her. She was startled by their hollow eyes, by the fact that they were made of snow. They continued to ride away as Gerda stood there, before going after them.

"GERDA!" Kai was screaming, "GERDA!"

Gerda kept running but the captors were too fast for her.

"Kai! KAI! Kai..."

And soon they were gone. Gerda fell to her knees in the snow.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

* * *

"Kai!" The search party from the village were shouting, "Kai, where are you?"

They eventually came to the river, where they saw something in. They pull out the sled. One of them turned to Kai's father.

"I'm sorry, Christian."

Kai's father looked at the sled. He fell to his knees, cradling it. The search party made the only logical conclusion.

That Kai had fallen into the river and drowned.


	4. For The First Time In Forever

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the next chapter in 'Frozen: What Could Have Happened'! Before we begin let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor does so, and out pops an envelope)

Commentator: Right then! Our review comes from Erinmilne:

Gosh, the feels in this chapter are astounding. Gerda must especially be heartbroken. And what does Elsa - the Snow Queen, I mean - want with the mirror? I can't wait to find out. I also liked how you included Olaf (gotta love him!) and that song (is there a tune to it?).

Ah yes well Anonymius didn't actually enjoy coming up with that song, considering that he had to make it from scratch rather than using any template. But if we were to give it a tune I would say it would start off sounding like 'A Rumour in St Petersburg' from 'Anastasia' for the first couple of stanzas before turning into 'something there' from 'Beauty and the Beast'. So here's the next chapter, 'For The First Time In Forever'!

* * *

The village was trailing into the church. Everyone was gathered. It wasn't just his family, but the whole community, who were in mourning. Of course, for most of the village the real Kai had died long ago, and it was that Kai who they were paying their respects for. The fact that there was no body actually made it worse, that they had nothing to say goodbye to or give a sendoff apart from the sled. The priest came to the pulpit.

"Fellow villagers," He opened up with, "we are gathered here today to commemorate the memory of a dear young member of our community, taken before his time."

Kai's parents and grandmother were beside themselves. Even the boys who bullied him were doing their best to hold back their tears.

"Let us remember a boy who was kind and thoughtful and generous and protective and-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Gerda had spoken up.

"Gerda, please."

Her mother in tears was trying to calm her down.

"No! Why won't anyone listen to me? Kai didn't drown in the river! He was captured!"

The congregation went silent. They were muttering to each other.

"Captured? By who?" Asked the priest.

"By snow men!"

The congregation went silent again. Then they roared with laughter.

"Gerda, will you please be quiet?" Her father asked hoarsely.

"I saw it!" Gerda said again, "Kai was captured by snow men!"

"Snowmen?" One of the villagers jeered, "You mean ones with twigs for arms?"

"And raisins for buttons?"

"And carrots for noses?"

"Well I don't know how far they could have gone without any legs!"

The congregation roared even harder.

"No!" Gerda said hotly, "These weren't ACTUAL snowmen, they looked like men, only they were made of snow, and they had horses made of ice as well-"

Gerda trying to correct herself did not in any way make her story ever more plausible as they continued to laugh. Her parents looked humiliated. Gerda's grandmother had a thoughtful look. The laughter died down when Aland the chief elder, whose house Kai and Gerda had once bombarded with snow balls, stood up. He walked to the front with his walking stick in toe.

"Shame on you," He told them, "You should all be ashamed."

He placed his hand on Gerda's shoulder.

"This traumatized child is clearly having difficulty coming to terms with her brother's death, so this fantasy she has created to cope with it is no laughing matter."

"I'm not fantasizing anything!" Gerda took her shoulder away, "I saw it!"

The chief elder gave her a patronizing look that said 'I understand, but I really don't'.

"Forgive me, if we find your story hard to swallow. Think about it rationally. How could snow move like men?"

"The Snow Queen."

Everyone looked at Gerda's grandmother.

"The Snow Queen has the power to make living beings out of snow and ice."

Aland chuckled.

"It seems in your advanced age, my dead madam, that you have confused reality with fantasy. The Snow Queen is just a fairy tale."

"She is no fairy tale!" Gerda's grandmother said angrily. Gerda had never seen her grandmother look so insulted, "Elsa the Snow Queen is as real as you and me! I saw what she could do with my own eyes!"

Aland addressed the rest of the village.

"What say the rest of you? Shall we abandon reason and logic, and start believing in magic and the supernatural on the words of a grieving girl and a senile old woman?"

"What do you think caused the northern lands to freeze overnight during summer!" Gerda's grandmother shouted, "Go to the other villages! There are still those alive who saw Elsa's powers at first hand! You saw it too, Aland!"

"I don't know what I saw," Aland shook his head, raising his hand, "Anyway, what is more logical? That a natural change in global temperature caused the north to be covered in permafrost, or a witch with the power to control ice and snow MAGICALLY froze the entire north?"

Aland bent down again to look at Gerda.

"I know this must be hard for you to do, but you must accept facts. Your brother is gone, and he is never coming back."

"No, he isn't! You never even found a body! You're just assuming he's dead because you found his sled in the river!"

"What other rational explanation is there for his disappearance? There weren't even foot prints where his sled was found, no sign of a struggle. How can you explain that, using logic?"

Gerda turned to her parents.

"You believe me? Don't you?" She asked desperately, "Don't you?"

Her parents look at each other. Gerda's mother walked towards her.

"Gerda," She said softly, "I know this is hard, but-"

"No!" Gerda shouted, "NO!"

And she ran out of the church.

"Gerda, wait!"

Gerda's mother raised her hand. Gerda's grandmother placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go after her."

And she walked after Gerda.

"Let us all grieve in our own way," Announced Aland, and everyone sat back down.

* * *

Tears flew passed Gerda as she ran. Idiots, she thought. Morons! They're treating Kai as if he's dead even though he's not! Gerda ran into her house. She sat down on her bed. Maybe she shouldn't have said that they were snow men, she thought. Then again she thought about what the chief elder said, about there being not even footprints at all! Gerda also thought about what her grandmother said. Was the Snow Queen really behind her brother's capture? If so, then why did she want him? She looked over at the empty bed that was Kai's. That is Kai's. She thought of all those times in the past where he comforted her, sang to her, protected her, all those times they played together, even putting puzzles back together. Gerda knew her brother was alive. So why was she mourning him? It was probably because the real Kai had died long ago, in the lake. The Kai who she had been sharing her room with for the past four years was not her brother. It was like his body without his soul, or that a demon had possessed him. And now, with him gone, staring at an empty bed that wasn't slept in, Gerda was reminded that in many ways Kai was dead, and has been for years. No. She refused to believe that. She knew that her brother was still in there somewhere. She thought about the last time she saw him, the look of terror and desperation on her face, the New Kai ACTUALLY asking her for help.

 _"GERDA! GERDA HELP ME!"_

"I'm not crazy," Gerda sniffed, "I'm not!"

And she knocked Kai's pillow away. She saw a jar fall off and roll on the floor. Gerda saw a snowflake inside. She picked it up. Gerda thought about how much the New Kai loved snowflakes.

Wait a minute. Why was this snowflake hovering?

Gerda took Kai's magnifying glass to take a better look. She gasped at what she saw.

"What - are you? Are you some kind of - snow bee?"

The snow bee was clearly agitated, probably from being trapped in this jar all this time. Gerda took a closer look, to make sure it really was made of snow! And if this snow creature existed-

"It means I'm not crazy!" She said cheerfully. Which means Kai really was taken by the Snow Queen! This was fantastic! She can take the jar to the rest of the village and prove that snow creatures exist and -

Gerda thought about what would happened if she tried to do that.

* * *

"Mama! Papa, look!"

She held up the jar to the procession.

"I've got a snow bee! I told you I wasn't crazy!"

"Enough, Gerda."

"No, look! LOOK!"

Her parents looked.

"Gerda, this is just a snowflake."

"No, it's not! Look, just take this magnifying glass, and you'll see-"

"I SAID ENOUGH, GERDA!"

Gerda was knocked away, the jar smashing on the ground, the snow bee escaping, the only proof Gerda had of the existence of snow creatures existing literally flying away.

"No! NO!"

* * *

Gerda came back to reality.

"Oh who am I kidding? They probably won't believe me, will they, even if I show you?"

The snow bee shook its head.

"Wait a minute! You can understand me?"

The snow bee had a guilty look showing that it should not have done that.

"Has the Snow Queen taken my brother? Do you know why?"

The Snow Bee didn't answer.

"Will you take me to the Snow Queen?"

The snow bee shook its head again, rather vehemently this time.

"If you take me to the Snow Queen, I'll let you out."

The snow bee thought about this. It nodded its head.

"You promise?"

The bee crossed where a heart would be. Gerda smiled.

"Alright then."

* * *

Gerda's grandmother found her granddaughter in the shed.

"Gerda, what are you doing?"

Gerda was gathering supplies.

"I'm going after my brother. Since everyone else has given up on him it's up to me to bring him home."

"Gerda, no!"

Gerda's grandmother ran to her, placing her hands on her shoulders

"I've already lost one grandchild, I can't lose you too!"

"KAI ISN'T DEAD!"

"I know."

Gerda stared at her grandmother.

"You believe me, don't you Grandmama?"

"Yes, I believe you. I would go out there myself, but I'm too old and frail. And you're too young. There's nothing we can do."

Gerda couldn't believe what her grandmother was saying.

"Nothing we can do?"

She knocked her hands away.

"So you know he's alive, and we're supposed to just abandon him?"

"Gerda-"

A tear emerged in her grandmother's eye.

"I know this is a hard fact for a young girl to accept, but sometimes in the harsh world, you have to cut your losses. No matter how much a loved one is lost, we cannot save him or her if it means losing more loved ones."

Gerda shook her fist.

"No. I won't believe that. I can't believe that! I won't abandon my brother like Princess Anna abandoned her sister!"

Gerda's grandmother stared at her.

"You think she - abandoned her?"

"Anna could have gone after her! She could have brought her back from the northern mountain, repaired their relationship, ended the winter! Instead she left her there in the cold, and maybe if she hadn't, there wouldn't even be an eternal winter, and Kai wouldn't have been taken!"

Gerda had tears in her eyes. Gerda's grandmother turned away.

"Perhaps you are right. Maybe if Anna had gone after Elsa, then she could have saved her, and Arendelle wouldn't have remained frozen."

She turned to look at Gerda.

"Oh Gerda. I just don't want to lose you too."

"You won't. I'll bring him back, and make things right."

Gerda's grandmother smiled.

"Anna couldn't save her sister."

She bent down again, and placed her hands on Gerda's shoulders.

"But maybe you can save your brother."

She checked her bag, to see if she had everything she needed for the journey.

"Now go," She said after making sure, "before my senility wears off!"

* * *

Emerging from the shed, Gerda turned around and hugged her grandmother before setting off. She thought about the last words of advice she had given her.

"You'll find what you're looking for if you keep going north. You may find allies or those who want to help you along the way. Watch out for such people. Beware of bandits. They prowl the north like a pack of wolves. You might also want to watch out for actual wolves as well. And above all child protect your heart! For if the Snow Queen strikes you there, then you'll turn into a block of ice, and no power from Earth can save you."

* * *

As Gerda walked through the wilderness, fear gripped her:

Oh What on Earth am I doing?

what on Earth was I thinking?

At first I was determined

but now I feel like sinking

I'm just a little girl in the open world

away from those I know

Gerda stopped in her tracks. Suddenly she started to smile.

but suddenly the fear is melting away

Just like the ice and snow

And so fear gave way to excitement. Gerda started running through the countryside.

The birds are singing songs over there

so many types of flowers everywhere

who knew there was a cherry orchard here?

For so long I've been stuck at home,

starring so long at the sky dome

finally adventure waits this year!

They'll be a ton of different people

it'll be totally strange

wow am I so ready for this change!

Cos for the first time in forever,

there's adventure, there'll be fun

for the first time in forever

I'll be walking in the sun

don't know if I'm latent or gassy, but I'm somewhere in the zone!

cos for the first time in forever

I go in the unknown

A number of sparrows and a raven perched themselves on the trees above Gerda.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs sparrows."

Gerda passed them.

"You too, Mr Raven!"

Gerda picked up a twig.

Imagine me with sword in hand

fighting off foes across the land

Bandits and witches all over the place

She sang as she swung.

and then I'll see him standing there

a handsome prince both tall and fair

I want to stuff something sweet in my face

Gerda put a couple of branches on her head.

and we'll meet a talking reindeer

which is totally bizarre

nothing like the life I've led so far

Gerda was swinging from a tree

for the first time in forever

there'll be magic, there'll be light

She climbed it up

For the first time in forever

know it's gonna be all right

Gerda jumped down.

And I know it's totally crazy

She jumped on another hill.

To go off to save Kai

But for the first time in forever

I swear I will not cry.

Gerda became sombre at the thoughts of Kai. She imagined his face in a nearby puddle.

Oh brother dear

Where could you be?

Why have you been taken away from me?

She grabbed some snow.

So cold, so cruel,

just like the snow!

where is your warmth and kindness I don't know

drops of water fell into the puddle, Kai's face disappearing. Gerda wiped her face.

But it's gonna be okay

* * *

"Let me out of this net!" Kai protested

* * *

I know what I must do

* * *

I have someway to be!

* * *

Hold on Kai I'm coming after you!

Gerda ran across the landscape

* * *

Save me!

Kai cried as he was being carried by the snow men.

* * *

For the first time in forever

* * *

Please let me go

* * *

I see the future's looking bright

* * *

I'll do anything may you ask of me

* * *

A chance to save the one I love

* * *

Oh please

* * *

A chance to make things right

* * *

Oh please, please set me free, please let me go

* * *

I could lose him tomorrow

so it has to be today!

Gerda trekked up a hill.

Cos for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever.

Reaching the top, she spun on the spot.

Nothing's in my WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY - OH AH!

Gerda slipped on some ice, sending her sliding down the hill

WHOOOOOOOOAH!

She went up and into the river. Getting out, she walked away.

"Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold..."

* * *

A carriage was riding along a path in the wilderness. Inside were a couple of merchants, a younger man and an older man.

"So is this your first trip, son?"

The younger merchant nodded. The older one laughed.

"Well you picked a heck of a journey to be on! The north is a dangerous place to travel through. There are bandits afoot."

"HELP! OH SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

The younger merchant looked out of the carriage. On a hill up ahead, where a reindeer was grazing, he saw a woman wearing nothing but a night gown, tied to a pole.

"It's a girl! DRIVER, HOLD UP!"

The driver did so, pulling his carriage to a halt. The young merchant got out and ran to where the woman was.

"Wait, son!" The older man called after.

The younger merchant reached the damsel.

"You all right, miss?"

He untied her from the pole.

"Oh thank you so much!" The tearful woman threw herself around the merchant, "A bunch of bandits robbed me and left me out here to freeze!"

The man looked startled.

"It's okay, miss," He assured her, patting her on the back, "You're safe now. Here."

He took off his fur coat and wrapped it around her.

"You need this more than me."

"Thank you, Sir," the woman sniffed, "You're so kind."

"HAH!"

A bunch of men leaped from the bushes. They surrounded the merchants, their driver and guard. They were a looking nasty bunch, with broken teeth and broken faces.

"Get behind me, Mam," said the man, drawing his sword, "I'll protect you!"

The woman drew a dagger at the man's neck.

"If I was you," She told him threateningly, "I'd put down your weapon."

"Wait, what are you doing? AH!"

The woman held her dagger closer.

"PUT down your weapon NOW."

The merchant did so.

"The rest of you do the same, unless you want this man's blood on your hands."

The driver and the guard were about to drop their weapons.

"DO NO SUCH THING!" The older merchant ordered them, "The value of this boy's life is nothing compared to the goods we're carrying."

"WAIT, WHAT?" The younger merchant looked alarmed.

The reindeer suddenly attacked, kicking the driver and guard in the back with its hind legs, sending them to the ground. As they looked up, the bandits pointed their swords at them. Seeing that he no longer had any protection, the older merchant dropped his sword.

The leader of the group, an elderly woman with a stubby chin, emerged from the crowd.

"Valuing your cargo more than your associate. You are totally despicable."

She smiled.

"You're my kind of guy!"

* * *

The bandits had robbed them of everything, leaving them only with their undergarments, left shivering in the snow. They were laughing around the fire, admiring their latest booty.

"Why exactly do I always have to be the bait?" The young woman asked, taking off her wig, revealing her short, blond hair. She had removed the fur coat that the merchant gave her, and slipped back into her typical clothing, a skin tight fur catsuit with a hood attached. She also wore leather boots and a belt where she kept her dagger. The other bandits laughed.

"Well," Asked the leader, "Do you see any of us being able to pull the damsel in distress thing off? Besides it always brings in the greatest number of goods. And now for your cut."

The leader tossed a coin over to the woman.

"Hey, come on! I think I deserved a little more than that! I mean me and Bae (referring to the reindeer that was with her) did all the hard work!"

"As I have told you before, Hanna, the way our sharing works is based on seniority rule, so the longer you've been in our band, the greater your share! But don't worry, Hanna, the older you get the more your share increases."

"But- since we're all getting older, won't my share stay the same in proportion to yours?"

"Huh." The leader considered this, "That is an obvious flaw in the system. Oh well!"

The bandits laughed. They went over to the money bags and boxes, to count how much they had taken.

"Hey, what the-?"

They found them all empty

"I thought you would say that," Said Hanna, sitting on top of Bae with several large bags tied to him, "So I've decided to go my separate way and seek my fortune elsewhere."

"Come back here with our gold you-!"

But Hanna rode off.

"After her!"

A couple of the bandits went for the horses they had stolen from the carriage. However the horses rode off, their tethers having been cut.

"I'm just taking my share for today!" Hanna called after them, holding up her hand, "But here's your share!"

And she threw them a bunch of coins, one for each bandit. The leader picked one up.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BETRAYAL, HANNA!" She yelled, "NO ONE DOUBLE CROSSES THE ROBBER QUEEN! NO ONE!"

* * *

Having made some distance from the other bandits, the robber maiden celebrated her success.

"I've been meaning to get away from those guys for years." She told her reindeer.

She took out a bottle of wine from one of the bags.

"Plus I managed to get away with some of the goods as well!"

Hanna suddenly noticed below the people they had robbed earlier, still shivering. She didn't give them another thought, and decided to ride on. Bae, however, stopped in his tracks, and stared at Hanna.

"What?"

Bae sniffed, looking down at the shivering people below. His eyes remained fixed on Hanna. The robber maiden groaned.

"Oh fine."

The robbed men were surprised to see their furs dropped down to them. Hanna continued to ride on.

"I didn't need those furs anyway."


	5. Bandits

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the latest chapter of 'Frozen: What Could Have Happened'! Before we begin let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor does so, and out pops an envelope.)

Commentator: Right then! Our review comes from Erinmilne:

I like Hanna. A lot. Once she and Gerda meet up (it's inevitable), they're either going to be best friends right away or worst enemies and then best friends. Good job once more.  
P.S. I may be the only person reviewing, but that oughta change.  
P.P.S. Could I potentially get you to read my latest Frozen story...?

Well you'll find out in this chapter just how well Hanna and Gerda get along! Hey Prof! Is this really the only reviewer we get?

Professor: Well there is one other, but the reviews are about as constructive as anything from the Dangerous Box.

Commentator: Oh no, is it that troll reviewer from the first chapter who thinks he's the Comic Book Guy?

Professor: The very same.

Sammy: Hey, I like the trolls!

Commentator: Sam, this is a completely different breed of trolls from the ones you're familiar with.

 **As for your Frozen story, Erinmilne, I noticed that it was a sequel to another story you wrote, so I decided to read that one first. So far I'm on chapter 7, and I have found it to be an enjoyable read. I'll give you my review once I've read the whole thing, as well as for the sequel. Also I liked the little reference you made to a certain deleted song.**

Commentator: Hey, Anonymius! We had a deal! You disclaim, and I responded to your reviews!

 **Sorry Com. But if it came from you it would have made me look cold and distant.**

Commentator: This fic is all about people who are cold and distant! So it would have kept to a theme!

 **Well anyway, I don't recall actually promising that I would never get involved in the review responses.**

Commentator: IT WAS A SILENT AGREEMENT! Ahem, so here's the next chapter, 'Bandits'!

* * *

In the Snow Queen's palace, Kai was thrown to the floor.

"We have brought the person you required, your majesty,"

Kai got up.

"What is the big idea? Why have you brought me here? I demand you tell me w-hy..."

Kai saw the woman walking down the steps. At least he thought she was a woman. If she was then she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Tall with long flowing hair, her skin seemed to sparkle like ice. No, she couldn't be a woman. She must be an angel!

"Young mortal," The woman asked, her voice seemingly echoing, "Do you know who I am?"

Kai knew straight away who she was.

"Yes Ma'am. You're the Snow Queen."

The Snow Queen walked towards him.

"And does that frighten you? Knowing who I am, what I'm capable of?"

Kai actually thought about this.

"No," Was his reply.

The queen stopped where she was, taken aback by this answer.

"No?"

"No Ma'am. Ahem." Kai tried to make his voice sound deeper, "In fact, I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

The Snow Queen stared at him. She gave him a cold smile.

"You are sweet. I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here."

"The thought did cross my mind."

"You have something. Something that I dearly need."

"Whatever it is, my lady, I will give it."

"It's not that easy. What I need is stuck in your heart."

"My heart? I will gladly give you my heart."

The queen smiled.

"That would make this much easier."

Her icy fingernails on her right hands were growing. Her concentration was broken by the sound of rattling. She saw that Olaf had knocked something over. She sighed.

"Olaf, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a broom. You wouldn't happen to know where there's a broom closet here, do you?"

"A broom? Why do you need a broom?"

"Well Mistress if we're expecting company then it's best that we make the place look presentable and spotless!"

The Snow Queen sighed.

"Olaf, look around. What can you see the palace is made of?"

Olaf did as he was told.

"Ice."

"So would you have thought that if there was any dirt that it would be obvious there was any? And can you see any dirt?"

Olaf looked around again.

"Well...no," He admitted.

"So why would you need a broom if there is clearly nothing dirty here?"

"Well...It's the thought that counts. AH!"

He yelped at the sight of Kai.

"Mistress, you didn't tell me that the vistor's already arrived! Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Kai could not help but stare at the snowman.

"Er, hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Kai."

"Kai? Well that's a pretty name! Wait. Is that the right thing to say? Aside from the mistress I've never had any real contact with other humans before so I'm not too sure about greetings-"

"Olaf," Said the Snow Queen, "don't you have anything better to do? Like fixing the mirror?"

"Er, yes," Olaf mumbled, motioning towards the broken mirror, "Well, like I was telling your before, putting the mirror back together has been, well, difficult."

"But you have made progress, haven't you, Olaf?"

"-Well..." the snowman rolled his eyes.

"So let me get this straight. You have had four years, 48 months, 209 weeks, 1460 days, 35,040 hours, 2102400 minutes, 126,144000 seconds to put a simple mirror together, and you've been unable to join a single piece?"

"Nnnnnno, Mistress," Olaf admitted, "But look what I had manage to do!"

Bending down to the broken mirror, Olaf started rearranging the pieces.

"See!" He said, pointing at the word he had made, "It spells 'Frozen'! Isn't that clever? Isn't-"

The palace started to glow red.

"Isn't it-?"

The Snow Queen let out a scream that echoed throughout the entire hall, causing the most fragile ice like that of the chandelier to break.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Olaf kept apologizing, backing away.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME, OLAF?" The queen asked threateningly, advancing on the snowman, spikes sprouting everywhere, "THIS MIRROR IS MY ONLY CHANCE OF HAPPINESS AND YOU'VE JUST BEEN FOOLING AROUND?"

"Oh please, Mistress, have mercy on me!" Olaf begged as he fell to the floor, shuddering, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, please have pity on little old me!"

Looking down at the sobbing snowman, the queen furious features started to soften, and as her face became calm again, the red glow faded, the spikes disappearing.

"No. It's not your fault Olaf."

Olaf looked up.

"It's not?"

"No, it's not."

The Snow Queen slumped in her throne, rubbing her temple.

"I should have known better than to entrust this task to someone with snow for a brain."

"I have a brain?" Olaf asked.

"I can fix it."

The queen opened her eyes.

"What?"

She looked over at Kai.

"I can fix it. I'm good with puzzles, there hasn't been a jigsaw puzzle I haven't come across that I've been unable to put back together, no matter how many pieces there are!"

"It's a mirror, not a puzzle."

"Same concept. It's just something that needs to be put back together."

Kai was searching through the fragments.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for any straight edges. Any jigsaw expert knows that you start with the pieces with straight edges because those go on the outside, then you have an idea of what comes next."

Searching through the pieces, Kai was able to find pieces that, although not straight edged, at least were not jagged at the side. Grabbing a random two, the pieces' edges next to each other glowed as they became one piece. The Snow Queen and Olaf stared. That had never happened before. Kai then put the piece near the frame, where it seemed to click. The queen looked impressed.

"Very well, mortal, you may help Olaf fix the mirror. And as a reward once it is done you may return home."

"Really?" Kai asked.

The Snow Queen nodded.

"I am a woman of my word. As for you-" She now turned to the snow men had captured Kai and their horses, "You have done well."

She waved her hand. A small blizzard seemed to appear around them before the snow men and horses fell apart, their snow disappearing. Olaf gasped.

"WHY?" He asked, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"They served their purpose. In my kingdom everything that exists has a purpose, and when that thing loses its purpose then it loses its reason to exist. Now, start fixing the mirror."

And she left Olaf and Kai to it.

"Yes, Mistress."

Olaf bowed as she walked away.

"So let's start fixing the mirror!" Olaf said cheerfully to Kai, taking his hand and pulling him towards the mirror, "And while we do, you can tell me all about your home!"

* * *

The bandits were trekking through the snow, trying to track down Hanna and her reindeer.

"Once I find that treacherous girl," The leader was muttering, "I will make her pay!"

"Erm, Mam-"

"WHAT?"

The self proclaimed Robber Queen snarled at her right hand man.

"Um, me and the other guys were thinking, we know Hanna's betrayal was shocking and everything, but we still have most of the goods we acquired today so why don't we just let it go for now and-"

"Let it go? LET IT GO?"

The Robber Queen advanced on her cowering band.

"Let me make something very clear to you all. I do not tolerate treachery from anyone! Is that clear?"

The group nodded. Suddenly they heard talking.

"Huh? What's that?"

The bandits looked over a couple of hedges. Gerda was walking through the woods, talking to the jar in her hands.

"It's a girl!"

"Well spotted, genius."

"You know-"

The Robber Queen had a malicious grin on her face.

"Since we no longer have Hanna, we could use a new damsel in distress."

"But Mam, isn't she a little too young?"

"All the better. A helpless little girl would ensnare more fish."

The other bandits grinned.

"I like your style, Mam."

* * *

"You know," Gerda was saying to the snow bee,"I've never been this far out in the world before! I've never left my village in my whole life, but I've always dreamed of leaving and going on adventures in the outside world, and now that I'm out here-"

"Lost, little girl?"

The bandits surrounded Gerda. For a moment, she was startled, before realizing what they were.

"Er, no, I think I know my way-"

She tried to walk away, only to be blocked by the bandits.

"What's a little girl doing all on her own in the icy woods?"

Gerda's instincts told her not to tell these people about her mission. So she replied with the best reply she could think of.

"I'm afraid I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Oh, but we're not strange," Replied the Robber Queen, "And we're afraid that we can't leave a little girl all by her own."

"Er, no, that's quite all right-" Gerda replied, trying to escape again, with the bandits making a wall.

"Oh but we insist!"

The queen gave her a large, broken smile.

"You're best to come with old Granny here."

Gerda felt bold.

"I already have a grandmother. And she's much nicer than you!"

The queen's smile only widened.

"Well then, it's a good thing that everyone has two. COME ERE, YOU!"

Gerda screamed, dropping her jar as the Robber Queen grabbed her.

* * *

Hanna and Bae were journeying across the wilderness.

"So where do you think we should head, Bud? Down south, where it's warmer? Then again, banditry's probably harder there. Still, I think we should get back home one last time to say goodbye to the guys-"

They both heard screaming.

"Huh? What's that?"

Hanna and Bae moved towards where the commotion was. Over a bunch of bushes, they saw Gerda struggling against the bandits holding her.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"It looks like my old band have kidnapped a little girl! Eh. Not my problem."

Hanna tried to turn away, but Bae would not budge.

"Come on, Bae, let's go!"

But Bae's eyes remained fixed on what was happening.

"There's nothing we can do for that girl, let's go, HEY!"

Bae knocked Hanna off of his back so she landed on the snow.

"Bae, what do you think you're doing-?"

Bae flared his nostrils at Hanna.

"Oh you are not expecting me to dive in and save that girl, are you? We just got away from that bunch and now you want me to face them? Come on, I've done my good deed for the year, you can't expect me to use up all my goodness, do you? I won't have any heart left at this rate to help anyone else in the future-"

Bae flared his nostrils even fiercer. Hanna looked over to see the kidnapped girl.

"Oh heck with it!"

Hanna swung back on Bae.

"Just so you know, this means I don't have to save anyone for a whole year!"

* * *

Gerda managed to kick the Robber Queen in the face causing her captors to lose their grip on her, causing her to fall to the ground. The Robber Queen looked at Gerda, enraged.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

She took out her dagger.

"I'll teach you some manners!"

She held it up at Gerda threateningly. A piece of ice hit the queen in the ear.

"What the?"

Hanna rode towards them. Bae knocked some bandits away with his antlers, while kicking others away with his hind legs. Hanna swung off her steed, drawing her dagger and knocking away more of the bandits. The remaining ones attacked her, but Hanna managed to parry their attacks, diving under their blows as she punched and jabbed them away.

"Come with me if you want to live!" She said to Gerda, stretching out her hand. With no hesitation Gerda grabbed it, and was hauled onto Bae. Hanna jumped on later.

"HANNA!" screamed, "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH STEALING FROM ME TWICE!"

Hanna rode away.

"STOP HER!" She ordered her men. They brought up crossbows and fired. Most of them missed. Looking back, Hanna managed to get Bae to dodge the others. Some grazed her clothing. One almost hit her head, but Hanna managed to block it with her dagger.

"Phew. That was close."

* * *

After making some distance, Hanna and Bae stopped.

"I thank you for saving me, kind lady," Gerda thanked, getting off.

"Kid, what the heck do you think you were doing?" Hanna asked, exasperated, "What's a little girl doing in the middle of the -"

"Hey, a reindeer!"

Now that they were far away from the bandits, Gerda now had time to take in the steed. Bae instantly took a liking to her, opening up his mouth, tongue sticking out and bending his knees.

"Yeah, he's a reindeer," Hanna replied, "Although sometimes I swear he's part hound-"

Gerda giggled as she held Bae by the antlers, who happily lifted her off the ground and swung her in the air before letting her drop down, licking her face. Hanna had never seen Bae this playful before, or this friendly towards other people. Then again other people tended to be the other bandits and would be victims.

"Thank you also for saving me, noble steed," Gerda replied, " _"Aw shucks, it was nothing! I did what anyone would have done-"_ "

"Er, what are you doing?" Hanna asked, finding the girl suddenly putting on a goofy voice peculiar. Gerda looked at Hanna as if it was obvious.

"Giving the reindeer a voice. Why, didn't it look like that's what he was thinking?"

Bae looked at Hanna.

"Well anyway," Hanna shook her head, "What's a little girl doing in the middle of the north?"

Gerda suddenly became solemn.

"I have my reasons," She told her.

"Where are your parents?"

"Back home."

"Well forget whatever reasons you have being out here and go back home!"

"Sorry. Can't do that."

Gerda started to walk away.

"Kid, don't you realize where you are?"

Hanna stood in front of her.

"This is the frozen north! Full of ice, and snow, and bandits, and wolves, and things far worse. Where there is no summer or warmth here and everything is frozen all year long! This is no place for a young girl, so go home!"

"I told you, I can't do that."

"Why? What possible reason could you have for being out here?"

"I'm looking for my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. He was taken by the Snow Queen."

If Hanna thought this girl was crazy before, she realized she was completely out of her mind.

"THE SNOW QUEEN? Are you insane? Your brother was captured by the most terrible person in the world, and you think you can save her?"

"Well I told my village that he was captured by the Snow Queen's servants, but they didn't believe me. They think the Snow Queen's just a fairy tale."

"Trust me, she's no fairy tale. Which is precisely why you shouldn't be going to her palace. I hate to break it to you, kid, but if your brother was taken by the Snow Queen, then he's already dead. You'd better just accept that."

"Yeah, everyone keeps telling me that. But I don't care. I won't abandon my brother."

She walked past Hanna.

"Are you even listening? YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Then at least I would have tried rather than regretting doing nothing for the rest of my life."

"Well fine! Go ahead! Go throw your own life away! Bet it won't do your brother any good!"

Hanna started to walk away.

"Crazy girl going to the home of the ice sorceress! Why did I go rescue her in the first place-"

Bae stood in front of her, flaring his nostrils.

"What?"

Bae gestured behind her. Hanna looked around to see Gerda.

"What?"

It took Hanna a moment to realize what her reindeer was hinting at.

"Oh no. No no, noeiey no NO! I am NOT taking this stranger all the way to the Snow Queen's palace just to save her doomed brother! If you want to go after her, that's fine, but I am done helping her! I shouldn't have let you talk me into helping her in the first place! In fact I am done helping anyone! I am done. Done. Donity done, done. DONE!"

Bae looked at her with big, watery eyes, as he always does when trying to get what he wants and being threatening doesn't work. He titled his head as if to say "But she could really use your help!"

"Like I said, if you want to help her, then that's fine, but count me out!" replied Hanna, crossing her arms.

Bae continued to move his head and mouth as if to say "But it won't be the same without you!"

Hanna sighed.

"You're going to make me feel guilty about this all day, aren't you?"

The reindeer nodded. Hanna groaned, placing her hand over her eyes as she shook her head.

"You know sometimes I really hate you, Bae."

Bae smiled, knowing that he had gotten his way.

"Hey, kid! Wait up!"

Hanna and Bae went after her, Hanna swinging onto Bae.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Of course I do! The northern mountain is his way right?"

Gerda pointed in the direction of where she believed her destination was.

"Actually, it's more like-"

Hanna grabbed her hand, and moved it into the right direction.

"Over there."

Gerda saw that she had been completely going the wrong way.

"What? No, it can't be! I was told - oh no! I must have dropped it! We have to go back!"

"Back? Back where?"

Gerda got on top of Bae.

"Bae! I need you to go this way!"

She move his head to show which way to go.

"Hey, you don't get to tell Bae what to do!"

Hanna got on top as well.

"I do! Now where are we going?"

"There's something I dropped when I was captured by those bandits! We need to go get it!"

"Oh fine! Bae, do as she says."

And so they rode off.

* * *

Eventually they came back to the spot where Gerda dropped her jar.

"Phew! It's still here!"

She got off to pick it up.

"We traveled all the way here just to pick up a jar containing a snowflake -WHOA!"

Hanna backed away, her dagger drawn, terrified at the thing inside as if it was about to burst open and eat her.

"Th-th-that's a snowbee! Where in the world did you get something like that?"

"My brother captured it, thinking it was a snowflake. And you told me-" she now said to the snow bee, her magnifying glass up, "-that north was this way!"

Gerda pointed in the direction she was gestured towards.

"Whereas this lady's telling me it's that way!"

Gerda pointed in the actual direction.

"Care to explain yourself?"

The snow bee had a guilty look on its face. She didn't need to answer.

"You LIED to me? You deliberately tried to get me going in the wrong direction? But I promised to let you out if you took me to the Snow Queen!"

"You really shouldn't have expected that bee to be honest with you. The Snow Queen's minions are loyal to her to the very end, no matter what you promised."

"But she crossed her heart!"

"Bees don't have hearts," Hanna told her, "They have a circulatory system involving of a couple of contracting vessels that pump blood around their system. Anyway, I doubt a snow bee has even that considering that they don't have blood."

Gerda gasped.

"Is this true?" She demanded of the bee, "Did you know about that?"

The Snow Bee shrugged, having no idea of its own anatomy.

* * *

 **The writer of this fanfic would like to point out that bees do in fact have hearts. In fact most living creatures have hearts, Hanna is speaking out of ignorance for assuming that an insect does not have an equivalent organ like a human's (Even though she seems to have some idea of biology, but the circulatory system she is thinking of belongs to a worm rather than a bee).**

* * *

Gerda was clearly angry.

"Well you can stay in that jar, young lady!"

And she stuffed the protesting bee in her bag.

"Well if you're serious about going to the Snow Queen's palace, then I guess me and Bae can take you there. But once we're there, that's it. You're on your own afterwards."

"Okay."

"But first, it's getting dark, so we need to find a place to stay. I know a place."

Hanna and Gerda got on Bae, and they rode off.

" _"Yay! let's go save her brother!"_ "

"Okay, you are off the reindeer if you continue talking like that."


	6. An Aching Heart

**I do not own 'Frozen or anything related'.**

* * *

 **Warning. The following paragraph contains spoilers regarding 'Scorched, or The Fire Prince', by Erinmilne. If you are interested in reading her story, and don't want to be spoiled, please scroll down to where it says 'End of Spoilers'.**

* * *

(The Commentator was reading a book entitled 'Scorched, or The Fire Prince,' by Erinmilne)

Commentator: Oh Hans. Hansy Hansy Hansy Hans! How could you possibly fall for such an obvious ruse? In fact, why does every villain seem to fall for this? You know, this would never happen to Eric Yamaru!

Sammy The Slug: Eric Who?

Commentator: Eric Yamaru! Only the greatest mind of our time! Also the antagonist of a certain Pokemon fanfic WHICH IS STILL UNFINISHED I MAY ADD!

Sammy: Oh hey! I remember that guy! He shouted at his Dotrio for misunderstanding him during a dance audition to "dance, dance like you've never danced before' to mean to dance like he's never danced before.

Commentator: Ah, good times. Ahem, so yeah if he was in Hans' - I mean the Fire Prince's- position and some random good character came up to him and said they wanted to defect, he would be like "Yeah, I'm not buying it," and she would be like "What?" And he would say "You really think you can fool me? I know you're just pretending to defect just so you can double cross me later!" And she would say "No, no I really want to join you!" And he would be like, "Nope. Not risking it. Sorry!" And then raises his hand, shoots a stream of fire and then she would be melting and screaming and Olaf would be like "OLGA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And Eric would be like "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, YES! Show me your paiiiiiiiiiin!"

Sammy: Wait, can people in Pokemon shoot fire?

Commentator: Nnnnnnnnnnnnno, although in certain other variations of the character he can, which could be published if someone got off his -

(The Professor appears and whispers something to the Commentator)

Commentator: What's that? We're on? C**P! (Throws the book away, hitting a sign saying ' **End of spoilers'** ). Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the latest installment in 'Frozen: What could have happened!" Before we begin let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

Professor: Wait a minute, where did you even get a hard copy of 'Scorched'? It is a piece of fanfiction online!

Commentator: That's a long story.

(The professor does so, and out pops three envelopes.)

Commentator: WAIT A MINUTE, WE GOT MORE THAN ONE REVIEW THIS TIME ROUND? How is that even possible?

Professor: Perhaps people heard Erinmilne's pleas.

Commmentator: -Still a little suspicious though. Well anyway, let's take a look. This one is from a guest:

Elsa should return in Frozen: What Could Have Happened, shouldn't she?

Whhhhat is this person talking? Elsa was in the last chapter, heck she's been in every chapter apart from the first and 'For the First Time in Forever'!

Professor: I think this person is referring to the fact that Elsa is generally referred to as 'the Snow Queen' in our story.

Commentator: - And that's caused a great controversy?

Professor: Apparently.

Commentator: Huh. Well there is a reason as to why apart from her introduction whenever she's around she's only referred to as 'the Snow Queen'!

Professor: Our second review comes from Erinmilne:

A hilarious callback to the "Meet Kristoff" and "Wolf Chase" scenes. Hanna's reaction to Gerda giving her reindeer a voice is PRICELESS! And the part where Kai meets Els - sorry, the Snow Queen - is pretty heartwarming. I'm impressed!  
P. S. Thanks SO much for reading Scorched. You have no idea what this means to me! I look forward to seeing that review!

Yeah, despite the fact that I enjoyed Frozen the one flaw it had (aside from Grand Pabbie removing Anna's memories which was supposed to keep her safe but really just created this rift between the two sisters or how Grand Pabbie told Elsa that fear would be her enemy yet showing this scary image only ensured that she became afraid or how they tried to raise Elsa was really mishandling the situation, I mean instead of allowing Anna to learn from her mistakes they just wiped her memory so she couldn't learn from her mistake and keeping Elsa's powers a secret again helped create said rift, I mean from what we saw at the beginning Elsa had a pretty good grip on her powers and she only struck Anna because she accidentally missed and really teaching her to be separated from everyone else and to be afraid of her powers only really assured the situation that cause the eternal winter in the first place! On top of that Hans speaking at one point where twirling a moustache wouldn't have been out of place.) is this. Why the heck was Kristoff doing the Sven voice after the wolves chase scene? It made no sense! I mean fine when he was teasing him with the carrot, or singing, but why would you just randomly give your reindeer a voice during that scene?

Sammy: Our third review is from-

Commentator: Oh, sorry, Sammy, but we've gone over our quota, so we don't have time for any more reviews.

Sammy: WHAT? But - but Boss, this is the first chance in AGES that I've got to respond to a review and now - now, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Professor: Um, Sir, maybe we should let him read the final review. I mean it has been a while since he's had a chance and he might not get it in the future.

Commentator: Prof, I would love to let Sammy read the final review, but sadly we've passed out quota, there's nothing I can do about it.

 **I think I'll let it slide just this once.**

Commentator: oh, damn you Anonymius!

Sammy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Our final review is also from a guest:

Elsa's not dead, is she?

Commentator: What, no, of course she's not dead! Why does this guest think she's dead, I mean we featured her in the last chapter.

Professor: I think again Sir that this reviewer is referring to the fact that Elsa is only referred to as 'the Snow Queen'.

Commentator: What is it that people have with Elsa being only known as - WAIT A MINUTE, WERE THESE TWO REVIEWS SENT BY THE SAME PERSON?

Professor: There is that strong possibility, Sir. Either that or a number of our readers who don't have accounts have issues with Elsa's name never being used.

Commentator: Well anyway, here's the next chapter, 'An Aching Heart'!

* * *

The Snow Queen was staring out of one of her windows at the frozen landscape, as she was wont to do now and again.

"Mistress! Mistress, come quick!"

Olaf was running to meet her.

"What is it, Olaf?"

"It's Kai, Mam! I think he's sick!"

* * *

The Snow Queen strolled to where Kai was, with Olaf trailing along. Kai was crouched on the floor, shivering.

"Leave us," The queen told her snowman.

"Yes, Mistress."

Olaf bowed and trotted away. The Snow Queen walked towards Kai.

"What is the matter with you?"

"So...cold," Kai managed to say, "So very...cold."

The queen saw that Kai was all huddled up, his fingers shaped like claws. He even looked a bit blue. It took a moment for Elsa to realise what was wrong.

"Oh that's right! Sorry, I forget how cold affects humans!"

Bending down, she kissed him on the forehead. For a moment, he glowed blue. When the glow had vanished Kai had returned to his normal colour, and was able to straighten.

"Feeling better?"

Kai managed to stand up.

"Yes, Ma'am! Alot better!"

"I have placed a charm on you that will protect you from the cold for now."

"Thank you, mam! May I have another?"

Elsa smiled.

"I'm afraid not! Another kiss, and the cold will go to your head! And another after that would go to your heart, and I can't have you having a frozen heart if I want you to fix the mirror."

Elsa heard rumbling. She looked at Kai, who was looking down at his stomach.

"You hungry?"

"A little."

Elsa smiled again.

"How about some refreshments?"

She waved her hand across the ground. A pedestal rose out of it, and on top appeared a large plate with a number of foodstuffs: something that was white and creamy; scoops of food Kai had never seen before that was white and blue with cracks in them; and blue snow. next to it was a large glass full of more blue snow with a straw. A spoon was next to it all.

"Try the scoops," Elsa suggested, making a glass full of water appear in her hand. She put her fingers above the glass, and two ice cubes fell into it.

Kai grabbed the spoon and dug it into the blue scoops, putting what he had got on his spoon in his mouth. It was delicious. He tried the rest of the food.

"Did you enjoy that?" Asked Elsa, once he was done.

"Yeah!" Kai replied enthusiastically, drinking the drink made out blue snow, "I especially like that creamy stuff! Not so sure about that scoop, though," He pointed, realizing that it was of a different taste and texture from the others, "Although it's a shame it all only seems to come in at least two flavours."

"I'm afraid there aren't that many colours available when it comes to snow and ice!"

Kai looked down at his plate.

"Is this really all you eat?"

"Well there isn't much out here that is edible! Besides it has helped me keep slim over the years."

"Well if you were to come to my village, I'm sure we can find other things for you!"

Elsa's smile faded.

"We can even find a way to give your food different flavours."

The Snow Queen turned away.

"That - is not possible."

"Not possible? Why?"

The queen started to walk away.

"I do not belong in your world. I belong here, in the world of snow and ice."

"Why? Why can't you-"

"I just can't!" The Snow Queen snapped.

As she stared at Kai's shocked face, her features softened.

"For so long," She started to explain, "I was taught that if anyone was to find out about my powers, that they wouldn't understand, and would only fear and hate me. And when my powers were revealed, the look on everyone's face...I can never be accepted in the mortal world. To them, I will always seem like a monster."

For a moment, there was only silence between the queen and her captive.

"Can I ask a favour?" Kai eventually asked.

"What is it?"

"I know you said that you would send me back home once I have fixed this mirror. But - is it possible if I could stay here?"

Elsa was taken aback by this question.

"Stay here? Why?"

"Why? Because this is a palace! Made of ice! Everything here is so big, so beautiful, so clear, so structured, so, so, so, so perfect! Everything back home is small and rotten and and smelly and filthy - the only time that changes is during winter, but that can't really cover everything, or do anything about the other people!"

Elsa frowned.

"Well, there must be something you miss about your home. Like your family?"

"I don't care for my family. My father's a peasant, my mother's always trying to smother me, and my grandmother is a wrinkly senile old hag! And then there's my sister. My little bratty sister, she's always trying to get in my way, never leaving me alone."

What Kai was saying Elsa found troubling.

"Well, maybe that's because she only loves you and wants to be with you?"

"Yeah well I don't love her. To be honest I'd be much happier if everyone left me alone."

Elsa glanced at where Kai's heart would be, and then she remembered. The mirror shard. The mirror shard stuck in his heart is what's making him say all these things. Elsa wondered how differently Kai would feel about his family without it. She also wondered why it unsettled her so, this boy expressing his distaste and lack of love for his sister. Kai suddenly smiled.

"But I'd be much happier if I was to live with you."

"I'm afraid that's not possible either. You cannot stay in my world, no more than I can live in yours."

"Why not? Your charm protects me from the cold-"

"It is only a temporary measurement, meant to give you enough time to finish fixing the mirror, and too many kisses can become detrimental to you."

"Well, maybe I could come here again, when I'm older. You know, just for a holiday or something?"

Elsa stared in this boy's wide eyed, trusting face.

"Where is Olaf?" The Snow Queen suddenly said, "Go find Olaf so you two can finish fixing the mirror."

Kai nodded, and ran away. Before he left the hall, he stopped and turned around to give one more look at the queen.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you're a monster."

Elsa stared at Kai.

"You don't?"

"I meant what I said before. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met in the entire world."

Elsa smiled.

"You are a sweet boy."

After Kai left, the Snow Queen shook her head.

"Get it together," She told herself, "Control, don't feel. DON'T feel!"

She could not let this boy take root in her heart. She could not let anyone root in her heart, but especially this boy. Especially due to what must be done.

* * *

A couple of the snowmen guards were bored. In fact, all of the guards were bored. The only time anything exciting happened was when someone tried to attack, but it had been a long time since anyone had tried to do that. Even the snow bees were bored, just hovering in the air, doing nothing.

"So what do you wanna do?" one of the guards asked the other.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

Over and over they kept asking the same question, with nothing coming out of the conversation, as had happened before. Eventually, one of the guards became fed up.

"Okay, look, we do this every time. One of us says "what do you wanna do?", and the other replies, "I don't know. What do you wanna do?" and in the end we just keep going back and forth, and although it was a good way to pass the time the first time, let's do something!"

"Okay. What do you wanna do?"

The other guard curled his fist, shaking.

"I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna knock your freezing head off!"

Suddenly something knocked in his leg. The guard looked down, to see that Olaf had accidentally bumped into him, his mind elsewhere.

"Er, hi Marshmellow!" Olaf greeted, "Icy! What are you guys up to?"

The guard nicknamed Marshmellow looked at the other one named Icy. They gave each other an evil smile. They had found something to do.

"Olaf, why aren't you fixing the queen's mirror?" Marshmellow asked.

"Oh, she gave me time off while taking care of our visitor."

"A likely story. I think you're just skiving off your duties. And we don't take kindly to those who disobey the queen's orders, do we, Icy?" He said to the other guard, who shook his head.

"No, no! I really am! Just speak to the queen, she'll tell you!"

Marshmellow bent down to look at Olaf.

"Why don't we show you what we do to those who disobey the queen's orders?"

* * *

Kai heard yelling. He ran to see who it was. Marshmellow and Icy, chuckling, had separated Olaf into his head, upper and lower body, kicking them on the spot and to each other like footballs. The Snow bees were also buzzing with excitement, having had nothing to do or see until now.

"THIS-ISN'T-FUN!" Olaf yelled.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Kai cried out, before he knew what he was doing. He stood between the snowmen, trying to stop them from passing Olaf to each other, even though they were much bigger than him.

"Hey kid," Marshmellow growled, "What do you think you're doing?"

Kai wasn't entirely sure himself.

"Let him go NOW!" He shouted before he could stop himself.

"Or what?"

Marshmellow bent down to look at Kai.

"What exactly are you going to do about it?"

Kai held his gaze at the snow man.

"Nothing. Didn't think so."

Thinking of nothing else, Kai started kicking Marshmellow in the leg. It wasn't exactly causing him any pain, as he and Icy roared with laughter.

"Aw, look at the little human try to fight the big snowman! So adorable!"

Kai saw a vase on a table nearby. Grabbing this, he threw it at Marshmellow's head as he continued to kick Olaf about. It smashed on impact. Marshmellow looked shocked. He then roared as ice spikes sprouted from him. The guard raised his claw like hand to strike Kai down.

"Marshmellow, no!"

The other guard stopped him.

"This child is important to the Queen. If anything was happened to him, you know her penalty will be severe."

Marshmellow considered this.

"This stopped being fun anyway."

He threw the compilation of Olaf to the ground, what counted as his head impacting first.

"Come on, let's go."

The snowmen guards started to walk away.

"You're just lucky that the Snow Queen thinks you're valuable," Marshmellow snarled at Kai, "But be warned. Once your usefulness has run out, you'll no longer be under the queen's protection. Then it's free game after that."

And they walked away. Kai went over to Olaf.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah!" Olaf said as he was helped back up, "They were just having a laugh, my brothers."

Kai saw that the way he was put back together was mixed up; His lower body at the top, his head upside down in the middle, and his upper body at the bottom.

"Here, let me help you."

Kai pulled off his lower body and head, then placed the upper body on top of the lower body before finishing off with the head.

"There! Now I'm perfect!" Olaf stated.

Kai frowned.

"Well, almost."

Looking at the snowman, Kai couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Looking at his face, he realized what it was. He didn't have a nose. There probably weren't carrots here, anyway! Wait a minute...

Kai put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out the carrot that Gerda had given him.

"Hold still," Kai told Olaf, leveling the carrot.

"Why?"

"Trust me, you'll thank me later."

And he lodged the carrot in his face.

"OW!" Olaf yelped

"Are you all right?"

Olaf looked down at what Kai had put in him, and gasped.

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted a nose! You were right! Thank you!"

"Ouch!" Kai winced, clutching his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

Kai realized that his heart was hurting.

"You know, I know what it's like, being picked on by others," Kai told Olaf.

He remembered his former friends bullying him over the years. True they never kicked him about like those snow men were doing to Olaf (literally). The worst they did was push him into the snowy ground.

"If you love snow so much," Thomas told him, "Then why don't you marry it. Go on. Kiss it. KISS IT!"

As much as Kai loved snow and ice, he did not love doing that.

"Oh they didn't mean any harm!" Olaf told him cheerfully, "Little brothers can be such scamps!"

"Little...brothers?"

"Well yeah, they're my little brothers! I was the first snowman the Queen made and all the others came after!"

"Okay. Oh, the Queen wanted me to fetch you. Come on, let's fix the mirror."

As they walked back to where the mirror was, Kai placed his hand on Olaf's should "And I can show you how to put it together."

As they walked back, something occurred to Kai. Why was he being nice to Olaf? Why did he help him like that? Why did he try to save someone else? True he was bullied at home, but it wasn't like he ever stood up for anyone else being picked on as well. Maybe it was because Olaf was made of snow rather than flesh that made him give a darn, but still.

And why was it that his heart was suddenly hurting?

* * *

"So why did the Snow Queen take your brother?" Hanna asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Was Gerda's reply.

"Come on, Kid, you must have some idea as to why he was taken?"

"No, I don't!" Gerda told her, "And will you stop calling me kid? I have a name you know!"

"Actually I don't. What is your name?"

"It's Gerda."

Hanna's face was expressionless. She then tried to muffle her laughter.

"Seriously? That's your name? Gerda?"

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Oh, nothing. It's a good name, it just sounds like something women would strap around themselves in order to hide just how chubby they are! Some men, too."

"I have you know it's a very common, distinguished name! It means - actually I'm not sure what my name means - but whatever it is I'm sure it's distinctive!"

"Sure, whatever you say. So what's your brother's name, then? Beltus?"

"Actually it's Kai."

"Kai? Well that sounds somewhat cool, at least."

"Well what's your name then?" Gerda asked hotly.

"If you must know it's Hanna."

"Hanna? That's a pretty name."

"Hey whoa whoa whoa whoa none of that! I don't do any of that girly stuff, so no saying how pretty I am or how I should wear make up or how I should curtsy and don't even expect me to talk about boys!"

"Wow. And back home they said I was a tomboy."

Hanna stared at her.

"You? A tomboy? No offence, kid, but so far I've seen nothing of you that seems - well - tomboyish."

"It's just that back home all the other girls liked playing with dolls and talking about boys, whereas I was more interested in playing games like snow ball fights and Bandy."

"Bandy?"

"It involves knocking a stone around with sticks."

"Ah right. So let me get this straight. Your home village thought you acted like a boy - just because you liked to do more active things?"

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah. Course I was never into that whole eating boogers thing, but -"

"What?"

"Oh yeah. I heard that all boys and men pick their nose and eats their boogers."

Hanna considered this.

"Well yeah if they're toddlers! And I don't think the girls are any different either! Kid I hung around with a bunch of men for most of my life and they were the foulest, filthiest, most disgusting men with the least concern for hygiene than anyone else on the planet, and not once did I ever see them consume their mucus! Well apart from one, maybe, but even then it was only one time! Who told you that all men eat their boogers? Let me guess, some lady who thought all women were dainty pure-hearted things whereas men are just disgusting pigs?"

"Well actually-"

"Well we're here."

Gerda looked to see what was ahead. There was what looked like a large city, or rather the ruins of a large city.

"What - is that?"

"That - is Arendelle".

 **To be continued in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Warning. The below paragraph also contains spoilers regarding Erinmilne's 'Scorched, or The Fire Prince.'**

* * *

(The Commentator is continuing to read 'Scorched'. His eyes widen as he bring the book closer.)

Commentator: WAIT A MINUTE! She really WAS defecting? Huh. Wow, if Eric found out about that after melting her, he would be like "Wait, what?" And the other person would be like "Yeah, turns out she really was defecting," and then Eric would be like "But whenever suddenly says that they want to defect it's always just to trick the bad guy so that they can double cross him later!" And the other guy is like "Nope. Not this time," and then Eric would be like "Are you seriously trying to tell me that the one time that someone tries to anticipate a double cross, it's the one time when someone says "I want to join you", and MEAN it?" and he would be like "Pretty much, yeah," and Eric would be like "Wow. Now I feel stupid. " and the other guy would be like "If it's any consolation she would have lied to you about Olaf being dead later," and Eric would be like "Well there's that! But still, damn you-"

Professor: Sir, will you stop obsessing over your alter ego?

Commentator: NEVER!


	7. Arendelle

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the latest instalment of 'Frozen: What could have happened'! Before we begin let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor does so, and out pops a couple of envelopes.)

Right then! Our first review comes from a guest:

Please tell me Elsa's not evil in Frozen: What Could Have Happened so please tell me there's another snow queen who is just pure evil and the polar, complete exact opposite of Elsa herself.

Professor: Huh. Perhaps the real reason why a previous reviewer pointed out the apparent non-existence of Elsa was how unlike this Elsa is compared to the one in 'Frozen'?

Commentator: There is that possibility. So yeah, I hate to break it to you, but there's only one snow queen in this entire story and her name IS Elsa. Even if she's known as the Snow queen most of the time. As to whether she's evil or not, well...I'd suggest rereading the previous chapter and carry on reading towards the end. And get through anymore, erm, seemingly villainous moments. Or if you want to watch something where the snow queen and Elsa are separate characters where one is evil and the other isn't, I'd recommend watching the first half of 'Once Upon a Time' season 4 where they cross over with 'Frozen'! Where it feels they just stitched on 'Frozen' rather than it feeling genuinely apart of that world. I mean seriously, how does one world that teaches you to embrace your magical abilities and another with the message "all magic comes with a price" (even though the size of that price is really unclear at times, and I swear at one point there wasn't even a price!) mesh together?

Professor: Our second review also comes from a guest:

Where's Anna?

Sammy: Hey Boss! That reviewer does bring up a fair question. Where IS Anna in all of this?

Commentator: Funnily enough, Sam, a bit of Anna's fate will be discussed in the next chapter! Huh. That's strange. Erinmilne doesn't seem to have sent her review yet.

Professor: Well it has only been a day since we updated last...which is kind of shocking considering this is Anonymius. It's like if George R.R. Martin was able to publish the next 'Song of Ice and Fire' book only a year after the last one.

Commentator: You mean like what he did with the second and third?

Professor: Exactly.

Commentator: KAZING!

Sammy: Forget 'Song of Ice and Fire'! When is he going to publish the next 'Game of Thrones' book!

(The Commentator and Professor look at Sammy.)

Commentator: Sam. That's what we're talking about. Although the TV series is called 'Game of Thrones', the book series is called 'A Song of Ice and Fire.'

Sammy: ...Oh

Commentator: It's just strange, I mean usually she would have sent us her review of the latest chapter by now...well anyway, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, so here's the next chapter!

* * *

Gerda had often heard about Arendelle, how that was where the first settlers of their village came from, as well as neighbouring ones, told of how everyone once live in the great port city, before a great disaster covered the entire kingdom in snow. The elderly folk claimed that the land was cursed by the evil Snow Queen, Elsa the former ruler, who once being found out about her powers and confronted by an angry mob, sought to punish the people by freezing the land. Of course Gerda's grandmother told her that's not exactly what happened, that once being found out Elsa, being frightened that her secret was discovered, fled, and although the people were terrified, there wasn't exactly an angry mob (apart from a foreign embassy and his thugs), and that she did not mean to freeze Arendelle. Of course, younger adults expressed scepticism in the existence of the Snow Queen, and sought for a more rational explanation for why the north froze over, believing that Elsa being known as the snow queen was more metaphorical than literal . As for why she fled, most people couldn't answer, although some suggested that it was due to, rather than having ice powers, engaging in forbidden romance. Gerda had once asked what exactly people meant by that, but her mother refused to go into further detail. It was possible they were talking about Elsa being in a relationship with a commoner, although why that would cause her to flee once found out Gerda could not understand. Even Gerda, who once believed in the fairy tales her grandmother told her, started to believe that they were just that - fairy tales with no proof of ever happening. That was before she saw Kai captured by snowmen, and found out that snow magic was very real.

As she and Hanna and Bae walked through the ruined city, Gerda noticed all the snow covered, wooden buildings, their roofs gone and their walls rotted by time and the elements. She imagined all the people who once lived here, saw where there must have been a port where the half submerged ships were trapped, and how once that was bustling with activity, near the market place where shopkeepers sold their wares. Now there was only silence. As they came to the town centre, they saw the only building that was still relatively standing - the palace.

They opened up the doors.

"We need to go upstairs," Hanna told Gerda, "There's something I need to get and something I need to do before we settle for the night."

They started walking up the stairs.

"So, you live here?" Gerda asked.

"Well there's not many places to live in the north," Hanna told her, "Besides the people who used to live here abandoned it years ago so no one else was using it."

When they got to the top of the staircase, something caught Gerda's eye. It was a large painting, its colours somewhat faded over time like the rest of the inside of the palace, yet what it depicted was still clear. It was of four people, who she could only guess were the royal family; the king, the queen, and their young daughters. The older one Gerda could only guess was Elsa the Snow Queen, or at least before she gained that title. She looked so innocent. Next to her could only be princess Anna. She looked no older than five. Although it was clear that she had been trying to look as regal as possible, Gerda had the feeling that the little princess Anna was bored while this was being painted, probably eager to go elsewhere or cause some mischief.

"You know," Hanna said, looking at the painting, "You bear an awful resemblance to the Princess Anna."

Gerda looked at the painting again.

"I - look like Princess Anna?"

Hanna walked away. Gerda followed her.

"Do you know what happened to her? The princess, I mean?"

"Well, according to the tales, sometime after Arendelle got frozen, and it didn't look like it was going to lift, Anna led a mass exodus of people down south, to find warmer lands. Course not everyone left. There were those who were too old, or too sick to make the journey, or who had nowhere else to go, or didn't think there was anywhere else to go, or who wouldn't leave their home."

"So she led the people along with the handsome prince?"

"The handsome prince? Wait, are you talking about Prince Hans? Of the Southern Isles?"

Hanna laughed.

"Is that what you think happened? That Princess Anna just got on the prince's white horse and they rode off into the sunset where they lived happily ever after?"

Gerda nodded.

"The truth is alot more grimm. See, from what I know, around the time after Arendelle was frozen and before, Hans left the princess. He told her that he tried, that he tried to be understanding, but he could not be together with someone with such a monster for a sister. And so he left her, along with Arendelle."

What Hanna was saying Gerda felt was horrifying. All this time, she thought that at least Anna got some happily ever after with the handsome prince, but from what Hanna told her, she didn't even get that! Just because of what her sister did and could do! She imagined a young woman, having been shut out all her life by her beloved sister, losing her parents, finding love and affection from this handsome prince, only to have her heart broken, collapsing to the floor. What does that do to a person, a person who had been shut out by someone she loved so much, to lose the people you love at a young age, after all that time to finally find someone who had opened up to her, only to be rejected in the end?

They came to a room. Hanna walked over to where the windows were and opened them.

"COO! COO!" She cried out.

"What are you doing?" Gerda asked.

"Just calling a couple of friends."

Leaving her to it, Gerda took at the room they were in. It definitely looked like someone's bedroom, possibly belonging to someone who originally lived here. It was quite a large room, as you'd expect for someone who's royalty, filled with not just a bed, but other pieces of furniture as well, like a chair and couch. On the table in the middle was a chess set (although considering how dusty it was, Gerda doubted that Hanna had ever touched it), and on another table to the right, a model of a longship. There was also a large book case in the corner as well. It looked like a very comfortable room, with plenty of things to keep you occupied; you could probably remain here for years! To her right, above a desk, was the painting of a man. Gerda recognised this as the same man from the other painting before; the king of Arendelle. He was a blond haired man with a moustache, looking very comfortable in the role as king. He held up a sceptre and an orb (Gerda couldn't help but feel that the top of the orb was missing something). Looking down at the desk, she saw a candlestick and a jewellery box. The way they were positioned, once held, made Gerda think of the king. Wait, was that the attention? Was the person in this room trying to look like the king? But why? Who's room was this, anyway? She also noticed that the candlestick and box were covered in frost. That's strange. As cold as this room feels, it doesn't look like anything else had frosted over.

"Hey, how long has this frost been here?"

"COO! Huh?"

"The frost, on this candlestick and jewellery box? How long have they been here for?"

"I don't know, since forever."

And she went back to cooing.

Gerda looked at the draws. She knew that she shouldn't be looking through them, after all it might contain some stuff belonging to her guide, but Gerda did so anyway. in the bottom draw, she found several drawings. They looked like stick figures of what were meant to be little girls. One of the figures was labelled 'me', the other looked like 'Anna'. It was then that Gerda realised.

This was the Snow Queen's room.

Gerda had another look around. She saw where Hanna was standing. Elsa probably stood there too, looking outside, wanting so much to got out there yet too afraid. She imagined knocking at the door, and a girl saying "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Gerda looked around. A young Elsa was walking towards the door. She looked so eager to open the door, to want to go out to play with her sister, but at the same time was too afraid that she might hurt her again.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

"Go away, Anna!" Elsa told her.

"Okay, bye." Anna sadly replied, walking away.

Elsa turned around, and fell to the floor, bursting into tears. Gerda so much wanted to comfort the little girl. She bent down to hug her, only to hug thin air. Elsa had disappeared. After all she wasn't really here, just a figment of Gerda's imagination. But that's what likely happened in this room, Anna coming to the door every day, wanting so much to be with her sister, with Elsa trying to keep her away. Gerda knew how it felt, being shut out by an older sibling you loved so much, but it was Elsa she had more sympathy for.

"What are you doing?" Hanna asked.

Gerda looked up, knowing it must look strange to be seen hugging an invisible person. She looked at the pictures in her hand. They were all of Elsa and Anna playing together, usually in the snow, snowman building, snow sledding, ice skating, snow angel making. But what was odd was that according to these drawings, Elsa and Anna were ages like nine and six, or thirteen and ten. Yet from what she knew, Elsa and Anna became estranged when they were eight and five respectively, and never made up. So why would there be drawings of them-

Oh! Gerda Realised. Oh that poor girl! She really did want to spend time with her sister! And this was her imaging them playing together, just like when they were little, even up to the age of fifteen where it looked like Elsa's drawing had improved. She also noticed circles on all these drawings, as if something damp had dropped on them.

"This was her room. Elsa the Snow Queen's room."

"What?"

Hanna looked alarmed.

"You're just guessing."

"No, see, look."

Gerda handed over the drawings.

"Wow. She seemed so innocent. Who would have thought that such an innocent little girl would grow up to become the most evil person in the world?"

"I don't think she's evil," Gerda told her.

Hanna looked at her as if she had just defied some irrefutable fact.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think she's really evil. I just think she's very lonely. "

Hanna stared at her.

"Oh come on, how could you possibly be sympathising with her? Look around you! Look at what she did to the land!"

"She didn't mean to freeze the land, it was an accident!"

"What?"

"The freezing only happened because she bottled up her fear of being found out over the years, and when she was, she let it out!"

Hanna stared at her. She started laughing.

"Where did you get a stupid idea like that? The Snow Queen froze the land because she was evil! It's as simple as that! Don't try to give me that whole "sympathy for the Chernabog" reindeer droppings that's all the rage nowadays!"

"So...having the power to create and control snow and ice naturally made her evil?"

Hanna actually considered this.

"Well yah!" She replied as if it was obvious. But Gerda wasn't convinced, thinking that that didn't make any sense at all!

"How?"

Hanna was confused by the question.

"I'm sorry, how what?"

"How does having the power to create and control ice and snow naturally make someone evil?"

Before Hanna could answer, they heard cooing. A couple of pigeons perched on the window sill.

"There you are!" Hanna greeted. She walked up to them.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you guys all minute!"

"Who are these?" Gerda asked.

"Just a couple of my friends."

Hanna playfully ruffled the feathers of the pigeons.

"Listen, guys, I'm gonna be moving rooms tonight. And tomorrow, well, I'm not sure if or when you'll see me again."

The pigeons cooed at her.

"You certainly have a way with animals," Gerda remarked.

"Yeah, you could have probably guessed that with Bae."

"You're just like a fairy tale princess."

Hanna's face went red.

"WHAT?"

"Well yeah! All fairytale princesses have this connection with animals! Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping beauty, Belle, Rapunzel, Giselle, Pocahontas - Actually I think Pocahontas was real-"

"THERE IS NOTHING PRINCESSY ABOUT TALKING TO BIRDS!"

The pigeons, alarmed, flew away.

"Great, now look what you made me do."

Hanna groaned.

"Anyway, we've gotta move."

"Why?"

"The winter's especially cold around this time of year. We're best moving down basement level where it's warmer."

Hanna took something from underneath her pillow. It looked like a long, thin package.

"What's that?" Gerda asked.

"It's none of your business," Was Hanna's answer.

Gerda had got enough of that response from Kai not to get too offended.

The room they were moving to was a cell-like place, small compared to where they were before with stone walls and chains. Gerda realised that it was a cell!

"Why are we sleeping here?" Gerda asked, "I thought we'd be going somewhere warmer like a cellar?"

"This place will do," Hanna told her, putting down some blankets she had collected. But this place was even colder than the snow queen's room, which was no surprise given the window that was letting the cold air in.

"I think a cellar would be much warmer."

"Look Kid, if you want to survive here, then you'll need to stick with me, and trust my judgement, okay?"

Well she did rescue me from those bandits, Gerda thought, and let the matter rest. Still though, it would have been nice if they weren't sleeping somewhere so cold.

Putting the mat down, Hanna laid down with Bae beside her. Wanting to also lay next to the reindeer but did not want to get in their way, Gerda laid down on the other side of Bae.

"What are you doing?" Hanna asked.

Gerda looked up.

"I'm sorry, " She said, "It's just that there isn't any other room to sleep on-"

"No, get between us."

"-What?"

"You'll be warmer if you slept between us."

Somewhat please at this, Gerda snuggled in between Bae and Hanna, resting her head on the reindeer's warm fur. Hanna wrapped her arm around Gerda as she threw the blankets over them.

"Just don't get the wrong idea, okay?" Hanna told her, "It just makes sense that we stick together as closely as possible for warmth."

Suddenly Gerda heard cooing.

"What's that?"

The pigeons from earlier had returned, having somehow tracked them. They had also brought some more friends. Soon the cell was filled with dozens of birds, sleeping all over the place, a number of them sleeping on top of the group, making it feel warmer. Some brave ones even stuck themselves between the bars of the window to keep the cold air out. Gerda giggled.

"What's the matter with you?" Hanna asked.

"It's like a large sleepover."

Hanna considered this.

"I guess it is."

Looking down, Gerda saw that the hand Hanna had wrapped over her had her dagger drawn.

"Do you always sleep with your dagger?"

"Well yeah," Hanna yawned as she went to sleep, "There's no telling what may happen. "

As Gerda prepared to go to sleep, a thought occurred to her. What was she doing? Why was she sleeping out here in a cell in the middle of a ruined city, with a stranger who although saved her, was still a stranger, along with a number of pigeons? Why wasn't she back home, in her warm, comfy bed?

The answer came to her straight away. Kai. She was out here to save Kai. And that's what mattered most.


	8. In Summer

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and Snow Queen wannabe friends, to the latest installment of 'Frozen: What could have happened'! Before we begin, let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor does so. The shoot's door remains hanging as nothing has come out.)

Commentator: WAIT A MINUTE! WE DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS THIS TIME?

Professor: Well Sir, it has only been a day! Perhaps no one has had a chance to review, yet?

Commentator: Prof, we usually start receiving reviews like, almost instantly! And definitely after a day!

Professor: Well...we did update surprisingly early. Maybe it just threw our regular readers off?

Commentator: ...Yes. That must be the reason, of course. No. You're right. If I look at the hits we've got since yesterday, then I can see that it has sky rocketed again - EEEE!

Sammy: Boss! What's wrong?

Commentator: We've only had roughly a hundred and fifty hits since yesterday? A HUNDRED AND FIFTY HITS? Huh. I guess it's not THAT bad. But still, we usually get two hundred at this point!

Professor: Well...like I said, maybe we've thrown people off with how soon we've updated this!

Commentator: Yes. You're right, that must be the reason. Oh no, does that mean we're not going to get any reviews or many hits this chapter either since we're posting it so early?

Professor: -There is that slight possibility. But you know, I believe the next one will take a while as usual to post, so maybe things will return to normal then?

Commentator: Yes. Nothing to worry about. Everything will be alright.

Sammy: WAH!

Commentator: everything...will be alright...

Professor: Sir, is that a stress ball you're squeezing? AND IS THAT SAMMY YOU'RE SQUEEZING?

Sammy: AH! AH! AH! AAAAAAAH!

Professor: Sir, we have an actual stress ball for you to use in these situations!

Commentator: Awwww, but Sam is so squishy and (Dropping the slug)...surprisingly sticky.

Professor: -Surprisingly- SIR, HE'S A SLUG! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE STICKY!

Commentator: (examining his hand) Yyeah, I should probably go and wash my hand. In the meantime, enjoy the next chapter, 'In Summer'!

* * *

"So if you line up these two pieces together," Kai was explaining as he was showing two mirror pieces to Olaf, "Then you can see that they fit together."

Placing them together, the fragments made that same glow that occurs when two pieces of the mirror come together.

"Now if you place it near what's already completed, you can see if it fits."

Kai held the piece over the completed part of the mirror, and saw where it fitted, placing it so that it glowed again when coming together.

"Wow," Said Olaf, sounding really impressed, "You're really clever!"

"Thanks! Well I've been putting jigsaw puzzles together for as long as I can remember, so I have like nearly thirteen years of experience."

"I couldn't get a single piece together for nearly four years," Olaf said gloomily, looking ashamed.

"Hey it's all right," Kai tried to assure him, "You just need to know what you're doing. AH!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just my heart's playing up."

"Maybe you should have someone take a look at it?"

"Maybe."

Kai and Olaf continued to fix the mirror.

"So are your brothers always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like kicking you around?"

"Oh no, not always! Sometimes there's throwing, sometimes there's bouncing. There was one time they actually hit me with a club outside just to see how far I would go!"

"That's horrible!"

"Hey that's what brothers do!"

There was probably some ring of truth to what Olaf said. Then again, Kai was sure that not all brothers treat their siblings like that, unless they were jerks! Course, he was a brother, and he never treated Gerda like that, most of the time he just ignored her, and only got aggressive when she tried to get in his way, or wouldn't leave him alone, but he never physically tormented her beyond pushing.

"As long as you stay out of their way, when the queen's not around, it's all okay!"

Olaf was saying this all rather cheerfully, as if it was all just fun and games, but Kai knew better. And he remembered what Olaf was yelling when he saved him from the snow man named Marshmellow.

"Olaf, it's not alright. You shouldn't treat how a bunch of bullies treat you as if it's nothing!"

"Bul-lees?"

Olaf clearly did not understand the term.

"Yeah! Bullies! People who pick on you just because you're different, or because you're weaker than they are! I mean does the queen actually allow this to happen?"

"Oh no, she caught them one time, and told them to put me down at once, and to not let her catch them again."

Well at least the queen cares about him deep down, Kai thought.

"She doesn't like it when we stray from our duties."

Oh, thought Kai. That was the reason.

"So they're very careful not to do it when she's around. But you know, no matter how they treat me, I still love my brothers, as much as my sisters."

"Sisters?"

"Oh yeah! I've got loads of sisters!"

"I don't think I've seen any female snowmen. Or snow ladies."

"Oh they're not snow men."

"Huh?"

"Look up."

Kai looked up to see Olaf's 'sisters'; what looked like snowflakes hovering about in the air. It was then that Kai understood.

"The snow bees."

"Yep! Thousands of sisters! Each with their own name!"

"The Snow bees have names?"

"Of course they have names! I've named them all! See-" Olaf started pointing to them individually, "there's Elsa Jr, there's Anna, there's Ingrid, there's Sleepy, there's Stripey, there's Buzzy, there's Angry, there's Abby, there's Adelis, there's Helga -"

On and one Olaf went, before he went through the names of EVERY snow bee hovering in the hall. There were so many that Kai lost track of who was named who.

"Hmm," Though Olaf, "Haven't seen Feisty in a while, though."

"How can you even tell them apart?"

"Oh it's easy! See, Elsa Jr has a large stripe than most, Adelis has longer antennae-"

"You know what, I'll take your word for it," Kai told him, not wanting the snowman to go through the individual characteristics of thousands of snow bees.

"You know," remarked Kai, "seeing these bees, it somewhat makes me think of the ones you see during summer."

"GASP! SUMMER?"

Olaf got so excited that his nose poked Kai's.

"You've seen SUMMER? What's it like?"

Kai was taken aback by this question.

"Erm, I don't know! Warm. Hot. Cloudless. Everything green."

To be honest summer was not Kai's favourite season. Actually none of the seasons apart from winter were his favourite! Spring was too flowery, summer was too hot, and Fall had leaves all over the place! The only time everything looked perfect was during winter. Olaf, however, clearly felt the opposite.

"Summer. Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

Kai raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I guess you don't have much experience with heat?"

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come..."

And so the snowman started to sing, sing about things like bees buzzing (not snow bees) and dandelions, imagining himself in the middle of summer, doing summer related activities like lying on the beach, or having a picnic, as well as dancing with a seagull and hanging out with other snowmen during summer (which were actually sand men!). He also imagined himself in other heat related activities like sitting in a hot tub and drinking hot chocolate, singing all the time about what frozen things do during summer, blissfully unaware of the fact of what actually happens to snow when it's hot! (Although Kai was sure that at one point, he was about to say 'But put me in summer, and I'll be a puddle!' before stopping and instead saying 'happy snowman' (that was the only thing Kai could think of that rhymed with 'cuddle'.)) Olaf also sang about how when life gets rough it is his dream of being in summer that gets him through it. He reached near the end of his song.

"Oh the sky will be blue. And you all will be there too (Imagining Kai and the Snow bees joining in on his picnic), when I finally do what frozen things do in summer!"

"Well, the thing is-" Kai tried to tell him.

"IN SUMMER!"

Olaf's filled the hall.

"You'd melt."

Olaf looked up. The Snow Queen had entered.

"When snow and ice come in contact with heat, it melts."

She walked towards Olaf.

"Melt? I- I don't understand," Said Olaf.

"No. As a being of snow who's only ever experienced the cold, you wouldn't. So let me show you the best example I can give in this weather."

She held out her palm. A mini-snowman appeared out of a mini-blizzard in her hand. Then the snow started to fall apart. Olaf gasp, his hands to his mouth. He recognised that the same thing happened to the snowmen that captured Kai. The Snow Queen crushed what remained in her hand. Water dripped from it. Olaf gave a horrified stare at the puddle on the floor.

"THAT is melting," The queen told Oalf, "When snow and ice turn back into water. In the same way that humans cannot live in the cold, snowmen cannot live in the heat. You could enjoy summer for an instant, but in that instant you would melt and die."

Olaf stared at the queen, his most precious dream mercilessly crushed like the mini-snowman in the Snow Queen's hand.

"So cease your pointless dreaming and get back to work."

The queen turned on the spot and walked out of the hall. She stopped at the exit, and turned around.

"What is that on your face?" She asked.

Olaf smiled.

"It's my new nose! Do you like it?"

The queen looked at the nose. An image of a girl putting a carrot for a nose on a snowman's face while her little sister giggled in background came to mind.

"It looks ridiculous. Take it off at once."

Olaf's smile vanished.

"Yes, Mistress."

Sadly he grabbed hold of the nose and pulled it off with a pop.

"Don't let me catch you with that thing on you again."

"No, Mistress."

And she walked out.

Kai looked at the gloomy snowman.

"No."

He grabbed hold of the snowman's wrist, ignoring the pain in his heart.

"Don't listen to her."

"But - but she said it looked ridiculous!"

"So what? You liked it, didn't you? So why care what anyone else thinks? Of all those times people made fun of me for loving snow, you'd think I'd ever let it stop me from enjoying it? No! So you shouldn't let someone stop you from having something that makes you happy!"

"But - but she ordered me not to have it on!"

Kai smiled.

"She said not to let her catch you having it on. So you just have to make sure you don't have it on when she's around, right?"

Olaf considered this.

"I - I just have to make sure I don't have it on when she's around?"

Kai wondered whether it was the best thing to teach deceit to this innocent snowman. Looking at the carrot, Olaf put it back on his face. He giggled.

"Can I ask you something?" Kai asked.

"Sure!"

"Why are you so loyal to her? I mean, she's so rotten to you."

Olaf smacked Kai on the cheek with his hand.

"Don't ever speak ill of my mistress again."

He returned to fixing the mirror.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Kai."

"Okay, that just increases my confusion. Why are you so loyal to her? I mean just now she crushed your dreams without a thought like it was nothing!"

Olaf had a sad look on his face.

"She wasn't always like that," Olaf told her, "When I first knew her, the queen was kind, and sweet, and gentle, and fun -"

"Really? The Snow Queen?"

Kai looked back at where the Snow Queen left.

"Oh yeah!" Olaf told him, "She would have never done harm to anybody! But, over the years, alone and away from other humans, it's made her miserable and grouchy. Also being responsible for releasing the eternal winter caused her to be withdrawn. Plus it didn't help that over the years the only humans that she's had contact with are those that wanted to kill her."

"Kill her?"

"Oh yes!" Olaf replied, as if this was just a normal occurrence, "That's why I'm glad you're here, Kai. You the first human she's met in years who didn't want to chop her head off!"

"But that still doesn't answer my question. Why be so kind to someone who is so cruel to you?"

"Because I remember who she used to be, and I know that sweet, gentle girl, the girl that I love, is still in there somewhere, beneath her cold exterior. And besides," Olaf added as if it was obvious, "You don't give up on the people you love!"

Kai considered what Olaf had just told him.

"The people you love..."

* * *

Gerda was in the middle of a snowy wasteland, during a blizzard.

"KAI!" She was screaming, covering her face, "KAI, WHERE ARE YOU?"

She saw a figure up ahead.

"KAI, IS THAT YOU?"

She walked up to the figure, who had his back turned to her.

"Oh Kai, I've missed you so much!"

Slowly, Kai turned to look at her.

"Gerda?"

He wasn't staring at her with those cold, dead eyes that she had become used to. These were warm and full of emotion, just like he used to have. And at once Gerda knew.

THIS was her brother.

"Oh Kai!" Gerda cried, tears flying passed as she ran to hug her brother, "I've missed you so mu-"

Ice erupted from the ground below Kai. Knocked back, Gerda looked up to see. Kai was trapped in the ice slab.

"GERDA!" He shouted banging on the ice, "GERDA, HELP ME!"

"KAI! KAI!"

Gerda tried banging on the ice, but it did no good. A woman appeared from behind the slab, a woman both beautiful and terrible, wearing a dark blue, sparkling dress. Gerda knew at once who she was.

The Snow Queen.

"Foolish child," She told her, "Your brother belongs to me, now."

She placed her hands on the ice.

"GERDA! GERDA, HELP ME!"

Gerda had a pickaxe in her hand. She started to strike, but it was no more effective than banging on it. The Snow Queen laughed.

"Foolish little girl!" She challenged, "What power do you have to save your brother? To stop me?"

Gerda was suddenly moved away. She tried to run back, but the more she tried, it didn't look like she was getting any nearer, and if anything was getting further away. Snow monsters erupted from the snow, ogre like, with ice spikes sprouting from them, roaring, their hollow eyes visible.

"Kai! KAI!"

The Snow Queen's laughter was as loud as the wind. She placed her hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Your brother's heart belongs to me, now!"

And she dug her claw-like fingers in Kai's heart. Ice erupted, and started spreading throughout his body.

"NO! NO!"

A snowman wrapped its hand around Gerda's mouth, muffling her screaming. She tried to fight back, but the snowman was too strong.

"SHH!" The snowman was telling her, "Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Gerda opened her eyes. She was no longer outside, nor in the clutches of a living snowman, of course she might as well have been, in the arms of a snow lady at least. Hanna had placed her hand around Gerda's mouth, her dagger drawn.

"Do you promise to remain quiet?"

Gerda nodded. Hanna removed her hand.

"Get down."

They moved away from the door. Gerda could hear footsteps. Through the door, she could see one of the bandits passing by.

"There's something I probably should have mentioned," Hanna told her, "About this place."

"What about it?" Gerda asked.

"It's where the bandits are based."

* * *

The self proclaimed robber queen sat on the throne of what used to belong to the kings and queens of Arendelle.

"Have you found any sign of Hanna?" She asked.

"No Ma'am," the second in command replied, bowing along with other bandits present, "So far it doesn't look like she's in the castle."

"She must be here," the queen muttered, "She wouldn't have abandoned her precious object. Or what she passes off as friends."

* * *

Hanna, Gerda and Bae peeked from behind a corner. There were bandits crawling everywhere, blocking any possible exit.

"Okay," Said Hanna, "Gerda, get on Bae. It's me they want."

Gerda got on.

"Stay out of sight. Hey guys!" Hanna called, "Looking for me?"

The bandits looked around.

"It's Hanna!"

"Get her!"

They roared as they went after her. Hanna ran off. Seeing their chance, Bae ran off too.

* * *

Running from the bandits chasing her, Hanna slid down the bannister of a staircase to get further distance. Running down the hallway, she saw more bandits charging at her. Grabbing a spear from one of the suits of armour, she twirled it as she prepared for battle. She hit one bandit in the head, another in the stomach, a third she blocked before knocking away and a fourth in a place where you really shouldn't hit a man. He clutched where she hit as he went down. Hanna heard roaring behind her, as bandits were charging down the stairs.

"It won't stop them," She said, "But it might slow them down."

She kicked one of the suits of armour, causing the row to tumble down like domino as they blocked the end of the staircase, with pieces of armour everywhere. Hanna ran off. It worked better than she expected, as the bandits, not looking at what was beneath them, ended up tripping over the armour.

* * *

Bae ran through the castle, with Gerda hanging onto his neck. They just needed to get out of the castle without being seen. Unfortunately a bunch of bandits spotted them.

"It's Hanna's pet!"

"And that girl!"

"Get them!"

Bae ran the other way. Eventually he came to the ballroom. Bae ended up sliding on the dance floor, spinning around. The bandits that tried to attack him ended up getting knocked away by spinning antlers no matter which direction they came in.

Later they entered a room full of paintings. More bandits tried to block their path. Bae suddenly had an idea. Jumping onto the furniture, the reindeer reached a really springy one, and managed to leap over the bandits, who looked at the reindeer with disbelief. Bae landed on another piece of furniture and bounced over more of them. He grinned at the bandits as he sped off.

* * *

Still being chased by the bandits, Hanna found a window. Kicking it open, She jumped onto a swing. She pulled the rope up so she would go higher. Hanna started swinging back and forth when the bandits arrived.

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

As they roared as they charged, Hanna swung back and then forward, having created enough momentum to knock the bandits away.

* * *

Eventually Bae and Gerda managed to escape from the castle. More bandits blocked their path. Bae tried to slow down, knowing there was no way to get passed them. Pigeons suddenly appeared, pulling the bandits' hoods and hats over their eyes, distracting them, as Bae and Gerda managed to get passed.

"Thanks, guys!" Gerda called back.

One of the pigeons saluted her.

* * *

Using a pickaxe, Hanna was able to climb on the roof. More bandits were waiting to greet her.

"Where are all these guys coming from?" She asked herself.

Her feet firmly on the roof with her hand behind her back, Hanna had her dagger out. In any other situation the bandits would have charged at her, but considering the roof was icy, they tried to move very slowly across. Hanna managed to make more distance. She threw a bunch of snow in her hand at the lead bandit. He clutched at his eyes as he lost his grip and fell off screaming down the roof, managing to take a buddy with him. It was a dirty move, Hanna admitted to herself. The remaining bandits she was able to knock off too; one by one she managed to block every one of them before sending them sliding off the roof. More bandits emerged behind her.

"Gotta go."

She started sliding down the roof herself. Coming off, she hurled a pickaxe tied to a rope at the roof of another building, where it lodged on. Swinging around, Hanna eventually landed on her feet near a frozen pond. A duck and her ducklings were passing by.

"Pardon me, Ma'am," Hanna greeted as she ran off.

* * *

Bae was running through the town, with Gerda hanging on his neck, as they were being chased by the bandits.

"Get them!" The Robber Queen shouted.

Hanna slid in out of nowhere.

"Hey guys! Missed me? Bae, I'm gonna need you to slow down for a moment."

Bae did so.

"Gerda! Let go of Bae!"

"What, are you crazy?"

"I'll catch you, trust me!"

Gerda let go. She screamed as she was falling off. But Hanna, true to her word, grabbed her arm as she had grabbed one of Bae's antlers.

"Hold on!"

Hanna then jumped onto Bae, pulling Gerda back on, who held onto her as Hanna held both of Bae's antlers.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Hanna sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gerda asked.

"It just would have been cooler if I was able swing over Bae, and take hold of the antler with my other hand before getting on. But for that I need two hands."

They were speeding down the town.

"Bae, left here!"

running through what looked like a workshop, Hanna grabbed a sledge hammer.

"What's that for?" Gerda asked.

"Back up plan. Pray I don't need to use it."

Eventually, they seemed to escape the town. But bandits started appearing everywhere, in every direction. They were trapped. Bae looked ready to fight. The bandits brought up crossbows.

"Easy, boy, easy," Hanna told her reindeer. Bae calmed down. The bandits started walking towards them, making the circle smaller, laughing. Hanna got off Bae.

"Gerda, stay on Bae," Hanna told her.

Gerda did so, holding onto his neck. The bandit queen walked up.

"Ah, Hanna, my dear girl," She told her, "Is this really all the thanks I get? I take you in, I raise you as my own, I let you join in on our hunts, I even let you keep that flea covered beast."

Bae growled.

"And how do you repay us? Stealing from us, twice, and after breaking my heart rather than have the decency to stay away you had the audacity to trespass on my home?"

"Your home?" Hanna replied angrily, "The castle is MY home! You bandits were the one who invaded it, and took it as your own!"

"Like anyone was going to complain!" The head bandit laughed, "After all, the castle doesn't really belong to anyone, now does it? After all, the real owners abandoned it years ago, didn't they, there is no one left from the royal family around to claim it!"

Hanna stared defiantly at the queen.

"Now then, hand over the girl, and I swear I will give you a quick and painless death."

Gerda looked up at Hanna.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Why? What's this girl to you?" The queen snarled.

"Well a pain in my butt, mostly," Hanna shrugged, "But I don't intend to die at all."

The queen laughed.

"And how do you intend to do that? You're surrounded! You have nowhere to escape!"

"Tell me, your majesty," Hanna asked mockingly, "Whereabouts do you think we are?"

"What kind of a question is that? We're in Arendelle, aren't we? At least what's left of it!"

"Yes, but whereabouts in Arendelle is my question."

"Well-" the queen looked at what was around, "Judging from the masts, I'd say we're around the port."

"Exactly," Hanna smiled, "so from the masts around us, I'd say that we're just above the water."

"-What's your poin-"

Hanna made her point, blunt and clear as she swung the sledgehammer she had collected into the ice. The ground started to rumble. Cracks emanated from where the hammer had hit the ice, causing the bandits to lose their balance.

"Now!" Shouted Hanna, as she got back onto Bae and they rode off. The bandits were too busy trying to remain steady to stop Hanna and Bae. Another crack was chasing them.

"Run run run run run run run run DUCK!"

The group dodged a mast that came at them.

"Run run run run run run run run!"

They managed to get on solid ground before the crack reached. They turned around. The bandits had fallen into the freezing water.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, HANNA!" The Robber Queen shouted, "I'LL GET YOU YET! AS SOON AS I'VE DRIED OFF AND WARMED UP!"

"Kid, your brother better be worth all of this," Hanna told Gerda.


	9. Meet the Oakens

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the latest instalment of 'Frozen: what could have happened'! Before we begin let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor did so, and out popped three reviews)

WAIT A MINUTE, WE ACTUALLY GOT REVIEWS? Phew! That's a relief! For a moment I was worried that people would stop reviewing, meaning that Anonymius would end up giving up on these openings and I'd have to go back to living in his head while I'm re-enacting video reviews that will never get made, possessing him dressed up as a tokusatsu super villain! Don't ask. Anyhoo, let's look at the first review. Hey, it's from our regular reviewer Erinmilne! Let's see what she has to say:

I'm sorry I didn't get to review the past two chapters - I've been real busy. Anyway, I was impressed by the integration of my favorite song, and by Olaf's dialogue about Elsa. Your description of the palace was very realistic, and the action scene?! OMG!

Wow, really? It has to be like the only Frozen song we've taken where we just describe what Olaf is singing about rather than featuring actual lyrics! Of course one of the reasons for doing that is because unlike the others it is on the whole unaltered, and it's no fun just repeating what someone else wrote! However I'm also pleased that you liked the description of the palace AND the fight scene! Although really, that was one of Anonymius' least favourite parts to write. Even if he was able to write it down in a day! So I'm glad it was worth the effort!

Professor: Our second review is from - huh. This appears to be a new reviewer named Vinzgirl:

Good chapter. I feel bad for Olaf. Can't wait to read more.

Yes, Olaf does appear to live in some kind of abusive household, with bigger brothers tormenting him physically while the 'mother' crushes his dreams and likes and expects him to carry on working. But that is just my observation.

Sammy: Our third review is from a guest:

Where's Anna? Huh?

Commentator: Oh don't worry! Anna's fate will be revealed at the end of the story! So here's the next chapter, 'Meet the Oakens'!

* * *

After making some distance from Arendelle, Hanna, Gerda and Bae were walking through the countryside.

"Hey Hanna, can I ask you something?"

"Nope."

But Gerda asked anyway.

"What was the deal? You know, between you and those bandits?"

Hanna sighed.

"Kid, if you must know, I was with them for a time, okay? Actually for most of my life."

Gerda gasped.

"You mean you're - YOU'RE A BANDIT?"

"Was. I mean, I still am, I mean, I haven't done any banditry since leaving them! It was only a short while ago before I ran into you!"

Hanna looked at Gerda.

"It shocks you, doesn't it?"

"Well, yes. I mean, I thought you were a good person, Hanna. A little, rough around the edges, maybe, but I never pictured you as a robber!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't become one willingly. One day they came to the palace, took it as their own, and thought I'd be useful as bait for anyone passing through."

"Oh. So you didn't have a choice!"

This made Gerda happier.

"No. Although, I don't regret it. Banditry."

"Oh."

This made Gerda less happy to know.

"Look Kid, don't judge me, okay? I mean it's probably easy living an honest life in the south where it's winter for only like a quarter of the year, but here, life is harsh, and you have to be harsh in order to survive, so let's see you try to live up here WHOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The group ended up sliding down a hill, before ending up in a stream.

* * *

Afterwards, they were still shivering.

"How is there even a running stream in a place where everything is subzero, anyway?" Hanna asked, to anyone who cared.

"Hey, what's that?"

Gerda saw some smoke up ahead. Going towards it, they found a cottage.

"Great!" Gerda exclaimed, getting off, "A warm place to stay!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, kid!"

Hanna stopped her, placing her hand on Gerda's shoulder.

"You can't just go barging into some place! I told you, this is the north! There aren't any friendly people here!"

"So we're just supposed to go our way?" Gerda asked, "And ignore a perfectly good place to stay the night when it's right there in front of us?"

Hanna considered this. Bae also looked eager to check it out. She looked at her friend.

"Fine," Hanna gave in, "But get behind me."

She pushed Gerda behind her, dagger drawn.

"I mean it's not like we're going to be greeted with a friendly smile and welcome!"

She opened the door. It looked to Gerda like some sort of shop. Up ahead, a smiling man with a moustache and beard sat behind a counter. He looked old, probably in his sixties, but was still quite muscular.

"Yoohoo!" The man greeted, "It's quite chilly, outside, yah?"

Hanna looked disarmed at such a warm greeting. The way he said it was as if it was only a brief spell outside when most of the year was sunny.

"Er, yeah. Listen," She lowered her dagger, but still had it out, "We need a place to stay-"

"Of course, of course!" The man said cheerfully, "We'll have beds prepared for you, and you can join us for dinner! But first you must be cold. Luckily we have a sauna available."

"Oo, you have a sauna?" Gerda said.

"Sor-na?" Hanna asked.

"You don't know what a sauna is?" Gerda asked.

"Of course I Know! It's some place - or some thing - that can warm the body!"

"Please come with me!"

Standing up, the man led them to the sauna. Hanna was still suspicious. Delighted, Bae tried to join them.

"Er, no, I'm sorry mam, but no pets are allowed inside! However there is a barn that he can use instead."

Hanna and Gerda looked out to see the barn.

"I'm sorry," Said Hanna, "But me and Bae stick together always-"

Bae made a sound and a look that said, "That's okay, Hanna, you stay here. I'll check out the barn."

"No, Bae, we stick together-"

He then made a sound and a look that said "Hanna, don't be a-"

"Oh Bae!" exclaimed Gerda, "Such language!"

Hanna looked at her.

"Yeah, Bae! We have a kid here! All right, fine, I'll check up on you, later."

Bae nodded, and walked out. Hanna looked at the small girl. She found it uncanny how she could seem to understand Bae just like Hanna could!

"The Mrs will take your clothes. Oh Mrs?"

"Yoohoo!" Greeted a woman of similar build and age to the husband, "Oh you poor dear!" She said to Gerda, "You must be freezing! Here, let me get you out of those wet, freezing clothes and you and your mother can enjoy the sauna!"

"Oh no, we're not related!" Gerda and Hanna said straight away.

"No?"

The Mrs raised her eyebrow.

"Well I didn't think you looked alike. But if you're not related, then what is a little girl doing with this stranger."

"It's none of your-" Hanna started to say, before Gerda interrupted her.

"Let's just say she's my guide."

The Mrs seemed to accept that answer.

"Oh, okay!"

After helping Gerda out of her clothes and giving her a towel, she turned to Hanna.

"I can see you haven't undressed yet. If you need any help-"

The Mrs raised her hands, but Hanna instinctively raised her dagger. The middle-aged woman continued to smile, as if she didn't feel threatened.

"You won't fully enjoy the sauna if you have your clothes on!"

"I'm fine, how I am!"

"Oh no, I insist."

Eventually giving in, Hanna started to strip.

"Can I at least keep my clothes with me?"

"Not if you don't want me to get them dry for you."

She held out her hands again, but Hanna clung onto the pile as if it was something precious and she was worried that it would be taken away and never be seen again.

"Hanna, let the nice lady take your clothes!"

"Oh no, it's quite alright!" The Mrs said cheerfully, "You can just where this nice dress for dinner!"

She held up brown dress with flow patterns on it. Taking a look at it, Hanna instantly surrendered her clothes.

"Can I at least keep my dagger."

The Mrs laughed

"You won't find it of any user here!"

"I'd like to keep it, regardless."

The Mrs shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

They entered the sauna.

"Oh, it looks like it's already occupied!" Commented Gerda.

The room was filled with blond-haired people of all ages and genders, all of similar build.

"Oh don't mind them, it's just the family," Explained the Mrs, "Say yoohoo, family!"

"Yoohoo!" The family greeted back.

"Oh no, we couldn't intrude," Gerda started to say.

"Nonsense!" Replied the Mrs, "In you go!"

And she pushed Hanna and Gerda in. Hanna at once swiped with her dagger. None of the family seemed to notice, or care. Gerda enjoyed the sauna. She hadn't been this warm in ages. Hanna looked rather uncomfortable, as if she wasn't use to heat. Later they joined the family, who introduced themselves as the Oakens, for dinner. They seemed quite a large, extended family. Gerda could only guess that it included the senior Oaken's brothers and their wives, along with all of their children and grandchildren, and they were all a warm, friendly bunch, seemingly oblivious to the fact that their cottage was in the middle of a winter wasteland.

"They seem really nice," Gerda whispered.

"Please," Hanna whispered back, "They probably want something in return."

Gerda looked at a couple of young children, a brother and a sister. They seemed very close, the brother showing the toddler sister how to use her utensils. It reminded her of how Kai once was, showing her the same thing when she was little.

"You alright, dear?" Mrs Oaken asked, "You haven't even touched your meal yet."

Gerda looked down.

"Oh yes. It looks delicious, thank you. It's just you've done so much for us, I don't know how to repay you!"

"I have gold," Hanna offered, "If that's what you're after."

"Oh no, gold is quite useless to us," Mr Oaken replied, raising his hand.

"What? But- but gold is useful to everyone!"

"Oh no, not to us! You see, gold is very pretty, but aside from that there's not much use for it here. As you can see, we have everything money could possibly buy. Warmth. Shelter. A greenhouse to grow food. And an inside pen for livestock too, both of which provide us material for clothing as well! Of course there is one thing we are low on, and sadly it's something money can't buy."

"And what's that?" Hanna asked.

"Stories."

"Stories?"

"You see, we get very few visitors, and because we're cut off from civilization we hear very little from the outside world. But if you can tell us anything about the outside world, or about yourselves, then we can consider that payment enough!"

"You want us to talk about ourselves? Sorry, but I don't-"

"Sure!" Gerda happily replied.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Hanna whispered.

"What, it's the best way to pay them for their kindness. And I don't mind telling them about myself!"

"So tell us, Dear," Mrs Oaken asked, "What brings you out so far?"

And so Gerda began to tell her story, telling them about the village in the south she lived all her life, about her parents and her grandmother and her brother; How he was captured by snow men, LITERAL snow men, how no one believed her when she told them what happened, how they all thought he had drowned in a river, how she later found a snow bee in the jar that her brother had (She even brought up the jar to the whole family, who awed at the flying snowflake, although she realised the bee was melting in the warmth, so Gerda ran outside to gather some snow and put it in the jar to keep the bee cold), how she had decided to set off to rescue him, how she had run into bandits but was saved thanks to Hanna and her reindeer Bae, how they ventured to the ruins of Arendelle, how they found that it was where the bandits lived, and how they escaped them, before coming here. The Oakens were hooked on every word, especially when she described their escape.

"Oh, so you're out to rescue your brother!" Mrs Oaken, dabbling her eyes with a handkerchief, "So, so wonderful!"

The Oakens all nodded.

"So what about you?" Mrs Oaken turned to Hanna, "What story do you have to tell?"

"I'm sorry," Hanna replied, not sounding sorry at all, "But I don't do that sharing, touchey feely stuff."

The table went silent. All of the Oakens were staring at Hanna.

"Well," Said Mrs Oaken, "If you don't want to say anything about yourself, you can always tell us something about the outside world. I'm sure you have something to tell about that.

"Not really."

"Or, maybe there is some tale you can tell us that you've heard. I'm sure there's something!"

"Nothing that comes to mind."

Mrs Oaken frowned.

"So, you're not going to tell us anything? At all?"

"Nope," Said Hanna, going for another bite.

The family looked at Mrs Oaken, who stood up.

"Right then-"

She grabbed Hanna by the collar before she could take another bite.

"Hey, what are you doing! HEY!"

"Goodbye."

Having grabbed her by the pants as well, Mrs Oaken burst open the door, preparing to throw Hanna out.

"Think you can swindle us like that after we fed and kept you warm you-"

"WAIT!"

Gerda had run after them.

"Wait, please! I'll tell another story! Accept it as her payment!"

"Dear, you've already paid your due, you don't need to do any favours for this cheapskate."

"CHEAPSKATE?"

"No, please, I want do, just don't throw her out!"

Mrs Oaken stared at the little girl. She put Hanna down on her feet.

"You're very lucky to have such a generous girl as your companion," She growled at the robber maiden.

And so Gerda told the family more, told as much as she could. She went into further detail about her life and her village, told them how their grandmother moved in after her funny grandpapa had died; how she wanted to play all the games the boys played, but was told not to because she was a girl, how her big brother looked after as long as she could remember, even though he never said 'I love you' to her, and never wanted her around when he was with his friends. How despite all this they did play together, but how one point she got so upset with Kai that she stamped on the ground, not realising that she was on the lake, how she fell in, how her brother rescued her, how although she was fine how he was at death's door, how when he recovered - well- he wasn't the same after that. How he had become cold, not just to her, but to everyone, how he had become obsessed with snow and ice, how they had drifted apart, how she had found new friends yet still wanted so much to be with her brother, how she tried to never give up on him, how she tried to tell him that she would never give up on him, how she told him that no matter what, she would always love him.

"Even though," Gerda tried to hold back her tears, "Even though, after saying, that, he said to me-"

"What, child?" Mrs Oaken asked, "What did he say? Don't worry if it's too painful, you've done enough on your friend's behalf-"

"No, I want to."

Gerda felt the need to tell, as if saying what happened will somehow make it better. It was easy to remember, the words were seared on her mind.

"He said, – he said, "Oh Gerda. Who could possibly love a skinny, ugly little wild boy child like you?""

The Oakens gasped. Being such a tightly knit family, for a family member to say something like that would undoubtedly be shocking.

"He actually said that to you? Oh dear, how you must have been hurt!"

"I was. But regardless, I still went after him, because as my Grandmamma told me, what matters is that we never give up on the people we love, so I won't, no matter how much he tries to push me away."

The Oakens actually clapped at this.

"So you still went your way to save your brother, despite what he said to you? Oh my dear!"

Mrs Oaken was dabbing her eyes.

"You brave, wonderful girl!"

It seemed all of the Oakens were in tears listening to Gerda's story. Even Hanna appeared to have been listening intently.

"You know what, I think that's enough. Oh goodness, look at me! Well, I just need to get out desert, then you can go to the beds we've prepared for you."

"Actually, if it's alright with you," Hanna said, "I'd rather sleep in the barn with my reindeer."

Mrs Oaken raised her eyebrows.

"Really? You'd rather sleep in the barn?"

"I've slept in worst."

Mrs Oaken shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"And I think I'll sleep with Hanna as well."

"Really? You're sure you don't want to use one of our beds?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I want to sleep with my friends."

Mrs Oaken smiled.

"I understand."

* * *

The barn was actually quite warm. Bae seemed quite happy where he was. True, it might have been better to sleep in a bed rather than on a bed of straw, but Gerda wanted to sleep near Bae and Hanna anyway.

"Thank you for 'paying' on my behalf, Gerda," Hanna thanked, "I know it mustn't have been easy to tell your life story to a bunch of strangers."

"Oh no, it was no trouble at all! I really didn't mind."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Nope! Just kidding, go ahead."

"Why are you so eager to save your brother?"

Gerda was taken aback by the question.

"Why? Cos he's my brother!"

"I know but, why go through all this just to save someone who is so cruel to you?"

Gerda raised her eyebrow.

"You don't have any siblings, do you Hanna?"

"No, I don't. Although, I guess Bae is the closest thing I have to a brother."

As if in response, Bae muzzled Hanna.

"Hey Bae, none of that in public."

Gerda was reminded of when Kai ever told her to go away when he was with his friends, before he changed.

"You two must be really close."

"Well yeah. I found him in the snow one day all alone when he was a baby. The bandits wanted to cook him and use his hide for clothing, but I managed to convince them that he could be useful when he grew up. Being on his own, with no family, I knew how that felt. So we've been best buds ever since. Hey, Bae! Seriously, no!" Hanna protested when the reindeer licked her.

"Maybe you should have told that story at the dinner table."

"Kid I'm not gonna tell a bunch of strangers private details! I'm only telling you because, you know, you're sort of a friend. So even though we're not related, we're more than friends. Which is why I can't understand how you can go to such lengths to save someone who is so mean to you."

"Because no matter what, we're family."

"Why? Just because you guys have the same parents, that means you have some sort of obligation to him? Kid in my opinion, being related by blood means nothing. True family is made out of the bonds you make, not who's blood you happen to share! So in my opinion, this guy doesn't seem like family!"

Gerda was shocked.

"He wasn't always like this! He used to be-"

"I know, I know, he used to be kind to you and played with you and once risked his life to save you from drowning, you said so in your story, but whoever he was before, that's not who he is now. I'm sorry Kid, but it sounds to me like you're trying to save someone who no longer exists."

Gerda stared at Hanna. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh no wait. Please don't do that."

Gerda sniffed.

"Hey, no! Don't start crying on me-"

"WELL MAYBE IF BAE WAS CAPTURED YOU'D TRY TO SAVE HIM EVEN IF HE STARTED ACTING LIKE A JERK!"

And Gerda ran off.

"Hey kid, wait!"

Hanna looked at Bae, who growled at her.

"What?"

It was true, though. Hanna would at any lengths to save Bae if he went missing, even if he was captured by the Snow Queen. And if he started acting differently, more hostile, and wanting nothing to do with Hanna anymore?

No. She would save him regardless.

"Oh man!"

She smacked herself on the head.

"I've been an idiot, haven't I?"

Bae nodded. Hanna groaned.

"Fine, I'll go after her. Hey, Kid!"

Hanna started looking for her.

"Kid, where are you? Gerda?"

While looking for her, Hanna came across something that caught her eye. There was a room that was glowing inside. She opened the door. Inside was a blacksmith's workshop.

"Yoohoo, can I help you?"

Hanna jumped back. One of the Oakens was already inside, a younger adult, muscular like the others, although he didn't have any facial hair.

"Er, yeah."

She looked back at anvil in the centre of the room.

"I couldn't help but notice that there is a forge here."

"Yah, what about it?"

The Oakens have been rather cool towards her ever since she refused to say anything at the dinner table, as if she had been caught trying to steal someone of their merchandise. Hanna was considering something. If they were really going up against the Snow Queen, then she needed a better weapon than her dagger.

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

She ran back to the barn. Bae looked at her.

"No I haven't found Gerda yet. Don't worry I will! I just need to do something first. Trust me, it's important!"

searching through the hay, she found the package she had brought with her from Arendelle. Hanna ran back to the forge, where the young Oaken was still there.

"Hi, I was wondering-"

Hanna unwrapped the cloth,

"If you could fix this."

inside were two pieces of a sword. The Oaken gave her a cold look.

"I'm afraid we don't do anything for free."

"I know I know, you only accept payment in stories. Well I have a story."

She held up the fragments to him.

"It's about this sword. And once you hear it, you'll fix it for me."


	10. Winter Games

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tlae and snow queen wannabe friends to the latest instalment of 'Frozen: What Could Have Happened'! Before we begin let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor does so, and out pops four envelopes)

Commentator: Right then! Our first review is from Monkeyleaf:

you are very good at making the to stories fit togetter in an intresting way that fits

 **Thanks, Monkeyleaf!**

Commentator: Ah yes, when you think about it, whereas this story is a bit more faithful to the original fairy tale than 'Frozen' was, it is in many ways the plot of 'The Snow Queen' set in the world of 'Frozen'! So while Anonymius has tried to follow the plot of 'The Snow Queen', he's not afraid to change or leave bits that would be detrimental to the story. Which is really the best way to adapt stories, essentially be faithful, and only make changes that are necessary! As opposed to making something that doesn't really follow the original material at all, not even when you had good concepts, and you wouldn't have thought that a story about a girl going on an adventure to save her friend would be sooooo hard to adapt, but apparently there was something unfilmable about the whole thing despite the fact that people have been making films based on 'The Snow Queen' FOR THE PAST FIFTY YEARS-

Professor: Sir?

Commentator: It's okay. It's okay. I'm calm. I'm good. Ahem. Next review.

Professor: Our second review is also from Monkeyleaf:

i love your rendition of the snow queen i can't wait to read the rest. i hope it turns out well for everyone even Elsa

Well you will just have to wait and see if that's true.

Sammy: Our third review is from Erinmilne:

Hmm... I know one of the major plot holes in the movie was How The Heck Did Anna Pay For All That. The idea of Oaken accepting stories as payment is a good one. I never would have thunk - I thought she used the dress she had on, or her necklace. Either way, another hilarious and heartwarming chapter. I look forward to hearing about the sword.

P.S. I've been meaning to respond personally to your reviews to Scorched and The Storm Is Passing Over - expect a PM from me soon.

Commentator: Yyeah, about that. Groan. I knew this would happen if Anonymius ended the chapter with that- Although we left off with Hanna telling her story about the sword, we won't hear it yet until a few chapters later. At least I think it'll be a few chapters, this fic has had a tendency of a chapter looking like it's going to contain a couple of scenes before it turns out it's too long as it is so the later half will be found in the next! As for the idea of the Oakens accepting stories as payment, this was inspired after reading the Long Earth novels which features the colonists forming a barter economy in which rather than currency people pay in other means. One of these was information. Anyhoo, our final review is from Randomness Girl:

:O The story of the Snow Queen! My Language Arts class read this story to practice compare/contrast with Frozen

Oh you mean how they're completely different stories and how they have nothing in common apart from the fact that there's a snow queen and there's snow and ice, and a reindeer, the mentioning of a troll (though completely different trolls!), a frozen heart and that they're both stories about children who were really close until something happens that causes one of them to become cold then later on the other one has to go on an adventure in order to find that person in an ice palace? Oh and both include evil mirrors, although one is actually a guy who just MIRRORS who he's speaking to. Which is like saying a certain character is partly influenced by an important door in the original material because both stand in your way in an entrance, and let you through if you have the right thing. Seriously how hard is it to make a Disney family film based on 'The Snow Queen'? I bet I could make up three Disney Snow Queen-

Professor: Um, I'm sorry Sir-

Commentator: _You dare interrupt me while I'm ranting?_

Professor: Usually no, but in this case according to my calculations we've used up the quota allotted to us to respond to people's reviews.

Commentator: Ah, damnit, not again! You know, I do miss the clock we used to have to let us know when we reached our limit. Whatever happened to that?

Professor: It got fired because Anonymius decided to have unlimited review responses.

Commentator: Oh yeah, now I remember! I can't help but feel I was somewhat responsible.

Professor: That's probably because after you briefly took over you abolished the limit proving to Anonymius that unlimited reviews didn't put off readers.

Commentator: Oh yeah! Ah, good times. Well anyway, maybe I should send an agent out to track down the Clock.

Sammy: Oo, I'll do it!

Commentator: No Sam, last time I sent you out to fetch a discarded character you sent us on a wild goose against some Dementors!

Professor: Speaking of which, do you think we'll resume our rescue of the 'Fullmetal Alchemist Manga' from Bios' fortress any time soon?

Commentator: -Resume? Prof, WE'RE STILL HEADING TO BIOS' FORTRESS!

Professor: -What?

(Looks out to see that their flying fortress is heading to a creepy looking castle on a hill)

Professor: Are you seriously trying to tell me that we've been heading to Bios' headquarters all this time? But, that was like four years ago!

Commentator: I know, apparently we passed this black hole that slowed down time so we're only now reaching the place.

Professor: (Really? That's what we're going with?)

Commentator: (I know, right?)

 **Alright, alright! I'll finally update 'FMA Abridged With Commentary Season 3' next time I may have too many reviews for you to respond to.**

Commentator: Glad to hear it! And poor old Alphonse will definitely be glad to here it! And without further ado, here's 'Winter Games'!

* * *

"I'm bored," Kai admitted, "It feels as though we've been working on this mirror for days!"

"Well the sooner we finish the mirror, the sooner we won't have to deal with it anymore," Olaf reasoned.

"Hey, do you know the reason why the queen wants this mirror fixed in the first place?"

"Nope!" Was Olaf's answer.

"Nope? Have you even asked?"

"Nope! Never saw the need!"

"-So you've just been putting together this random mirror for the last four years, without any idea what it's for? Or what it does?"

"Oh I know what it does!"

"Really? What?"

"Well, apparently the mirror only reflects the worst of what is shown! And if you get a piece in your eye, then all you'll see is misery around you!"

"-And why does the queen want such a mirror to be put back together?"

"She didn't say. All she told me was the mirror was the key to her finally getting happiness. So I'll be glad once it's all put back together so her dream can come true!"

"But, how can a mirror that only reflects the worst do that?"

"No idea."

"Huh. Still there's no harm in taking a break!"

"Break?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah! A break from work! A time when we don't have to work on it."

"Oh no, the queen would be mad if we stopped working on it!"

"It will just be for a little while, just so we can recharge and work better on the mirror later."

"Work BETTER?"

Olaf considered this.

"A break sounds great then! Okay let's do it!"

Olaf sat down. He twiddled his fingers.

"Soooooo," He asked a while after doing that, "What do people do on breaks?"

"Well, have fun mostly."

"Ffun? Well, there's not really anything to do that's fun here."

"What do you mean? You're in the middle of winter! Winter is like the most fun time of the year!"

"It is? Well I guess winter is nice to look at, but-"

"It's more than just nice to look at! You can have the most fun with snow and ice!"

"You can? Like how?"

Kai looked around. In the large hall, he saw particularly in the corners that large heaps of snow had accumulated over the years. Kai went over to one of them.

"What are you doing?" Olaf asked.

"Showing you how to have fun with snow!"

Grabbing some of the snow, Kai shaped it into a ball. He showed it to Olaf.

"Wow, that's amazing. What is it?"

"It's a snowball," Kai explained.

"Wow, a snowball! But what do you do with it?"

Kai was tossing the ball up and down.

"Mostly this."

He threw it at Olaf's head.

"OW!"

Olaf reacting as if he had been punched.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked straight away, "I'm sorry! I didn't think how much a snowball would hurt someone who was made of snow!"

Olaf shook his head. He gave Kai a look of betrayal.

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly!"

Wait. Sorry? Kai couldn't remember the last time he ever said sorry to anyone. Why was he sorry? After all, it wasn't his own head that he hit! He looked at Olaf.

"So, that's what you do with snowballs? You throw them at other people?"

"Well yeah! But snow is soft, so it doesn't actually hurt, as long as it doesn't have any ice in it."

"And hitting each other with snowballs is - fun?"

"Well yeah! Some of the best fun, throwing snowballs at your friends!"

Olaf looked confused.

"Humans consider throwing things at friends fun?"

"Only if it doesn't hurt you!"

Olaf stared at him.

"You know what, forget it."

Kai went back to where the mirror was lying. Something cold hit Kai in the back of the neck. He looked around. Olaf had made a snowball and threw it at him. The snowman was giggling. Kai smiled.

"Oh that's it!"

And so Kai and Olaf made snowballs to hit each other with, also making snow forts in order to defend against any impact. Kai wondered if it was such a good idea teaching violence, even if it was mock violence, to an innocent snowman.

"Wow, that WAS fun!" Olaf said in the end as they sat on the floor, "So, what other fun things can you do with snow?"

Kai thought about this.

"Hmmmm."

He laid down. Olaf looked at him moving his legs and arms up and down.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a snow angel."

"A snow angel? Gasp! You can make people out of snow like the queen can?"

"Well, not exactly. See?"

Kai got up, pointing to what he made.

"Kinda looks like an angel, doesn't it?"

Olaf studied the image, unsure at first. Then he saw it.

"Oh yeah! haha! It does look like an angel! Haha! Let me try!"

Olaf fell backwards into the snow, and started to make his own snow angel. When he was done, Kai noticed that it had pretty good wings despite of the legs.

"Nicely done."

Later they started to make snowmen.

"So humans can make snowmen too?"

"All the time! Although we can't make them talk!"

Once they were done they had made a family of snowmen. Olaf stared in amazement.

"Whoa. They look just like me. Hi there!" He said to one of the snowmen, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Hi there, Olaf!" Kai spoke in a high pitched voice before he could stop himself, waving one of the twig arms (He still wasn't completely sure where the twigs and stones had come from!), "My name's Harry and I like to make people laugh!"

"Gasp!" Olaf backed away, "He spoke!"

"Well, not exactly," Said Kai.

"Hi there, Harry! Making people laugh is a great thing to do. Let's be best friends. GASP!"

He now noticed a female snowman.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Olga."

"Olga? That sounds like Olaf!"

"Well, do you like her?"

"Mmaybe."

"Well go speak to her!"

"But I don't know what to say!"

"Just be yourself! I heard that's the best way to go."

Olaf gulped.

"Okay, here I go. Hi there, Olga! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

The snow lady just stared at her.

"I think she likes me."

"That's great! But first, I think you need permission from her father to speak with her!"

Kai pointed to one of the bigger snowmen with a couple of stones as a moustache.

"GASP!"

Olaf hid behind Kai.

"Speaking to the parents? I can't do that!"

"Come on! Don't you want to win her heart?"

Olaf considered this.

"I DO want to win her heart! Wait, do snowmen even have hearts?"

"It's just an expression!" Kai told him, pushing him to the dad snowman.

"Er, hi there, Sir. Um, may I have permission to speak with your daughter?"

The snowman said nothing.

"I think you should take that as a yes."

"I should? HOORAY!"

And so Olaf spoke to Olga. And so he chatted away to her, talking about his likes and dislikes, even about summer.

"Wow, you know, you're a good listener!" He told the snow lady.

Kai looked up at one of the snow hills.

"What is it, Kai?"

"I was just thinking that could be a good place to sled. If only I had my snow sled."

Olaf had an idea.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kai asked.

Olaf had offered for Kai to sit on top of his body and use him as some sort of snowboard.

"It's fine!" Olaf assured him, "I'm actually tougher than I look!"

"You know, I'm still not sure about this-"

"Too late!"

Olaf caused both of them to slide down the hill. They went off the snow ledge screaming as they flew into the other hill. Emerging, they started laughing.

* * *

Kai took a couple of skates out of a bag he had.

"It's a good thing I brought these with me."

Olaf watched with confusion as Kai skated around the floor.

"You know, this floor is great to skate on!"

"Sskate?" Olaf asked.

"Come on, let me show you!"

He grabbed him by the arms, allowing him to skate around with him. Although wary at first, Olaf soon enjoyed this, starting to giggle as he and Kai skated around the floor on the spot. Kai saw himself holding the hands of his sister Gerda, four years younger giggling. Startled, he accidentally popped off Olaf's arms, who went spinning out of control.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And crashed into one of the snow hills.

"Olaf are you okay?"

Kai skated towards him. Olaf had fallen head first in, only his lower half visible, his legs flailing.

"I am so sorry! Again!"

He helped him out of the heap.

"That was fun!" Olaf exclaimed "Let's do it again!"

"What is going on here?"

A number of snowmen led by Marshmellow entered the hall. Olaf yelped, but Kai showed no fear.

"We were only playing."

The Snowmen looked confused.

"P-play-ying?"

"Yeah! Having fun!"

The snowmen still looked confused.

"What's fun?"

"Enjoying yourselves?"

The snowmen looked at each other. Marshmellow walked forward and looked down at Kai.

"Can we play, too?"

* * *

Soon the snowmen were gathered in the hall. Kai finished teaching them about a game he used to play at home called Bandy. Taking their spears which they reshaped the ends to look like clubs, as well as a piece of ice shaped into a ball, the snowmen prepared to play. The snow bees were hovering above, watching the preparations below with great anticipation.

"How do we decide who plays?" One of the snowmen asked.

"That's easy!" Kai told him, "The captain will get to choose. I'll be one captain, and someone else can be the other captain!"

"Oo oo!" Olaf started jumping up and down with his arm in the air, "I'll be captain, I'll be captain!"

The snowmen did not looked please to have Olaf as the other captain.

"Really? That's a shame," Said Kai, "I was hoping you would be on my team."

"Gasp! You were? You were going to - pick me? No one's ever picked me for anything before! Okay, I step down as captain!"

"Anyone else?"

The snowmen looked at one of their own emerging.

"Er, Hi. Marshmellow, is it?"

Marshmellow growled.

"Okay, fine! So me and Marshmellow will be captains, and we get to choose the other players."

"But there's too many of us," One of the snowmen pointed out.

"That's okay. The rest of you can be substitutes!"

"Substitutes?"

"Yeah. It means if something was to happen to one of the players to stop them from playing, then a substitute will take his place!"

Kai and Marshmellow stood in front of the other snowmen.

"Let's see," Said Kai, "I'll take..."

"Oo oo! Pick me, pick me!" Olaf said excitedly, jumping up and down in the crowd of snowmen with his hand up.

"Olaf."

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" Olaf cried happily, "I was picked first, I was picked first!"

He ran over to Kai's side.

"Let's see," Thought Marshmellow, "I'll pick...Icy."

The snowman named Icy came forward, Joining Marshmellow's side.

"Let's see," Said Kai, "I'll pick ... you!"

He pointed randomly at one of the snowmen.

"Yes you! Um...ummmm-"

"Frosty!" Olaf whispered.

"Yes, that's right! Frosty!"

It was a good thing Kai had picked Olaf to be on his team, as he knew the names of every one of the snowmen despite the fact that they looked all the same (Apparently Olaf had named them too!). Soon, once all the snowmen were divided into teams, Kai placed his ice stick that the snowmen had made for him at the side of the ice ball, facing off his opponent. A snow bee that had offered to be referee hovered above them.

"Bzzzz bzzz, bzzzz!" She buzzed, "Bz bzzz bz bzzz, bzzzz bzzzz!"

Kai didn't need to understand snow bee to get what was being said. Putting one of her front feet in her mouth, the snow bee blew hard, causing her to buzz loudly. Kai took that to mean the game had started.

He swung his club at the ball, but his opponent, being bigger and stronger, was able to take it with ease, knocking Kai over. Kai looked up. The snowman was chuckling, not watching where he was going as another snowman literally knocked his head off. First casualty of the game.

Another snow bee was hovering through the crowds of her sisters.

"Bzzzbzzzzz!" It was crying, hold a tiny tray of little bits of snow, "Bzz bzzz bzzzbzzzzz bzz bzzzz bz bzz bzz bzbzzzzzz bzzzzz bzz bzzz!"

"Bzz bzzz bzz!" One of the bees cried.

"Bz bzz!" Said another.

Soon the bee was handing out the snow bits to everyone, who continued watching the game as they nibbled at the snow. A couple of bees were constantly buzzing while the game was being played, as if they were commenting on it. The Snowmen were playing the game quite viciously, usually knocking a couple of the players into the walls, although none of them seemed to mind, but that didn't stop the bees from covering their eyes when one of the snowmen players lost some of his teeth. It was barely half time before the entire team was replaced with substitutes. Several times. Among the few players who had survived the repeated slaughters was Kai, who was carefully dodging the blows of the snowmen, weaving through their legs. He and his fellow survivor Olaf (being able to separate his body certainly helped dodging the blows of the other snowmen!) approached the goal post.

"Olaf, take it!"

"What, me? No, I can't do it!"

"Yes you can!" Kai assured him, knocking the ball over to him, "Go!"

Olaf looked frightened. Guarding the goal was Marshmellow, who was particularly looking fierce. Pulling his arms back Olaf swung to hit the ball, somehow missing it, causing his middle body to spin out of control.

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!"

Marshmellow looked confused. Finally getting a hold of himself, Olaf hit the ball.

"Bzbzz bzzz!" Buzzed one of the commentating snow bees, "Bz bzzzzz!"

The ball managed to roll passed Marshmellow, who looked down.

"BZ BZZZZZ!"

The ball was soon followed by a helpless Olaf, who slid into the back of Marshmellow's head.

All of the bees were buzzing with excitement. The winning team was cheering. Olaf was peeled off from Marshmellow's head.

"You did it, Olaf, you did!" Kai was telling him, "You scored a goal!"

"I did? I mean, I DID!"

The bees kept chanting something.

"BZBZZ, BZBZZ, BZBZZ, BZBZZ!"

Kai didn't need a translation, as the snowmen were chanting the same thing.

"OLAF, OLAF, OLAF, OLAF!"

Olaf was held on the shoulders of the winning team. Kai was sure he had never been so popular until today. Even the losing team seemed rather good sports about it, rather just glad that they had fun.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS?"

Everyone went deathly silent. The Snow Queen had entered the hall. She looked furious. Most of the snow bees at once flew out. The queen scanned the faces of the terrified snowmen.

"It was my fault, your majesty," Kai confessed, "I was just teaching the snowmen about play."

The queen blinked.

"Play?" She said, as if this was an alien concept.

"That's right! Playing! Haven't you ever played before?"

The Queen thought of what Kai had asked. Images appeared in her mind, of two little girls building a snowman, skating across the ice covered floor, sliding down a hill, and falling in the snow. She shook her head.

"Such pointless activities are not welcomed in my kingdom. Every action has a purpose, has an orderly function, there is no room for anything chaotic like 'play'."

She turned to walk away. Someone threw a snowball at the back of her neck. She reacted as if she had been struck hard with something. She turned to look around. The snowmen gasped. The queen glared at Kai, who had thrown the ball. Elsa then smiled. Making a circular motion with her arms, snow flakes and snow appeared out of nowhere within the circle, and made a pushing gesture, sending a huge snowball flying. Kai managed to dodge it, Olaf getting hit instead.

"AH!"

The snow ball hit the wall.

"Olaf, are you okay?" Kai asked, running to his friend.

Olaf's head popped out of the ball.

"Did anyone get the number of that cart?"

This random question caused Kai to start laughing. Soon, everyone started laughing, unlike the cruel laughter from earlier when Marshmallow and Icy were tormenting Olaf. Even Elsa burst into laughter. She clasped her hand over her mouth as if she had let out some disgusting language. Everyone looked at her. They couldn't remember their queen ever laughing before. Lowering her hand, the Snow Queen's facial expression remained neutral.

"ALL OF YOU, GET BACK TO YOUR POSTS, NOW!"

She sent blast of ice across the hall, destroying the goal posts, the ice ball, returning the spears to their original shape, destroying the snowman family, sending all the snow away.

"NOW!"

The Snowmen and bees all fled. Soon the only ones left were Kai and Olaf.

"Well," She smiled, "You've had your fun, but now it's time to return to fixing the mirror, and I don't want you to stop until it's done."

The queen turned around to leave. She stopped at the exit.

"Olaf, what have I told you about that nose?"

She turned around. Olaf no longer had the carrot nose.

"Nose?" He asked innocently, "What nose?"

"Oh never mind!" She snapped, storming out.

Olaf gave a mischievous look to Kai. Putting his two fingers in his mouth, he blew hard, causing the carrot nose to pop out of his face. Olaf giggled. Kai still wondered if it was a good idea teaching deceit to the innocent snowman.


	11. The Lake

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the latest instalment in 'Frozen: What could have happened'! Before we begin let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor does so, and out pops an envelope)

Right then! Our review for this chapter come from Elsa Lovers fans:

I'd like to see Elsa holding grudges against that insufferable Anna.

Well you'll find out in a couple of chapters time how Elsa feels about Anna. Huh. Hey Prof, how much time do we have left?

Professor: Well according to my calculations, Sir, I believe that we still have about seven hundred and thirty words allotted to us left.

Commentator: (Smiling) Is that right...?

Professor: Sir? What are you thinking?

Commentator: I'm thinking that it'd be such a waste if we didn't use up all the time allotted to us.

Professor: Well we don't have anymore reviews to respond to, so what do you proposed?

Commentator: Well...

Professor: (Oh no.)

Commentator: If you recall, before I was rudely interrupted last chapter, I was explaining that I could make up three Disney Snow Queen films suitable for each of the previous three good era of Disney films.

Professor: The three good eras?

Commentator: Yeah! You know, the golden age, the silver age, and the renaissance!

Professor: Well, those first and third ones I know, but what's the silver age?

Commentator: The series of films between 'Cinderella' and 'The Jungle Book'. Doy.

Sammy: No, Boss, those films are part of the golden age!

Commentator: Well yeah if you accept Disney Wiki's division of Disney theatrical animated feature films, although there's clearly a drop in the quality of the films after 'Bambi' and before 'Cinderella'! By which I mean they were nothing but a combination of shorts or people singing and dancing basically all the time! Also I think it's really unfair to consider all films post Jungle Nook and pre Little Mermaid to be part of the dark age, for me the dark ages only really began with 'The Black Cauldron', which is really appropriate when you think about it!

Sammy: So you think you can make up three films in the style of each of those eras?

Commentator: Yep!

Sammy: I'd like to see you try!

Professor: (Sam, no, don't encourage him!)

Commentator: Gladly!

Professor: (Sam, what have you done?)

(The Commentator draws his breath)

Commentator: Our story begins with the fairy tale book entitled 'The Snow Queen' opening, explaining the tale of how a sprite made a mirror that only reflected the worst of what was shown, except for snow and ice it was believed which was held to be without flaws and how one day students of the sprite at his sprite school were messing with the mirror until they accidentally dropped it and it was smashed on the rocks below and the wind carried away the pieces. We then cut to a bunch of snowy mountains where snow bees are frolicking, and then we later meet their ruler the snow queen in her ice palace who is all like sitting in her throne, raising her fist shouting "silence! You know the penalty if you fail". Anyway she has had the bees gather the pieces of the mirror, for she believes that if it is raised high enough then it would reflect the sun's rays to show everything rotten and make people prefer snow and ice. However the snow bees are incapable of putting the mirror together and the queen tells them to find someone who can. Meanwhile we cut to a village, where an elderly woman is telling her grandson Kai as well as his friend Gerda all about snow bees and their queen, but Kai is acting all tough saying that if the Snow Queen ever threatened them he would stick her in a stove. Later he and his friend are having all kinds of fun with snow, and afterwards Kai shows her how to put a puzzle together. The snow bees see this and realising they may have found someone to put the mirror back together, fly back to the queen and tell her about it. She then goes off to find this boy riding her sled pulled by white fowls. Back at the village, Kai is playing by himself on his sled, when he comes face to face with the Snow Queen. They make small talk, and she kisses him on the forehead, making him forget everything he knew, before beckoning him on her sled and driving away. Meanwhile the village is all worried about Kai's disappearance, and everyone believes he drowned in the river. Gerda is especially upset, but a bunch of animals tell her that he was taken by the Snow Queen, so they direct her to where he went. She got on a boat and went down a river, where she eventually comes to a cottage, where an old woman greets her and gives her cherries-

Professor: Um, Sir-?

Commentator: YOU DARE TO INTERRUPT ME AGAIN? WHILE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF MY STORY?

Professor: It was just to let you know Sir, that once again you reached the limit.

Commentator: I did? Damnit! I'll just have to wait for the next chapter to finish my story. Hey Anon! I thought you were going to update FMA Abridged before we went over the limit again?

 **I said I would do it next times there were too many reviews to respond to, and this only had one.**

Commentator: Oh, damn you and your loopholes! So anywhere, here's the next chapter, 'The Lake'!

* * *

The sun was now rising. Gerda stirred as she woke up, between Bae and Hanna, who still had her dagger out, even in this place.

"Morning!" Greeted Mrs Oaken.

"Morning!" Yawned Gerda, stretching.

"I hope you all had a good sleep, yah?" She replied, brushing off the hay from them. Hanna's dagger hand flinched again, although not as much as it did yesterday.

"Oh yes, thank you very much! It was very comfortable hay!"

"Well if you can come in when you're ready, we have breakfast prepared."

After leaving the barn, the group saw something in the distance.

"Oh no."

The bandits were marching this way.

* * *

Hanna burst into the cottage, followed by Gerda.

"You've got to get out of here!" Hanna shouted, as they were preparing the breakfast table.

"No need to shout," Mrs Oaken chided, "And please do mind your manners just barging in here."

"Didn't you hear me? You've got to get out of here!" Hanna repeated, "A bunch of bandits are headed this way!"

"Bandits? More customers?" Mrs Oaken actually sounded please.

"Customers?"

Hanna gave her a disbelieving look.

"These are no customers! These people will take what they want without paying anything in return!"

"Right then," Said Mr Oaken, addressing the whole family, "You know what to do. Men, please wait by the shop to receive our guests. Women, please take the children in the back and don't let them out."

The family stood up, nodding. As the men moved to one side, the women shepherded the cheerful children away.

"Aren't you listening?" Hanna exclaimed, exasperated, "You've got to get out of here while you still can!"

"And where are we supposed to go?" Asked Mr Oaken, "With all our children?"

"I-I don't know, but anywhere's better than here!"

"Thank you for your concern, young lady, but we have nothing to fear! These aren't the first rough bunch we've come across."

"These guys are more than rough, they're among the foulest, most brutal people in the world! And their leader, she's the worst!"

"Oh, their leader is a woman?" Mrs Oaken asked, "I think I'll take the counter, Dear."

"Certainly, Mrs." Mr Oaken agreed.

"ARGH!" Hanna said in frustration, "Am I the only sane person in the whole north!"

She ran to the blacksmith Oaken.

"Hey you! Is my sword ready?"

"Yah. But it won't be necessary if that's what you're thinking."

But Hanna wasn't listening. Running through the cottage, she entered the forge, where she found the sword with a scabbard.

"So what are you thinking?" Hanna, who had followed, asked, curious about her plan, "You're going to charge head on in front of the others?"

"Head on? Kid, we've got to get out of here!"

This was not the response that Gerda was expecting.

"What? But - I thought-"

"What? That I was going to heroically defend the innocent civilians from the evil criminals? I've already tried warning them, if they don't heed it then it's not my problem!"

They were running back to the barn.

"But I've seen you easily take care of them before!"

"That was just trying to escape, actually beating them is something else!"

"You know what? I think you can beat them, you just don't care!"

Hanna stopped in the middle of the barn. She turned to look at Gerda.

"You know what? You're right. I don't care! I don't care about these bunch of strangers! I only look after myself, and those who are close to me! And by that I mean Bae!"

Gerda didn't like what she was hearing.

"Then why rescue me? Why go through all the trouble of taking me to the North Mountain?"

"Look, kid, I was ready to let you be captured, okay? I was ready to let you go on your suicide mission to save your brother, the only reason I'm here is because this big furry mutt won't let me be!"

Gerda couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that this woman who saved her on a number of occasions only did it because her reindeer pestered her to do it.

"Did Bae also tell you to warn that family?"

Hanna was actually taken aback at this.

"No, he didn't," She admitted, "Okay, maybe I care a little, but not enough to go risking my butt anymore than I have! I'm getting out of here while I still can, and if you don't want to join me, then be my guest!"

Bae growled, walking away.

"Bae, what are you doing?"

Bae glanced at her.

"Oh no. No, don't do what I think you're doing!"

Hanna stood in front of him.

"I'm not letting you go out there all alone."

 _Get out of my way_ , Bae told her in his own way, but Hanna placed her hands on his antlers.

"You're going to die!"

 _I don't care._

"Well I do! I've already lost so much, I can't lose you too! Don't you care about me? More than these strangers?"

 _So what if they're strangers? Even strangers have loved ones, too._

"Stop it, Bae, stop it!"

Hanna gripped his antlers.

"You don't think I know what you're doing? You think that if you go out there, then I'll be forced to go out there to defend them with you? Why, why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep forcing me on these good Samaritan missions? I'm not like you!"

Hanna fell to her knees.

"Compassion and bravery come to you easily. Not to me. I'm just a scared little girl trying to survive, so stop forcing me to be something I'm not! I'm not a hero! I'M NOT!"

She stared right into Bae's eyes, who gave her a look that she and Gerda understood.

 _You know that's not true._

* * *

The bandits were trekking towards the cottage.

"How is it that we've never noticed this before?" One of them asked.

"Doesn't matter," The queen snarled, "But we'll take anything of value inside."

They burst open the door. Mrs Oaken smiled at them from behind the counter.

"Yoohoo!" She greeted, "Quite chilly outside, yah?"

The bandits were taken aback at such a warm greeting.

"Yeah," The queen replied, "You could say that."

They started filing in the shop, surrounding the shelves.

"Anything you're looking for in particular?" Mrs Oaken asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is," The queen answered, "See, we are looking for a woman with short blond hair in her late twenties, a red-haired girl with pig-tails of about eleven, and a reindeer. They haven't happened to come across here, have they?"

"As it happens, a band did come here recently. Although they left early in the night. They said were going east, if you want to catch them, you're best be on your way!"

"Really? So they wouldn't happen to already be here, are they?"

"Nope. Like I said, they left early last night."

"Well, forgive me if I don't believe you. You wouldn't mind if my men searched your house just to be sure, do you?"

"I'm afraid I would. Customers are not allowed outside the vicinity of the shop."

"Customers? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?"

The queen plunged her dagger in the counter.

"I must ask you to refrain from any abusive speech or violent actions or measures will be taken-"

The queen laughed.

"I will speak to you and be as violent as I like! Do you think this is still before the winter, when people spoke to each other in a CIVILIZED manner and went about their business in orderly fashion? This is the frozen north, where only the strong survive! And they survive by taking what they want!"

"Is there a problem, Dear?"

Mr Oaken now appeared.

"Oh nothing I can't handle, Honey!"

The robber queen swiped one of the snow globes that was on the counter.

"See anything you like?" Mr Oaken asked.

"It has been a long time since I've seen a snow globe."

"Well, if you want that one, then it'll cost-"

"Actually, I was thinking that we could barter the cost."

"To what would you want it down to?"

"I was thinking - for free."

"I'm sorry Madam, but nothing here is-"

"Do you think I care what you think? I'll take what I like! On second thoughts, I no longer want this, but it would be a shame if anything happened to all of this merchandise."

She dropped the globe, where it smashed on the floor.

"Please do not drop the snow globes," Mr Oaken warned, "They're very fragile."

"Oh really?"

She hinted at some of her men, who brought down one of the shelves full of globes.

"Right then," Said Mr Oaken, as the other Oaken men emerged, "I'm afraid that I must ask you all to leave."

The queen cackled again, "Who do you think you're talking to? You think you can ask us to leave nicely, just like that?"

"If you won't leave willingly, then I'm afraid you will be forced to."

The Oaken men moved closer. The bandits laughed again.

"Do you think a bunch of merchants stand any chance against a bunch of cold hardened bandits?"

She pointed her dagger at Mr Oaken.

"Please do not point your dagger at my husband."

"Oh shut up you big boned pig!"

Mrs Oaken now stood up. She was as twice as big as the robber queen.

" _What did you just call me?_ "

* * *

Gerda, Hanna and Bae heard a huge commotion happening in the cottage. It was like it was rumbling, with a load of punches being thrown and objects crashing all over the place. Eventually the door opened, and the Oakens threw out the beaten up bandits as they fell into a semi conscious pile. The last to come out was Mrs Oaken, who held the struggling bandit queen by the collar and pants as she did with Hanna the night before.

"AND STAY OUT!"

She threw the screaming queen at a tree, where she met with impact and fell on top of the bandit pile.

"Hmph," Said Mrs Oaken, "Big boned, indeed."

And she walked back in, slamming the door. Gerda, Hanna and Bae stared at the pile of groaning bandits.

"Huh." Remarked Hanna, "I guess they really can take care of themselves after all!"

* * *

After having a hearty breakfast, the group left the Oakens', who waved them goodbye, taking with them food that the Oakens had prepared for them.

"By the way Gerda," Hanna said, "If you happened to have heard anything back there about a scared little girl-"

"I think I missed that part of the conversation," Smiled Gerda.

Hanna also smiled.

"Good to hear it. Ahem, if you also remember if I said something about only caring what happened to me or Bae-"

"I already forgot about that conversation," Gerda smiled again.

Hanna looked at her.

"Good to hear it," She smiled.

* * *

They had been trekking through the wilderness for some time.

"How close do you think we are to the Snow Queen's realm? Ah!"

"Get down!"

Hanna crouched behind a bush, placing Gerda next to her. Bae also knelt down. Hanna peeped over.

"Pretty close, I think."

Gerda looked over to see what Hanna was looking at. A number of snowflakes were flying through the air, rather than floating to the ground. Gerda at once understood.

"Snow bees."

Hanna nodded.

"Yeah. The Snow Queen's surveillance team. We have to watch out for them if you want to get to the palace."

Hearing that her comrades were nearby, Feisty started making a commotion in her jar.

"Will you keep that bee quiet?" Hanna whispered, "We can't hear anything but those bees can probably hear their fellow bee in distress!"

Sure enough, one of the bees in the swarm looked in their direction. Deciding to check it out, it hovered over. Gerda tried to muffled the sound of her bee in her bag, but it was no use.

"Right. Guess I have no choice."

Hanna took out her dagger.

"What are you going to do?" Gerda asked.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Hanna replied, as if it was obvious, "I'm going to kill that bee before it can alert its friends."

The bee was nearing closer.

"What?"

Gerda imagine a little bee getting impaled by a dagger. Hanna rose up to swipe it.

"No!"

But Gerda knocked her hand away so that it only slashed the alarm bee in the wing.

"Oh great. Now you've done it."

"BZBZZBZZZZ!" It was crying. The other bees stopped and looked around.

"BZBZZBZZZZ BZBZZZBZZ!"

The swarm was now flying towards where the group was.

"RUN FOR IT!"

Hanna threw Gerda on Bae and jumped on as well. At once Bae sped off, being chased by the bees. The reindeer was fast, but not fast enough to escape, and soon, more bees followed, so that they made up a blizzard, a blizzard that kept stinging the group.

"OW OW OW OW OW!"

And unlike flesh and blood bees, who when once stinging someone lose their stings, these bees kept theirs, so that they could sting again and again.

"I'm sorry, Kid," Hanna apologised, "I don't know how to get out of this one."

Gerda saw what was ahead.

"Is there a lake over that cliff?"

"What? Maybe, I'm not sure-"

"IS THERE A LAKE?"

"YES THERE IS, WHAT ABOUT IT?"

"I have an idea! Bae, keep running forwards!"

"What, are you crazy? We're going to fall over the cliff and smash on impact!"

Gerda tried to grab the sledgehammer that was attached on Bae's side, but it was too heavy, so Hanna grabbed it.

"Kid, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking-"

"Hanna, get ready to hurl that hammer! Bae, aim for the hole it makes!"

"You are crazy! Even if we somehow manage to land in any opening, you think we can shake these bees off by hiding in freezing water?"

"Exactly! Just imagine they are real bees!"

"But- I've never seen real bees before!"

"I have! Trust me!"

"Trust you? It's your fault we're in this mess in the first plac-"

"TRUST ME!"

Fighting against her better judgement, Hanna decided to trust that the girl knew what she was doing. At once they reached the cliff, Hanna hurled the hammer down. Bae leapt soon after it. The group all screamed as they plummeted to the frozen lake below. Once the hammer impacted the ice it created an opening. Bae as told aimed for it, with Gerda and Hanna clutching onto him tightly, and sure enough, they fell into the lake. The bees hovered above.

"We must alert the queen!" One of them said in their language, "There are intruders here!"

The moment they flew off, Gerda, Hanna and Bae emerged shivering.

"Great," Hanna stammered, "I'm stuck with Little Miss Bleeding Heart!"

* * *

After what felt like over two days, the mirror was over half completed.

"Sorry if I got you all into trouble the day before," Kai said.

"Oh that's okay!" Said Olaf, "To be honest, yesterday was probably the best day of my life! I never knew winter could be so much fun!"

"Actually" Kai realised, "It was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"What do you mean? I would have thought you played games like snowball fights and Bandy all the time!"

"Well...No. I mean, I used to. Me and friends used to play all the time whenever it snowed. Heck, me and my sister Gerda had all kinds of fun with snow!"

"Used to?"

"Yeah. Then, everything changed. One day, everything looked rotten. My family, my friends, even my village. Everything I had ever known. The only thing that remained good was ice and snow. So ever since, I've just played on my own."

"Oh. That doesn't sound as much fun."

"No, I guess it isn't."

"Sounds kinda lonely."

"Yeah. It was."

Wait a minute, what is wrong with me? Kai thought, Being alone has never bothered me before! Maybe it was because having someone to play with for the first time in years, made him realise just how lonely he was.

"You must miss your family," Olaf said.

"No, I don't. I don't care for my family. Or anyone in my village."

Olaf found these words shocking, coming out of the boy who had shown him so much kindness, probably the first real friend he ever had. He continued working on the mirror.

"But before," Kai continued, "They meant a great deal to me. My family, even my friends. .. . . . Especially my little sister."

Kai chuckled.

"It's funny, as long as I could remember, I was always looking out for her, trying to keep her out of trouble. But at the same time, it was fun playing with her! There was one time, before everything changed, we had just finished playing near the lake, and Gerda got so upset that I couldn't say the l word that she stamped her foot so hard on the lake that she fell in. And I - I went after her."

That's true, he did. He had forgotten that. Of course he remembered the accident, who could forget an event like that? But until now, he had forgotten the details.

"It was cold. And the water clouded my vision. But I didn't care. I needed to save her. I got her out, but she was suffering from hypothermia. Dhe could have died, so I wrapped myself around, making sure that she was as warm as possible. I didn't care that I was also cold, as long as she survived, that's all that mattered to me."

Olaf was listening to every word.

"Wow. Sounds like you really cared for her."

"Yeah I - I guess I did."

That's right. I was willing to give up my life to save her. Wait. Was I really willing to do that? Why would I put someone else's life above mine? Did Gerda - really mean that much to me? That I cared about her life more than mine? If so, what happened? When did I stop caring? What had happened to me? What has happened to me?

A memory of a mirror shard entering his heart came to mind.

"AH, AH AH, AAAH!"

"Kai? Kai, what's wrong?"

Kai was screaming as he clutched his chest.


	12. A Little Thing Called Love

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the latest installment of 'Frozen: What could have Happened'! Before we begin, let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor does so, and out pops three envelopes)

Commentator: Right then! Our first review is from Erinmilne:

The drama in this chapter is equal to the hilarity of the last - both exemplary, to say the least. And I did notice that you named Olaf's 'girlfriend' Olga - I'm ok with that, not like it's copyrighted or anything ;) But what about the sword?! I'm dying to know!

Oh yeah it's just like at times Anonymius likes to say where he got ideas from. As for the sword, you'll find out about that in a couple of chapters time!

Professor: Our second review is from TheDisneyFan365:

Good chapter. I wonder what happened to Kai. Keep up the good work.

Oh you will find out in this chapter.

Sammy: Our final review is from Danazia Gray:

Thank you for this chapter.

 **You're welcome, Danazia Gray!**

Commentator: And that's everyone! Hey Prof, how many words do we have left to spare?

Professor: Well according to my calculations, about five hundred and twenty nine. Why do you _oh no Sir, why are you asking?_

Commentator: I think it's time to continue with my story where I left off!

Professor: No wait, Sir, think about this -

Commentator: Ahem, so last time we left off Gerda reaching a cottage where an old lady gave her cherries to eat, and a bed to sleep. Later Gerda went out into the garden, where the flowers were singing to her. A couple of roses warn her not to eat the cherries, and that the old woman is a witch who wants to keep her. The witch tries to stop her, but Gerda escapes. Later she meets more animal friends, one of whom, a raven, tells her that he saw a boy matching Kai's description, and that he was betrothed to a princess. Gerda then goes to the palace, where the servants are dancing and singing, but finds that the boy is not Kai at all! She explains her tale, and the prince and princess send her off in a carriage. Later she is captured by robbers, but later warms their hearts and tells them her tale, and they all have a dance and song, including a girl and her reindeer. So the robbers decide to help her find her friend, and join her on her journey. Later they come to a house. The robbers are frightened, but Gerda enters, and is greeted by an old Finnish woman, who sings a song and gives Gerda advice. Eventually they come to the palace. While all this was happening the Snow Queen had Kai fix the mirror, and when he complained about the cold she gave him another kiss to protect him, and promised a third once he's finished the mirror. However the Queen knows that a third kiss will turn him into a block of ice. Meanwhile the snow bees do - snow bee things. Ahem, anyway when Kai finishes the mirror, Gerda, the robbers and her animal friends are charging in, but are too late when the Snow Queen kisses him and turns him to ice. She then gets her snow bee minions to carry the mirror up to the top of the mountain. The robbers and animals try to stop her, but she keeps blowing them away with snowy winds. While ordering her bees, the snow bees get fed up and let the mirror drop, which smashes and two pieces fly into the queen's eyes. She now sees that her hands look old and shrivelled, herself hideous, and the robbers terrifying. Upset, she tries to get the pieces of mirror out of her eyes, and runs not seeing where she's going, falling off a cliff, while the robbers and animals watch her fall and wince when she lands. Later everyone returns to the palace, where Gerda is upset, holding the frozen body of her friend and everyone is sad with their heads down and it's a very sad scene but Gerda's tears of love thaw her friend's heart and he returns to normal and everyone is happy and cheering and take them home and Kai and Gerda return to their village. The end!

Now for my take on a film made during the silver age-

Professor: Um, Sir? Considering that we don't have that much time left, why don't you save your story until the next chapter?

Commentator: Alright, fine! Hey Prof? Why are you so against me telling these versions, anyway?

Professor: I just think that people will no be interested in hearing these long mini stories about possible Snow Queen films, that's all.

Commentator: Well that's not gonna stop me! So here's the next chapter, 'A Little Thing Called Love'!

* * *

"What's going on here?"

The Snow Queen walked quickly into the hall.

"I don't know, Mistress!" Olaf admitted, "Kai here was just talking about his sister, and now he's in pain!"

She looked at the boy rolling on the floor screaming with agony, as if he had been impaled. She waved her hand. The ground beneath Kai to rose. The queen walked towards him.

"Has he complained about his heart before?"

"No! Okay, maybe on time-"

"And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"I did tell him to get it looked at!"

Elsa looked down at Kai. It was a longshot, but it was the only thing she could think of. Brushing the hair away from Kai's forehead she kissed it. Kai stopped writhing. His eyes glowed blue for a moment.

"Feeling better, Kai?" She asked.

"Yeah!"

Kai sat up.

"Much better, thanks! What happened?"

It was Olaf who spoke.

"You were talking about how you saved your sister from drowning in a lake and-"

"Sister?"

Kai was confused.

"I don't have a sister."

"Yes you do! You were telling me all about your sister and family and and friends and village and-"

"Olaf, what are you talking about? I've never been anywhere but here! This palace and everyone in it is all I've ever known!"

"-WHAT? What are you-"

The Queen raised her hand to stop Olaf from talking.

"Ignore Olaf, he's just joking. Well you've done some great work on the mirror. I think it's time you get some rest."

* * *

A tower emerged in the palace. As the queen carried Kai in her arms steps emerged in front of her to climb. Once reaching the top the wall in front of them moved away. Furniture then appeared out of nowhere. Elsa laid Kai on the bed.

"I'm not tired," Kai yawned.

"I insist."

After laying him on the snow bed, the queen made a snowy duvet appear and covered Kai up to his chin.

"Well. Okay maybe a little while," Kai gave in, "Goodnight, Olaf."

"Night, Kai."

As Kai went to sleep, the queen walked towards him.

"Good night, my little prince."

Elsa bent down to kiss him, then remembered her own advice. She settled for brushing the hair out of his eyes.

* * *

"Mistress, what is going on? Why doesn't he remember his sister?"

"I sealed his memories of his home away," The queen explained, "As of now, he has no memory of anything else outside this palace."

"What? Mistress, why would you do that?"

"That mirror shard stuck in his heart," She started to explain, "Has for years buried any emotion he felt for anything. Yet somehow being here, his feelings have started to re-emerge, and his heart is fighting against the shard."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it? That he's remembering to care?"

"Olaf, you saw what had happened! The shard will not so easily give up its hold on the boy's heart! If I hadn't sealed away his memories, chances are the struggle between his heart and the shard would have killed him!"

"Well, he will be okay now, right? Now that he no longer remembers his sister?"

"It is only a temporary measurement. It will not hold long indefinitely. There could always be something that could cause the charm to break, like talking about his family, so I'd suggest you refrain from doing so from now on."

"Mistress, we have to do something! We have to help him!"

"Don't worry, it has always been my plan to get the shard out of his heart."

"Great! What's the plan?"

"When he has finished assembling the mirror, when the time comes so that the last piece to put in will be the one in his heart, I will remove it."

"Great! How will you do that?"

"I thought it was obvious."

As she spoke, the icy fingernails on her right hand were lengthening again.

"I will cut it out."

"Good! Then he will be okay, then?"

"No Olaf, of course he will not be okay! Don't you understand? Kai will not survive the procedure, if you cut into a heart, you destroy one of the most vital organs in the human body, and he will die."

"W-what?"

Olaf at last understood what the queen meant. What she had always planned to do.

"But - but you told him that you would send him home once he had finished the mirror! You promised!"

"You dare suggest that I would break my promise? You dare question my honour? I am a woman of my word. Once the mirror is completed, I will send him home. In a box."

Olaf at once understood what that meant.

"NO!"

"No?"

The Snow Queen was taken aback at this response.

"You dare defy your queen?"

"Mistress, there has to be another way!"

"There is no other way. That boy was doomed for slaughter the moment the shard struck his heart. As I have already told you, the shard will not break its hold so easily, cutting it out is the only way to remove it. Olaf, I know you have grown fond of this boy, but I must ask you to bury your emotions, for anything you feel for him. Ending his life this way rather than letting him die in agony would be merciful."

"It's not just because he's the only friend I've ever had! Mistress, you just can't kill this kid!"

"Why? Why can't I?"

Olaf struggled for a reason,

"Because - BECAUSE IT'S WRONG!"

The Snow Queen raised her eyebrows.

"Wrong? There is no right. No wrong, no rules for me."

"Elsa please, I know you've done alot of terrible things in the past, but you've never intentionally taken a life, if you do that now, you'll cross a line that you can never come back from-"

"I have told you many times in the past before, and I'll tell you again, DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!"

The palace had glowed red again, with spikes appearing everywhere.

"Now I can see that you have continued to disobey my orders, and continued wearing that nose. You will not say a word of what I've just said to Kai, and if you don't, I'll allow you to keep it."

"You really think I care about this nose? More than my friend?"

Olaf at once pulled it off, and threw it away.

"There, see? That's how much I care about it!"

"Fine, do what you want. But you will not say anything to Kai."

"Is fixing this mirror, really that important to you? That you would kill a child just to get the last piece?"

"The mirror is everything to me. And I would kill a hundred children, cut into a hundred hearts, if it means getting what I want!"

Olaf asked the question he should have asked before.

"What's so important about this mirror?"

"It's none of your concern. All you need to worry about is making sure that it is finished."

"No, I think it is. Why? Why will this mirror make you happy-"

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"

The Snow Queen walked away. Olaf looked at her with watery eyes.

"What happened to you, Elsa?" He asked, "What happened to that kind, sweet gentle girl who all she ever wanted was to protect people from harm? Who shut herself away from the world to make sure she couldn't hurt anyone? When did you become so cold?"

The Snow Queen stopped at the end of the corridor. She turned her head to look at Olaf.

"I am the Snow Queen," She told him, "Snow is by nature cold."

And she walked away, leaving Olaf all alone.

* * *

As she walked up the steps, the Snow Queen was met by one of the snow bees.

"What is it?"

"Bzzz bzzzbzzz! Bzzz bzz bz bzbzzz! Bzbzzbzzz bzzz bzzz bzzzbzz bzzz bzz bzzbzzzz bzzbzz!"

"What? Intruders?"

"Bzz!" The bee nodded.

The Snow Queen groaned.

"They never learn."

Climbing to the roof of the palace, the queen hurled blasts of ice in front of her. Eventually, a large creature arose; a gigantic ice dragon, spikes protruding everywhere along the back of its body ending in a spiked tail shaped like a mace and a number crowning its head. Its massive body creaked with every move it made; its eyes glowed blue, it's teeth like icicles, and even icy breath could be seen leaving its mouth.

"Find these intruders. Do anything necessary to get rid of them!"

The dragon unfolded its wings. It flew away, its roar like that of a great blizzard.

* * *

Gerda, Hanna and Bae were still shivering, their bodies covered in frost bite marks, as they came across a place that was surprisingly untouched by snow. It was just very rocky with moss everywhere.

"Terrific, just my luck!" Hanna was still moaning, "I get stuck with someone on a mission to save her brother from the Snow Queen, and she won't even let me squash a single little snow bee!"

"I said I was sorry!" Gerda shouted back.

"Just what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry! It was just a little snow bee!"

"A little - KID, WAKE UP! snow bees are the enemies! They may seem small and innocent, but like anything the Snow Queen makes they are cold, heartless, ruthless monsters! Every single one of them! Even if it was an ice unicorn, or a snow puppy we were up against, I'd still kill it! Why? Because anything that woman makes is pure evil! Here, warm yourself."

Hanna directed her to a hot spring, allowing Gerda to warm herself. Hanna and Bae did the same.

"Well we survived, didn't we?"

"We were lucky! And that's not the point! Now the snow bees know we're here, which means pretty soon, the Snow Queen will also know, and who knows what she'll send out to get rid of any intruders! Look, get this through your head! As I have told you before, this is the frozen north, it's kill or be killed here! So if you really want to save your brother, you have to be prepared to do some nasty stuff, stuff you may not like to do, but you do them anyway in order to survive!"

Hanna sighed.

"Look kid, next time, if I need to kill something, just let me do it? Okay, Gerda?"

Gerda had stopped listening. She noticed that the rocks around them were shaking.

"GERDA, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? What are you-?"

Hanna looked around to see the shaking rocks. They were surrounded. Hanna drew her sword.

"Gerda, get behind me!"

Bae also backed up near Gerda and Hanna. The rocks started to roll towards them. Hanna raised her sword. The rocks unrolled themselves to reveal that they were in fact not rocks at all! They looked like little people, with big noses and big ears, what seemed like moss actually their clothes. Each one had strands of grass like hair on their heads.

"Visitors!" One of them cried.

The little rock people all started cheering, jumping up and down.

"It's been so long since we've had any visitors!"

They started crowding the group. It took Gerda a moment to realise what they were.

"Trolls. They're trolls!"

Gerda of course had heard stories about trolls, but she thought they were just fairy tales! Then again, she thought the same thing about the Snow Queen.

"Get back! Get back!" Hanna shouted, slashing the air with her sword, "Gerda, stay behind me!"

"These won't hurt us!" Gerda told Hanna, coming up front.

"Gerda, what did we just discuss about not trusting things no matter how cute and innocent they look? You! Get back! I'm warning you!"

Hanna aimed her sword at one of the trolls who came up to her. Grabbing the end he used it to get something out of his teeth.

"Thanks. I've been meaning to get that moss out for weeks."

"AAAH!"

Hanna's courage failed her. Dropping her sword, she fell backwards as she tried to back away from the trolls, who looked at her with curiosity.

"Very jumpy, isn't she?" A female troll asked Gerda.

"She's just not very trusting," Gerda replied, "It's okay, Hanna, they're just trolls."

If Gerda's aim was to calm Hanna down, it had the exact opposite effect.

"TROLLS?"

She looked terrified.

"And that's supposed to assure me? Wait a minute, I thought trolls were giant monsters that like to feed on humans?"

"Oh no, that's a completely different species of troll," The female troll explained, "but they died out centuries ago."

"There are different species of trolls?"

"Sure there are! Just like with humans!"

"Pretty sure the human race only comes in one species."

"Not always. What, you've never heard of Neanderthals? Remember those guys? The Neanderthals?"

"Oh yeah!"

At once the trolls all stopped talking when they took a look at Bae. They stared at him, their eyes blinking twice.

"SVEN!" They all cried, jumping up and down.

Bae gave them a very confused look. The trolls now crowded the reindeer, who looked very much alarmed especially when some of the trolls jumped and grabbed hold of his antlers.

"Hey, get off of him! HEY!" Hanna shouted, fighting through the crowd of trolls to reach her friend.

"So if that's Sven," One of the trolls reasoned, "Then you must be - wait a minute, Kristoff, I don't remember you being a girl!"

"What? No, my name's Hanna, and his name's Bae!"

Hanna pointed. Hearing this the trolls stopped, and those hanging on his antlers instantly dropped down.

"Really?" The troll asked, "Are you sure? Cos there's something very Kristoffy about you!"

After the group had finished introducing themselves, the trolls proved to be a very friendly bunch, although they did seem to have no concept of boundaries. They sort of reminded Gerda of the Oakens. If the Oakens were a bunch of little rock people. The trolls were also able to heal the group of their frost bite marks.

"So tell us, Dear," One of the female trolls named Bulda asked Gerda, dabbing at the sores, "What brings you this far out?"

"Well, you see, I'm looking for my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. He was taken by the Snow Queen, and I'm trying to rescue him."

"So you traveled all this way to save your brother? Oh Dear, you must love him very much!"

"Well, yeah, I do."

"Because if there's one thing we trolls know about, it's love. You two must be very close for you to come all this way."

Gerda's smiled vanished,

"Well, actually-"

Bulda started singing, with the other trolls joining in:

"I bet you play all kinds of games!"

"And that he always takes the blame,"

"Whenever you might accidentally break your neighbour's glass?"

"Well, one time-"

"And that he looks out for you-"

"When you might have caught the flu,"

"Or whenever you are not doing so well with work in class?"

"Well, he used to-"

"After all girl he is your brother,

Though he may not seem near,

He may say go away now,

or I'm heading off, ciao,

and never say that word you want to hear!"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He may tease you and call you names, girl, but when push comes to shove,

he'll be there and at your side due to a little thing called love!"

"Look!"

Hanna stood up, advancing towards the trolls.

"How could you possibly know what her family's like?"

"How? Why Dear, deep down, all families are the same! Look at us for example:

"We may not always get along,"

"And we may fight who's right and wrong,"

"Over such petty things like the rock cake and who had the last bite?"

"You did it!"

"No, you did!"

"But deep down we are rather

really quite fond of each other,"

"And whenever one of us is threatened we'll be there to fight!"

"Put'm up!"

"Yeah!"

"after all girl we all have brothers,

and other family too,

the bonds that we've got,

the tightest of knots

is stronger even than industrial glue!"

"What's glue?"

"after all girl that's what family's for

So when push comes to shove

we'll be at each other's side cos of a little thing called love!"

"Hey Kristoffa!" The male troll said to Hanna, "You must know what family's like, right?"

"It's HANNA," Hanna corrected him, "And actually I - don't have a family."

The trolls all stared at her. Their eyes blinked twice. They huddled.

"So she may not even have a brother-"

"that's a sad thing true,"

"but even really

you have no family-"

"love always finds a way to break through."

They turned to Hanna.

"So even though you have no brother,

we can clearly see it here,

that the familial bond of love you have is with your reindeer!"

The trolls push Hanna and Bae together. Bae looked happy, rolling his tongue

"Ugh, get off!"

Hanna pushed everyone away.

Bulda walked towards Gerda.

"No matter how much people change, there's one thing that doesn't change

It's all because of love, a force that's powerful and strange!

So whenever you are down or mad or scared or stressed,

family will be there!"

"family will be there!"

"And they'll do all the rest!"

"And they'll do all the rest!"

"Everyone here needs their family,

"that what's it's all about."

"Father!"

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

"We need each other,

"To raise us up and round us out."

Hanna noticed something. Gerda was starting to cry again.

"Hey wait a minute," She tried to stop the song.

"We may fight or quarrel or argue, but when push comes to shove,"

"No seriously, you need to stop."

"We'll always be there because of a little thing called-"

"Love! Love!

Love Love Love Love!

Love, love love!"

Hanna saw Gerda trying her best to hold back her tears.

"No, stop!" Hanna shouted.

But the trolls weren't listening, continuing to dance and sing about 'love'.

"WILL YOU ALL LISTEN TO ME?"

Bulda walked up to Gerda again.

"You and your brother must love each other very much."

Gerda burst into tears. At once the trolls' stopped smiling, and looking concerned, jumped down from the others shoulders.

"You see why I was telling you to stop?" Hanna told them, "Hey!" She now turned her attention to Gerda, "Hey come on, stop that! Stop that now-"

"Oh hush you big brute," Bulda chided, as if Hanna was the one who made her cry, pushing her out of the way so she could console Gerda. Wrapping her arm around her, she led her to a rock to sit down. The trolls all gathered around her.

"Here, dry your eyes,"

Bulda gave Gerda a piece of moss to dry her eyes with.

"Sniff, I'm sorry," Gerda said after calming down, "I'm sorry I ruined everyone's fun!"

"Don't be silly, Dear!" Bulda assured her, "There is nothing to be sorry about!"

"It's just that it was such a beautiful song, about love and family sticking together."

"Well yes, that's what family does. I'm sure you're family's like that, and that you're close to everyone like your brother, right?"

"Well...no," Gerda admitted, "I mean, we used to be! Then one day he changed. He became cruel and uncaring and I never understood why!"

She blew her nose on the moss. Looking up, she saw the trolls were staring at her.

"What?"

They didn't respond. Some of the trolls were giving glances to each other, as if having an unspoken conversation.

"What, what is it?" Gerda repeated.

All of the trolls looked at each other. Eventually all looked at Bulda, who nodded.

"Come with us, child," She told her, taking her hand, "There's someone you need to see."


	13. Let It Go

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the latest instalment of 'Frozen: What Could Have Happened'! Before we begin, let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The professor does so, and out pops five envelopes)

Right then! Our first review is from Danazia Gray:

I can't wait to see the next, later and more chapters.

Well we're glad that there are those who are so eager to read the rest of the fic!

Professor: Our second review is from - oh.

Commentator: What?

Professor: This one is also from Danazia Gray.

Commentator: Wait, didn't we already respond to her review?

Professor: It appears she sent us several.

Commentator: Oh. Well I'm not complaining! The more reviews, the merrier! So what does it say?

I hope Elsa was turned back into a kind, sweet gentle person she was back then.

Professor: Well you will just have to wait and see what Elsa the Snow Queen's fate will be.

Sammy: Our third review is from Danazia Gray:

Will Kristoff, Sven, Hans show up too? Yes or no?

Commentator: Yyyyyeah, about that...Well, what you have to remember is that this is set decades after when 'Frozen' takes place, so there is no chance of seeing Sven unless in a flashback, also Kristoff and Hans would be really old at this point, and considering the average life expectancy back then...anyway, there would need to be a reason to include them anyway, whether flashback or current time. Anyhoo, our fourth review is also from Danazia Gray:

Thank you for this chapter.

 **You're welcome again, Danazia Gray!**

Professor: And our fifth and final review is from Randomness Girl:

Commentator: Whoawhoawhoawhoa! There's a review NOT from Danazia Gray? Well what does it say?

You put feels in this chapter. Luckily, there were no onions included with these feels. But I'd like fries with these feels you gave me!

Commentator: Well there were a number of feels dealt with in the previous chapter, like how Olaf felt about Elsa and the trolls singing about luv and family. By the way Danazia, I hope I haven't discouraged you from sending reviews! Send as many as you like! Okay, so how many words do we have left?

Professor: I believe it's about three hundred and nine.

Commentator: Huh. Probably not enough to tell my whole Disney Snow Queen film set during the silver age, so I'll just have to tell the first part. Again.

Professor: Oh no.

Commentator: Quiet you, so far no one's complained! So stop me when I reach the limit! Ahem,

In this we again open up with the book telling us about the mirror and how it was smashed and how the Snow Queen has had the pieces gathered and how she wants to use the mirror to turn everyone and everything cold but her minions the snow goblins are too stupid to put it back together and she gets mad sending ice blasts at them and sends her snow bee to find someone who can put the mirror together. Meanwhile we go to a village where Gerda is playing with her best friend Kai who is later teased by his friends for hanging around with a girl, and claim that he likes her, so he starts trying to distance himself away from Gerda and is also seen putting a puzzle back together by the snow bee who reports to the queen who sends her minions to capture Kai, who everyone thought drowned in a river and Gerda is very upset but is consoled by a bunch of animals that say they saw him captured by snow goblins and so she's led on a journey to save Kai, gets in a boat and winds up at a cottage, and meets an old lady who gives her cherries, and she goes into the garden, where the flowers sing to her, but a couple warn her that the old lady is a witch, and the witch tries to stop her from leaving, but she manages to escape. Later Gerda meets more animal friends, one of whom, a-

Professor: You've reached the limit, Sir.

Commentator: (Shoots lightning at the Professor) _YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME AGAIN?_

(The Professor gets electrocuted. He is all fried, semi-conscious on the floor)

Professor: But you said to let you know when you reached the limit!

Commentator: Never said that you weren't going to suffer for it. So here's the next chapter, 'Let It Go'!

* * *

The trolls took Gerda to a large stone.

"This is Grand Pabbie," Bulda explained, "He's the oldest out of all of us, although nowadays he spends most of his time sleeping unless he's absolutely needed."

Bulda knocked on the stone.

"Pabbie?" She asked softly.

The stone slowly unrolled, revealing a very ancient troll.

"Pabbie, this girl needs your help."

The aged troll looked at Gerda.

"Can it be?" He asked, "Anna? Little Anna?"

"What? Um, no Sir, my name is Gerda."

"Tell Grand Pabbie what you just told us."

"Right, okay. Well Sir, it's about my brother. He used to be kind and caring, until one day he wasn't. He changed. He no longer cared about anyone or anything unless it was made of snow or ice. Or both."

Grand Pabbie considered this.

"How long ago was this?"

"About four years now."

"What I'm about to ask you may be difficult to remember. But you must try, little Gerda. Your brother, before he changed, was he holding something?"

Gerda tried to think back, back to that terrible day when everything changed, and before.

"No, I- I don't think so. Wait."

She tried to force her memory back, back to a point when she was getting angry at Kai for not saying 'I love you too'. She was too upset before to notice, but now that she thought about it, she remembered there was something in her brother's hand.

"Wait, yes there was!"

She tried to think. What was it?

"It looked like a piece of ice. No. It wasn't ice."

It was too reflective too be ice.

"I think it was glass! A piece of glass!"

The trolls looked troubled. Hanna wondered why.

"And what happened to that piece of glass?" Grand Pabbie asked her.

"I-I don't know."

What did happen to that piece of glass? Gerda had never given it much thought until now.

"The last time I saw it was my brother putting it in his chest pocket, right next to his heart. Then...I don't know what happened to it."

Grand Pabbie smiled.

"Take heed, Child," Grand Pabbie told her, holding her hands, "You're brother is not himself. He is under an enchantment."

Gerda didn't understand

"An enchantment?"

Grand Pabbie grabbed some dust from a vial around his waist and threw it in the air.

"In this world," he explained, as the dust formed images to illustrate what he was saying, "There was a mirror, fused with the soul of a very dark man. A mirror that only showed the worst of what was reflected."

Gerda saw a flower appear in front of a mirror. Whereas the flower itself looked pretty, in the reflection it looked rotten.

"It could make the most beautiful landscapes look like boiled spinach,"

Gerda saw a grassy field become exactly like boiled spinach.

"And the best people look like frights."

The images of a number of faces turned demonic.

"One day, servants of the dark man were carrying the mirror up the northern mountain, but they accidentally dropped it below, where it smashed onto the rocks and shattered into a million pieces, so light that they were carried away by the wind. If these pieces get into someone's eye, then that person will only see horror and hideousness around them. But should a large enough piece enter someone's heart-"

An image of a person was surrounded by shadow.

"-then that person will be as if possessed, and their heart will become as dark as the soul imbued in the mirror."

Red glowing eyes opened up in the shadow. Gerda was shocked at the image. Regardless, a wave of relief washed over her.

"So that's why he changed!"

Finally, she had an answer. Which means there must be a way to bring him back to normal if it was possible to remove the shard! Soon however, sadness and guilt swept over her.

"Then it is all my fault. He must have somehow got that piece of mirror stuck in his heart when he was trying to save me from the cold! If I had only been watching where I was standing, then he wouldn't be-"

Gerda started to cry again. Grand Pabbie held her hand.

"No, child," He told her, "The fault is not your own. It is ours. And more specifically mine."

"What are you talking about?" Gerda asked.

"Do you know how we know this mirror exists? We know, because we were the ones who made it."

"WHAT?"

Gerda snatched her hand away.

"You made a mirror that only showed the worst of the world?" Hanna asked.

"It was not our intention, I assure you!" Grand Pabbie told her, "You see, long ago, a man came to us. He told us that a loved one was dying, and begged from us a way to save them, or at least extend their life to give them more time. I told him there was, however I told him death would be preferable, but he was so beside himself, saying that he could not go on living if his beloved died, that I felt compelled to do what he asked. And so we fashioned the mirror for him, telling him that all the loved one needs to do is touch the glass of the mirror, and they would be contained in it, preserving their life indefinitely, so I warned him to not let anyone else touch it in case they became trapped instead. But I also warned him to keep the mirror covered, and limit the time spent looking at it, for mirrors have a way of stealing part of someone's soul. I don't know what it was I said, but at once he touched the glass, in spite of my warnings. It was only when we looked into the mirror that we realised our mistake."

Grand Pabbie thought back to what he saw, distorted images of him and his family, their teeth and ears pointed, their noses long and hooked, their eyes pupiless and black.

* * *

"Get the mirror!" One of the man's servants shouted, holding up a crossbow as the others ran to get it, covering the mirror.

"Stop them!" Grand Pabbie had shouted, "Do not let them escape with that mirror!"

The trolls lunged for it, but the man's servants' arrows knocked them away as they escaped.

* * *

"There was never any loved one," Grand Pabbie continued to tell Gerda, "The man only ever intended to use the mirror on himself, to extend his own life. We realised that."

"He trapped himself in a mirror? Why would he do that?"

"Some men are willing to achieve immortality at any costs."

"So this stranger gave you some sob story about some loved one dying, and you believed him?" Hanna asked.

"He was very convincing. He seemed so sincere."

"But why trap himself then?" Gerda asked, "Why were his servants taking him to the northern mountain?"

"I don't know. I never found out his motives. However I am glad that the mirror is so fractured and its pieces so scattered across the world that it would be impossible to fix, for if the mirror was ever to be put back together, I dread to think what would happen."

* * *

On the floor of the hall, the mirror was now three quarters complete. In it a large, white grin appeared.

* * *

The Snow Queen was in her bedroom, staring at her mirror. What Olaf said was flowing through her mind. _"What happened to you, Elsa? What happened to that kind, sweet, gentle girl who all she ever wanted was to protect people from harm? When did you become so cold?"_ She imagined the mirror showing her images of her past. She saw herself as eight again, being followed by her little sister Anna into the hall.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna kept telling her. And so Elsa impressed her by making snow appear in her hand, and used that to make it snow. Her sister was laughing and jumping up and down.

"This is amazing!" She cried.

She and Elsa made a snow man, skated across the icy floor, slid down a hill and after that Anna kept jumping on mounds of snow that Elsa made for her. The present Elsa laughed with them. It was a happier time in her life.

"Slow down!" Elsa told her sister.

Elsa's smiled started to fade. Oh no, she thought. Not this moment. NOT THIS! Please! Don't show me this! Elsa tried to close her eyes, but it was no good. The memory of course was clear in her mind, and she couldn't stop it, no more than she could stop her sister from jumping, jumping too quickly for her to keep up, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Anna!"

Elsa opened her eyes, and looked into the mirror. Young Elsa, in her attempts to save her sister, had accidentally struck her in the head. She clutched her unconscious sister. That was when it all went wrong. The mirror fast forwarded to when her family went to the trolls for help.

"I recommend that we remove all magic," The head troll, Grand Pabbie suggested, healing Anna of her injury, "Even memories of magic just to be safe. But don't worry. I'll leave the fun."

The family saw how Grand Pabbie altered Anna's memories, to make it look like there was no magic involved in their games.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Young Elsa asked.

Her father placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's for the best," He assured her.

"Why?"

The present Elsa banged her fist on the surface of the mirror, "Why was it for the best? Didn't you realise what was taken from me? That I was left all alone?"

"Listen to me, Elsa," Grand Pabbie told the young Elsa, "your power will only grow. There is beauty in it."

He showed her a silhouette of her adult version creating snowflakes.

"But also great danger."

One of the snowflakes turned red and into icy spikes.

"You must learn to control it."

Young Elsa now saw a crowd of people attacking her silhouette. Frightened, Elsa turned to her father who held her protectively.

"No," He told the troll, "We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna."

And so Elsa was moved into her own room. She obliged to everything, afraid that she might hurt Anna again. Which made it so painful when Anna knocked on Elsa's door and asked her "Do you want to build a snowman?" Singing about how she missed her and wanted to play with her.

"Go away Anna," Was Elsa's reply.

"Okay, bye," Anna sadly said, walking away.

"No!" The present Elsa shouted, pressing her hands on the mirror, "Stop her!" She tried calling to her younger self, "Call her back! Call her back, please!"

But it was of no use. She was merely looking at what had already happened, and she could not change it. And imagining it happening any differently would only make it more painful. It would have been so easier if that was the end of it. But Anna would not give up. Every year she would come at her door, and ask again that same accursed question.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Anna, stop."

The Snow Queen closed her eyes again, trying to shut out Anna's voice, gripping the frame of her mirror.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Anna, please try to understand, I can't play with you anymore!"

No matter how much she tried to shut her out, her voice wouldn't cease.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"I can't risk hurting you again!"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"I'm too dangerous to be around!"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"It's for the best, for both of us!"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"No matter how much I want it."

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Anna please, you're making it harder as it is!"

She started shaking the frame.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE?"

Elsa fell to her knees, still clutching the frame.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa opened her eyes, and looked up. That time was different. It wasn't her sister's usual cheerful self. Elsa knew when that was. That was when their parents had died overseas, the only people Elsa was close with anymore, the only humans who knew her secret. It was the time when her little sister needed her the most, and she couldn't comfort her. It was the last time Anna ever came to her door, and Elsa felt lonelier than ever.

"Elsa, please!"

Elsa looked up. Her sister was now a grown woman, clutching one of her sister's gloves, a desperate look on her face. Elsa remembered this well too. This is when things went even further wrong.

"Please! I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa looked at her sister with sad eyes.

"Then leave," The queen replied to the reflection, walking away. But her sister's voice would not leave her be.

 _What did I ever do to you?_

"Enough, Anna," The queen told the phantom.

 _No! Why? why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?_

The Snow Queen was clutching her head.

 _What are you so afraid o-_

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

The queen turned around and smashed the mirror containing her sister. Pieces flew everywhere. Elsa started to cry, but the moment the tears were exposed to the air, they had turned to ice. She flicked them off as if they were specks of dirt. The queen surveyed glass covered floor.

The Ghosts of the past come to haunt me tonight

Shadows of a former life

She clutched her chest.

Memories of a better time

Twist in my heart like a knife

She started rubbing her temples.

I hear them howling like this roaring storm inside

She lowered her hands and opened her eyes.

Got to keep them out

Have to stem the tide

As she walked, snow flake images of her past emerged.

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

She looked at an image of her sister as a little girl.

Can't let her know!

She started banishing the images.

Let it go. let it go

They're not with you anymore

Let it go. let it go!

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What anyone may say!

The snow flakes of the last image swirled around her.

Let my heart stay strong

The cold never bothered me anyway

* * *

The snow queen opened the doors, and went out into the snow.

It's funny how people's pain once hurt me, great and small

She looked at the horizon.

Yet now the tiniest grievance

Doesn't get to me at all!

She ran across the ground.

People spend their whole lives thinking through

The correct choice, but here that won't do

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

She placed her foot on a snow staircase she made.

I'm free!

And ran up it.

Let it go! let it go!

Let the final embers die

Let it go let it go

She reached the top.

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And hear I stay

Let my heart stay strong

The Snow Queen made ice walls rise from the ground and giant snowflakes fly through the air as she danced on the spot, creating an ice castle.

I am the snow queen and I rule all ice and snow!

They obey all my commands

See my snowflakes, watch them grow!

The snowflakes expanded.

My reign will stay as long as my power may last

She stretched her hand out to a snow ghost of Anna.

I can never go back, it's all now in the past!

She pulled back her hand, the ghost vanished and the castle started to collapse.

Let it go! Let it go!

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go! Let it go!

She entered her throne room.

That weakling girl is gone!

She raised her hands.

Here I stand, whether night or day!

Let my heart stay strong!

Her voice resonated throughout the palace. The Snow Queen slumped in her chair.

The cold never bothered me anyway.

As she sat there, her eye turned to the mirror.

* * *

At their posts, Marshmellow turned to Icy.

"I told you she was a good singer."

"Yeah, you did."


	14. Hanna's Story

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Professor: Good morning, all of you readers, and welcome to the latest instalment of 'Frozen: What could have happened'. I'm sure you were expecting the Commentator to introduce this, but unfortunately he's - a little in dispose of at the moment.

Commentator: GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

(The Commentator was laying on a couch)

Professor: You see, a couple of days ago was the day before the premiere of 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens', and he got so upset over it that he went off on his own pub crawl across Anonymius' fanfiction, and so is recovering from a hangover. So myself and Sam will be responding to the reviews by ourselves. Let's see what we've got today.

(The Professor opened the shoot, and out pops four envelopes.)

Okay. Our first review is from judsonhorses:

This chapter is awesome! I like how elsa sort of softened when she saw her sister. I just wonder how olaf will react when he sees all his hard work smashed... oh, and I think I know who Anna is supposed to be :D

What? Oh no, the mirror she destroyed isn't the same mirror that Olaf had been fixing, that was a completely different mirror.

Sammy: Our second review is from Erinmilne:

Now guess which song is stuck in my head? ;) In all seriousness, I loved the peek into Elsa's mindset. Looks like she's a little torn between Snow Queen Elsa and Big Sister Elsa. My own heart has been warmed!

Professor: Ah yes. Well, her conversation with Olaf did arouse some old feelings. Now then, our third review is from - wait, what's that?

(There is suddenly rumbling, followed by music)

Hold on. Considering the sound of that music, I believe the words are something like "I'm - a - mo-ther-" OH NO, DUCK!

(The Professor ducks, shielding Sammy as a T-Rex's head bashes through the wall, and let's out a roar.)

T-Rex: Hey guys!

Professor: Teneko? What are you doing here?

Teneko: I heard the Boss was out of commission, and since you guys are responding to reviews again, I was wondering, can I respond to a review too? I mean it is a three man job and all!

Professor: Well...I'm not sure if Sir will approve-

Teneko: OH COME ON, PROF! I haven't done anything in like four years and the last time I had a chance to respond to a review, there weren't any! Besides as the Boss' second in command I should be responding to reviews as well!

Sammy: Wait? Hey Prof, I thought YOU the were Boss' second in command?

Professor: Actually according to the minion ranking system, Teneko is right, as the commander of the army he IS traditionally number two, whereas as his right hand scientist I AM actually number three.

Sammy: Oo oo! Where I am on the ranking system? Number four?

Professor: (Checking the list) Actually Sam, I believe you're number twelve.

Sammy: NUMBER TWELVE? Who the heck is above me?

Professor: Let's see, aside from myself and Teneko, there's Brainiac, Mortuus, the Doctor, Shadow Witch, Skull, Sludge, Gash and Handy. But you are above Scorpius, Quasi, Ben and Metallus.

Sammy: Yay! I remember those guys!

Professor: Ahem, of course Sir doesn't really go by the system much anymore so he just chooses you and me to be at his side.

Teneko: Oh come on, Prof! PLEAAAAAASE?

(The dinosaur stares at the Professor with big, watery eyes)

Professor: Sigh, all right, you can respond to one review.

Teneko: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Let's see, this is from Guest:

Imthidjjfrhkddgvtjdgvth. Thank you for this love lovely thing

Aw, you're welcome, Guest! Although I can't seem to decipher what that first word means.

Professor: No one can. Now then - hey, what's that?

(The Professor can hear the patter of feet, until an alien looking creature with a brain for a head, eyes attached to long stalks, huge bat like ears and four legs (Who looks suspiciously alot like Mantenna out of She-Ra come to think of it!) crashes in.)

Brainiac: I heard the Boss was out of commission so I was wondering if you had any reviews you needed help with responding to-

Professor: All right, fine. Here's the last one.

Brainiac: YAAAAAAAY! This is from Randomness Girl:

I wanna think the guy in the mirror is Hans, just cuz that seems like something he would do. That or I hate his guts too much and... I don't remember what I was gonna say. Too busy watching Supergirl at the same time, and may have gotten a little distracted by a battle while typing. (By a little, I mean a lot after typing the word and) Also, will Elsa kill the guards for hearing her sing?

Oo, Supergirl! I've been wanting to watch that! But what's this about Hans being in a mirror or Elsa killing guards just for hearing her sing?

Professor: Brainiac, you do know what we're reviewing, right?

Brainiac: Not really, I just heard you were reviewing and jumped at the opportunity, why, what is it, some kind of Frozen Abridged with Commentary thing?

Professor: Actually it's an AU where Anna doesn't go to find Elsa and as a result-

Brainiac: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP! You - you mean you had the audacity to go ahead and CHANGE the plot of Frozen? Shame on you! Shame on all of you for being involved! I'm going to run away now and drown my sorrows in every drinking place I can find in Anonymius' fanfics!

(Brainiac runs out of the room crying)

Professor: Ahem, so to answer your question, no, she won't kill the guards just for hearing her song. She's not that cold and ruthless. If she was she would have slaughtered everyone listening. Okay, so here's the next chapter-

Sammy: Wait a minute! What about Boss' story?

Professor: Sam, we don't have time. Besides, you know he'll kill us if anyone else tried to tell his story. So here's the next chapter, 'Hanna's Story'.

* * *

Kai was fast asleep. A twig-like hand shook him on the shoulder.

"Psst! Kai?"

Kai stirred. He turned around to look at who it was.

"Olaf?"

"You need to get up."

Kai was confused.

"Okay," He said sitting up, "Is it time to continue with the mirror?"

"Forget the mirror! I'm going to get you out of here!"

"What?"

* * *

"Olaf, what are you talking about?" Kai asked, following the snowman down the steps, who was looking out for any guards.

"Listen to me, Kai. You are in grave danger."

"Danger? What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain! You need to leave!"

"Leave? Where am I supposed to go?"

"Anywhere! Far away from here! Go south. Keep going south until you find someone."

They came to the hall.

"Okay, there are probably guards out there, but that's okay! I know a-"

Suddenly snowmen guards started to appear, emerging from the passageways. Soon they were surrounded. The Snow Queen walked down from the steps.

"Oh Olaf. I knew you would trying something like this. You've always been soft."

"I can't let you do this, Mistress!"

"Olaf, what's going on?" Kai asked.

"Olaf here is a traitor," the queen told him.

She continued walking down, her eyes fixed on the little snowman.

"You said you love me, that you would do anything for me."

"Yes, I do, I would-"

"Liar. If you really loved me, then you would not betray me like this."

"It's because I love you that I can't let you go ahead with k-"

Olaf suddenly found himself unable to speak. The Snow queen had raised her hand.

"I brought you into this world, Olaf."

She stretched out her hand.

"And I can take you out of it."

A blizzard emerged around Olaf. Soon the different parts of his body were separated.

"Olaf!" Kai shouted.

He ran to his friend, but the guards blocked his path with their spears.

"Please!" He begged the queen, "Don't do this. DON'T DO THIS!"

Even the snowmen looked alarmed at what the Snow Queen was doing. She raised her hand. Just one more flick, and he would be nothing. Yet she found she could not move her hand. Why? Why couldn't she? Looking at the blizzard, she curled her hand into a fist. The blizzard disappeared, and Olaf fell to the floor.

"Nevertheless," She admitted, "I have not forgotten your long years of loyal service. So I will not destroy you."

Olaf looked up.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Mistress!"

"Instead you are banished."

The snowman's eyes widened.

"WHAT? NO!"

Olaf ran to the queen, and threw himself before her feet.

"Mistress please, not that! Anything but that!"

The Snow Queen turned away.

"You've always wanted to see summer, haven't you? So leave this place. Experience summer and die."

She started to walk up the steps.

"Mistress, please!"

He grabbed the ends of her dress.

"Don't banish me! Don't send me away from you!"

The dress slipped out of Olaf's fingers.

"Mistress please!" Olaf begged as the Snow Queen continued walking up the steps, "Please, I can't live without you!"

She stopped. The Queen turned around, and gave Olaf her coldest stare.

"Then leave."

Olaf opened his mouth as if to gasp, but no sound came out. The Snow Queen resumed her climb. Slowly turning his head away, Olaf started to climb down the steps. He walked across the hall his eyes on the floor, the snowmen guards staring at him. None of them looked happy to see him go. The snow bees buzzed a sombre tune. The doors opened for Olaf to exit.

"Olaf-"

Kai raised his hand, but Olaf raised his. He continued walking. By the time he reached the exit, he turned to look at the Snow Queen with watery eyes.

"Mistress?"

The queen remained at the top of the staircase, but she did not turn around.

"Elsa?"

Still all he saw was the back of her head. The emotion and hurt in Olaf's eyes were clear for all to see.

"Okay, bye."

And sadly turned away to leave.

Elsa's eyes bulged and she gave a little gasp, but no one saw or heard her reaction. The doors slammed shut.

"YOU HEARTLESS WITCH!" Kai shouted at her, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO OLAF?"

The Snow Queen turned to look at him

"Those who disobey or turn against me must be punished."

Kai had tears in his eyes.

"He - loved you." He told her as he shook his fist, "He really loved you, so much that he was willing to do anything you said, even if it meant sacrificing what made him happy! And how did you repay his love? BY TREATING HIM LIKE DIRT UNDER YOUR HEELS!"

"Enough, Kai."

"NO! How? How could you be so cruel to someone who loves you so much?"

"HOW COULD I?"

The queen now advanced towards Kai.

"Maybe you should ask that about yourself!"

Kai was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Continue with the mirror, and let's discuss Olaf no further."

She turned away.

"So that's it, is it? Let's not speak about Olaf anymore? Pretend he doesn't exist? Didn't he mean anything to you? Did his long years of staying by your side mean nothing to you? HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD?"

The queen stopped. She turned her head to look at Kai.

"I am the Snow Queen," She told him, "Snow is by nature cold."

Kai's fist shook even harder.

"That's you reasoning, is it? That just because people call you the Snow Queen, that because you can control ice and snow, that that naturally means you must act cold yourself? Well I hate to point a flaw in your logic, your majesty, but despite how you try to put yourself above us lowly mortals, you are human! A human who can control ice and snow, but a human nonetheless! And do you know thing about humans? They're WARM blooded, not cold! Olaf, he was actually made of snow, he was actually cold, and he was the warmest person I've ever known - AH!"

Kai clutched his chest, falling to his knees.

"If I was you, I wouldn't strain your feelings. It's not good for your heart."

Kai looked at her with hate and anger as the Snow Queen walked away.

* * *

While walking in a corridor alone, Elsa lost her step. Grabbing hold of a railing to steady herself, she clutched her heart, breathing heavily, the pain on her face clear. Standing up, closing her eyes, she breathed calmly in, then out, and opened her eyes, and she was the Snow Queen again. She continued walking.

* * *

The sun was now rising. Gerda, Hanna and Bae were preparing to the leave. Before they did so, Gerda hugged Grand Pabbie.

"Do you know what the Snow Queen wants with my brother?" She asked.

"That I do not. Long ago, I warned her that her powers would become stronger, and that fear would be her enemy. In the end, though, it seems her fear was too great."

"And do you know if I can save my brother from the mirror shard in his heart?"

"Again, I do not know. I'm sorry, child, I wish I could give you all the answers. But, I believe that love can thaw any frozen heart."

"Okay, Gerda, let's get out of here!" Hanna said, walking away, "All this love talk is threatening to make me hurl!"

The trolls waved goodbye to the group.

"What an incredible child," Grand Pabbie said.

Bulda looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? Look at how she is able to get perfect strangers to help her, how well she gets through the world? Because she is a sweet and innocent child."

Bulda looked up.

"They may not be enough against Elsa."

Grand Pabbie considered this.

* * *

The group had been travelling for some time.

"Did that all seem rehearsed to you?" Hanna asked.

Gerda looked up.

"What did?"

"You know, that song the trolls sung, like they knew we were coming, they knew what was being said, so they had this whole dance number prepared!"

"Maybe they just sung what came to them naturally?"

"Oh come on, it's not like talking when you can say whatever you like, with songs you have to make sure that it's going to rhyme, that it all follows the rhythem, no one just spontaneously erupts into song!"

"I have."

Hanna looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah! I've spontaneously sang twice in my life!"

"-Really? What did you sing about?"

"Well the second time was about me leaving , at first all afraid, then embracing adventure and finding Kai."

"-And the first?"

"-I don't want to talk about it."

"No really, I want to know, what exactly was it that you the need to spontaneously burst into song-"

"It was about losing my brother, okay?"

"Oh. Sorry I asked. So what, at some point in your life you just felt the need to express what you were feeling in song?"

"Yep."

"And what you sang about was all in rhythm and rhymed?"

"I think so, yeah."

Hanna stared at her before turning away.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."

"My brother did the same once! I'm sure there are loads of places where they suddenly sing."

"If that's true, then I'm glad I live in the frozen north! So what exactly is your plan to rescue your brother once we get to the palace?"

"Oh, I'm going to talk to the Snow Queen."

Hanna caused Bae to stop.

"Hold on. That's your plan? To talk? You think you can talk to the Snow Queen?"

"Well I'm sure it won't be easy, but-"

"More like impossible! Kid, haven't I taught you anything? You can't reason with the Snow Queen! As I have told you a hundred times before, she is pure evil!"

"I know you said that, and I know you think that, but I still don't think she's evil. I just think she's very lonely. And when people are lonely over the years they can become hostile. But I think that if I can talk to her, if I can befriend her, then maybe I can get through to her, and maybe convince her to let my brother go."

Hanna frowned. She directed Bae down another path.

"Where are we going?"

"We're just making a detour. Don't worry, we can still make time to save your brother. There's just something I need to show you."

* * *

They had come to a cave. In it, Gerda saw what looked like ice statues. They were all of people who were terrified or in pain.

"What is this place?" Gerda asked.

"This is what the Snow Queen does to those who confront her." Hanna explained, revealing that they weren't statues.

They eventually came to a couple at the far end. Hanna got off and walked to them.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

The blocks of ice Hanna were talking to were that of a man and a woman. The woman looked like she was charging forward, while the man was crouched down, his face full of despair.

"These are you parents?"

"Were. These are just their frozen bodies now.

* * *

 _I can still remember living in the palace, when there were people who weren't bandits. My earliest memory, I'll never forget. I was walking into a room, there was a man in a bed surrounded by others. My Dad was kneeling at his side._

"My time draws near," The man in the bed said hoarsely, "My regret is that I'll never see my home country again."

"Don't say that, Father!" Hanna's dad said to him, holding his hand, "You have to hold on."

"No, I cannot. I've lived longer than I should have. You must promise me, boy, to finish what we started. You must kill the Snow Queen."

"I-I don't know if we can-"

"You must!"

The man withdrew his hand. Although Hanna could not see his face, all his emotion she could see was expressed through his ancient hand.

"I tried to stop her, all those years ago, but she was too powerful. And because of that, I was stranded in this land, unable to return home, and unable to join the others who left. I could not stop her. But you can. Kill the Snow Queen... Bring back the su-u-u-mmer..."

The man's claw-like hand was tensed, before it loosened, and fell hanging to his side. Hanna's dad grabbed the hand.

"Alright, Papa," He pressed his against his forehead, "I swear."

* * *

 _My parents were the most wonderful people I knew. Full of kindness and warmth, I loved them more than anything in the world. Well, I might have loved my mother less when she was forcing me to learn to fight._

A young Hanna was practising to fence with her mother, a beautiful woman with long blond hair.

"No no, you're doing it wrong!" She was telling her, "Harder! Stronger! Be more agile, more flexible!"

"Mama, please, I'm tired!"

Hanna's dad was sitting down watching the pair spar.

"Maybe we should take a break?" He suggested.

"And with every break we take, the Snow Queen's hold on this land lasts longer, we cannot afford to take any breaks! Hanna, you must be strong, you must be tough, you must be resilient, you must do whatever it takes to win!"

Hanna was knocked to the floor from the force of her mother's push with her blade."

"WHY?" Hanna asked her mother, tears flying, "I don't understand!"

Her mother walked towards her.

"Why do we have to fight? I'm happy with everything we've got right now, with you and Papa and everyone here! Why do we have to fight the Snow Queen?"

Hanna's mother bent down to her. She offered her hand.

"Come, Hanna. Let me show you something."

She brought her to the atrium.

"You see that painting?" She pointed above, "Do you know what it's of?"

Hanna looked up. She nodded.

"That was the royal family of Arendelle."

Hanna's mother led her to the painting.

"And do you know who each of them are?"

"Yes. There's King Agnarr, that's Queen Iduna, Princess Elsa who would grow up to become the Snow Queen, and that little girl there is Princess Anna."

"That's right. Princess Anna. My mother."

Hanna looked at her.

"Your...mother?"

This was the first time Hanna was told this. Although she did wonder before why it was that everyone gave her such respect.

"That's right. My mother. So you see, Hanna, we are the last of the royals of Arendelle. We are the rightful rulers of this land, a land that must be thawed. And to do that, we must fight the Snow Queen."

There was something that didn't make sense to Hanna.

"But isn't the Snow Queen the rightful ruler of the land?"

"No. She ceased to be the true queen the moment she fled the kingdom, and abandoned her people. The crown should have then passed to her sister Anna, but she too abandoned this place, and led a great deal of the populace away, and didn't have the courage to maintain her royalty. So it is up to us to take the burden, to lead the people to freedom. So you see, Hanna, I'm doing this all for you."

Hanna's mother bent down and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"So that one day, all this will be for you. And you will also know the other seasons, not just winter. And that is why we must fight."

The two hugged each other.

* * *

 _Fighting the Snow Queen has never been exactly an easy task._

"Stay here, Hanna," her father told her when the group neared the Snow Queen's realm, "Stay out of sight. With any luck, we'll be back, and pretty soon, you will know what summer's like."

He stood up in front of the other men and women. facing forwards, he drew his sword.

"For Arendelle!"

And they marched.

 _First there are the snow bees, disguised as snowflakes, everywhere, which report any every movement. This can prove tricky._

"Look out!"

Hanna's father warned as a couple of snow men knocked a boulder over, which almost squashed the group.

 _And even if you somehow get to the palace, that is guarded by hundreds of snowmen._

Hanna's father led the army in a charge up the palace, confronted by the snowmen with their spears.

"Protect the Queen!" The lead snowman cried.

They fought, but most of the fighters were no match for the giant snowmen. A small band including Hanna's parents managed to get through, her father slicing through the snowmen and dodging their blows, one point managing to run up one of the spears that tried to strike him and knocked off the giant's head. This small band entered the atrium

 _And if by some miracle you get through them, there is still the Snow Queen to face._

They were met by the Snow Queen, who walked down the stairs.

"You are trespassing," She told them, "Leave at once."

The band readied their weapons.

"We're not leaving until we've done what we came here to do!" Hanna's father told her.

The queen reached the floor.

"I will not ask again. Leave NOW, or pay the price."

But the band was not so eager to turn back and run.

"Then I guess we pay the price," Hanna's dad said.

The Snow Queen's attire changed. Her dress was replaced with sparkling, ice made armour. Holding out her palms, ice swords extended themselves.

"So be it."

She moved with unnatural speed, striking an older man in front, meant to give the impression that he was the leader, to act as a pawn for Hanna's father. He turned to ice. The others tried to fight, but she was too quick, blocking multiple blows and striking back in return as she spun on the ground in different directions, and every time she struck her victims were encased in ice, until there were only two left. Hanna's father fired an arrow, but the Snow Queen raised her finger, turning it to ice and blasting hanna's father away. She turned to finish him off.

"Mistress, what's going on?"

Olaf had chosen that time to appear. Hanna's mother grabbed him.

"Stop!"

turned to look at. She held a dagger at the snowman's neck.

"Don't take another step towards him!"

The Snow Queen then moved towards her instead.

"Lower your weapons, or this snowman gets it!"

She held the dagger closer to Olaf's neck, desperation in her expression.

"Ah! Mistress! Save me!"

The sword in the queen's right hand vanished. She raised her hand.

"Do you really think I value one snowman's life?"

Flicking her finger, she sent an ice spike towards them. Hanna's mother instantly moved out of the way, while Olaf got pinned to the wall.

"Oh look," He said, testing the spike that had gone through his stomach, "I've been impaled."

Hanna's mother looked at her opponent. Realising that she had lost her bargaining chip, realised that she never had one to begin with, and that their chances of victory had gone, in despair she cried as she ran to the queen with her dagger. The Snow Queen opened her palm, letting out a blast of ice. When it cleared, Hanna's mother had been frozen.

"NO!" Hanna's father screamed. Running towards the queen, he roared as he held up his sword and brought it down at her neck. Having already heard him and saw him in the reflection of the floor, the Snow Queen calmly and slowly raised her finger to block the blow. In an instant, ice spread through the blade and an explosion sent him flying back, his sword broken in two. The Snow Queen returned to her normal dress. She walked towards the remaining invader.

"Stop...please..."

Hanna's father was crouched down. Tears were dropping on the floor.

"Stop the winter."

He looked up at the queen, his face full of grief.

"Please!"

The Snow Queen stopped. He swore she gave him an almost sympathetic expression as she bent down.

"Don't you see? I can't."

And she gripped his throat, ice encasing him. Flicking her finger again, the ice spike trapping Olaf reclined, letting him drop to the floor. The other snowmen entered the.

"Are you alright, Mistress?" One of them asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. it is over."

"What should we do with these?"

The Snow Queen walked up the steps.

"Dispose of them."

* * *

Th snowmen threw the bodies over the edge of the palace, where they landed on the ground, still intact. Some time had passed before Hanna came across them, wondering what had taken her parents so long.

"Mama? Papa?"

She came across her parents' frozen bodies.

"Mama? Papa?"

She tried to shake them but it was no good. They could not speak to her.

"Uncle! Auntie!"

She tried shaking the others, but got no response from them either.

"ANYONE!"

* * *

"After that happened, I dragged all the bodies the best I could here, where they would be safe, and returned to Arendelle, where I was all alone, until those bandits came. All alone, because of her, because the Snow Queen took my parents away, took away everyone I knew and loved, because they foolishly thought that they could defeat her, and end the eternal winter."

Hanna had her back turned to Gerda all this time. Rubbing her face with her arm, she turned to look at Gerda, but her eyes were still wet.

"You really think you can talk to someone like that?"


	15. The Ice Dragon

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the latest instalment of 'Frozen: What Could Have Happened'! Before we begin let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor does so, and out pops four envelopes)

Commentator: Right then! Our first review is from Snow Queen Fans:

Brainiac didn't like Frozen: What Could Have Happened, did she? She's just upset with you for having the audacity to go ahead and change the plot of Frozen but whatever or whatever else you do! Never ever even listen to her, anybody nor anybody else didn't like Frozen: What Could Have Happened from the start in the first place.

\- Wait, what? Braniac's a guy!

Professor: Our second review is from ErinMilne:

What a story! No wonder Hanna distrusts her great-aunt. The drama here is just - oh my gosh goodness gracious!

Indeed. There is nothing quite like turning your parents into ice statues to make you distrust them forever.

Sammy: Our third review is from Danazia Gray:

Thank you for this chapter. I hope Elsa redeemed.

Sniff, so do I Danazia! So do I!

Commentator: Yes well you'll just have to wait and see Sam if she does redeem herself. Anyway, our final review is from Randomness Girl:

No! Please no onions! My eyes...

Onions? What - oh right, because of the scenes with Olaf being banished and Hanna reliving the loss of her parents. And with about five hundred words to go, I think it's time for story time! Let's see, where was I before? Oh right:

Gerda later meets more animal friends, one of whom, a raven, tells her that he saw a boy matching Kai's description, and that he was betrothed to a princess. Gerda then goes to the palace, where the servants are dancing and singing, but finds that the boy is not Kai at all. She explains her tale, and the prince and princess send her off in a carriage, which is later captured by robbers and Gerda is thrown in a prison. The robber leader's son takes pity on her, she explains her story and he helps her escape along with his reindeer, and they fight bandits and whatnot. Later they come across the cottage of the Finnish woman, who helps them and gives them a charm to help in case they need it.

While this has all been happening Kai has been in a jail cell belonging to the Snow Queen. She tells him to finish the mirror and she'll let him go. Kai however refuses to fix the mirror for her, so she kisses him on the forehead and he falls under her control. She gives him a second kiss to stand the cold, and promises a third once the mirror is completed. Gerda and the robber's son reach the castle, but are too late to save Kai, while the queen says "You thought you could defeat me? Me, the ruler of ice and snow?" And shows that she had turned Kai into ice. A battle ensures, the mirror is destroyed, the queen is furious, sending all kinds of ice related attacks against them, and when they try to escape, she turns into snowflakes and blocks their path saying "Now you will face me and all the powers of winter!" And turns into an ice breathing ice dragon and she and the robber's son fight, and it's almost lost until he uses the charm that the Finnish woman gave which makes his sword glow red which he throws at the ice dragon's heart, causing her to scream and fall off a cliff, melting into water. Gerda goes to Kai, she is very upset, it's a very sad scene, then she brings him back to life with her tears of love that melt his heart, they make up, everyone is happy, they return home, everyone is happy, the end! Oh and there'll probably be some antics with some side animal characters if it doesn't reach the finishing time.

And with that out of the way, here's the next chapter, actually called 'The Ice Dragon'!

* * *

The Robber Queen and her remaining band were trekking up the mountain.

"When I find Hanna, she is going to pay!"

She turned to look around at her men.

"Where are the others?" She demanded to know.

"They gave up," Her right hand man informed her.

"Well at least you lot have stuck by me!"

The others nudged her right hand man forwards.

"Um, Mam?"

"WHAT?" The queen snapped.

"Look, I've always stood by you, whatever decision you made, but regarding this one, please, let go of your obsession with finding Hanna!"

"I will never let this humiliation go by unpunished! I will make that girl pay!"

"With what? Those merchants took away and melted all our weapons! I'll ask again, will you please let it go?"

"How dare you! If you don't have the guts to carry on, then you might as well go!"

The right hand man nodded.

"Very well then. Goodbye, Mam."

"What?"

"I've always followed you. But I can't follow you anymore where you're going."

The remaining men left.

"COME BACK, HERE! THAT'S AN ORDER! I AM YOUR LEADER! I AM YOUR QUEEN!"

"Our queen, huh? Well, your majesty, I think it's time we set up a republic."

And the bandits left.

"Hah! A republic! Good luck with that! You lost would be lost without me, so go ahead! See how you do!"

Soon they were gone, and the elderly robber was all alone.

"Come back! Please?"

* * *

Gerda, Hanna and Bae had been trekking for some time after being in the cave.

"I'm sorry," Gerda said.

"No problem," Hanna replied.

Something about what Hanna just said rubbed Gerda the wrong way.

"You don't even know what I'm saying sorry for, do you?" She accused.

"I'm guessing it's for not listening to me before but now you understand, right?"

"Actually, I was saying sorry over what you had lost."

"What? Why are you sorry about that?"

"It's just something people say when they heard about someone's loss, like saying, 'sorry for your loss'."

Hanna was confused.

"Why would people feel sorry for that unless they had something to do with it?"

"It's not about feeling guilty or anything, it's to show that they feel for - over never mind," Gerda gave up trying to explain sympathy to her ice-like friend, "Still though, I can't imagine what you went through. I mean, if anything was to happen to my family I wouldn't know what-"

"Hey kid, I thought I made it clear before that I don't do that mushy, sharing feelings stuff?"

"You just spent minutes ago doing exactly that!"

"That wasn't about me sharing feelings, I was trying to teach about what you're up against! And if you still haven't got that through your head, then - wait."

They stopped. Hanna heard something.

"Get down."

They hid behind more frozen bushes.

"What is it? More snow bees?"

"I don't think so. I hear footsteps. Someone's coming."

Hiding behind, Hanna peeped over and had her dagger drawn. Olaf was trotting by.

"Aha!"

Hanna leapt over and grabbed Olaf in a strangle hold, her dagger out.

"Help! Help!" Olaf was crying, flailing his little legs.

"A little far from your home, aren't you, snowman? Where's your troupe?"

"I - I don't have one!"

"A likely story."

"No! It's true! I'm out here all on my own! Please spare me!"

"Hanna, let him go!" Gerda told her, "He's a just a little snowman!"

Hanna gave her a disbelieving look.

"A little - Gerda, we've been through this! Don't trust anything made of snow that can walk and talk no matter how cute and innocent it looks! It's looks like there's nothing for it. I'm gonna have to kill him so he can't give away our location."

Hanna readied her dagger.

"What? NO!" Gerda protested.

Suddenly Olaf's body became separated from his head, even though Hanna had yet to cut it off.

"Hey, what the-?"

She stared at the head balancing on her dagger.

"Hi!" Olaf greeted, "Let's start over."

"AH!"

Not expecting the snowman to still speak without it's body, Hanna knocked the head away, which landed on Olaf's body. Olaf tried to run for it.

"Hey! Come back here, you!"

Hanna chased after him, the screaming snowman with his arms in the air.

"Can't we talk about this?" Olaf suggested.

They started chasing each other in a circle around Gerda and Bae.

"Help! Help!"

Olaf resorted to hiding behind Gerda.

"Save me, kind girl, save me!"

"Gerda, get out of the way!"

Gerda looked between her guide and the snowman, and knew at once who's side she was on.

"No."

Hanna gave her a disbelieving look.

"No? Gerda, don't you realise that thing behind you is the enemy?"

Gerda looked at Olaf again.

"He won't hurt us."

Hanna had finally lost patience.

"Gerda what will it take to get this through your head? For the final time, this is the Frozen North, and-"

"SHUT UP!"

Gerda's scream silenced Hanna. Gerda had also finally lost patience with her guide too.

"That's all you've ever said since I've met you! 'This is the Frozen North,' 'this is the Frozen North,' 'this is the Frozen North,' 'this is the Frozen North', the way of life is like this, the way of life is like that, and you have to do this and that to survive WELL I DON'T CARE!"

Hanna started to back away from the advancing Gerda.

"I get that that's the way you had to survive being here, but you know what I have learnt on this journey? That even in a place as harsh and cold as the Frozen North, there are those who are warm and kind enough to want to help you. If we were doing things like you wanted to do like stay away from the Oakens' cottage or be all so antagonistic towards the trolls, where would we be? Being all cold and distant may help you survive, but sometimes you need to open up to people, to give something a chance, otherwise you don't know what you might miss! And maybe I should have let you destroy that snow bee, but you know what? I'm still not sure stopping you was the wrong thing to do, and I don't care if that makes me look naive, because I believe that even in a place like this it's even more important to show others that you don't have to be so cold all the time! And I knew that snow creatures are the enemy, but I also KNOW that this snowman means us no harm. I mean look at him!"

She looked at Olaf.

"Does this look like the face of a monster to you?"

Olaf gave the robber maiden puppy dog eyes. Hanna still seemed unsure.

"But - but - Gerda, look at it! It's a snowman!"

"Bae seems to trust him."

Bae was trying to bit Olaf's nose.

"I think he likes me!" Olaf remarked.

"Actually, I think it's your nose he likes. Wait a minute, where did you even get a carrot here?"

"Oh, a friend gave it to me."

"A friend? What friend?"

Olaf looked hesitant to tell Hanna anything.

"Why don't we start over?" Gerda suggested, "Hi, I'm Gerda, and this is Hanna and Bae."

Olaf's eyes narrowed.

"Gerda? GASP! THE Gerda? Kai's little sister, Gerda?"

The little girl did not expect the snowman to mention Kai.

"What, you know my brother?"

"Yeah, he's the one who gave me this nose!"

It was then that Gerda realised. The carrot Olaf had for a nose was the same one she had given to Kai, what feels like a lifetime ago, as a way of telling him that she still wanted to be with him.

"You've seen my brother?" Gerda asked excitedly, "Is he okay?"

"Sure!" Olaf smiled. Soon his smile started to fade.

"What, what is it?"

"Nothing!" Olaf quickly said.

"No, there's something, what's wrong?"

Olaf looked hesitant to say.

"Tell the girl what's wrong with her brother," Hanna threatened, taking out her dagger, "Or I'll force it out of you!"

Gerda raised her hand.

"Let's try a more peaceful approach before we resort to violence, shall we? Olaf, what's wrong?"

"I'm very sorry, Gerda. But your brother's in danger."

"In danger? From what?"

"From the Snow Queen. She wants the mirror shard that's stuck in his heart."

"So he really does have a mirror shard stuck in his heart?"

"Yes! It's why she had him captured. She wants that last piece to fix the mirror."

"The mirror? Wait, the dark mirror? The one that only reflects the worse?" Hanna asked.

Olaf nodded.

"She's obsessed with it. Has been for the past four years."

"Why does she want to fix a mirror like that?"

"I don't know."

"Snowman, tell us why-"

"My name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs, and I'm telling you I don't know! She won't tell any of us, all I know is that she thinks it will be the key to her happiness, which is why she's willing to get the pieces by any means necessary. Even if it means-"

"What, Olaf?" Gerda asked.

"Even if it means cutting out the last piece from Kai's heart. Even if it means killing him to get it."

Gerda gasped, putting her hands to her mouth.

"NO!"

Feisty, resting in the jar, overheard this. Even she was alarmed at this information.

"If the mirror's that important to her, then why hasn't she cut it out already?" Hanna asked.

"I think she was going to, but Kai proved useful to her. He was the only one who could put the mirror together! And once that's done, once he's finally assembled all the pieces, she'll be wanting her hands on the final one."

Hanna looked down at Gerda.

"Still think you can reason with her?"

"How far? How much is the mirror completed?"

"Last time I checked, about three quarters. Which means by the end of today, it'll probably be complete."

"Olaf, you have to help us! You have to help us save Kai!"

"I'm sorry, but the Snow Queen's my mistress, I cannot betray her again."

"You see what I've been saying all along, Gerda?" Hanna pointed out, "The snow creatures are loyal to the Snow Queen to the very - wait, what do you mean again?"

"I already tried. I already tried saving him, but the queen stopped me, and had me banished. There was nothing I could do."

"Then you'll have to help us again. Olaf, do you know what it's like? Having a brother who's in trouble? And you said Kai's your friend, didn't you?"

Olaf nodded.

"He is. I think he's the best friend I've ever had."

"Then don't you want to save your friend?"

Olaf looked at her.

"I have dozens of brothers. And sisters, and every one of them is important to me, as well as Kai. Yes, I want to save him. I also want to save my mistress too. I'm just - I'm just scared."

Gerda took his hands and looked in his eyes.

"Sometimes, you have to put away your fear, to do what is right. Will you please help us?"

What seemed for a long time, Olaf stared at Gerda, remarking to himself how much she was like her brother. Eventually he nodded.

"All right. I'll help you."

They all heard a distant roar. It sounded like a fierce wind.

"What the heck is that?" Hanna asked,

"Oh," Answered Olaf if it was normal, "That's probably the ice dragon the queen sent out in order to track down any intruders."

"AN ICE DRAGON?"

"Yep."

"Sent to hunt down us?"

"Yep!"

Realization came to Olaf.

"Oh, right, we should probably get moving."

"JEEZ, YA THINK?"

"Too late!"

They saw it in the distance, the great big ice dragon flying their way.

"Everyone, get on Bae, now!"

So Hanna helped everyone on, even Olaf, as they started running from the ice dragon, which caught up gliding behind them. It let out its breath of ice at them. Bae managed to dodge the blast. They looked behind, seeing a wall of ice made where the dragon struck. The dragon kept chasing them, breathing ice, Bae dodging it, until they came to open land. The dragon just missed them at front. They turned away, but the dragon was breathing ice to the side of them.

"What the heck is it doing?"

They turned away again, but the dragon kept following, continuing to breath ice at their left side. It was Hanna who soon realised what the dragon was trying to do.

"It's trying to seal us in a barrier of ice! It's given up on trying to freeze us, but it knows that if it can trap us then we'll be easier to pick off!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Gerda wailed.

Hanna looked at what was ahead.

"Bae, head for those mountains! We'll try to lose it in there!"

The reindeer did so. Deciding to hide within the fissures, they heard the dragon roar again. Seeing it fly in a circular motion, the group heard it breathing ice. They knew what it was doing, and they now had nowhere to run.

The dragon had trapped them in their hiding place.

* * *

Flying down to the ground, the dragon started searching for them, knowing they had nowhere else to go. The group hid within a fissure. The dragon was close by, digging its claws through the naturally made dents in the rock, searching for them.

"Okay, do I have your permission to kill this thing?" Hanna tried to confirm.

"Yes, do anything!" Gerda whispered with a high-pitched voice.

"Really? Just checking that you won't make a fuss over a -"

"Hanna, there's a difference between a little bee and a great big dragon!"

"Is it really a dragon though?"

Everyone looked at Olaf.

"Huh?"

"You know, looking at it, I'm having second thoughts over whether it really is a dragon. I mean, I thought dragons had four legs, that one clearly has two!"

Gerda examined the dragon.

"Huh, you're right! But what do you call a dragon even when it only has two legs?"

"Are we really doing this?" Hanna asked.

"I hear that's call a wyvern." Olaf answered.

Gerda considered this.

"Well those wings do seem to function like legs as well. So maybe it still counts as a dragon if it walks on all fours whereas a wyvern is truly bipedal."

"What do pedals have to do with anything?"

"I mean it walks on two legs."

"Huh, hey you're right! clever observation Gerda if I may add -"

"Guys, now is not the time to discuss the little differences between dragons and dragonoids! Now then, just to be clear, I can go ahead and kill this thing, right?"

"I've just told you you could, didn't I?"

"So you're not going to get upset and cry all over its dead body when this is all over-"

"Hanna!"

"Right, just checking!"

Climbing out, Hanna crept near the dragon.

"If I knew I'd be up against an ice breathing ice dragon, I probably would have got that Oaken guy to make me a shield too. Then again that probably would have cost me another story. Focus, Hanna, focus. HEY, UGLY!"

She shouted, getting the dragon's attention. Charging forward, she leapt off a rock, her sword raised, crying as she brought her blade down on the beast. The impact make a TING sound as the sword bounced back, not even making a scratch on the giant lizard. The ice dragon looked down at where it was struck. Hanna struck again with a TING, but again she made no. The dragon looked at her.

"Errrr, AHA!" She said confidently, "You've fallen into my trap! Now prepare for my real attack - Oh no."

The drag swung its spike ball like tail at Hanna. She raised her sword as the tail struck her, crashing into the wall.

"HANNA!" Gerda screamed.

The dragon looked in her direction.

"I think you've let it know where we are!" Olaf wailed.

The dragon started to crawl to where it heard the scream. It removed its tail from the wall, revealing that Hanna had survived, those a little dazed, having squeezed herself between the spikes.

"Ohhhhh," She groaned.

Hanna heard Gerda scream again.

"Uh oh."

Rolling out of the dent the dragon had made, Hanna got up and ran for where the group was. Bae beckoned the others to stay behind him as Hanna leapt back down.

"Hanna!" Gerda exclaimed, "You're okay!"

"Course I am," Hanna replied rather cockily, "It'll take more than that to kill a hardened denizen of the north! Although it's a bit of a pain that my sword didn't seem to harm it."

"Yeah, I don't think a sword's the best tool to crack ice with," Gerda told her.

"You have a better one?" Hanna snapped.

Feisty managed to push the jar upwards so that she was visible.

"FEISTY!" Olaf greeted cheerfully, "I wonder what happened to you!"

"Bzz bz bzz!" Feisty buzzed, "Bzz bzzz bzzz bz bzzz bzzzz!"

"Gasp, Feisty, no! That thing will swat you!"

"What, what is it?" Gerda asked.

"Feisty wants to take on the dragon!"

"Hold on, you can understand that bee?" Hanna asked.

"Well yeah. Can't you?"

Hanna looked offended.

"Even if you could understand it, I don't trust that bee! It's the reason we got attacked by its friends earlier!"

"I agree."

"Gerda, I know you think - wait what?"

"For once, I agree with you. I don't trust this snow bee. It already double crossed me once, what's to stop it from doing it again?"

Olaf continued to listening to more of Feisty's buzzing.

"Feisty says the situation's changed now, now that she knows your brother's life is on the line."

"What? Why has that -"

The dragon walked up to where they were. Something was emerging from its chest. Two limbs sprouted.

"There you see, four legs, it is a dragon after all, happy?"

"Hanna now's not the time to talk about the differences between dragons and dragonoids!" Olaf retorted.

"Yeah!" Gerda backed.

"Bu-but earlier you-"

The dragon lunged one of its claw through the crack they were in, causing Gerda to drop the jar. It smashed, letting Feisty out.

"Bzbzbzbzzzzzzzz!" It buzzed, flying out.

"Nice job, butter fingers, you've let our prisoner escape! Hey, what's it doing?"

The snow bee was flying towards the dragon.

"Feisty, no!" Olaf cried, "You're too young to die!"

Aiming it's sting at the dragon, the snow bee zoomed at it and struck its right eye. The beast roared in pain. Feisty kept hitting, until the eye was all cracked. The dragon, now enraged, breathed ice at Feisty, as the now terrified bee dodged the blasts. Hanna realised. Its eyes were its weak spots.

"Now's my chance."

Climbing out of the fissure, Hanna leapt on the tail, and ran up the spine. She cried again as she plunged her sword in the remaining eye. The dragon cried even harder, as Hanna somewhat steered it with her sword. Blindly shooting ice, the dragon flew into a wall, nearing the cliff edge.

"Now's our chance! Everyone quickly! Grab a pick axe!"

Everyone who had hands took pick axes out of the bags

"We have to make sure it can't fly anymore!"

Those who had pickaxes started hacking at its wings, dodging the blasts.

"Quickly! Harder! Go for the weak spots! THE WEAK SPOTS!"

The dragon aimed for a final blast. Hanna rolled away to let Bae through. The reindeer hit the dragon in the stomach, causing it to fall backwards and over the cliff. The flailing, blind, crippled beast wailed as it disappeared into the fog below.

"YAHOO!" Hanna cheered, "WE did it! Hi five!"

She raised her hand for Gerda to cheer, who was still looking down.

"Come on, Gerd, don't leave me hanging."

Gerda was still looking down.

"Gerda, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing much. It just seemed like a mean thing to do to the dragon."

"A mean - Gerda you said you wouldn't get upset over the dragon!"

"I know what I said! But still, you know, blinding it, then hacking its wings so it couldn't fly, seemed like a pretty mean way to defeat it."

Hanna stared at her.

"You are unbelievable sometimes," She groaned, placing her palm on her face and shaking her head.

Olaf looked down.

"Oh I'm sure it's fine. Ice is pretty sturdy you know."

"Really? I always thought ice was fragile," Gerda said.

Feisty the snow bee hovered down to them.

"I guess we have you to thank for saving us," Hanna admitted, "So, um, thank you."

"But I have to ask. Why are you suddenly helping us?" Asked Gerda.

"Bz bzzz bzzz bzz!" The snow bee buzzed, "bz bzzz bzzzz bz bzzz bzz, bzzz bzzz bzzz bzbzzbzz bzzz bzz!"

Olaf translated.

"She said that she already made that clear. She wants to save Kai and she knows that you all can save him!"

"You said that before, but why are you interested in saving my brother? Why do you care?"

Feisty suddenly blushed.

"Bzbzzzz bz bzzbzzbzzzbzz bz!"

"Awwww. Apparently it was because he complimented her."

"Okay, so you're with us too?" Gerda asked.

Olaf smiled.

"I sure am. Let's go save your brother!"

* * *

The Robber Queen was trekking through the snow, weaponless and abandoned by her men.

"Miserable Hanna," She muttered, "You stole my booty, then you rescue my captive, then you make a fool of me at the castle, then you lead me to where I'm stripped of my weapons, and now I've lost all my men. I swear once I've found you I'll make you wish you were never - what's that?"

She heard what sounded like growling. The ice dragon appeared to her.

"What are you looking at, Ugly?" She snapped.

The robber realised too late it was probably not a good idea to insult a great big dragon, especially one that had been blinded, wings clipped and knocked down. It breathed its ice. The dragon walked past, the robber encased in ice, the only thing she could move were her eyes.


	16. Infiltrating The Palace

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my fairy-tale and Snow Queen wannabe friends to the latest instalment of 'Frozen: What Could Have Happened'. Before we begin, let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Profesor does so, and out pops five envelopes)

Right then! Our first review is from Snow Queen fans:

We're sorry for our mistake. Brainiac is a guy, not a girl.

Apology accepted. Okay, seriously, how is it that we had been doing this for like thirteen chapters, and no one has made any reference to us, yet Brainy shows up for like one chapter and he gets mentioned? Twice?

Professor: Well Sir, it was quite a memorable cameo.

Commentator: Why? I was kinda out of it at the time, what exactly did he do?

Professor: Well if memory serves correctly, it went something like:

* * *

Brainiac: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP! You - you mean you had the audacity to go ahead and CHANGE the plot of Frozen? Shame on you! Shame on all of you for being involved! I'm going to run away now and drown my sorrows in every drinking place I can find in Anonymius' fanfics!

(Brainiac runs out of the room crying)

* * *

Commentator: Wow. He actually ran out of here crying like a little sissy girl? No wonder Snow Queens fans thought he was female!

BA DUM CH!

Commentator: Thank you, BA DUM CH! sound!

BA DUM CH Sound: You're welcome.

Commentator: Wait a minute, you can talk?

BA DUM CH Sound: Of course I can talk.

Commentatr: I didn't know you could do that!

BA DUM CH Sound: You never asked.

Professor: Ahem! Getting back to the matter of hand Sir, don't you think you're being a little unfair to Brainiac? And possibly offensive to some of our female readers?

Sammy: Yeah! I mean Boss, you pretty much did the same thing after you watched the final trailer for 'Force Awakens' where it seemed to imply the Jedi didn't come back.

Commentator: (Shocking Sammy with an electrical bolt) I DID NOT DO THE SAME! I left the room with dignity. Ahem, after destroying the computer with my electrical powers, but that's not relevant! Anyhoo, why don't you read the next review, Prof?

Professor: Gladly. Our second review is from ErinMilne:

What a dramatic fight scene - and that cuteness with Olaf that preceded it made me grin. Did you know that you included an Inside Out reference in that bit? Olaf's quote, "Gerda? GASP! THE Gerda?" Reminded me of Bing Bong's "You're Joy? THE Joy?" Just wanted to know if you intended that.

Actually Anonymius hasn't watched Inside Out yet. If anything, it might be more reminiscent of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland when the Chesire Cat says, "Alice? THE Alice?"

Commentator: The best thing out of that whole film was at least Alice answered the caterpillar's question as to who she was. You know, as opposed to treating it as if it was some big philosophical question in the animated film. Seriously, what is it with Disney characters and their ability to give someone a straight answer when asked 'Who are you?' Simba did the exact same thing!

Professor: Actually Sir, it makes more sense in the book, despite Wonderland being a place devoid of sense-

Commentator: I DON'T CARE! She could have avoided the caterpillar constantly asking her 'who are you' if she just said 'I'm Alice', and that would have been the end of it!

Professor: Well telling the caterpillar her name in Tim Burton's film didn't stop him from asking the same question over and over in that either.

Commentator: No I think in that film it WAS meant to be some sort of philosophical question.

Sammy: Our third review is from Samantha:

Do you wish Frozen: What Could Have Happened existed in canon?

Hey, Anonymius! Do you wish this story was canon?

 **Well...ultimately no. I mean, I enjoyed 'Frozen'. Do I wish they could have made a film that was at least loosely based rather than merely inspired, maybe, do I think they could have made a more faithful film, yes I do, but in the end, 'Frozen' was fine the way it was, and I wouldn't want the film changed in any other way.**

Commentator: Even if it initially portrayed, like, the perfect origin story for the Snow Queen, only to be ruined by Anna 'saving' her. Seriously, it's like if Obi-Wan Kenobi successfully managed to turn Anakin Skywalker from the dark side, then where would we be?

Sammy: BOOHOOHOOHOOHOOOOOOOOO!

Commentator: What's the matter with you?

Professor: I think Sam was reminded of the How It Should Have Ended video for Revenge Of The Sith.

Commentator: Oh right! That. Okay, we have two more reviews left, and I have decided to something different. Rather than keeping it just to the three of us, I'm going to give the other minions a chance to respond as well. (Hears rumbling) Hey, what's that?

(A T-Rex's head burst out of the wall)

Teneko: Did someone say 'Give the other minions a chance to respond'?

Commentator: Damnit, Tech! I just had that wall fixed! But yeah, here's a review.

Teneko: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Our fourth review is from Samantha:

Thank you for this chapter!

Aww, you're welcome, Samantha!

Commentator: You didn't even do anything! Well anyway, we have one last review, so this goes to-

(Brainiac bursts into the room)

Brainiac: Can I read the final one?

Commentator: You too, Brainy? I thought you were against this?

Brainiac: At first I was, yes, but then I have come to terms with the fact that this is just another version of a film I loved.

Commentator: Okay, fine, here's the review!

Brainiac: Yay! Our final review is from Randomness Girl:

Man, I forgot about the robbers. Glad that robber queen was taken care of.

Robbers? Robber queen? You mean like in the original tale?

Commentator: Exactly.

Brainiac: GAAAAAASP! You mean Anonymius made a Frozen story BASED on the Snow Queen? This I've got to read!

(And Brainiac ran off)

Commentator: Also just to let you know Randomness Girl we haven't seen the last of those robbers. So here's the next chapter!

* * *

"So Olaf, were you close with my brother?" Gerda asked.

"Close? Well, yeah we were! We always sat close together when working on the mirror. You know, your brother's actually the only friend I had. You're actually a lot like him."

"Really? How?" Gerda asked, a bit suspicious of what he meant by that.

"You're just as brave and kind as he is."

"Kind? That doesn't sound like my brother."

"Oh but he is! He's the kindest person I've ever met in a long time! He taught me how to be happy, even when people forbid me from having the thing that makes me happy, and how to have all kinds of fun with snow!"

"I'm sorry Olaf, but it's one thing Kai isn't is kind. He isn't kind to anyone, the only thing he like is ice and sno-oh," Gerda realised looking at Olaf.

"What?" Olaf asked, wondering why Gerda was staring at him like that.

"Oh nothing!" She told him, "I think I just realised what it is about you that would have given Kai a reason to be kind to you! Maybe he would have given a darn about me if I was a talking snowman," She muttered to herself under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Did he ever talk about me?"

"All the time! Well, actually no, he didn't, although he did mention you one time, about how you meant a great deal to him, and how he looked out for you and played with you."

"Really? He said that?"

"Oh yeah! He was describing how he saved you from drowning in a lake, and how he was ready to sacrifice himself to save you. Even though he looked confused, I could tell he really cared about you."

What Olaf was telling her should have made her happy. So why was she feeling worse? Maybe it's because he kept saying things like 'meant' and 'looked out for' rather than 'means' and 'looks out for', talking about how he used to care rather than how he feels now.

"Are you okay? I haven't upset you, have I?"

"What? No!"

"I'm sorry if I did. I do know that the glass has buried his feelings, but his feelings are still there, I could see them trying to break out, even if it-"

Olaf stopped himself from speaking anymore.

"Even if what?"

"Nothing!"

"Olaf, I know that look, what aren't you telling me?"

"Errrrr - oh look, we're here!"

They saw the ice palace. It was surrounded by a cloud of hovering snowflakes.

"Snow bees," Hanna stated, "There are too many without being spotted."

"Well if you want to back out now I won't hold it against you," Gerda told her,

"Back out now? What are you talking about?"

"If I recall, you agreed you would only take me to the palace, and then you would go your own way, right?"

"Kid I'm not gonna let you go in there all by yourself, with just one snow bee and a snowman! It's true I did say that before, but the situation's changed! I don't want you to lose your family like I lost mine! Still I don't know how we're going to get passed. Just five people against an army of snow bees and snow men, three of whom are comic relief characters!"

Bae, Feisty and Olaf looked at her.

"Well you pretty much are!"

"Well you know what they say!" Olaf cheefully told her, "Laughter is the best weapon!"

"I think you mean medicine." Hanna told him.

"Bzzzz bzzz bz bz," Buzzed Feisty bravely, hovering off.

"What's Feisty doing?" Gerda asked.

"I think she has a plan," Olaf suggested.

* * *

Feisty met the other snow bees.

"Feisty?" The leader asked in snow bee, "We thought you were dead?"

"No, only captured, but I escaped. I've seen a couple of intruders, we have to go get rid of them."

"No need to do that, the queen sent an ice dragon to get rid of them."

"Oh no, I saw, they took out the ice dragon."

"They WHAT?"

"Yep. All by themselves. These aren't ordinary intruders, and they're heading this way. It'll take all of us to take care of them."

"Very well. Feisty, lead the way!"

* * *

The Snow bees flew off.

"I don't believe it. That little bee did it!" Said Hanna.

They started moving towards the palace.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa are you nuts?" Olaf stopped them, "We can't go through the front door, we'll be killed!"

"So what do you propose we do?" Hanna asked.

"There's another way in the castle!"

* * *

Olaf rolled away a stone.

"This is my secret passage," He explained, "The Snow Queen doesn't allow anyone out of the castle unless she needs them to, but I managed to make my own way out."

They started going up the tunnel.

"Ugh. This thing is too tight," Hanna complained, having have to resort to crouching through the tunnel.

Only Olaf was able to walk up it without any . Gerda, the second smallest, however still needed to crawl through. It was worst for Bae, due to his size and antlers, which kept knocking snow everywhere.

"Careful, Bae!" Olaf told him sternly, "This passage is very fragile."

"You try getting through a small tunnel meant for snowmen when you have antlers!" Hanna shouted on her friends behalf.

* * *

Eventually they came out from the floor in one of the corridors.

"Right then," Olaf was telling them, "All we need to do is avoid any guard and we'll be-"

"Hold on!" Hanna told him, "Bae still hasn't got through!"

It was easy getting through the snow, but trying to crack the ice was a different matter, as Bae kept banging against the floor with his antlers."

"Here, bud, I'll make you a bigger hole!"

Hanna took out a pickaxe and starting chipping.

"No no no no!" Olaf warned, "You'll alert the other guards! If we're going to save Kai, we have to do it now!"

"I'm not leaving without Bae! We're a team!"

"We don't have time! We need to move now before any-"

A large foot placed itself on the ground. The group looked up to see the snowman guard that had appeared in front of them.

"Olaf," He growled.

"Friend of yours?" Hanna asked.

"Not exactly!" Olaf replied, sounding alarmed, "It's Marshmellow! He's the meanest guard out of the entire barracks!"

"And he's named Marshmellow?" Hanna tried to confirmed.

Marshmellow roared. He swung his spiked ball at them, but they all managed to duck in time.

"Gerda, and Olaf, get down the trapdoor with Bae!" Hanna ordered, drawing her sword, "I'll handle this!"

Gerda and Olaf did as they were told, peeping out of the hole. Hanna went into a defensive stance.

"Alright, snowman! Do your worst!"

Marshmellow swung his mace at her, knocking her into the wall.

"Yep. Good shot."

And she fell to the ground. Marshmellow advanced towards Hanna. He raised his mace again to bring down the final blow. Suddenly he felt something kicking him in the left. Looking around he saw it was Olaf.

"Leave - that person alone!" He shouted, started to punch him as well. "Ah. I don't know why, but this feels really good - EE!"

Marshmellow did what he was told, turning his attention to Olaf now, having grabbed him.

"You've allied yourselves with these humans against your own kind?" Marshmellow asked as he looked at he smaller snowman, "Have you no shame, Olaf?"

As he squeezed the older snowman, it looked like Olaf had trouble breathing and his eyes threatening to prop.

"Hey! Leave Olaf alone!"

It was now Gerda's turn to try and be a hero, as she also started kicking Marshmellow in the leg, who picked her up by the hood.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

She tried to punch and kick him, but all she came in contact with was thin air. He tossed her away as she screamed.

"Gerda, no!"

Marshmellow now threw Olaf down the corridor.

"I've waited for a long time for this, Olaf," Marshmallow started marching down the corridor, towards Olaf, "Just the excuse I need to finally take my revenge."

Olaf pushed himself up.

"Revenge? What are you talking about?"

"DON'T TRY AND ACT ALL INNOCENT! You may put it up to fool the queen, but I know what you really are! After all these years of making fun of me, calling me names. You think that just because you're the first born, that you're the eldest, that you've always been her favourite, the one always at her side, given the most important tasks, that gives you the right to pick on the rest of us? Call us names?"

"Call you - Marshmallow I don't under-"

"STOP - CALLING ME THAT!"

Marshmallow swung his mace down at Olaf, who managed roll out of the way.

"What? Marshmallow? But, that's your name!"

"NO! That's just a nickname you gave me! Do you have any idea what it's like, for everyone to call you by that name? Who gave you the right to name all of us? I could have been called something cool, like 'cold' or 'harsh'! Instead what am I known by? Some soft, mushy treat that you roast at a camp fire!"

"Hey!"

Gerda was walking towards Marshmallow, having grabbed Hanna's sword.

"It is not nice to throw snow people!"

And she swung it through Marshmallow's leg. Marshmallow lost his balance and fell over.

"Marshmallow," Olaf was explaining, now that they were at the same level, "I was never making fun of you! It's just seeing you for the first time, it made me think of - well - marshmallows. I never meant any harm in calling you that."

If there was one thing Marshmallow knew Olaf wasn't, it was a liar.

"You - didn't?"

"No! Although, I'm sorry if I've been hurting your feelings all this time."

The large snowman looked stunned.

"All - all this time - I thought you were making fun of me. I thought you were being a mean big brother. I thought everyone was making fun of me!"

"Fun of you? No, Marshmallow, you're like the most popular snowman here!"

"I - I am?"

"Well yeah, everyone wants to be like you!"

"They do?"

"Yeah! Well, the snowmen do anyway. You're like the meanest, toughest snowman around!"

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Marshma - I mean, whatever you want to be called now, would I lie to you?"

The larger snowman seemed shocked at what the smaller one was telling him.

"All this time - all those years wasted! Oh Olaf I'm so sorry!"

Hanna roared as she leapt and separated Marshmallow's head from his body.

"Aha! There! You cut off the head-"

The body now got up. Even without the head you could tell from the way it was flailing its arms that it was enraged.

"You get a really angry snake," Gerda finished.

The snowman's body was even more dangerous without its head, as it swung its mace everywhere. Marshmallow's head, as if completely oblivious to the fact that it no longer had a body, continued to sob.

"There there, little brother," Olaf consoled him, hugging his head, "There there."

constantly dodging the blow as if the opponent was a spinning pole with a spiked ball attached that wasn't fixed to the ground, Hanna knew her best bet was to cut off the foot. She only had one chance. Sliding across the floor she swung her sword and sliced through the ankle. The body toppled over.

"There!" Hanna mocked, "Let's see you come back from that!"

Letting go of the mace, the body got up using its hands as feet, spikes sprouting everywhere.

"Oh come on!"

The body charged towards her, but Hanna rolled out of the way, chopping off a hand and causing it to crash.

"There!"

Hanna chopped off the other hand for good measure.

"Let's see you come back from-"

The hands propped themselves up on their fingers, with even more spikes sprouting, looking like a pair of giant, icy spiky spiders.

"OH COME ON!"

The hands scuttled towards her. As she tried to fend off one hand, the other leapt on top of her. Bae, having finally managed to make a hole big enough to get through and struggled to climb out, knocked the hand into a wall, where it fell to the ground and stopped moving.

"Thanks, Bud!"

Now with only one hand to worry about, Hanna chopped off the fingers so that it couldn't move anymore.

"There! Are you done now?"

The fingers started wiggling around like worms, but Hanna knocked them away with her foot.

"Right, Olaf. Where is she keeping Kai? Olaf?"

Olaf was still consoling his little brother.

"OLAF!"

"Huh? What, you were saying something?"

"Where is Kai?"

"Oh! He's in the atrium! This way! Sorry Marsh- or whatever you want to be called now!" Olaf called back as they ran off, "I've got to save my friend! We'll catch up later! And then we can discuss on giving you a new name!"

* * *

Kai placed the last piece he had into the mirror.

"Bring it up," The Snow Queen ordered.

The snowmen brought up the mirror so that it was standing now.

"That seems to be the last piece," Kai remarked, "Although, we seem to be missing one that goes right here."

Kai pointed to the empty space.

"Not to worry," The queen assured him, "I've already planned to get my hands on the last piece."

Kai turned to look at her, smiling.

"And then you will be happy."

The Snow Queen was silent for a moment.

"Yes. I will have the means to finally be happy."

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said before. I know I said such terrible things to you, it was just because I was upset about Olaf."

"I understand."

He walked up to her, and hugged her.

"I look forward to seeing you happy."

At first the queen was stunned, but then she slowly embraced Kai too.

"Yes. That will be something."

Her hand behind her back, the Snow Queen made a dagger appear.

"KAI!"

They looked up to see who had called. Gerda, having entered followed by Hanne, Bae and Olaf, saw Kai. She ran through the hall. At last, finally, after for so many days, there she was. She could not remember the last time she was so happy to see her brother. Finally reaching him, she threw her arms around her brother.

"Oh Kai! I've missed you so much?"

She withdrew to look at her brother.

"Who are you?" He asked.

This question was actually more painful than his most terrible insults. Had Kai become so withdrawn, so used to this palace, that he had forgotten all about her?

"Kai, it's me! Your sister!"

"Sister?"

Kai even looked confused, even a little frightened.

"I - I don't have a sister."

Gerda placed her hands on her brother's shoulders.

"Kai, it's me! Your sister, Gerda! Don't you recognise me-?"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Kai knocked her hands away, looking terrified, as if Gerda was some mad girl.

"Kai," Gerda asked, crying, "what's happened to you?"

"It's her fault, Gerda!" Olaf pointed, "The Snow Queen sealed his memories away!"

Startled that intruders managed to get through the palace's defences, the Snow Queen looked at the snowman, and understood.

"Olaf," She growled.

"Kai, please, listen to me, I've come to take you home! Mama, Papa, Grandmama, the whole village, even Thomas and your old friends, they all miss you!"

Kai still looked unsure. He backed away.

"I - I am home."

The queen placed her hand on Kai's shoulder.

"I think it's clear that the boy's made his choice. You're best be on your way."

Best be on her way? BEST BE ON HER WAY? Gerda did not track through over three days of icy wilderness, surviving bandits, snow bees, and ice dragon and an abominable snowman, just to be told 'you're best be on your way'!

"I'm not leaving without you, Kai!" Gerda declared.

The Snow Queen stood in front of her brother.

"Yes, you are."

She flicked her hand. Gerda was jettisoned in the air by some ice in the ground that shot up.

"Gerda!" Hanna yelled.

Gerda screamed as she flew across the hall. Hanna ran forward and managed to grab her.

"Good talk, so far," She told the girl in her arms.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A little," Hanna admitted.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!"

Rows of Snowmen filed themselves into the throne room.

"GET RID OF THESE INTRUDERS!"

"RIGHT AWAY, YOUR MAJESTY!"

The snowmen guards charged at them, their spears raised.

"Everyone, get on board!"

Everyone got on top of Bae.

"Ready to fight, Bud?"

the reindeer nodded.

"Okay then. CHARGE!"

And they charged in. When they were close enough, Hanna leapt off Bae and at the nearest snowman, dodging, parrying the blows as she sliced through snowy limbs like they were butte, while Bae rammed into those who came at him, knocking their weapons out of the way and one snowman into others with his antlers. They fought as if one body that had separated, knowing where each other was, staying near enough together. Hanna leapt on one of the spears that tried to strike her, ran up it, knocked the snow man's head off and landed back on Bae.

"Um, should I really be this close to the battle?" Gerda asked, terrified.

"Kid, you're the key to winning this! I can't take on the whole army, we've got to get through to your brother, and the only one who can do that is you!"

"But I've been trying to get through to him for years, and I've been unable to!"

"Trust me, if anyone can get through to someone, it's their sibling!"

Snow bees started to swarm in the hall.

"GET THEM!"

The queen pointed to the group. In response, the bees buzzed as the swarm flew towards the group.

"Oh no, not again!"

Hanna closed her eyes, waiting for the snow bees' stings to strike. Suddenly there was cooing.

"Hey, what's that?"

Gerda looked up. A flock of dozens of pigeons flew into the hall. They aimed for the bees. The bees, now panicking, stopped mid air and flew in the other direction. The pigeons slashed at them with their claws and tried to eat them. One bee looked terrified as its wing was caught in the bird's beak, escaping but now flying out of control to the ground. Hanna looked up.

"Guys?"

She recognised them as her friends back home.

"They've come to help us!" Exclaimed Gerda.

"Well we could have used them earlier, but thanks, guys!"

Once the swarm was dispersed, the group continued to ride towards the Snow Queen and Kai, the former looking furious.

"I have waited for far too long," She told them, "I will not let my dream be stopped by a couple of vagabonds!"

The Snow Queen pointed her hand. A line of spikes sprouted from the ground towards them, but Bae managed to avoid them. She pointed with her other hand, but Bae dodged those spikes too. Raising her hands and bringing them down caused icicles to fall from above, but the reindeer still managed to avoid them, with Hanna knocking away any that came too close. The queen then waved her hands in a circular motion. The floor started to rumble. Suddenly it separated into different snowflake shaped platforms. As they spun, they saw the platform Kai and the queen on move away. No matter how much Bae tried to run, he couldn't keep up.

"Kai! KAI!"

Gerda screamed for her brother, who stood there while the Snow Queen placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Why is that girl so eager to get to me?" Kai asked.

"Who knows?" The queen answered.

Kai thought back to what Olaf had once told him.

 _"You never give up on the people you love."_

Never give up on the people you love? Did this girl love him? She claimed to be his sister, but Kai didn't have a sister. Or at least, he was sure he didn't. Was what Olaf said true? Had the queen erased his memories, his past? He realised that he didn't exactly belong here.

Gerda was getting fed up. She grabbed Bae's antlers.

"Faster, Bae, faster!"

As if Gerda's determination and love for Kai was being transferred to Bae, the reindeer felt even more determined to catch up. He neared the platform. Seeing that he almost reached them, the queen raised her hands and made a pushing gesture. A crack emerged and a chasm opened itself between Kai and the from the group. With Gerda and Bae acting as one, the reindeer leapt from the edge.

"Get ready to jump, Gerda!"

Hanna gave her a pickaxe tied to a rope.

"What?"

Bae snorted at them.

"Bae said to use his head if you need to!"

"I know that's what he said, but-"

"Listen to me! It's up to you to get to Kai, so you need to do what is necessary in order to save him! Are you ready?"

Gerda nodded. As Bae leapt from the edge, she got up, ran across his neck and head, swinging the rope, and jumped. She hurled the pickaxe at the edge of the ice in front of them. It managed to just hook itself in. Gerda screamed as she clutched onto the rope and slammed into the icy wall. She looked down. Hanna, Bae and Olaf were hanging from the rope, with Bae clutching it with his teeth.

"Guys!"

"Don't worry about us, go!" Hanna shouted, "Go save your brother!"

"Ohhhh!" Olaf complained, "I think my butt is slipping!"

Sure enough, Olaf's lower half started to become separated, the snowman having to grab it by the rear in order to keep it together.

Complying, Gerda managed to climb up and onto the surface. She looked at her brother, who gave her a confused look.

"Why? Why would you go through all this trouble, just to get to me?"

Standing up straight, she smiled at him.

"Because we're family, stupid!"

The Snow Queen raised her arms. A blizzard emerged around her and Kai. Not allowing this to stop her, Gerda walked in.

"KAI! KAI!"

Gerda was calling for her brother, trying to shield the blizzard from her eyes.

"This blizzard is the fiercest I can create!" The Snow Queen warned her, "If you value your life, you will walk away now!"

"Kai! I meant what I said! I'm not giving up on you! I'M NEVER GIVING UP ON YOU!"

* * *

The girl had been quiet for a while now. She must be dead, the Snow Queen thought. She made the blizzard disappear. Crouching on the floor, shivering, covered in snow, but still very much alive, was Gerda. The queen walked towards her.

"Foolish girl," She told her, "What power do you have against the winter? Against me?"

Gerda struggled to stand up. She looked straight into the snow queen's cold eyes.

"I have love."

The queen blinked, as if confused.

"Love?"

The queen laughed.

"Love is a weakness. A useless emotion. Love brings only pain and suffering. It is better not to feel love, to bury any feelings you have."

She turned and walked away, back to Kai. What the queen just said angered Gerda.

"Is that really how you feel?" She asked angrily, shaking her fist, "About everyone you cared about?"

The Snow Queen continued to walk away.

"Even your sister?"

This made the queen stop. She spun around.

"How dare you! What do you know about my sister?"

"I know that you loved her very much. That she meant the world to you."

"Shut your mouth!" The queen snapped.

"You loved her so much that you shut yourself away from her."

"I said shut up!"

"Even if it meant hurting her, and hurting you, as long as she was safe-"

The queen advanced towards her.

"If you don't remain silent, then I will silence you!"

Her icy fingernails grew into a dagger.

"Fine, I won't say anymore. I'll let these do the talking for me."

Gerda took out the drawings she took from Elsa's bedroom, and showed them to her. The queen looked alarmed.

"Where did you get those?"

She looked terrified at the drawings, as if Gerda was holding up a ball of intense fire.

"I got these from your old room. I'm sorry that I took them, but I can see that even after the accident, you still loved your sister."

"Stop it!"

"No matter how much it hurt, you still wanted to be with her."

"Stop!"

The queen turned away, clutching your head.

"You loved your sister, Elsa."

"Don't call me that!"

"You loved her more than anything in the world! Has love become so meaningless to you that no longer love your sister anymore-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

The queen shot ice at Gerda's feet. The impact sent her flying through the air again, falling towards the chasm.


	17. Mending A Wounded Heart

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the latest instalment in 'Frozen: What Could Have Happened'! Before we begin let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor does so, and out pops six envelopes)

Right then! Our first review is from ErinMilne:

*gasps* No. Nonononono you did NOT just do that! It was going so well for Gerda, too! Very dramatic. Oh, please let her end up safe next chapter...

You'll see!

Professor: Our second review is from vinzgirl:

Hood chapter can't wait to read more.

Sammy: Hood chapter? There was a hood in this chapter? Oh wait there was.

Professor: I believe she meant 'good'.

Sammy: Oh. Right. I knew that. Our third review is from Samantha:

Why can't they call you Elsa? Huh? That's your name!

Huh. That's a fair point. Why doesn't she like her name?

Commentator: She'll go into more detail about that this chapter. Now with three reviews left, let's see which minions get to review. PROFESSOR! PULL THE LEVER!

Professor: Very good, Sir.

(The Professor pulls a lever, activating what looks like a slot machine)

Right then. First one up is - oh no. Sir, not him. ANYONE BUT HIM!

Figure off screen: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(A wild looking man with stuck up hair in a white lab coat flies down in his hover bubble car.)

Professor: (Face palms himself) Not the Doctor!

Sammy: What? We have Doctor Who cameoing? YAAAAAAY!

Professor: No Sam, it's not Doctor Who.

Sammy: What? The holographic doctor from 'Voyager'.

Professor: No Sam, not that Doctor, it's-

Doctor: Oh Sir! (Shakes the Commentator's hand) It is such an honour that you have chosen me to be a part of your review responses! Personally I don't know why you didn't choose me to be your right hand man all these years rather than the guy who doesn't even have a right hand over there! I mean all he does is criticise you, whereas I would have never complained about you want to tell multiple versions of a fairy tale adapted as a Disney film!

(The Professor hisses at him)

Commentator: You know, I did wonder in the past whether it was such a good idea to have TWO scientists in my employ, but now I realise you two balance each other out. He's a complainer and you're a suck up.

Doctor: I would gladly lick any boot you had, if you wore any.

Commentator: Ahem, so yeah, here's the review for you to respond to.

Doctor: Gladly! Our fourth review is from Samantha:

Please don't kill Elsa off. Okay? Please redeem Elsa!

Doctor: Well I don't know. Personally I'm hoping for a scene where she turns to ice and then is cracked or something like that.

Commentator: Doc, you are diabolical.

Doctor: Thank you, Sir! Well, I'm off to do some inventing. (flies off in his bubble car) When you get fed up of the other guy, call me!

(The Professor mutters under his breath)

Commentator: So Prof? Who's up next?

Professor: - Huh? Oh right, next is -

(Everyone hears cackling as a shadow of a witch flies in the room and hovers in the air)

\- Shadow Witch.

Commentator: Ah, Shadow Witch! It's been a while.

Shadow Witch: Indeed it has, my dear Master! I think the last time I was featured was in the star trek themed chapter of 'Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged: With Commentary'.

Commentator: Ah, good times. Well anyway, if you can gladly respond to this review.

Shadow Witch: With Pleasure. Our fifth review is from Randomness Girl:

Feels!

\- feels?

Commentator: Ah yes, a number of our chapters evoke alot of feeling.

Shadow Witch: - I see. Well, I'm off to make potions and do other witch things! Call me when you need my services!

(Shadow Witch cackles again as she flies out)

Commentator: So who's our final guest?

Professor: That would be Skull.

Sammy: - Skull?

Professor: Skull.

(The door opens, revealing a fiery skull)

Sammy: SKULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

(Hides behind some furniture. The skull surrounded by magical fire hovering in mid air floated over)

Commentator: Ah, Skull, there you are! If you would do the honours of responding to our final review?

(Offers him the envelope. Looking down, the skull tries to bit the envelope off, only to end up setting it on fire)

Commentator: Ah, never mind, here's a back up!

(Opens it for him to read)

Skull: **OUR FINAL REVIEW IS FROM** **SAMANTHA:**

Thank you for this chapter again!

 **UM, YOU'RE WELCOME.**

(Floats out of the room)

Sammy: (Peeking out from behind the furniture) Is he gone?

Professor: Yes Sam.

Sammy: Shudder. That guy's gotten scary over the years.

Commentator: Well with about a hundred and fifty words to go, I think it's time to begin my take on a 'Snow Queen' Disney film if made during the renaissance!

Professor: Sir, are you sure? We may not have enough time -

Commentator: Look, I was already stalled before, I'm not waiting again!

Professor: Sir, please, think about this -

Commentator: Do you WANT me to replaced you with the Doctor?

Professor: Please continue.

Commentator: Thank you! Ahem:

In our finay story, it's explained how the evil snow queen tried to freeze the land with her mirror, but the mirror got destroyed, saved but a few pieces, but these pieces are enough to freeze the land when spelling out a word, so unable to set it herself, she sends one of the pieces flying out to find someone who can do it.

We cut to a scene where best friends Gerda and -

Professor: TING!

Commentator: What the? We're out of time already? And - Professor, why are you acting like the Clock?

Professor: I thought listening to a familiar sound might spare myself from being shocked.

(The Commentator looks at him, before shocking him).

Commentator: So here's the next chapter, 'Mending a Wounded Heart'!

* * *

"NO!"

Kai stretched out his hand to the falling girl, a girl he did not know, and yet...He clutched his heart again as he fell to his knees.

The queen saw a little red headed girl of about five fly through the air.

"Anna?"

Climbing up the rope, Hanna saw Gerda coming down.

"GERDA, NO!"

"No! Stop!"

Elsa sent a pillar of ice out of the wall of the chasm. It caught Gerda by the hood, letting her hang. Elsa moved her hand towards her. The pillar rose and put Gerda gently on the ground.

"See? I knew there was still good in you."

"Good? I am not good, child. I am above right and wrong, even though the world sees me as nothing but a monster."

"I don't think you're a monster."

The Snow Queen was stunned at what she just said.

"What?"

"I just think you've been very lonely."

Now she was confused.

"Lonely?"

The Snow Queen laughed.

"Look around you, child! Look at all these snowmen and snow bees! I am anything but alone!"

"But it's been a long time since you've had any real human contact, hasn't it, Queen Elsa?"

"I told you before not to call me that!"

"Why? Why do you hate your name so much?"

"It is no longer my name. That girl is gone. Now there is only the Snow Queen."

"No. I don't believe that. I won't believe that. I know that the girl you were is still in there, somewhere, no matter how much you try to lose yourself in the persona of the Snow Queen."

Gerda walked towards her.

"Why do you even care? Why should you care about my well being? Even after taking your brother, shouldn't you hate me?"

Kai looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"I know I should," Gerda answered, "I should have every reason for wanting to hate you, for taking my brother away, for wanting to kill him just to take the last piece of the mirror."

"Mistress, what is she talking about?" Kai asked, getting up.

"I even dreamt about you, about an evil sorceress who imprisoned my brother, who wanted to do him harm. Despite all those times defending you, deep down, I was afraid of you, and I had every reason to be. But now that I see you, even after everything you've done, do you know what I see? I don't see a monster, or an evil sorceress. I see a lonely old lady, who has been alone for many years, not from any fault of her own, but because she thought it was best that way. So what I'm saying-"

She offered her hand.

"Is that you don't have to be alone anymore."

The queen backed away. She stared at the hand as if it was a viper, ready to strike. What a peculiar child. Both her and her brother; complete strangers, yet bearing her no ill. The queen looked down at her smiling, trusting face. even after everything she had done, this girl wanted to be her friend. Was she wrong? Had she been wrong all these years to fear people? Shaking, her hand started to rise. The queen then saw in the reflection of the floor the woman about to strike her with her sword. Slowly, the queen raised her finger to meet the blade. It caused an explosion that sent the attacker flying backwards, her sword split in two.

"Huh. Deja vu."

The queen picked up the blade that had snapped off. She inspected it.

"This sword. I know this sword."

She looked at Hanna.

"I see. You're the daughter of the young couple who led the attack on me twenty years ago, aren't you?"

Hanna looked at her with intense hatred.

"You bet I am."

She roared as she charged at the queen with her broken sword. The Snow Queen raised her hand, sending shafts of ice to pin her against the wall.

"You hate me, don't you, young mortal?"

Hanna struggled against the ice.

"More than anything in the world!"

The queen turned to Gerda.

"You see, child? Look at this face. Look at the hate etched in this expression. This is how the world feels about me. You and your brother may not think of me as a monster, but the rest of the world will always hate and despise me, for what I am, like this woman here."

"She hates you because you took away her family, not for your powers!"

"As if mortals need a reason for hating me. To them, I will always seem like a monster. As long as I have these powers, that will never change."

She walked towards Kai.

"Your heart's hurting again, isn't it, Kai? I'm afraid what your sister told you was true. The last piece of the mirror is stuck in your heart, and in order to get to it, I'll have to cut it out."

Confusion in Kai's expression soon turned to terror, as he realised what that meant. He tried to run, but his feet sank in the floor so he was unable to move. He then found himself falling backwards onto a slab of ice, and ice straps appeared to strap his wrists and ankles on.

"Kai, no!"

The Snow Queen waved her hand at Gerda, who also got trapped against the wall like Hanna. Olaf and Bae also went to help Kai, but the queen impaled both parts of Olaf's body on icy spikes and trapped Bae in the floor.

"Mistress, please! Don't do this! DONT DO THIS!"

"Be quiet, Olaf, I will deal with you later."

Walking towards Kai, she made an ice dagger appear in her hand.

"Your majesty!" Kai struggled, against both the bonds and the pain in his heart, "Please, spare me!"

"I'm sorry, Kai," The queen apologised, "But there is no other way. This is best for both of us."

"No! Your majesty! Please."

"Shhh. Don't worry, my little prince. I will end your pain."

"Queen Elsa I love you!"

"-What?"

"I love you, Elsa! I love more than anything in the world!"

Elsa smiled.

"Thank you, Kai. But your love cannot save me."

She raised the dagger.

"No, no, please no, please no, please!"

"No, no!" Gerda was screaming, "Don't do this! No like this! Not like this!"

The Snow Queen prepared to bring the dagger down.

"LET ME COMFORT HIM!"

The queen stopped. She looked at Gerda.

"Please. Don't let his last moments be one with fear and terror! Let me soothe him. If this is his last moment, let me make him as calm as possible!"

The Snow Queen and Gerda held each other's gaze. The queen waved her fingers. The ice keeping Gerda up gave way, and let her drop.

"If you try anything, I will know."

"I know, I know."

Gerda walked towards her struggling, fearful brother.

"Shhh," She cooed, "Shhhh. It will be alright, it'll be okay."

Gerda placed her hands on the sides of Kai's face, and her head on top of his.

"I'm right here. I'll always be here."

What was that song Kai always sang to her when she was upset?

"Nnothing's going to hurt...you," She managed to sing, "Not when I'm around."

Wait a minute, thought the queen.

Mustering more confidence, Gerda continued.

"Nothing's going to bite you," She sobbed as she sung, "...So please don't make a sound."

This song. I know this song.

* * *

Thunder had clapped, waking up Elsa. Although startled, she was fine, but her little sister Anna was beside herself.

"Anna!"

Elsa climbed over to her sister's bed.

"Anna, it's okay! Thunder won't hurt you!"

"Oh Elsa!"

Anna hugged her tightly.

"I had the most terrible dream! I dreamt that you were trapped in an icy cage and no matter how much I knocked I couldn't get to you!"

"Shhh. It was only a dream. I'm right here."

Elsa tried to go back to her bed, but her sister wouldn't let her go.

"Please stay with me!"

"Okay Anna, I'll stay as long as you want."

The two girls laid down together. Anna was still sobbing.

"Shhhh. Shhhh." Elsa tried to soothe her. She started to sing:

Nothing's going to hurt you, not when I'm around

Nothing's going to bite you, so please don't make a sound

No matter how dark things may seem, have no fear

Anna drifted back to sleep.

For I will never leave you. I will always-

* * *

"-be here."

Startled, the queen dropped her dagger. It smashed into a thousand pieces. The ice that was also keeping the others captive also gave way. No longer struggling, Kai stared at Gerda.

Wait, he thought. This song. I know this song this girl is singing to me. I used to sing it to her when she was little!

The ice surrounding the part of Kai's brain that contained his memories of home and family broke.

Kai's eyes glowed blue for a moment.

"Gerda?"

Gerda nodded, smiling, tears still dripping down from her eyes.

"AH AH AAAAAAAAAH!"

The pain had return, more fierce than ever. Kai clutched his heart.

"You foolish girl!" the Snow Queen shouted, "You've made it worse!"

Her finger nails grew to the length of claws.

"Out of the way! I'll cut it out!"

Gerda saw something emerging from Kai's chest.

"WAIT!"

It was clear. It looked like a piece of glass. It was then that she knew.

It was the mirror shard.

Grabbing it with her hands, Gerda tried to pull it out. With every heartbeat, it seemed the shard was getting pushed further out, though only by a little bit. Gerda held onto this glass shard, the shard responsible for taking her brother away, for making him cruel and uncaring towards everyone, especially her.

"Let - go - of - my - brother's - HEART!"

Mustering all her strength, Gerda managed to pull the shard out. It flew across the room, sliding on the floor. Kai clutched his heart as he stood up, breathing heavily, but with each breath, it became easier.

"Feeling better?" Gerda asked.

After a few more breaths, Kai became calmer, and stopped struggling.

"Yeah, great! Thanks."

He turned to look at her.

"G-Gerda?"

He was staring at her as if he was only looking at her clearly for the first time in years. Gerda weakly smiled.

"Hey, big brother. Long time no se-"

"OH GERDA!"

He threw his arms around her.

"Gerda, I'm so sorry! I said such terrible things to you before! I didn't mean them! I didn't mean any of it! Please, can you ever forgive me?"

Gerda was stunned. This, THIS was her brother! She knew that removing the shard would return him to normal, but still, she couldn't believe it. How many times had she dreamt of this moment? Dreamt of how Kai would see the errors of his ways, and they would start playing again like he used to, or it turned out he was under an evil spell, or that it would turn out that the Kai she had been with for the past four years was an imposter, with the real Kai barging in and shattering the evil ice changeling, and they would embrace, with every dream ending with the last words the old Kai told her. "I'm here. I'll always be here." And every time she would wake up, and start to cry, realising that the New Kai was still around, that he wasn't there. Gerda clutched her brother tightly, buried her head into his shoulder, making sure that despite all the fantastic things that had happened to her, this time it wasn't a dream.

"I've missed you Kai!"

"I've missed you too!" Her brother sobbed, "So much!"

"Young lady."

The Queen walked towards them.

"Where did you hear that song?"

Kai looked at her.

"Our grandmother used to sing it to my sister when she was little in order to calm her down. I used to sing it to her too whenever she wasn't around."

"Your grandmother?"

The queen's eyes fell on the mirror shard on the floor. She smiled.

"The last piece. Well child, I thank you for getting the shard out. It was perhaps not as quick as my method, but now, at last I can finish the mirror."

She strolled towards the last piece. Hanna stood in her way, her broken sword raised. The Snow Queen sighed.

"Must we go through this again?" She asked, "You know that you stand no chance against me, don't you?"

"I don't care! I don't care even if I lose my life, I'm not going to let you finish that mirror! You think I'll let you complete it so that you can take over the world?"

"Take over the world?"

The queen gave Hanna a puzzled look.

"What on earth do you take me for?"

"How about an evil meglomaniacal sorceress, does that sound right?"

The Snow Queen gave her a somewhat patronising look.

"If I was interested in taking over the world, why would I wall up myself here? Why would I create walls to keep people out and snowmen to guard me if I was interested in world domination? If I wanted to, why not send armies of snowmen outwards, spread the winter to the rest of the world?"

"Well I-"

Actually now that she thought about it, the queen made a very good point.

"Well then what else could you possibly want with a mirror that only shows the worst of the world?"

"This mirror," She pointed, "Is said to feed on the darkness of souls. The darkest parts. I believe that once the mirror is completed, it will feed on my own darkness, and free me of the burden I've had for years."

"So what, you think the mirror can make you good or something?"

Elsa smiled.

"In a manner of speaking."

Gerda gasped. She understood what it was that Elsa thought the mirror could do for her.

"Your powers! You think the mirror can take away your powers!"

Elsa looked at her. She nodded. Even Hanna was stunned to hear this.

"You - you want to lose your ice powers?" She asked.

The queen turned to look at Gerda.

"As I have told you before, as long as I have these powers, I will never be accepted by humanity, and I will always be alone. But once my powers are gone, I will be able to walk among people again. And maybe, just maybe, this winter will finally lift."

"But you don't need to give up your powers to do that! You've had the power to control them all along! Don't you remember what Grand Pabbie told you, that fear would be your enemy? SO STOP BEING AFRAID!"

"You make it sound so easy, as if fear is something you can just turn off. But fear is part of my very soul, and the more I even try to let go, the tighter it gets. I can never let go of my fear."

Gerda looked at her as she walked. With every step she made whiteness seem to spread from her and through the palace. It was then she realised as she looked around. This palace, this extension of the Snow Queen, was pulsating with fear.

"But there's nothing dark about your powers!"

The Queen stared at her.

"Nothing dark?"

For a moment she was silent. Then she let out a laugh that filled the hall.

"Nothing dark! Child, have you learnt nothing while out here? Look around you! Look at this ice fortress, these abominable snowmen, and I'm sure you met the ice dragon as well! Have you not seen what the winter has done to the land, what it has done to Arendelle, what it did to your brother? These powers have brought me nothing but misery and loneliness."

She looked at her hand.

"Were it not for this curse, I could have been with my sister. I could have ruled Arendelle without fear. I might have even found love, and lived happily ever after. Instead what is my ever after? A frozen world, all the people I loved gone, forever, with people constantly in fear of me, knowing that I destroyed so many lives. THAT is my ever after."

She dropped her fist, and looked back at Gerda again.

"So how can you possibly say that there is nothing dark about my powers? What proof do you have, what reason could you have for thinking that my powers are not dark, that there is one sparkle of light out of everything that I have created?"

Gerda already knew the answer.

"One sparkle of light, you asked for? One good thing that I can name that you've done with these powers? I'm looking at it right now!"

What she was looking at was Olaf. A thought suddenly came to Kai.

"What will happen to Olaf? And the other snowmen, and the snow bees, if you lose your powers?"

"It is my magic and will that sustains them, as well as this palace. Most likely, with my powers gone, they'll all turn back into ordinary snow."

All of the snow creatures were stunned and alarmed, unaware that the mirror they were helping to fix would be their doom.

"NO!" Kai shouted, "Queen Elsa, you can't! There has to be another way!"

"There is no other way. The only way that I can be happy, that the winter can lift, is if I give up my powers."

"How do you even know that the mirror can do what you think it can?" Kai asked her.

"The bees heard rumours, rumours of a magic mirror, that can suck away the darkest part of a soul."

"But what makes you think that that even means your powers?"

"I have to try."

Kai could not believe what he was hearing.

"THAT'S IT? You've based this whole plan, all this effort, on a rumour and speculation?"

"It's all I have!"

"Elsa -"

Olaf walked up to her.

" - Is this really what you want? Will removing your ice powers, really make you happy?"

Elsa nodded.

"Yes."

The snowman considered this.

"I see."

Running over to where the last shard was, he swiped it.

"OLAF!" The Snow Queen shouted readying herself to strike, "You drop that piece or I'll-"

Olaf was running to the mirror.

"Olaf, what are you doing?" Gerda asked.

"I'm going to do what I was told to do. Finish the mirror."

"Olaf, didn't you hear what she said?" Kai told him, "If this mirror really does what she thinks it does, it means you'll turn back into lifeless snow!"

"I don't care. If this is what it will take to make my mistress happy, then I don't care what happens to me."

The Snow Queen was stunned at hearing this.

"Olaf..."

"Let's see," Olaf was saying to himself, "line up the piece, make sure it fits-"

Olaf slipped the piece in.

"No wait, stop!" Gerda shouted, followed by Hanna and Bae, "Grand Pabbie warned us! If that mirror is completed it would be-"

magic burst from the mirror, knocking everyone back. Elsa looked up.

"It is finished."

She walked towards the mirror, a wild, delirious look on her face.

"At last. For the first time in forever, I have a AAH!"

She screamed as she placed her hand to her lips. What she saw horrified her. Inside the mirror was her reflection, but it didn't look like her. The Elsa inside the mirror had pale blue, scaly skin, her hair dirty white and rough. She wore a dark blue dress, her fingers were like claws, her eyes glowing blue and pupiless. She slowly walked towards the apparition.

"Wha - what is this?"

As she spoke, she saw that the reflection had sharp teeth too.

" _Don't you recognise me, Elsa?_ " The reflection asked, " _I am you inner self._ "

"My inner self?"

" _Yes._ "

Everyone else looked inside the mirror. None of them liked what they saw. Gerda looked like a wild and ugly beast, her red pigtails like snakes. Kai's was pale white, his hair pale blond, as if the reflection had no life in it. Hanna's skin looked like ice, and her hair was as white as snow. Bae's seemed more like a fierce long legged bear than a reindeer, his antlers like a pair of twisted, dead branches. Olaf's thought he looked like a mini-version of the bigger snowmen, his twig arms looking creepy; even his pointed carrot nose looked like it was rotten, and he could have sworn he saw a worm eating it's way through. They all had pointed teeth and claws, and pupiless eyes. Even the other snowmen looked different, even more frightening and ice spikes sprouting everywhere, whereas the snow bees saw that they were hairy, had large pincers at their mouths and spiky feet.

" _Yes_ ," The reflection continued to say, "y _our inner self. Your true self._ "

"My true self? I- I don't understand."

" _Don't you? Deep down, you know the truth, don't you, about what you are. You abandoned your own sister."_

"NO!"

" _You froze the entire land._ "

"Stop it! STOP IT!"

"T _he number of lives you destroyed because of it._ "

The Snow Queen turned away, clutching her head.

" _The number of lives you destroyed after, like this woman's family?_ "

"No right, no wrong, no rules for me," The queen muttered.

" _Even now, you were willing to sacrifice a child's life, and destroy countless lives just to get what you want._ "

"I'm free!"

" _You are a villain, Elsa, and deep down you know it._ "

"SHUT UP!"

The queen turned to smash the mirror. The reflection grabbed her wrists when they struck. White energy was passing from Elsa and into the mirror.

" _Yes. Give it to me, GIVE IT ALL TO ME!_ "

The others stared.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Gerda asked.

Everyone knew that something wasn't right. They immediately went for the queen. As hard as they could they pulled her out of the grasp of the reflection. The reflection inspected itself. It moved a leg forward, and was able to pass through. The reflection stepped out of the mirror.

" _Ahhhh, finally!_ "

The reflection stretched its arms.

" _Being trapped in that mirror for half a century can give you such a crick in the neck! It also didn't help that I was scattered across the globe. So thank you, Queen Elsa. Thank you for putting me back together._ "

Weakly sitting up, Elsa stared at the reflection.

"Who are you?"

" _Don't you recognise me, Elsa? no, I suppose you wouldn't like this. Light can play tricks on the eyes. Look closely, Elsa, and see who I am._ "

Elsa glimpsed at the mirror. She gasped at who was inside. She recognised the person, but could not believe who it was.


	18. The Spirit Of The Dark Mirror

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Merry Christmas my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the latest instalment of 'Frozen: What Could Have Happened'! Before we begin let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

Professor: (Um, Sir? Christmas was five days ago.)

Commentator: (Shut up! Christmas traditionally lasts for twelve days after Christmas Day, it still counts!)

(The Professor does so, and out pops two envelopes)

Right then! Our first review is from ErinMilne:

The truth was revealed, but a lot of other questions popped up. This mysterious reflection is a little creepy. I have a sneaking suspicion of who it is... Anyway, gotta love Gerda's active voice here. She's one strong young lady. I'm so happy for her and Kai!

Well hopefully all of your questions will be answered by the time this story has finished! And any lingering ones you have Anonymius will gladly answer!

Professor: Our second review is from Randomness Girl:

Was the "being trapped in a mirror for half a century can give you such a crick in the neck" a reference to Genie in Aladdin?

Commentator: Yes. Yes it was. Let's see if you can pick out the next Disney reference in the next chapter! And with about eight hundred words to spare, I think that's enough time to finish my final story:

So last chapter, I was explaining about best friends Gerda and Kai, and they are singing about how such good friends they are but Gerda also sings about wanting something more, at which point the mirror shard strikes Kai in the heart and he turns cold, leaving a hurt and confused Gerda.

Years pass and they're all grown up (Or at least teenagers, which means pretty much the same thing when it comes to Disney!), and there's a song about the ongoings of the village and how Gerda is considered a little odd because she doesn't abide by society's norms and she sings a song about how trap she feels and how she wants more in life, which later becomes a song about pining over Kai once she sees him. She tries to talk to Kai, but he wants nothing to do with her. Oo! I should also say that Kai has become the underdog in society rejected by everyone else apart from a few friends!

Professor: You should? Why?

Commentator: Prof, have you ever watched a Disney renaissance movie where the main character is a guy?

Professor: Yes, Sir. All of them.

Commentator: Then you should know why. Oo, maybe Gerda saves him from a bully in a way to get close to him again, but it doesn't work out!

Ahem, so anyway, the Snow Queen is watching Kai through the mirror fragments, remarking how the time has come, so sends out a bunch of snowmen to go capture him. Oh, also she has a sidekick, named Olaf. Voiced by Gilbert Gottfrey.

So anyway, Kai is all alone when he is captured by the snowmen, while Gerda ponders about Kai but is assured by her grandmother that it will be all right, and she sings a song about how she wishes things were like they were. No wait she already had a song about Kai! (Hmm. Maybe I should keep this while removing the previous song as well as the one at the beginning?)

Professor: (You really are making this up as you go along, aren't you Sir?)

Commentator: (Shut up! Ahem)

She then goes after Kai, seeing him captured by the snowmen. Everyone thinks he's dead, no one believes her, she goes off to save Kai, gets some advice from her grandmother, and while venturing out she sings a song about adventure and finding Kai.

Professor: (This sounds vaguely familiar)

Commentator: (No, this is nothing like what happens in 'Frozen: What could have happened'! That one had her singing a song based on for 'The First Time In Forever'! This time she's singing a song more like 'on a journey to the past'!)

Professor: (Oh.)

So Kai is brought to the Snow Queen's palace where he is charmed by the queen, and convinced to solve her puzzle. Meanwhile we're introduced to another one of our main characters, the robber maiden, who has a kind of robin hood style way of life except she steels from the bandits and gives to the poor! Later, the bandits try to capture Gerda, who is rescued by the maiden and convinced by her reindeer to go help Gerda. They go to a cottage, where an old woman tricks them in staying, but they manage to escape (The witch turns out to be in league with the Snow queen, who ordered her to stop Gerda). They later find out that Kai might be betrothed to some princess, they break in, it turns out it's not him, they explain themselves, and the prince and princess help them. Meanwhile Kai is working on the mirror, but is unsure about something. The queen, smiling, is all like 'poor, sweet child', then breaks into a song showing off her ice powers and ends in a big show biz style. Kai is later singing about Gerda and how he realises he -

Professor: TING!

Commentator: Okay, seriously Prof, you need to stop doing that! I mean damn! I'm out of time again! Course maybe I could have got through more if someone didn't keep interrupting me!

(Shocks the Professor, who falls to the ground)

Professor: Are you going to do that EVERY chapter?

Commentator: Seems that way, doesn't it? You know what, that's it. If the next review goes over the limit I'm not doing it until the Clock is rescued! Now without further ado, here's the next chapter!

* * *

The reflection that had escaped now changed to match the image in the mirror. Standing before them was a handsome young man with red hair, dressed in white, with a sword at his side.

"It's been a while, Queen Elsa."

Elsa stared at the spirit of the Dark Mirror.

"Hans," She whispered.

"Hans?" Gerda asked, "Wait. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles? The Handsome Prince Princess Anna was supposed to marry?"

"Oh I never cared for Anna," Hans told them, pacing the room, "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere. As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her, so I had to settle for the spare. I figured, after we married, I'd have  
to stage a little accident for Elsa."

He turned to look at the queen.

"But then you went ahead and froze the kingdom, and when that happened, its value plummeted dramatically. Who wants to rule a frozen kingdom? Not that I actually told Anna this. Appearances to keep up, you know, so I blamed it on you and told her I couldn't be with someone with a monster for a sister."

Elsa gasped.

"You're the real monster, Hans! Anna loved you! She was willing to marry you, and you-"

Hans shrugged.

"It's your fault really, that she fell for me so easily. Poor little Anna, orphaned at the age of fifteen, shut out by her only remaining relative, is it that surprising that she threw herself to the first person who opened up to her? Of course I have always been able to get what I want, with my charm and good looks, but sadly, though, time comes for us all."

Hans brushed the side of his hair, revealing that it had started to go grey.

"Originally when I came to the trolls, I was only interested in preserving my youth, but when the old troll told me that the mirror could drain souls, I knew I had an opportunity. What if I could drain a particular soul? Someone with the power to create and control ice and snow? Someone, like you?"

Elsa was shocked at what he was after.

"My powers. You were after my powers!"

"That's why your servants were taking you to the North Mountain! You wanted to drain Elsa's powers!" Gerda accused.

"Clever girl. Admittedly I hadn't exactly planned out the details, I just knew that if you stared at my mirror long enough, then I could gain some of your powers. Unfortunately, though, I was thwarted when the dunderheads transporting me dropped me down the mountain!"

* * *

"Steady, Sir!" One of the servants said as Hans laughed with anticipation, "Your laughter is making the mirror wobble! Whoops!"

The mirror moved so rapidly that the servants ended up dropping it. The mirror fell down the mountain. Hans screamed as he shielded himself when the mirror impacted the rocks below. It smashed into pieces, many of which were no bigger than a grain a sand. The frame fell into the chasm below, while the wind carried the pieces away.

* * *

"Fractured, my dream equally shattered, my pieces scattered across the globe, I lost all hope of ever attaining Elsa's powers. But then you did me a solid and started gathering my pieces, believing that I could remove your powers. I can only guess that one of my servants must have had the idea, spreading the rumour of a mirror that could drain one's darkest part, knowing that it would eventually reach your ears, believing that it could somehow remove your powers. And so were so desperate to rid yourself of them you believed the rumour just like that!"

Hanna charged at him. Hans blew her away with a blast of ice. It trapped her against the wall. He stared at his hands.

"Yes."

He started laughing, making bursts of snow appear in his hand.

"Yes! This is it! This is the power of ice and snow! Oh Elsa, I'll never forget the day when you revealed your powers to the court. Whereas other felt fear, I only had - admiration. It's a pity you shut yourself out like that, we could have made such a power couple. And what did you do when your powers were revealed? You ran. You had the potential to become the greatest ruler who ever existed and you ran, boarding yourself up here! You do not deserve the power you have."

Hans walked towards the queen, still weakened from being drained. Everyone else tried to protect her, but Hans blasted them away, encasing them in ice.

"But don't worry, your majesty."

He raised her head by lifting her chin.

"While you've wasted your talent by separating yourself for from the world for decades, I will unleash the winter across the globe."

Ice started to cover his hand, making it look like a claw. Ice also spread from there across the rest of his body.

"Every source of light and warmth will be extinguished, and people will cower before their new ruler. Not a Snow Queen."

The ice became armour, making Hans look bigger.

" **But an Ice King.** "

The helmet that covered his face had two glowing blue eyes, the part covering his mouth shaped like a grate. Spikes rose from the head to resemble a crown, while a blue cloak emerged from the back. The hall glowed a dark red.

" **Now then, Queen Elsa, let me show you how a real ruler of ice and snow uses his power.** "

He raised his hands.

" **Rise, my warriors.** "

Hands burst from the ground. Gerda screamed as figures crawled out of the ground. Other figures also erupted from the walls. Dressed in armour, with shields and weapons and horned helmets, the figures were tall and skeletal, their eyes glowing blue. When they opened their mouths, they let out a rattling noise that sounded like a voice that had been locked away for thousands of years, and only now just let out. The Ice King waved his hand, the ice imprisoning everyone breaking.

" **The hunt would be not as fun if the prey weren't at least able to run**."

He pointed at them.

" **Kill them.** "

The Ice warriors Walked forward. Gerda screamed again, her brother wrapping his arms around her, as if he could act as a shield.

"Everyone, get on Bae!" Hanna ordered, holding up her broken sword in a defensive stance, "I'll hold them off!"

"What? Hanna you couldn't possibly-"

"Don't argue, go!"

Kai and Olaf helped Elsa near the reindeer to get on.

"HIYA!"

Hanna smacked the bottom of her friend to signal him to go. They tried to run up the stairs.

" **Now now,** "

The Ice King waved his finger across. The staircase collapsed, followed by the remaining exits to close up.

" **We can't exactly have the prey escaping, now can we?** "

Hanna stood in front of them.

"Get behind, Bae!"

Kai hugged Gerda again, and Olaf hugged her as well. She had forgotten what it was like, how warm her brother's embrace felt, how safe it made her feel. Even though they faced their doom, she was happy at least to be with the real Kai again.

"Protect the queen!"

"PROTECT THE QUEEN!"

The snowmen rushed to defend their queen against the warriors. They fought bravely, lunging at the warriors with their spears, but their opponents blocked their blows and struck back, but soon it was clear that they were easily getting beaten back by the Ice Warriors.

" **Your silly little snowmen are no match for creatures of ice!** "

As the king sat down, a throne emerged from the ground for him to sit on.

" **I'm going to enjoy this. Enjoy watching-** "

A vial flew from nowhere, obscuring everything in red mist.

" **What?** "

Everyone looked up, the dark red glow vanishing. Smashing through the roof emerged the trolls, who rolled in rock form down to the ground.

"We thought you could use our help," Bulda explained.

"Yes we do!" Gerda told them, "But it's against these Ice Warriors and their king we need help against!"

"King? What-?"

Grand Pabbie turned to look at Hans.

"Oh. So that's why you got so excited when I told you the mirror could steal souls."

The Ice King stared at him. He then roared with laughter.

" **These are supposed to be your saviours? A bunch of cute little rock people? My warriors will crush them!** "

The trolls cracked their knuckles.

"Never underestimate the power of trolls," Hans was warned.

"ATTACK!" Bulda cried.

All of the trolls rolled in rock form towards the warriors, suddenly leaping in the air as they smashed through them. This gave the snowmen the edge they needed, as the resumed their attack. The Ice Warriors fought back, but the trolls, rolling around, were able to fend off the blows in rock form, and smash through the warriors like they were glass. They didn't just fight individually, but created towers so that they could get a better shot against their foes. They even used crystals to their advantage, throwing them at the enemy.

"Come here."

Elsa begged Hanna over.

"Let me see your sword."

She waved her hand over it. An ice blade emerged to replace the one that was lost.

"This will be ten times stronger than steel. Use it to defend yourself."

Hanna looked at the weapon.

"Pretty sure that ice isn't ten times stronger than steel."

Elsa stared at her.

"I can make ice dresses, sentient snow men, and snow themed treats when I'm pretty sure I don't have all the actual ingredients, don't be so pedantic when it comes to ice powers!"

"Well, okay."

She stood up, wielding her sword.

"Although I'm pretty sure that a sword made of ice wouldn't be that effective as a weapon-"

"HANNA!" Gerda shouted.

"Right! Sorry!"

She faced off a couple of advancing Ice Warriors.

"Alright, ice. Time to prove if you really are stronger than a hundred men! But then again since these guys are made of ice then really the odds are out of my favour-"

The warriors brought down their blows. Hanna managed to block them and swing her blade, cutting through the warriors at their weak points. She admired her weapon.

"Hey, what do you know? Those ice harvesters were right, after all!"

Watching the battle, Hanna spotted the opening the trolls had made. If it was possible, she could escape by running up and leaping off one of the snowmen or ice warriors while the fight was going on, and use the pickaxes to climb up the wall in order to get out. May she could tie Gerda and Kai to herself as well. There was just the problem of getting Bae to join them as well - She shook her head. What was she thinking? She couldn't turn tail and run! She couldn't abandon this fight, not when this guy was threatening to freeze the entire world! Bae walked to her side. She looked at him.

"Well, Bud?" She asked, "Ready for the big fight?"

The reindeer nodded.

"What can I do?" Kai asked.

Hanna turned to look at him.

"Keep your sister safe!"

"What about me?" Olaf asked.

"Keep Kai safe!"

"Right, gotcha!" Olaf saluted.

Hanna and Bae charged.

"Nice friends you've got there, Gerd," Kai remarked.

"Thanks. Well I had to make do considering my brother stopped talking to me."

Kai stopped smiling.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that! Kai, I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who's been acting like a jerk all these years, I deserved that."

"No, you didn't! It wasn't your fault, Hans was the reason why you changed! And it never would have happened if I wasn't standing on the lake."

"I shouldn't have even picked up that piece of glass in the first place! And I'm the absent minded moron who forgot all about it!"

"Because you were too busy trying to save me!"

"Okay look, we can debate all day who's fault it was that I turned evil, so how about we agree that we both feel guilty and leave it at that?"

They ducked as a mace flew through the air and almost hit them.

"But I promise you, Gerda, if we get out of here, once we get out of here, I'm going to make it up to you. To you, Mom, Papa, Grandmama, the village, everyone."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So does that mean you're finally going to say it?"

"-Say what?" Kai was confused.

"You know...THAT."

Kai understood what she meant.

"Ohhh. That. Well, let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You know, you've seemed to have done your own share of making friends."

"What, Olaf? Yeah, he proved to be pretty cool."

"Really? You think I'm cool?"

"Of course, Olaf, you're one of the coolest guys I know!"

Olaf gasped.

"No one's ever called me cool before!"

"Well that's mainly because he is made of snow after all!" Kai whispered to Gerda, who had to suppress a giggle.

Marshmallow roared as he came crashing in, swinging his mace, knocking down several Ice Warriors. The snow bees were also joining in the attack, led by Feisty.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" She cried, as they flew on their enemy, distracting them, aiming for their eyes. The pigeons also joined in the fight. While all this was happening Hanna and Bae were riding through, smashing warriors with both sword and antlers. The Ice King banged his fists on the arms of his throne.

" **Must I do everything myself?** "

He stood up. Hans raised his palm and shot out an ice beam at Hanna and Bae, who kept running to avoid getting hit. Seeing this, the pigeons redirected their attack at the king.

"Bzbzzz bzz bzbzzbzz!" Feisty cried, leading the snow bees at Hans.

" **Get out of my way you pests!** "

the king made a swatting gesture, knocking the bees away with an icy wind.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Feisty and the others cried as they flew out of control.

" **You lot, too!** "

He made the same gesture towards the pigeons too, knocking them away.

"Guys, no!"

Hanna saw her friends flutter down. She gritted her teeth.

"That's it. Bae, let's charge at that Ice King!"

The reindeer, feeling the same amount of anger as his rider, snorted in agreement. They charged towards Hans. Calmly walking forwards, he made a large broadsword made of ice appear in his hand. Several snowmen lunged at him, but he cut them down easily with his sword.

"HEY!"

Marshmallow came charging towards him.

"Nobody picks on my brothers BUT ME!"

The Ice King looked at the snowman.

" **And who are you supposed to be?** "

"My name is: MARSHMALLOW!"

Marshmallow brought his spike ball down. The Ice King caught it in his hand.

" **Marshmallow?** " Hans laughed, " **You mean like the soft little treat?** "

Gripping the ball, it suddenly shattered into pieces.

"Don't make fun of my name!" Marshmallow growled, "It was given to me by my big brother!"

Spikes sprouting all over his body, the snowman raised his claw like hand.

" **Your older brother, huh? Do you know the name one of my older brothers gave me?** "

He sliced off the hand.

" **He called me 'You'.** "

And he sliced Marshmallow in half, the snowman unable to get up.

"Huh," Hanna thought to herself, "Maybe THAT'S what I should have done to disable that snowman."

Bae snorted at her.

"Right, sorry! Not appropriate at the moment!"

The Ice King looked down at his fallen, struggling opponent.

" **Why?** "

He placed his foot on top of him.

" **Why did you attack? You must have known that you stood no chance against me, so why did you come and fight me?** "

"Isn't it obvious?"

A troll rolled and leapt into the air, but the Ice King knocked him away easily with his sword, sending him crashing into a wall.

"No. Explain."

Seeing this, a number of the trolls came to the fallen one's aid, rolling into the air at Hans. Curling his free hand into a fist, ice spikes sprouted from it. Hans knocked a number of trolls away with his sword like they were balls he was hitting with a bat, while knocking away others with his free fist. Raising his hand, he shot out icicles that knocked the remaining ones away.

" **You would come to the aid of one of your fallen brethren, even when you know the odds are against you?** "

"But of course," Grand Pabbie told him, "We're family."

" **Family?** "

He roared with laughter.

" **Don't make me laugh! You expect me to believe that family is something that makes you feel all warm and gooey inside? I came from a litter of twelve brothers, and we weren't exactly one big happy family! After all, what is a family, but a bunch of people made in order to ensure someone's legacy, with the younger brothers' sole purpose to act as insurance in case something happens to the eldest? But what if nothing happens to the eldest? What if he goes on to live a long and healthy life, and manages to have his own children, what then? What is left to the younger brothers, what scrap is left to the youngest of all when all the good positions and titles are taken by the older ones? WHAT? In the end, family is just something that gets in your way!** "

Grand Pabbie looked up at the Ice King.

"Perhaps they weren't as bad as you remember? Or perhaps you've focused so much on the bad that you've forgotten any good times you had?"

Although his face was covered, the way his eyes changed colour suggested that Hans was shocked by what Grand Pabbie suggested.

" **DO NOT PRETEND THAT YOU KNOW WHAT MY FAMILY WAS LIKE!** "

Charging towards him, raising his hand, Hans' fingertips glowed as he stretched them out to the old troll.

"Get away from my pabbie!"

Bulda stepped in the way. Hans grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her up.

"Bulda, no!" Grand Pabbie shouted.

" **You trolls probably think that you're invincible compared to my ice warriors. But are you aware that ice is actually superior to stone?** "

As Hans gripped the struggling Bulda's wrist, the glow from his hand intensified.

" **In the sense that ice is capable of eroding rock, by entering the weak points?** "

Something cracked, Bulda falling to the ground. Hans tossed her hand away.

"Bulda!"

Grand Pabbie came to the aid of his daughter.

" **You know, I really ought to thank you. All of this is possible because of you. If you had never removed Anna's knowledge of Elsa's powers, they never would have grown up so alone, and that whole scene where she exposed her powers starting this whole mess would never have happened! So in a way, you ensured both the keg and the spark. Then again, I guess it's not entirely your fault. I mean, I'm a manipulative sociopath, and even I can tell that the way Elsa was raised was messed up! Isolating her all those years, encouraging her to fear her powers, making her worry what will happen if anyone found out, is it any wonder the eternal winter happened at all? Even if it wasn't for me, how long do you think another event could have happened that would have caused Elsa to unleash her fears? Oh and just one last piece of advice.** "

The Ice King bent down to look at Grand Pabbie.

" **You don't tell a girl that fear would be her enemy while showing her a scary image of what would happen if things went wrong!** "

He lowered his glowing hand at him.

"Grand Pabbie!"

All of the trolls rolled to his positions, leaping at Hans. The Ice King swung his blade around, blasting them all away. Some of them nearly hit the mirror.

" **NO!** "

Hans swiped his hand through the air so that they were knocked out of the way of the mirror. Kai noticed this.

" **Now then-** " The Ice King turned his attention back to the Head Troll, " **Where were we?** "

"HEY!"

Hans turned around to see Hanna and Bae charging at him.

"Your fight is with me!" She challenged with her sword ready. The way Hans' eyes glowed suggested he was giving her a patronising look.

" **Please.** "

He waved his hand at them. Hanna was knocked off, while Bae kept charging forward. As he tried to ram into Hans, however, the Ice King stopped him by grabbing him by the antlers.

" **You know,** " He told the reindeer as he snapped off one of his antlers, " **I've never liked reindeer much.** "

And he swung Bae away, his remaining antler coming off in the process. The reindeer slid on the floor, becoming still.

"BAE!" Hanna shouted, but her reindeer did not respond. She looked at the man who had harmed him.

"That's it, bub," She growled, getting up with her sword raised, "You've just made a big mistake."


	19. Sacrifice

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the latest instalment in 'Frozen: What Could Have Happened'! Before we begin let's take a look at the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor does so, and out pops four envelopes)

Right then! Our first review is from ErinMilne:

Yes! Guessed right first time! I happen to know that Hans's character was based on the Evil Mirror from the original Snow Queen story. I'm so so so so glad you actually made him evil! Have you seen the fics out there that try to redeem the guy?! Yeesh! Sorry, got a little passionate there ;) Back on track here: I was impressed with the quality of the writing, as usual. Hans's words in bold were a nice touch. I bet Hanna is going to kill him!

There are people who have written stories trying to redeem Hans? Oh those poor, poor people still hooked on Hans despite his revelation!

Professor: (Sir, you really shouldn't make fun of people who are potentially our readers! Also) Didn't Anonymius once conceive a sequel story where Hans tries to redeem himself -

Commentator: It was ambiguous whether it was genuine! Ahem, so next review!

Professor: Our second review is from Randomness Girl:

Wow, intense. And I knew it! I knew it was Hans in the mirror!

Is it weird that last night, I had a dream about this fanfiction, where when the mirror was put together, the pieces came off to form Hans, then Hans emprisoned Elsa in ice, and then he killed all of the snowbeed and snowmen, then I woke up and checked my email and saw that you uploaded a new chapter?

Commentator: You know, I do think Anon made it a bit TOO obvious that the man in the mirror was Hans.

Professor: How so, Sir?

Commentator: You know, that line where Grand Pabbie says that he was very assuring and seemed most sincere. Seemed like something Hans would be.

Professor: I see.

Sammy: Our next review is from Samantha:

Thank you for the last and this chapter!

Aw, you're welcome, Samantha!

Commentator: And our final review goes to (Hmm, let's see, which minion should it go to this time?). PROFESSOR! PULL THE LEVER!

(The Professor does so, causing a slot like machine to be active)

Professor: Let's see. Our final review goes to Sludge.

(An elephant's noise is heard as one crashes in, with some kind of alien creature that looks like a large, green tube with small tubes for eyes and long strings for arms on top, one of which grabs the envelope and opens it)

Sludge: Our final review is from a Samantha Cecilia:

Thank you for this chapter!

You're welcome, Samantha.

Commentator: And with about four hundred words to go, it's time to continue with my story! Ahem:

Kai realises that he misses Gerda, who at the same time is singing the same thing.

Professor: (So now you're stealing from 'The Swan Princess', too? Sir, have you no shame? At least rip off something that's good)

Commentator: So later the bandits are paid by the queen to capture Gerda, and take her, the maiden and the reindeer to their castle where they imprison them, they manage to escape, and be on their way.

Thinking that his feelings for Gerda are distracting him, the Snow Queen kisses Kai on the forehead, removing his memories of home (Oh that's right! I forgot about one kiss before to protect him from the cold! Maybe before that musical number?)

Anyway the trio meet the Finnish woman, who sings a song, gives them advice, sends them on their way, they infiltrate the palace fighting off the snowmen guards, find Kai, who has no memory of Gerda, the Snow Queen fights them off, Kai finishes the mirror, the queen cackles "You're too late!" Everything starts to freeze, Kai remembers Gerda but before they can unite the queen turns him to ice, Gerda cries "NO!" The queens turns into an ice dragon -

Professor: (What is it with you and ice dragons?)

Commentator: (Me? It's these Disney sorcerers that have a thing about turning themselves into gigantic versions at the end!)

Professor: Huh. That is true (images of Maleficent, Madam Mim, Ursuala , and Jafar fly by), that does seem to be a trend for many of these Disney sorcerers. I wonder what Grimhilde would have turned herself into?

Commentator: So yeah, the queen is about to destroy them, all hope seems to be lost, Gerda kisses Kai, and the power of true love's kiss not only thaws him and melts the shard in his heart but by 'Once Upon A Time' logic sends a blast of that causes everything to melt.

Professor: (Um, Sir, 'Once Upon A Time' came out in 2011, so how would this fit with this being a nineties film?)

Commentator: (I don't care!)

So everything starts to melt, the queen is like "I'm melting! I'm melting!" And she melts, the mirror is destroyed, spring comes to the land, and all the snowmen return to normal, because it turns out they were actually people the queen turned into snowmen!

Professor: (Really?)

Commentator: (Just go with it! Besides, we couldn't have a comic relief character killed off!)

Professor: (really? So what does unfrozen Olaf look like?)

Commentator: (Kindof like Lefou.)

So anyway, Kai says he's sorry, he kisses Gerda, they -

Clock: TING!

Commentator: Ah. I've never been more happy to hear that ting! Still annoyed that I haven't been able to finish my story, though!

Clock: I'M JUST GLAD TO BE FINALLY BACK IN A JOB.

Commentator: So here's the next chapter, 'Sacrifice'!

* * *

Hanna roared as she charged at the Ice King, who calmly walked towards her. As their blades clashed, Hanna thought about how all her life she had been taught about an evil ruler, a self-proclaimed master of ice and snow, a cold hearted villain who would stop at nothing before all the land was frozen. And she was told that villain's name was the Snow Queen, but now Hanna realised that the pure evil sorcerer she had been raised to hate and fight was not Elsa at all, but the man in front of her.

" **Do you really think that a peasant bandit is any match for someone of royal** **blood?** " The Ice King jeered as he pushed his blade towards her, " **Do you think yourself as some sort of hero, meant to defeat the big bad villain, and free the land of his tyrannical rule, just like your parents did?** "

Hanna struggled against the Ice King's strength, made even worse by the mentioning of her parents.

"No. I'm no hero. I'm just a girl who's doing what is right. All my life whenever someone was in need, I just looked the other way. It took a reindeer to even nudge me in their direction. I always hated it when he did that, preferred he just left me be to my decision. But now I know that he was doing me a favour. That the reason it bugged me so much was that deep down, I actually did care, that I wanted to help those in need, but I was too selfish and concerned with my own well being to even try. Well no more! I will never look away from someone in need ever again!"

She pushed Hans back.

"And not that it's any of your business, but I'm no peasant. I am the daughter of Johann, son of Johann Duke of Weselton, and Agna, daughter of Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

The Ice King stared at her.

" **What?** "

Elsa looked up.

"What?"

The truth revealed, Hanna gripped her sword.

"Yeah. That's right."

Hanna turned to look at Elsa.

"My grandmother is your sister."

Elsa gasped.

"Hanna! Your grandmother was Princess Anna?" Gerda exclaimed.

" **Anna is you grandmother? But that means - Oh.** "

the Ice King looked away from Hanna.

" **Oh!** "

He started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

" **Nothing. It's a private joke. Not for your ears. Although I am curious. I know that Anna had at least one daughter, but how do you fit in the mix?** "

Elsa managed to stand up, looking at her great-niece.

"My mother," Hanna started to explain, "left her home village when she came of age. She wanted to reclaim the land that she felt was rightfully hers."

Elsa tried to comprehend the information given to her.

"So...that means...that means -"

Elsa thought back to the young woman who threatened Olaf out of desperation for her husband, who then lunged at her.

"NO!" Elsa raised her hands to her face, "OH NO!"

" **OH YES!** " The Ice King laughed, " **You froze your own niece! Your beloved sister's daughter** **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is good, this is just too good!** "

"Stop laughing!" Hanna shouted.

" **Oh, but it's hilarious. It's like a huge joke, your family. One sibling like ice, doomed to abandon home, and break the heart of the younger sibling! A joke that repeats itself over and over again!** "

Hanna slashed at him, but the Ice King grabbed her blade.

" **And by the way,** " He told her as he gripped it, " **I hardly call the offspring of an ice harvester on one side and whatever Weaseltown had to settle for on the other true royalty.** "

He smashed the blade, pieces, flying everywhere.

"It's pronounced 'Weselton'!"

" **No.** "

The king grabbed Hanna by the throat.

" **Weaseltown sounds about right.** "

He lifted her in the air.

"Hanna!"

Gerda tried to go for her friend's aid.

"Gerda, no!"

Kai stopped her, holding her down.

" **Now this seems familiar, hmm, let me think,** " Hans tapped the mouth piece of his helmet, " **where have I seen this before? Oh yes, now I remember!** "

He held Hanna close to his eyes.

" **This is exactly how your father went out!** **You see, young Hanna, it's not just Elsa's power I've taken.** **It's her memories too. And I remember how she without mercy gripped your father's throat as she encased him in ice. Personally, I think a slow freeze is much more fun.** "

Ice spread from his fingertips, slowly covering Hanna. She tried to struggle, but couldn't get out of his grip.

"Hanna, no! Let go, Kai!"

Kai would not let go. The trolls, pigeons and bees were too battered to help, the snowmen too occupied with the Ice Warriors and getting cut down. Bae, awakening, saw his friend in need, and tried to crawl towards her, but was too weak to make it in time.

"Gerda, no!"

"We have to help her!" His sister told him.

"Just charging in won't do her any good! We need to think of a plan!"

" **You know,** " He looked straight into Hanna's eyes. " **I think I'll pay Anna a visit once I'm done here. And as a late wedding present, I'll present every last of her issue as popsicles.** "

The ice now covered all of Hanna's body, and was now crawling up her neck to her head. A blast of ice impacted Hans, causing him to drop Hanna. The ice surrounding her smashed, but she herself was fine as she coughed. Elsa walked towards Hans.

"Get your hands off my niece."

She sent another blast at Hans, knocking him over. He looked up. His armour was damaged, with part of the helmet gone exposing his left eye and part of his face.

" **It seems the Snow Queen has finally recovered!** " He laughed, standing up, making another broadsword appear in his hands, " **But you should know, Queen Elsa, that there can only be one ruler of ice and snow.** "

Elsa changed in her armour outfit. She extended her ice swords.

"I completely agree."

She zoomed at him. Hans brought down his sword, but Elsa blocked him. Moving around him at super speed, she struck him at all angles, chipping away at the armour. Hans tried to fight back, but when his blade did strike it only met Elsa's own. Eventually Elsa came at the front again, when Hans brought his sword down at her, causing Elsa to block it with her two.

" **You really think your little swords are any match for mine?** "

"It's not about how big your weapon is."

Ice spread from Elsa's swords through Hans'.

"It's how you use them!"

Crossing her swords, she cut off the blade of Hans' sword. Backing away, enraged, he unleashed another stream of ice. Elsa let out her own. Hans brought up both hands, while Elsa remained holding up just one. The Ice King screamed as he was overwhelmed with ice. The impact sent him crashing into the floor, his helmet destroyed. Elsa strolled towards him.

"You're no true ruler of ice and snow, Hans," Elsa told him, "You're nothing more than a mimic. A cheap imitation."

Hans laughed.

"Well, what can I say? Mimicking others has always been my speciality. Maybe that's why I was so suited as a mirror, I've been one all my life. After all, the one you respond to the most, the one you can most relate to, is yourself. It's why we seek out those who are so like us. Take your sister for example."

Elsa lowered her weapons at the mention of Anna.

"Poor little orphan Annie, all alone in the world, everyone she loved had left her. Then one day this handsome prince walked into her life, a man who seemed just as goofy and zany as she was, a man who seemed to think just like her, a man she instantly fell in love with, a man who she thought "At last. Here is someone I can make a connection with, someone who would not leave me or shut me out!""

Hans laughed.

"You should have been there on the day I ended things with her! I remember it like it was yesterday. We were on the balcony, overseeing the kingdom, she walked up to me, and said, "Well, the kingdom's a mess, but I'm sure together we can help the people pull through!"" He mimicked Anna in a cruel and exaggerated way, "And I was like "Anna,"" He now spoke in a way quite unlike himself, more kind and softly, "We need to talk." As I gripped the balcony, she was like "What is it, Hanny?" That was a nickname she was trying on me. Anyway, I turned to her with a serious look on my face, and I said "I'm sorry,"" He spoke again in that soft voice, which was more like what he had when Elsa met him, ""I thought I could look pass it, but I - I -""

It was horrifying how he was able to act like a person who was actually struggling.

""I can't be with you anymore." And she was like "What? I - I don't understand." You should have seen the look on her face, the way a single tear drop ran down her face when I told her that "I can't be with someone with such a monster for a sister." And she backed away, saying "I thought you understood!" "I tried to be understanding, but I'm sorry, Anna, but look at what your sister has done! And for all I know, given that you're sisters, you must have the same cold blood in your veins as she does." She actually gasped at that. So I turned away, finished by telling her, "I'll be leaving soon. Try to find somewhere that isn't frozen, so that I can return to my homeland." So I walked away, and she grabbed my arm, pleading me to stay, wailing, "Hanny! Hans, please don't go! Please, you're all I have left, I can't lose you too!" And I tried to get off, but she wouldn't let go, saying, "HANS, I LOVE YOU!" At which point I turned to look back at her, smiling, brushed a strand of hair on her forehead away, and I said, "Oh Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you.""

Elsa gasped, tears threatening to pour, her face a mask of a mixture of horror and grief. And she was not the only one, everyone who heard Hans' story had a horrified look on their face, especially Gerda. Why was it that what Hans told Princess Anna sounded so familiar? It was then that she remembered. Kai, when still possessed by Hans, had said something similar to her, the last time she saw him, before he was kidnapped, when he tried to walk away from her and she expressed her love for him, and he turned to her smiling and said "Oh Gerda. Who could love a-" what he said was not something she liked to remember, and although it sounded crueller than what Hans said to Princess Anna, there was still that underlying similarity.

"Then I left her on the floor after that. You should have heard her crying! She had completely given her heart to me, and I crushed it. I really doubted that she could have opened herself to anyone else after that -"

Elsa screamed, blasting her ice at Hans. Standing up, he was easily able to block the blast with his hand this time.

"See I may not be a natural like you, but one thing I do know is that with ice powers, you need to have a cool head."

He flicked his wrist, blasting her away. He shot ice at her wrists and ankles, so that she couldn't move or use her powers.

"You know, you really have yourself to blame."

Hans looked down at her.

"If you hadn't frozen Arendelle we could have been so happy."

Elsa looked defiant at her captor.

"If there is one good thing that came out of the winter," She told him, "One thing I am glad about, is that at least my sister didn't end up with a cold-hearted psychopath like you!"

Hans frowned.

"I'll tell her you said that."

He placed his foot on top of Elsa, more ice trapping her.

"I'll tell all about what happened to her beloved sister afterwards. Tell her how over the years, Elsa completely abandoned humanity, tried to forget all she felt about her family, including her, how over the years she became a cold-hearted, ruthless witch who treated a poor little snowman like he was nothing and how she was willing to even kill a child just to get what she wanted! Then we'll see if she can still defend you after that, before I tell her that I stabbed her through her heart."

He made an ice cutlass appear in his hand.

"I was hoping to drain more of your power, but I guess what I already have will do."

"Queen Elsa, no!"

Kai ran to her, but then stopped himself, remembering his own advice.

"Hanna!"

Gerda ran to her friend.

"Hanna, you have to do something! He's gonna kill Elsa!"

Hanna looked at her weapon.

"I'm sorry, Gerda, but there's nothing I can do. I've got nothing to fight him with. I'm sorry."

Bae, weakened and antlerless, crawled towards her. Kai looked around. There was no one left to fight, no one to save Elsa. The last standing snowmen were being slaughtered by the Ice Warriors. The trolls, pigeons and snow bees were still in no condition to fight. Hans raised his sword.

"Now I will be the ruler of ice and snow!"

And plunged it.

"NO!"

Hans met contact, but it was not at Elsa. Olaf had thrown himself between them, taking the blow instead.

"Ow. My brain hurts."

Hans tried to shake him off.

"Get off of my blade, you ridiculous snowman!"

He threw him off, where he slid above the chandelier. Hans raised his finger and flicked it. The chandelier snapped off. Olaf got up.

"Elsa?"

The chandelier crashed on top of him. As the snow cleared, a carrot rolled over to where Elsa was. It took a moment for the fact to sink in.

That Olaf had been crushed.

"NO!"

"OLAF!" Gerda screamed. Everyone had a look of horror on their face, the snowmen, the bees, even Hanna and Bae.

"OLAF NO!" Kai screamed, his best friend crushed.

"Well that was a pointless sacrifice," Hans remarked, "He only gave you, what, a few more seconds to live?"

The ice below Elsa started to crack, as a blizzard swirled around her and Hans, and the howl of the fierce blizzard was her howl. Elsa broke free of her bonds, standing up. Hans realised that he didn't have much time to subdue her. He gripped her throat, trying to strangle her to end the storm. She fought against her grip, but could not break free. Kai realised that she did not have enough time, but what was there to do? What could he do? He looked at her sister, crying over Olaf. Once Elsa was gone, there would be no one left to stop Hans, stop him from freezing the entire world, from extending his icy rule over everyone, from killing everyone here, including his sister. No, he had to do something. He had to do something to save everyone he cared about. But what could he do? What could a thirteen year old boy do against a man who had the power to create and control ice and snow? Looking around, his eye caught the mirror, where he noticed something. It was only for a moment, but he saw Hans' image appear in the mirror. He thought back to how he stopped the trolls from hitting the mirror. And that's when he realised.

"He's still linked to the mirror!"

With nothing for it, he ran towards the mirror.

"Kai, where are you going?" Gerda asked.

Kai grabbed a mace from one of the fallen Ice Warriors.

"Don't worry, your majesty," Hans told Elsa, "I'll send you to your snowman. And soon, I'll send your sister too."

As he pulled back the sword, Hans saw in the reflection Kai running. Turning around, he saw him running towards the mirror. Oh, you worked it out, did you? Hans thought. You always were a clever boy, Kai. I'm glad I chose you to put me back together. Hans was amused how Kai wanted to play the hero. But he knew what happened to heroes. Pointing his sword at him, Hans changed his sword to a crossbow. Elsa tried to warn him, but Hans' grip prevented her from saying anything. As Kai neared the mirror, Hans aimed for his heart. It wasn't too hard to do. He after all had lived in his heart for the past four years.

Hans fired.

The ice bolt struck Kai through the heart.

It was as if time had slowed down.

"KAI!"

Gerda was barely aware of her own screaming as she ran to her brother.

"KAI, NO!"

Falling to his knees, Kai then fell to his hands. Elsa also tried to scream his name, as everyone around saw what had happened. Gerda reached her brother.

"NO! NO!"

Hans smiled.

"Ah, fools, what hope did you have?" The Ice King asked, "What power did you have to stop me?"

Gripping the mace, Kai managed to get up.

"What? He's still alive?"

Kai staggered forward towards the mirror.

"Stop!"

Hans fired again into his heart, but Kai kept moving.

"No!" Hans shouted, "Stop! STOP!"

His voice betrayed panic. With every bolt he fired, Kai's hair turned more white, but he kept walking. Now looking terrified, Hans let go of Elsa and ran towards Kai. making a large ice axe appear in his hands, Hans roaring as he raised it above his head when he was close enough to Kai. He brought it down.

With all his strength Kai swung the mace into the mirror.

Hans screamed. He dropped his axe as he clutched his stomach. Kai turned to look at him.

"That was for Olaf!"

He swung the mace again. Hans watched cracks appear across his body, light pouring from them.

"No!" Hans shouted, "Stop!"

"And that was for Elsa!"

He swung the mace again.

"For Princess Anna!"

And again.

"For my sister!"

With every hit, he added more names. The Snow Bees, the snowmen. Gerda's friend and her reindeer. The trolls, the pigeons, and then he added the names of those from his village; his grandmama, his papa, his mother, his friends and everyone from the village, everyone that Hans had made him hurt. The cracks appearing larger, a furious Hans stretched his hand towards Kai, planning to stop him permanently. Kai turned to give him one last look.

"AND THIS IS FOR ME!"

Kai swung the mace so hard that it caused the mirror to fall into the chasm below.

"NO!"

Hans tried to grab the mirror, but it was too late. He stared at himself, as he was unable to stop himself from cracking.

"No! Not again! Not again, no!"

* * *

Below, the mirror hit some rocks.

* * *

Han's left shoulder flew into pieces.

"NO!"

* * *

The mirror hit more rocks.

* * *

"NO!" Hans screamed as he lost the right part of his body. Looking up Hans roared.

* * *

The mirror found the bottom and shattered.

* * *

Hans exploded into a million pieces, his screams echoing throughout the hall. His shards fluttered down like snowflakes, before disappearing.


	20. An Act of True Love

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the latest instalment of 'Frozen: What Could Have Happened'! Before we begin let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor does so, and out pops five envelopes)

Right then! Our first review is from Randomness Girl:

Woah. Just woah

Yes certainly alot happened last chapter.

Professor: Our second review is from Snow Queen lover:

Can't believe Hanna is Anna's granddaughter so she's Elsa's great niece!

Yes, a funny thing about that. Originally Hanna wasn't going to be related to Anna at all, and she was intended to be more of a spiritual successor to Kristoff. But then later Anonymius decided that it made more sense for her to be related.

Sammy: Our third review is from Samantha:

Please tell me you didn't have to kill Olaf off, did you?

Sammy: BOOHOOHOOHOO! Poor Olaf! He died so young, boohoohoohoo!

Commentator: I hardly call being half a century young. But yes, this is one of two things I dreaded people would react with last chapter, so I guess you all deserve an explanation. Well Anonymius?

 **-Huh?**

Commentator: Care to explain WHY you killed off the most belovable character in 'Frozen'?

 **What the? Com, it's your job to respond to reviews, I just disclaim, remember? Well usually.**

Commentator: Well considering you like to bend the rules now and again I thought you would use this opportunity to do so again!

 **(You're still spiteful over what happened in that other fic, aren't you?)**

Commentator: - Actually I wasn't, but now that you mention it -

 **Oh right, fine! Ahem, the reason why Olaf died was of course with Elsa being in mortal danger, he would try to sacrifice himself in order to save her, which would end up with him being killed. A sad fact, but it had to happen.**

Sammy: BOOHOOHOOHOO! How could you, Anonymius? HOW COULD YOU?

Commentator: Ahem, so with two reviews left it's time to decide who gets to answer! PROFESSOR! PULL THE LEVER!

(The Professor does so, and the slot-like machine finishes rolling)

Professor: Okay then. Our fourth review goes to Handy.

(A giant hand with an arm for a neck and a head on top walks in.)

Handy: Hey guys, I hear you need help responding to reviews? So, um (Tries to open the envelope, but is unable to), I seem to be unable to open this envelope, given that I don't have any fingers on the ends of my limbs.

Commentator: Oh for Pete's sake, Handy, you're a giant hand. USE THAT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE!

Handy: Huh? Oh right, yeah!

(Falls on his front, then uses his fingers to open the envelope before getting up.)

Right then! Our fourth review is from Samantha:

Thank you for this chapter.

Commentator: I wonder if she wrote that BEFORE learning that Anonymius killed off Olaf? So who do we have to respond to our final review?

Professor: That would be Gash.

(A huge man with the arms of a gorilla and a long snake instead of hair walked in on his knuckles)

Gash: Duh, just what are we doin' here, Snake?

Snake: We are here you absent-minded buffoon to read a review for one of the pieces of literature composed by Anonymius and reciprocate with an accordant reverberation.

Gash: Duh, okay.

Sammy: Wait a minute! That snake on your head can talk?

Snake: Naturally I can talk you fool.

Sammy: I never knew that after all these years!

Snake: You never inquired.

Commentator: So care to respond to the final review?

Snake: Acquiescently.

Gash: Okay.

Gash and Snake: Our final review is from ErinMilne:

Why does the ending of this remind me of Anastasia? ;) This battle scene blew me away. Hans's sinister put-downs were exactly on point. I can't wait to see the aftermath!

Snake: Ah yes, because of the segment with the compatriot being harmed with one of the main protagonists destroying the antagonist's phylactery exclaiming "This is for my compatriot you harmed along with all the other people I held affection towards!"

Gash: Oh yeah! (Clapping) When Dimitri was hurt and Anastasia broke Rasputin's glass thingy saying "This is for Dimitri and my familiy!"

Snake: Yes, that is what I just aforesaid.

Commentator: Yyeah. Well, I admit that Anonymius was partly inspired by that scene, although I was reminded more of at the end of Chamber of Secrets when Harry destroyed Riddle, and a bit of 'Batman Forever' when Robin is hitting Two-Face. And with about thirty words left, let's see if I can finish my story! Ahem:

So Kai kisses Gerda, they all return home and get married-

Sammy: (Boss, no! They're like brother and sister!)

Commentator: (Sam-

Clock: TING!

Commentator: DAMNIT! I'm out of time again? I'm starting to regret letting the other minions respond to reviews!

Clock: HEY, I'M NOT COMPLAINING. THIS IS THE MOST ACTIVE I'VE BEEN IN YEARS!

Commentator: I know the feeling. So anyway, here's the next chapter, 'An Act of True Love'!

* * *

The Ice Warriors stopped, and started crumbling apart. Gerda ran to her brother.

"Kai! Kai, no!"

Kai fell forwards, but his sister managed to grab him. She held him in her arms. Elsa looked at the two siblings.

 _Anna!_

She was reminded about how her sister had been hurt by ice, how she ran to her.

"He's as cold as ice!"

Gerda saw how her brother's skin was becoming paler, more ice-like.

"Someone help him!"

"Cold...so very cold..."

"It's okay, Kai! It's going to be okay. Help him!"

She turned to the trolls.

"Help him, please!"

Grand Pabbie shook his heard.

"I'm sorry, child. There is nothing we can do."

"What do you mean? I've seen the way you heal! Heck, you were even able to heal Princess Anna when she was struck by ice!"

"That was different. Anna was struck in the head. If it was the head then it'd be no problem, but the heart, as you probably know well, is not so easily changed."

"You can help him!" Gerda now turned to Elsa, "You're the Snow Queen! If anyone can heal Kai from ice, it's you!"

"I - I'm sorry. I don't know how. I couldn't even lift the winter, let alone remove ice from a heart."

"No! But I just got him back! I just got him back! Why, Kai?" She demanded angrily from her brother, "Why? You must have known what would happen! So why did you do it?"

"Gerda," Kai managed to say, "Do you really...have no idea?"

He saw himself start to turn into ice.

"Oh. Oh well," He smiled, "I guess it's time to cross that bridge."

"No don't you dare!" Gerda shook her brother, "Don't you dare cross that bridge! You'll have plenty of time to hide how you feel, plenty of time to act like an uncaring jerk, plenty of time to -"

"Gerda. Stop."

His limbs had turned to ice, and now it was spreading to his body.

"I had to... protect everyone...especially you."

The ice reached his neck.

"And I'm sorry it's taken for me to be on my death bed to admit it, but I -"

His body felt so cold, and now it was becoming difficult to speak, difficult to breath. But he had to tell her. Tell his crying sister how he felt. He wished he could make amends with everyone back home, apologise to his mother, let her know that she could kiss him many times as she liked, how proud he was to have a dad like his, apologise to his grandmother for all those horrible insults he inflicted on her, make her know that she was one of the most wonderful people he knew. He wished he could have told them how he really felt, he wished he could apologise to his old friends, let them know that he doesn't blame them for how they bullied him over the years, wished he could let them know how much they meant to him.

Well. Okay maybe not go that far, but still, there must be some way - actually Kai realised that there was no more time to think, how to makes amends with the rest of the village. All that mattered now was to let the person he cared about more than anything in the world know how he feels about her, say the words she had always wanted to hear from him, to make her wish come true.

"I -"

It was if he was drowning, but with all the remaining effort he managed to say it.

"- Love you."

The ice now covered his face. His last icy breath steamed from his mouth.

Gerda stared at the ice block that was her brother. I love you. How long did she long for him to say those words to her, to let her know that he cared about her as much as she did him, and only now did she realise that she never needed to hear him say it, that his actions had always spoken for him.

"No."

Tears started streaming from her eyes.

"NO! I JUST GOT YOU BACK! KAI! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! IT'S NOT FAIR! I JUST GOT YOU BACK! No! No!"

Now Gerda wished this really was a dream, a nightmare that she could soon wake up from. She'd rather have the New Kai than no Kai at all.

Cradling her brother's frozen form, Gerda's cries echoed throughout the hall. Elsa walked slowly towards them, stretching out her hand.

"Gerda, I-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She knocked the hand away.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T SO INTENT ON GETTING RID OF YOUR POWERS HE'D STILL BE ALIVE! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

She stared at the queen with angry, watery eyes.

"You really are a monster."

Elsa backed away. Every word Gerda inflicted at her was like an ice pick digging into the ice surrounding her heart, the last thing she said the hardest of all. She clutched her heart. She looked down at the children, the only people in the whole world who never judged her for who she was, and she lost them; one gone, the other hating her.

 _"I don't think you're a monster."_

Elsa turned to look at the boy.

 _"What?"_

 _"I meant what I said. You're the most beautiful woman in the world."_

She thought of the boy Kai, a boy who was so pure of heart despite the dark mirror shard stuck in his heart.

 _"Hey, leave him alone!"_

Unbeknownst to everyone, Elsa had watched Kai come to Olaf's aid when he was being tormented by the other snowmen, trying to console and befriend him.

 _"You shouldn't treat how a bunch of bullies treat you as if it's nothing!"_

Elsa had continued watching him, always watching while they were fixing the mirror. Of course she revealed herself when Olaf had finished singing about Summer, the Snow Queen having had enough of him indulging in his foolish fantasies, acting as if she had seen his carrot nose for the first time, demanding that he take it off as it brought up too painful memories.

 _"It looks ridiculous. Take it off at once."_

The Snow Queen exited the room.

" _No,_ " She heard Kai say to Olaf, " _Don't listen to her._ "

Rather than confronting them directly as she should have done, the queen instead walked behind a secret stair case, peeping through a hole. She watched how Kai, feeling sorry for the way Olaf was treated, taught him to disobey her, and keep the nose that made him so happy. The Snow Queen was angry that Kai was teaching dissidence to her servant, and yet...she was equally touched by his compassion, the way he fought against the influence of the mirror in his heart. And she later watched how Kai taught Olaf the concept of play.

 _"Come on, let me show you,"_ He said to Olaf as he took him by the hands, teaching him how to skate. He had brought joy to the little snowman, joy that the queen could never give him, was incapable of giving him. And it wasn't just Olaf. Kai had managed to bring joy and light to everyone who lived in her cold world, even tried to give it to her, but she turned away at his gift, as she had rejected any warmth. She thought of how only earlier, when the mirror she so foolishly sought to complete, what Kai said to her, having forgiven her of banishing Olaf, hugging her.

 _"I look forward to seeing you happy."_

He admitted that he loved her, the first person to say so for a long time. And how did she repay his love? By trying to kill him.

Now she thought of his sister, how rather than hating her for taking her brother away, and wanting to slaughter him like livestock, she only felt pity for her.

 _"I don't see a monster, or an evil sorceress. I see a lonely old lady, who has been alone for many years, not from any fault of her own, but because she thought it was best that way."_

That's all she saw her as. She had seen right through her exterior, and saw her for what she really was; not the ancient scary witch who lived all by herself up in the mountains, away from mortal folk as if they were beneath her, an image she herself had started to believe; but an old lady, all alone, miserable because of her solitude, that she had no one. The little girl had braved to face her, and even offered her hand. Now, she would never offer her hand again. Elsa stared at the children again, the girl broken down, clutching the frozen body of her brother. She had lost them. Lost both of them. Kai, the pure hearted boy who brought joy and light to her cold, dark world, and Gerda, the brave little girl who offered friendship even to those who didn't deserve it, strangers who only ever showed her kindness. Now Kai was just a block of ice, and Gerda had turned forever away from her.

She felt the ice containing her shrivelled, frozen heart cracking.

 _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

Tears started to form in her eyes. Her heart glowed red and started to beat again.

 _"I'm here for you, just let me in!"_

 _"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"_

 _"Elsa, please, I can't live like this anymore!"_

 _"Everywhere is completely frozen."_

She clutched her head. Every beat pushed against the ice, and the more the ice cracked, the more flowing her tears became. She felt a roaring storm surround her, the sound made up of thousands of voices calling to her.

 _"Stop the winter, please!"_ _"It makes me sad seeing you look like this, Mistress."_ _"What happened to you, Elsa?"_ _"I don't think you're a monster."_ _"When did you become so cold?"_ _"YOU HEARTLESS WITCH!"_ _"Mistress, please, don't send me away!" "How could you be so cruel to someone who loves you so much?"_ _"I look forward to seeing you happy."_ " _You are a villain, Elsa, and deep down you know it._ " _"I don't think you're a monster."_ _" I'll tell Anna how over the years she became a cold-hearted, ruthless witch who treated a poor little snowman like he was nothing and how she was willing to even kill a child just to get what she wanted."_ _"I just think you've been very lonely. You don't have to be alone anymore."_ _"_ _DON'T TOUCH ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T SO INTENT ON GETTING RID OF YOUR POWERS HE'D STILL BE ALIVE!"_

Eventually her heart started to shed off the ice, and her tears became ever more flowing.

 _"You really are a monster."_

Until eventually all of the ice was gone, her heart beating as large and hard as before. All that emotion and affection she tried to bury, all that guilt for what she had done overwhelmed her, as Elsa fell to the ground, the ice of her fingernails shrinking until they completely disappeared.

"I'm sorry."

She covered her face as she broke down into tears.

"I'm so, so sorry!"

She had now lost everyone. Kai, Gerda, Olaf. She was completely alone, blind to what she had until she had lost them.

Gerda had buried her head in Kai's chest, oblivious to the rest of the world. All that mattered to her now was her brother, and he was gone. The injured snowmen with their missing limbs, the pigeons, snow bees and trolls, Bae and even Hanna, all crowded around Gerda, clutching the body of her brother. Everyone hung their heads in grief and sorrow, especially the snowmen and bees, the latter of whom hummed a mournful tune.

"I love you Kai," Gerda managed to say, "I'll always love you. I'll never stop loving you!"

She continued to cry in his chest, as if she would never stop crying. The tears that were there, above where his heart would be, started to glow. Soon the ice there started to thaw. One of the grieving trolls saw this.

"Look!" He pointed.

Soon, everyone looked up and saw what happened. The glowing, melting ice started to spread from where the heart would be, across his torso, before going down his limbs and in the end his head, until he was completely free. Blinking, confused, Kai looked down at his still sobbing sister. A hand rose to cradle her head.

"Please don't cry, Gerd," He told her, "You're getting my coat all wet."

Gerda gasped as she opened her eyes. Looking up, she saw the smiling face of her brother looking down at her.

"Kai?"

She didn't understand. She didn't understand what had happened, how Kai was no longer frozen.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Hanna exclaimed, possibly speaking for everyone, "COULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

Grand Pabbie smiled.

"It was love, child." He looked up at her, "Tears of love thawed a frozen heart."

"KAI!"

At once Gerda pounced on her brother, wrapping her arms around him.

"Geddoff, Gerda!" Kai protested, struggling, trying to get off the floor.

"No can do!"

Gerda withdrew enough to look at her brother.

"You admitted it, now! You said that you love me! There's no taking it back, now!"

"Hey, let me up!"

Kai managed to push Gerda off, sitting up. Suddenly smiling, he too pounced on his sister and wrapped his arms around her as they rolled on the floor laughing. Soon, everyone was cheering, the trolls jumping into the air, the pigeons cooing, the snowmen roaring with delight, the bees buzzing with joy. Bae noticed that tears had even formed in Hanna's eyes. He snorted at her.

"What? No, I'm not crying!" She rubbed her face. "I've got something in my eyes! It's the cold air!"

Gerda and Kai now looked at the queen. Elsa slowly walked towards where Olaf's nose lay.

"Oh Olaf."

She fell to her knees.

"If only tears of love could bring you back to me."

She held the carrot in her hands. Then, Elsa pressed it against her face.

"Why is it only now, that I realise how much you meant to me? That you were the one sparkle of light and warmth in my cold, dark world?"

"But you can fix him, can't you?"

Elsa turned to look at Kai.

"Fix him? I mean, I can try recreating him, but he might not even be the same Olaf!"

"Try!" Gerda begged, "Please!"

Elsa looked at the remains of the chandelier. She waved her hand, making them melt away. They revealed the crushed snowman on the floor. Unable to look at this, Gerda turned to her brother, who hugged her, his eyes fixed on the snow. Elsa placed the carrot on top. She waved her hand again. A blizzard appeared around Olaf, and soon his snow was gathering again.

"Whoaaaaaa!" cried a voice in the storm, as Olaf was made again. Gerda turned around to see this.

"Oh!" He shook his head, "What hit me?"

"Olaf!"

Elsa bent down to him.

"Is it you? I mean is it still you?"

Olaf blinked at her.

"Elsa?" He asked, "I mean Mistress!" He quickly corrected himself, "Mistress, I'm sorry if I called you by any other name!"

"OH OLAF!"

Elsa hugged him. Olaf looked alarmed.

"Erm, Mistress? Are you still you?"

"Olaf!" Elsa withdrew from her embrace so that she could look at her snowman, "You were willing to sacrifice yourself for me?"

"Of course I was! I love you."

I love you. How many times had this snowman said this to her, and only now did she truly understand what he meant.

"Oh - Olaf!"

"Oh no, Mistress! Please don't cry! I mean, um, no, of course I don't love you!"

"Olaf I'm so sorry! I'm sorry how I treated you all these years! I'm sorry how I destroyed your flower! I'm sorry I crushed you dreams about Summer. I'm sorry I made such a deal about your nose! I'm sorry I had you banished! I'm so, so sorry! Can you ever forgive me!"

"Of course Elsa - I mean Mistress!"

"No. Don't ever call me that again."

"I'm sorry, Mistress."

"No, not Elsa. Mistress. Never call me Mistress ever again. Elsa. Always call me Elsa."

And she hugged him again. Although at first unsure, Olaf started to smile, and hugged Elsa back.

"Ah. There's my girl. I knew you were still in there somewhere."

"OLAF!"

Soon, everyone else came to join them. Kai, Gerda, the snowmen, the bees, and the trolls, all came in to hug, all tried to at least get a touch of the snowman if they could. Bae kept nudging Hanna into the crowd as well.

"You know, I'm not really a huggy person!"

But Bae wouldn't accept that.

"Alright, fine!"

Bending over, Hanna raised her arms and extended them into the crowd.

"Ah. This is nice," Olaf remarked, "I like warm hugs."

Elsa opened her eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"I like warm hugs. Mistress, I mean Elsa, I say it all the time!"

I like warm hugs. Where had she heard that before? She was back in the hall, all those years ago, entertaining her sister, the last time they made a snowman when asked if she wanted to. Elsa placed the carrot on the nose.

"Hi there! I'm Olaf and I like warms hugs!" She said in a different voice, moving the arms behind the snowman.

"I love you, Olaf!" Anna cried, hugging the snowman.

* * *

Elsa smiled.

"That's right. Olaf, I've built you before!"

"Er, yeah you did. About fifty years ago -"

"No, not then. Long before, long before then! I made you with my sister! Oh Anna, my beloved sister, I loved her more than anything in the world."

As she spoke, everyone noticed something.

"If I could I would go back in time, open that door and go join her to build another snowman! Just one more time!"

Olaf started to panic.

"Elsa! You're melting! YOU'RE MELTING! Quick! Someone get a pale!"

It wasn't actually Elsa who was melting, but her clothes. And it wasn't just the clothes. Everyone looked up. The walls were cracking. The palace was starting to collapse. Everyone shielded themselves as the blocks came crashing down, but they evaporated before striking anyone. Soon the whole palace had vanished.

"Great. Now where are we supposed to live?" One of the snowmen asked.

"Hey, do you see that?" Someone else asked.

"See what?"

"Look!"

Everyone looked out. In all directions, snowflakes were floating to just above them.

"Does anyone feel that?" Gerda asked.

"Feel what?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. It feels like - singing."

* * *

All across the land, snow was rising from the ground and the trees, leaving them looking as green and fresh as they were half a century ago. The ice left the Robber Queen, causing her to fall over. The returning bandits also watched the snow leaving, as did the Oakens, and the bandits still at the city, even the merchants robbed earlier, who had been lost and shivering all this time.

"Oo," Said Mr Oaken.

He quickly went indoors. Later he came out putting a sign on the door that said 'Big Spring Blowout'.

* * *

Soon, all the snowflakes made a giant snowflake. This exploded.


	21. End of Winter

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the latest instalment of 'Frozen: What Could Have Happened'! Before we begin let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor does so, and out pops four envelopes)

Commentator: Right then! Our first review is from a guest:

My name is Matt I want to thank you for a riveting story I was intrigued from page one I sincerely wish to wread more of your stories

Why thank you, Matt! There are two more chapters to go, but if you are interested in anymore of Anonymius' stories please check them out on his page! Also he's hoping to write more stories as well!

Professor: Our second review is from ErinMilne:

Na na na hey ah na, ha hee ah-ha na-a, na he-ya he-ya-na na noo-a, ha na hey oo noo ah na... Now guess which tune is stuck in my head? This was a really sweet chapter. I especially liked your use of the love-will-thaw motif. And Olaf and Elsa - my gosh.

Commentator: Ah yes that harkens back to the original fairy tale where Gerda thaws Kai with tears of love. It's actually possibly the only moment when crying actually brings the person back to life that actually makes sense in a way, as opposed in certain other things when that happens!

Sammy: Our third review is from Esa Lovers Fans:

Thank you for this chapter! Please tell me Elsa's still alive

Commentator: What? Yes, she's alive. It was only her clothes that were melting before. So with only one more review to go, let's see who it goes to. PROFESSOR! PULL THE LEVER!

(The Professor does so, and the slot like machine rolled)

Professor: Our fourth review goes to Scorpius.

(A giant scorpion scuttles down the wall, terrifying Sammy and causing him to hide under the couch again. The giant scorpion opens the envelope)

Scorpius: And our fourth and final review comes from Randomness Girl:

Omg Big Spring Blowout why am I laughing so hard?!

Commentator: Poor Oakens. They're likely going to be consumed by consumerism! And with about four hundred words to go, that's ample enough time to finish my story! Now then, Sam, I seem to recall you protesting at Gerda and Kai getting married in my nineties take?

Sammy: (Head pokes out from under the couch) Yes, Boss, they're like brother and sister!

Commentator: Sam, that's only in 'Frozen: What Could Have Happened'. Plus a couple of other adaptations. In the original and most adaptations they're friends.

So yeah, they get married, they sing a reprise of their earlier song, they kiss, everyone is happy, THE END!

Oh no! I forgot something!

Professor: You did? What?

Commentator: A very crucial character and element found in virtually all Renaissance Disney films!

Professor: And what was that?

Commentator: The comic relief sidekick!

Professor: What?

Commentator: I mean I know I already had that with Olaf, but the main character needs a comic relief sidekick, you know, the character or duo that tend to be smaller than our main hero whose main job is to make people laugh! Let's see, I guess that only leaves the Robber Maiden, so maybe I can make her into a clumsy GASP oh no! I can't make a female character look incompetent! Especially if that female character is a warrior! So I guess I'll make her male.

Professor: What?

Commentator: So yeah, I'll replace the Robber Maiden with a greedy but incompetent robber with a good heart that shines in the end! Plus I can give him a song as well, which should mean I've met the quota for all Disney songs! (Checks a list) (Let's see, opening, protagonist, comic relief, villain, romantic) Yep, that's it! Which is pretty impressive even for a Renaissance Disney film!

Professor: So, you took a rather original character, and made it just like something that had been done repeatedly?

Commentator: Prof, this is a nineties styled film. Originality was something the Disney films were somewhat lacking between themselves!

Professor: I mean, couldn't you just make the reindeer the comic relief sidekick?

Commentator: GASP! No, Bae's the steed! (Images of Philippe, Pegasus, Achilles and Mulan's horse Khan fly by) The steed can't -

Clock: TING!

Commentator: (Shocks the Clock) IT IS RUDE TO INTERRUPT SOMEONE WHEN THEY'RE TALKING!

(The Clock falls over)

Clock: STILL...GLAD TO BE BACK IN A JOB...

Professor: I believe the Clock was just letting you know when we reached the time limit again.

Commentator: I'm starting to regret getting that clock back as well. Oh well, here's the next chapter!

* * *

"The winter," Hanna was crying, this time not trying to hide it. "It's lifted! That's what this must mean, right?"

* * *

The bandits stared in wonder at the now thawed land. This must mean that more people will come to live here, which means there will be more people to rob. They all grinned.

* * *

The Robber Queen got up. She couldn't believe how nothing was frozen anymore. Which means that people will likely return here. To Arendelle. She grinned. Running back home, she thought of how she would no longer just be a bandit.

"The Queen of Arendelle!" She cackled, "That's what they'll call me!"

* * *

"I don't believe it," The older merchant said, staring around at the land, "The winter's gone."

"Yeah," Responded the younger merchant, "By the way I quit."

"You what?"

"I quit. I'm done with merchandising."

"This isn't about because I was willing to let you die for our goods, is it?"

"Yes. Yes it is. I think I'll go into something less perilous."

"Well then what the heck are you going to do with your life?"

"Well the way I see it, there's plenty of free land here. Maybe I'll settle down here and set up my own place. Grow my own food, that sort of thing."

And he left them, going down his own path. What he just said maid the older merchant realise something.

"Think of all the people who will be living here! Think of all the goods needed to be exchanged!"

* * *

Everyone turned to look at Elsa, her hand raised. Her old dress was gone, revealing one that was green except for the top and sleeves which were black.

"Oh well."

Everyone turned to Olaf, who was started to fall apart.

"At least I've seen Elsa finally happy."

It wasn't just him. The snowmen and the snow bees all started to fall apart.

"Oh no!" Elsa yelled, "Olaf!"

She flapped her hands.

"Hang on everyone!"

Her dress started to sparkle again, as ice spread from her all around. The energy passed through Olaf, whose body parts spinned as he came back together. When it passed through the snowmen, they were fully healed. They no longer looked threatening, their spikes gone, their eyes like actual eyes. They looked like giant marshmallow men. When it passed the bees, they became bigger, their eyes like people's, their stings no longer visible. Everyone looked amazed at the new ice palace that was being built, smaller but more clear and beautiful, it also no longer had the same series of walls around it. The energy spread beyond the mountain.

"You know," Said Hanna, looking at the snowmen, "I think I preferred how they looked before."

Everyone now looked at Elsa, who wore a new ice dress, a dark blue one with a white cloak. Grand Pabbie walked up to her.

"Do you understand now, Elsa?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I do. Love. Love thaws. That is the key to controlling my power."

"You probably could have told her that in the beginning," Hanna told him, "If you had done that we probably could have avoided all this mess!"

"No, I needed to learn myself. Telling me would have done nothing, no more than telling me not to be afraid. Still, if only I had known sooner. So many years wasted! If only I had learned to..."

"It's not too late."

Elsa turn to look at Gerda.

"What?"

"You want to walk among people again, right? Come to our village. There's all kind of people you can meet there!"

Elsa was stunned at this girl's forgiveness, only moments after blaming her for her brother's death.

"You want me to come, after everything I've done?"

"Well, if you hadn't kidnapped my brother, we probably wouldn't have got that shard out, and he would have been stuck with it, so thank you, for helping me save my brother."

Elsa now turned to the other sibling.

"Kai, do you really want me to come home with you?"

"Of course!"

Kai's forgiveness was even more shocking for Elsa.

"Kai, I was willing to cut into your heart to get what I wanted!"

"Well I did say that you could gladly have my heart, didn't I?"

"How can you forgive me?"

"Because that's what you do to people you love. You forgive them."

Elsa smiled.

"You do know that I'm older than you, right? Alot older. I may look like a young woman, but I'm old enough to be your grandmother."

"I know, but I don't care."

It took Elsa a moment to come to a decision.

"Alright, I'll come with you, but under one condition."

She looked at both siblings.

"Cherish each other. Don't make the same mistake I made."

"But your highness," Marshmallow came forward, "What about us? What will we do without you?"

Elsa took his hands.

"Marshmallow. You don't need me. You never needed me."

"But - who will rule us?"

"Why not rule yourselves?"

"Rule ourselves?"

He looked over at the other snowmen and bees.

"Can we do that?"

"Well why not? Give it a try," Elsa told them.

Looking at the each other, they turned back to Elsa and smiled.

"Alright," Marshmallow agreed, "Why not?"

Gerda noticed Hanna, who was still gripping her broken sword. Soon everyone turned to look at her as well.

"Do you still want to kill the Snow Queen?" Gerda asked.

Hanna looked around.

"Funny thing is though, I can no longer see the Snow Queen. It's as if she melted away. Besides, maybe if it wasn't for people like me who gave you a reason to be afraid, then maybe you wouldn't have felt the need to conceal yourself and flee, and there wouldn't have even been a winter. But still, it doesn't change the fact that my parents are dead."

"Dead? What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what I'm talking about? You killed them! You froze them!"

Elsa nodded.

"Yes. I froze them. But I didn't kill them."

"-WHAT?"

* * *

The ice that had encased the group had finished melting. Everyone looked up.

"What happened?" One of them asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Answered another, "The last thing I remember was getting frozen by the Snow Queen."

"Agna!"

Hanna's father hugged her.

"I thought - I thought I had lost you forever."

Hanna's mother hugged him back. Then a terrifying thought came to her.

"Oh no! Hanna! Where is Hanna?"

"I don't know. But we'll find her," Hanna's father assured her.

* * *

"Encased?"

Hanna still couldn't believe what Elsa was telling her.

"What do you mean encased? I thought you had turned them into ice like what had happened to Kai there?"

"No. Fortunately I didn't strike any hearts. But I didn't turn them into ice, so as long as their bodies remained intact, they should be fine."

"No."

Hanna shook her head, crying.

"No, I don't believe you. You're lying!"

"Why?" Gerda asked, "Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because - because it's too good to be true! I mean in the Frozen North -"

"Well it's a good thing the north isn't frozen any longer, now isn't it?" Gerda pointed out.

That was true, Hanna thought. The cold, harsh world that she lived in was gone. How was she supposed to live in this new world? How was she meant to adapt? Had the time come to no longer act so cold and hard, to finally believe in things like hope?

"Do you really mean it?" Hanna asked Elsa, "They're alive? My parents and family are alive?"

Elsa nodded.

Everyone turned to the sound of roaring. The dragon had returned, crawling up the mountain. Hanna aimed her weapon at it.

"Gerda, Kai, Olaf! Get behind me!" She ordered.

The dragon passed them and stared at Elsa. It started to lick her. That's when Gerda noticed. It's eyes were no longer the glowing blue things they used to be, but had pupils. All the spikes were gone, the claws had shortened, the teeth flattened. It was sticking out its tongue and panting like a dog, before rolling on its back. Olaf giggled as he tickled its tummy.

"It's like a giant puppy!"

Gerda suddenly had an idea.

"You know, it's probably a long way down, so we'd probably travel must faster if we..."

"Oh no."

Hanna realised what she was referring to.

"Oh no. No, I am not flying down on that thing's back! I've done alot of crazy things hanging out with you, things I never thought myself possible of doing, but I draw the line against riding a dragon! No, no, noeeiy no no. No! NO!"

* * *

Hanna screamed as the dragon flew through the air, with Gerda, Kai, Elsa, Olaf and Bae hanging on as well.

"Bye bye! Bye bye!"

The snowmen and trolls waved goodbye as they flew away. The bees and the pigeons (Who had been healed of their injuries along with Bae) flew with them to say their goodbyes as well.

"Bye, guys!" Hanna said to the pigeons as the flock flew ahead, "Thanks for coming to our rescue again! Hope to see you again soon!"

Feisty kissed Kai on the cheek before flying away with her sisters.

"Wonder what that was for?" Kai asked himself as he rubbed his cheek. Gerda giggled.

"I think you might have an admirer, Kai!" She told him.

* * *

They eventually came near the bottom of the mountain.

"Look," Said Hanna, pointing at all the greenery, "I don't believe it. It's gone. It's really gone."

"Hey, what's that?" Gerda asked.

They could see people emerging from a cave, the same cave that Hanna had taken Gerda to see before. She looked at her friend, who couldn't stop staring.

"Hanna?"

"They're back."

She laughed.

"They really are alive! STOP HERE!"

They flew down and landed on some nearby ground. Hanna got off.

"Well, I guess this is where we part."

Gerda felt stunned.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Why did she feel so shocked? Probably because she had become so used to Hanna and Bae's company on this great, big adventure, and didn't even consider what would happen once they parted ways. Bae also got off. She looked at him. Without warning, she started to cry. Bae too looked upset as the two embraced.

"I'll miss you, Bae! _I'll miss you too_!"

"Why did her voice change like that?" Olaf asked Kai through a whisper from the edge of his mouth. Kai shook his head.

"Don't ask."

Hanna turned around to look at her reindeer.

"Hey Bae. Maybe you should stick around with Gerda and Kai for a while, just to make sure they're safe."

Gerda at once stopped crying.

"What? Hanna, are you sure?"

"Yeah! Don't worry about me!"

She beat her chest.

"Woman of ice, remember? Besides I don't know how I'm going to explain to my parents about having a reindeer. Of course I will have to come back for him once I'm able to explain."

Gerda suddenly smiled, understanding that this wasn't goodbye forever.

"Olaf," Hanna turned to him, "You're not so bad, for a snowman."

"Thanks!" Olaf smiled, "You're not so bad, for a human either!"

Hanna now stood in front of Elsa.

"Well. I never thought I'd depart on amiable terms with the Snow Queen. If I told my past self she'd think I'd finally lost it."

Elsa took her hands.

"I hope to see you again soon, Hanna. We are family, after all."

Hanna took her hands away.

"As I told that girl before, family is based on the bonds you have, not who you happened to share blood with."

Elsa's smile started to falter.

"But maybe we can form a bond. I don't know. After all, Winter has ended! I guess anything is possible now!"

Elsa's smile returned.

"Hey kid!"

"Yeah?" Kai and Gerda both responded.

"Sorry, I meant bigger kid. You are lucky to have a sister like that. Not many people would venture out into the frozen wilderness at the age of eleven for the sake of someone who acted like a jerk towards them for years."

Kai smiled at her nervously. Gerda hugged her. Giving in, Hanna hugged her back.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Gerda asked.

"For ending the winter of course! I am so glad that I went back to save you!"

Finally she embraced her oldest friend.

"See you soon, Bud."

Hanna walked away. She turned back to the group.

"Hey kid!"

"Yeah?" Both Gerda and Kai responded.

"Sorry, I meant littler kid this time! Look after your brother!"

Spinning an ice pick tied to a rope in her hand, Hanna hurled it away and jumped off as it made contact, swinging away.

"DON'T WORRY!" Gerda called after her, "I WILL!"

* * *

"I don't believe it," One of the group said as they observed their new surroundings, "The winter has finally lifted."

"What do you think happened?" Another one asked, "Has the Snow Queen died? Has someone finally slain her?"

Hanna landed in front of the group, who instantly drew their weapons.

"Who are you?" One of them demanded to know.

"Hey whoa, it's okay," Hanna tried to assure them, raising her hands, "You've been asleep for quite some time now."

"Some time? For how long?"

"A long time."

She stared at them. She still couldn't believe it, that they were all here, that her family, including all of her aunts and uncles, were alive, unchanged for the past twenty years. Perhaps she could ease them into the fact that they've been frozen for twenty years gradually.

"And we should believe you why?" An elderly man that Hanna knew as Uncle Juuna asked.

It actually hurt that the people she cared about and mourned all this time didn't recognise her, that they only saw her as a threat.

"Look, I know what it's like. In the Frozen North, in order to survive, you have to be cautious. You have to be on the offensive. But the thing is, the north's no longer frozen anymore, and like me, you'll have to change your point of view."

A man roughly her age came to the front of the group.

"You seem like a reasonable woman."

Hanna stared at him, stared at her Papa. She still couldn't believe it was actually him, but there was no doubt it was him, the way he gave that carefree smile.

"Alright, I'll trust you."

"Johann, I wouldn't recommend-"

He raised his hand at the old man.

"This woman's right. Winter has ended. It's time that we thaw the winter within ourselves as well."

"Please! Can you help us?"

It was now Hanna's mother who walked forwards, taking Hanna's hands.

"We need to find our child!"

There she was too. Her mother, just as beautiful as she remembered too. It hurt that neither recognised her, but perhaps that was for the best, for now. She smiled.

"Come with me," She told them, placing her hands on their shoulders, "I'll help you find your daughter."

* * *

The remaining group reached the bottom of the mountain.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Olaf said sombrely.

"Goodbye? Olaf, what are you talking about?" Elsa asked him.

"Well, it's like you said, I can't go with you. A snowman can't live in the warmth."

"Olaf. Look up."

Olaf felt it snowing. He looked up, to see a cloud snowing had appeared above him.

"GASP! My own personal slurry! How long will it last?"

"Indefinitely."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

He hugged Elsa. They all waved goodbye to the dragon as it flew away.

"Well," Elsa now turned to Gerda and Kai, "It's going to be a while until I get you home. So how about a race?"

"A race?" Gerda asked.

"Sure!" Elsa replied.

She made a sled appear, with horses attached.

"Come on, Olaf, you're on my team!"

Olaf got on the sled, while Gerda and Kai got on top of Bae.

"Come on Bae!" Gerda patted him on the side, "Let's show them what we can do! _Yeah, we're gonna win!_ "

"Um, is it too late to change teams?" Kai asked. Gerda gave him a deadly look.

"Just kidding!" Kai told her, "Seriously, Olaf!" He whispered to the snowman, "Please switch with me! I don't know how long I can withstand her reindeer voice!"

"HIYA!"

But it was too late to change, as Elsa whipped the reins and they were off. At first, Elsa and Olaf had a clear lead, before the snow queen looked around and shot ice at Bae's hooves, making them like ice. This made Bae start to catch up.

"Hey, we don't need any favours!" Kai called to Elsa.

"Oh trust me, you won't be able to catch up without them!" Elsa called back.

"Wanna bet?" Kai called.

"Oh, I already know!" Elsa laughed. She sent another shot of ice at the children, making a couple of seats and seat belts appear to strap them in.

"With the speed we'll be going, you'll need to be strapped in!"

"Oh yeah?" Kai called back, "Well, I bet this reindeer can beat your horses any day!"

"I'll like to see you try!" Elsa laughed, whipping the reins again, speeding off. Kai watched after her, wondering if this was really the same cold hearted woman he had spent nearly four days with.

"Come on Bae!" Gerda told the reindeer, " _Yeah!_ "

Soon they sped after them.

* * *

 **Just one more chapter to go. Thanks to everyone who has read this far and reviewed.**


	22. Returning Home

**I do not own 'Frozen' or anything related.**

* * *

Commentator: Welcome back my non-fairy tale and snow queen wannabe friends to the final instalment of 'Frozen: What could have happened'! Before we begin let's take a look at some of the reviews you've sent us. PROFESSOR! OPEN THE SHOOT!

(The Professor does so, and out pops three envelopes)

Commentator: Right then! Our first review is from Erinmilne:

Wait - one more chapter? This is ending?! NOOO! There has to be a sequel or something. This is too good to just let go! Seriously, good job.

Well actually, Anonymius has thought of a few sequel stories to this. Actually he's already started writing parts of a sequel. Whether if he will finish it or when is another matter.

Professor: Our second review is from Randomness Girl:

Aww... That was such a sweet chapter!

Professor: Yes I suppose that there were a few moments that qualify for sweetness.

Sammy: And our third and final review is from, hey, it's from Elsa and Olaf!

Professor: It's probably just a guest reviewer whose adopted that name.

Sammy: This is what they have to say:

Thank you for this chapter. Anna's fate please?

Sammy: Well...Since it's Elsa and Olaf asking, I guess we can tell you that -

Commentator: (Squashes Sammy with a mallet) Well if that's everything, here's the final chapter!

Sammy: (Weakly) I...I was gonna say

* * *

During their race, Gerda saw the Robber Queen.

"Hello!" She waved to her.

The queen turned around. Startled, she fell over into some nearby mud.

Later they saw the other bandits.

"Hello!" She waved to them, harbouring no ill suited feelings anymore.

"Hello!" One of the bandits actually waved back.

"What are you doing?" Another said to him. The first bandit shrugged.

"Seemed like the right thing to do."

They then passed the Oakens' cottage.

"YOOHOO, OAKEN FAMILY!" She called to them, waving.

"YOOHOO, GERDA!" They all called back, waving. They sped passed them.

"I see you found your brother, dear!" Mrs Oaken called, waving her handkerchief.

"YEAH!" Gerda called back, "WE'VE MADE UP NOW, SO EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT!"

"I'M SO GLAD, DEAR! BOOHOOHOOHOO!"

She suddenly burst into tears when they were gone.

"Don't cry, Mrs!" Mr Oaken tried to assure her.

"But it's so beautiful, BOOHOOHOOHOO!"

"BOOHOOHOOHOO!" The family all joined in, wiping their faces with their own handkerchiefs.

As they continued to ride, Gerda saw that Elsa suddenly had a sombre look. They saw what she was looking at.

"Arendelle."

"Yes," Elsa replied, "I can't believe the state it's in. I never thought I'd ever see it again."

"Do you think you'll go back there?" Kai asked.

"Maybe. One day."

On and on they continued to ride, what should have taken days felt more like hours, even with the pit stops they took now and again so that Bae could catch his breath. Eventually they reached the borders of the village.

"That cherry tree's the finishing line!" Kai declared.

"Okay!" Elsa agreed.

They both made it at the same time.

"Well then. I think that's a tie," Elsa declared.

Letting the horses go, she sent them back to the Northern Mountain.

"You weren't going to destroy them?" Olaf asked, taken aback.

"What?" Elsa looked at him, "No, of course I wasn't!"

"Oh, it's that just before...You know-"

"Oh! Oh, that's right. I guess I have much to atone for."

As they walked to the village, Olaf looked around.

"Wow. So this is Summer."

"Actually, I think it's Spring," Kai corrected him.

"Spring? GASP! I love it just as much!"

They saw the village.

"It feels so long since I've seen it," Gerda said, "I can't believe it's only been four days!"

"Really? It feels like I haven't seen it in four years," Kai told her.

Gerda looked at her brother.

"Oh, right. I guess for you, in a way, it has."

Smiling, Elsa followed after the children, but then her smile vanished as she stopped. A nearby pond was freezing over. A hand grabbed hers.

"Remember," Kai told her, "Love."

A hand grabbed her other.

"Not fear," Gerda told her.

The frost melted. And so, they led Elsa into the village. TIt looked deserted.

"I wonder where everyone is," Gerda thought aloud.

"It is early morning," Kai answered, "No one's probably up yet. Just as well. It's best we explain all this to our family before anyone else."

They came to their house.

"You should wait here," He told Elsa, "We'll explain everything to our family."

"Olaf, you're best staying out of sight for now," Gerda told him.

"Righteo!" Olaf saluted before getting distracted by a bee as Gerda and Kai walked in.

* * *

Gerda and Kai's parents were sitting down, staring at each other. Their father held out his hand, and their mother clutched it. It was all they could do on some days. They tried to keep busy. They rarely spoke. After all they had lost both of their children. They could still hear them, playing in the house, calling for them.

"Mom! Dad!"

It took them a moment to realise that the call they were hearing wasn't in their heads, but in the actual house. They turned around, and saw their children running towards them. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Kai? Gerda?"

It wasn't possible.

"Mom! Dad!"

"KAI! GERDA!"

The family embraced each other, tears watering the children.

"I thought - I thought we'd never see you again!" Their mother stammered.

"Mom!"

Kai withdrew from Gerda and his dad so that he could solely wrap his arms around his mother's waist.

"I'm sorry I kept dodging your kisses! You can kiss me as many times as you like! And I love you!"

His mother was startled, having never known Kai to be so willing to accept affection, especially since for the past four years he had shaken off any attempts given to him.

"Dad!"

Kai now withdrew from his mother to hug his father, slapping him behind the back.

"I'm sorry I called you a smelly, dirt-covered peasant! You're the best dad in the world, and your job is important to everyone. From now on I'll help you with the farm! And I love you!"

Kai's father looked down at him, puzzled. Both parents looked at each other, their expression mirrored in the other. What had happened to their son, to not only make him no longer as cold as he was but more open than he had ever been?

"What's going on here?"

Their grandmother had walked into the room, holding a urn. Kai looked at her.

"Grandmama! Oh Grandmama!"

He ran to her, hugging the startled woman around the waist.

"Grandmama, I'm sorry I called you an old hag! I'm sorry I called you an old bat! A senile hag! And all those other names I gave you! And I'm sorry I destroyed your rose box! You're one of the kindest, sweetest people I know! And I love you!"

Staring down at her grandson, Kai's Grandmother started laughing.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" She chortled, "What's with this sudden display of emotion? Not very manly, is it?"

Kai looked up at her.

"There's plenty of time to be a man!" Was Kai's reply, "I just need you to know, you know, how I feel, when I still have the chance."

Kai's Grandmother stared at him.

"My dear. You've changed. You're back to what you were before. Oh Gerda, you did it! You saved your brother!"

"I couldn't have done it without you!" Gerda smiled.

"Come here," Her grandmother beckoned.

Gerda did so, standing next to her brother.

"My dears. My dear children. You're no longer the same children as you were. You both have grown up."

"Well, not too much I think," Their dad said.

"Enough of this!" Said their mother, "Gerda, where have you been? Kai, we thought you had drowned and - is that a reindeer?"

She noticed Bae, who had started munching on the flowers at the window sill.

"Shoo!" Their dad said to the reindeer, trying to get rid of him, "Shoo you silly beast!"

"Oh Grandmama, Mama, Papa, we had such the most amazing adventures!" Gerda was telling them, as she and Kai ran around their parents, "There were bandits, and a robber maiden-"

"And a snow queen, and a talking snowman-" Kai was also telling them.

"- and a ruined city, and a warm family-"

"- and snow food, and winter games-"

"- and snow bees, and trolls-"

"- and a magic mirror, and more talking snowmen-"

"- and an ice dragon, and an ice palace, and an Ice King, and Ice Warriors-"

"Kai, Gerda, what are you talking about?" Their mother demanded to know, not understanding any of it.

"And we brought home someone," Kai finished, "She's the most amazing woman in the world!"

"Really?"

Their father raised his eyebrows.

"Well where is she?"

Gerda turned to the door.

"You can come in now!"

Their grandmother gasped, dropping her urn on the floor, where it shattered into pieces. Elsa had walked into the house, not scared, but a little wary, noticing Gerda and Kai's parents stare at her as if she was some sort of exotic bird they had never seen before. Gerda started to explain who she was.

"Grandmama, Mama, Papa, this is -"

"Elsa?"

Everyone looked at the grandmother. She was staring at Elsa as if she was a ghost. Slowly, she walked towards her, her hands trembling.

"Is - is it really you?"

"Mother, what is it?" Her daughter asked.

Standing in front of the confused queen, Gerda and Kai's grandmother grabbed her hands.

"Oh."

Tears started to run down her face.

"Oh look at you. You haven't aged a day! You're just the same as I remember you!"

She caressed Elsa's face.

"I'm sorry -"

Elsa pushed her hand away.

"Do I know you?"

The old woman grabbed her hands.

"You don't recognise me?" She asked tearfully, "Have I changed that much to you?"

Elsa was still uncertain. Did she know this old woman? Staring into her eyes, she gasped. How could she mistake those eyes, eyes that she had known for years, eyes that were in the past full of joy, then later anger, and then sadness?

"Anna?"

The old woman nodded.

"A-Anna?"

She couldn't believe it, but there was no mistaking it. She was looking at her sister! Both women let out sounds that were mixtures of crying and laughing.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" The two elderly sisters cried as they embraced each other, somewhat spinning on the floor.

The family looked at them in confusion.

"Wait a minute! Grandmama? You're Princess Anna?"

Anna turned to look at her granddaughter.

"Oh, I don't know about princess! I sort of gave up the title after coming here! Besides I don't think a princess marrying an ice man would have been approved."

"I can't believe you're here!" Elsa cried, "Oh Anna, you need to know -"

"I know."

"No Anna, you don't -"

"Elsa, I know. I know everything."

"You - you do?"

"Yes. I do. And I'm so sorry, for driving you away, for making you release the Winter."

"No Anna, it was my fault. If only I hadn't been so harsh on you about marrying that prince -"

"No, you were right to warn me about Hans. Turns out he was really a piece of garbage."

"Well -" Elsa smiled, "Your grandson there gave him a good beating."

"What? Hans? I - I don't understand."

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything."

Horrifying realisation came to Kai.

"Wait. My first crush, was my great aunt? Oh, suddenly I don't feel very well."

Gerda burst into laughter. Even their parents, who had no idea what was happening, joined in. Elsa and Anna too started laughing.

* * *

Olaf giggled as he smelled the flowers. He came across a woman looking out of the window.

"Hi," He greeted.

* * *

The family heard someone scream. They came out. Olaf was yelling as he was being chased by a mob of villagers wielding pitchforks.

"Demon snowman!" Aland the leader was shouting, "Don't let it get away!"

Olaf hid behind Elsa. The charging the crowd gasped as they stopped.

"Theheheehehe Snow Queen!" Aland stammered, "She's here! She's come to freeze us all! Everyone, stop her!"

"Wait," One of the mob started to point out, "I thought you said the Snow Queen was just a fairy tale-"

"Forget what I said! Listen to what I am saying now! Stop her before she brings winter on all of us!"

At once, the mob charged at Elsa.

"Wait!"

Gerda and Kai stood in front of her. The mob stopped.

"No one take another step!" Kai told them.

"And who are you, stranger?" Aland asked.

"Stranger? You don't recognise the kid who once smashed your window?"

The chief elder looked confused.

"Wait a minute! That's Kai!" Another in the mob pointed out to the elder.

"Kai? Wait, Christian and Iduna's Kai? The one who drowned in the river last winter? But you're meant to be dead!" He told the boy.

"Who ever said I drowned?" He asked them.

The crowd looked unsure.

"So it's true then? The Snow Queen did kidnap you?" Thomas asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"GET HER!"

"PUNISH HER FROM TAKING ONE OF OUR OWN!"

The mob resumed their advance and cries.

"STOP!" Kai shouted.

The mob stopped again.

"Yes, the Snow Queen did kidnap me, but it's thanks to her that I'm back to normal, the way I was four years ago. But she's changed! She's not the same person she was. Why do you think the north is no longer frozen?"

The villagers looked at each other as they muttered.

"So we're all supposed to forgive and forget, after what she did?" One of the older residents asked.

"No," Anna told them, "Not forget, but understand. It was never Elsa's intention to freeze Arendelle. It was my fault."

"Anna, please -" Elsa tried to stop her.

"No," Anna raised her hands to her sister, "No it was my fault. If I hadn't pushed you, then the winter would never had happened. I was wallowing so much in my own pain that I was blind to what my sister was going through all those years. So if you want to punish someone, then punish me!"

She stepped in front of her sister.

"But be warned," Gerda told them, "That if you go after our grandmother or Queen Elsa, then you'll have to come through us!"

"Yeah!" Kai backed up.

Elsa was startled to see that their parents too had joined them, along with Olaf and even Bae.

"Why?" Aland asked, "Why would you protect this woman? What exactly is she to you?"

Gerda already had her answer prepared.

"We're her family."

"That's right!" Olaf added.

Elsa was stunned. That's right. This was her family. After being alone for so long, she had finally been reunited with her sister. And not just her, but she also had a niece, and a nephew-in-law, and a great niece and nephew, the two most wonderful children she had ever met. Plus there was Olaf as well.

"And the only reason it ever happened," Kai was telling them, "was because Elsa tried to hide her powers, because she was so afraid over how people would react, that once found out, she was terrified. Did she have a reason to be afraid?"

The crowd gave each other guilty.

"So, you're not evil any longer, right?" One of the girls asked.

"Elie, she was never evil to begin with!" Gerda told her, "Not really! She was just scared!"

A little girl walked up to her, almost stopped by her parents. She walked up to Elsa.

"Are you really the Snow Queen?"

"Well, yes, that's what people called me."

"Prove it!"

Sure enough, Elsa made snow appear in her hand. Everyone stared with fascination. Then she sent up upwards, causing it to snow. Everyone looked at it with wonder on their face. Wonder, not fear. Only Aland was terrified, cowering a way from the snow as if one flake would mean instant death. Everyone started clapping.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to the chief elder.

"Your ice sorcery is not welcomed in this village, Queen Elsa," He told her, "And we want you gone!"

Everyone looked at him. He was clearly the only person who felt that way.

"Oh well!" Said Kai, "You can't please everyone!"

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the lake.

"Is everyone ready?" Elsa asked.

Everyone replied 'yes' with enthusiasm. Touching the surface with her foot, Elsa made the lake freeze over. Soon, everyone was skating.

"You too, Anna!" Elsa told her younger sister, giving her some ice skates.

"Oh no, Elsa, I'm afraid my joints will only play up -"

"Oh come on!"

Elsa dragged her sister onto the lake, and pretty soon, she was skating. Only Aland refused to join in the fun.

"Oh come on you old goat!"

Anna pulled the protesting elder by the hand onto the lake. Gerda and Kai held hands as they spun around the lake, Olaf slid on his rear. Even Bae was skating, spinning around on his feet. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

* * *

 _And so, they all lived happily ever after_ were the last words of the book, which when closed had the title:

THE TALE OF THE SNOW QUEEN UPDATED

Or

THE THAWING OF A FROZEN HEART

* * *

Let it go! Let it go!

Can't hold me back anymore!

Let it go! Let it go!

Turn away and slam the door!

The snow glowed white on the mountain last night

Not a human to be seen

A kingdom of cold and darkness

Which I headed as its queen

The wind was howling like the roaring storm inside

I couldn't keep them out

Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the Snow Queen you always need to be

Conceal, don't feel,

Don't let them know,

But now I know

Let it go! Let it go!

Can't hold it back anymore!

Let it go! Let it go!

Turn away and slam the door!

And here I stand

And here I stay

Let it go! Let it go!

The warmth didn't prove so bad anyway

For decades I had stood there

Like a statue I did stay

Until a pair of siblings

Melted the ice away

Thanks to their great affection

I can feel again

I've learnt that to find happiness

You have to embrace the pain

Let it go! Let it go!

Won't hold them back anymore!

Let it go! Let it go!

Go and open wide the door!

Surrounded now by my family

Let it go! Let it go!

It wasn't that hard really!

Standing unfrozen

In the life I've chosen.

Finally free

The past is all behind me

My new life begins

Let it in, let it in,

Won't hold them back anymore

Let it in! Let it in!

No longer keep shut the door!

And here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let it in, let it in!

The warmth didn't prove so bad anyway!

Na na, na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na

Let them in! Let them in!

AOOOOOOOOO!

Let them in.

* * *

An ice hammer was hit on an ice stand.

"All rise," Said Marshmallow, leading the proceedings. The snowmen all rose, with snow bees hovering above and the dragon at the back.

"Now then," He shuffled through the paperwork, "The first matter at hand concerns the building of a new ice ring for the newly instated annual bandy tournament. All in favour?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"All opposed?"

No one raised their hands.

"Alright, then! Now then, second matter, it has been brought up that considering the snow bees vastly outnumber the snowmen, the result is that all future propositions would remain in favour of the snow bees compared to other groups, so it has been proposed that something must be done in order to make sure that not only will all major decisions be made by a majority, but also satisfies both the majority of snow bees and snowmen as well."

A roar came from the back.

"And dragons too. So I propose -"

Far below, at the bottom of a chasm, the pieces of the dark mirror lay scattered. Hans was looking through them.

"Hello!" He was calling, "Hello? Anyone there? Anyone interested in having some dark wish fulfilled? I can grant it to you! Hello?"

A mouse suddenly appeared.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The mouse grabbed the piece of mirror that contained his mouth.

"Hey, come back here with my mouth!"

The mouse ran off. Hans sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a long eternity."

The mouse squeaked as if in agreement.

* * *

Commentator: See, Disney? THAT is how you adapt the tale of the Snow Queen as well as including the themes of love and thawing a frozen heart! Was that so hard?

Professor: I admit, Sir, that whereas this fanfiction has proven popular, I do not think it would have been possible to make without the original 'Frozen' existing. Besides, I think overall most people would prefer the actual film anyway.

Sammy: LET IT GO! LET IT GO!

(The Commentator and Professor stare at the slug hopping on the spot)

Sammy: TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR!

(The Commentator slams the door in his face, causing him to yelp.)

Professor: SIR!

Commentator: What? He said slam the door!


End file.
